El deseo
by Nadeshiko miko
Summary: Ella simplemente pidió un deseo, ¿ cómo pensar qué acabaría en la época en qué el famoso Battousai seguía matando a gente? Una cosa era amar a Kenshin, otra muy distinta conocer a Battousai... KenKao Lemon CAP.28: EL DEBER...
1. Prólogo

**El deseo**

_**Nadeshiko miko**_

**Prólogo**

La feria estaba llena, la gente se movía excitada de un lado para otro. Los gritos de la gente ensordecían sus oídos y su corazón latía desbocado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a una feria como esa, los mejores espectáculos y muchísimos artistas estaban presentes para mostrar sus talentos. Jamás había conocido a un artista famoso, bueno..un artista de los espectáculos pues ya conocía a los mejores talentos en el manejo de la espada, los puños, en fin, en lo que lucha se refería. Miró a su derecha, allí estaba Kenshin con las niñas, señalando a un hombre disfrazado de payaso que hacía malabares con unas pequeñas pelotas y se tambaleaba encima de una gran pelota. Parpadeó varias veces, aquella pelota parecía apunto de estallar por el peso que aguantaba.

- Kenshin, Kenshin - llamó la pequeña Ayame tirando del pantalón de su haori, él agachó la cabeza para fijar su mirada en ella - mira - señaló a unos pequeños potros que estaban atados y eran llevados por unos muchachos, los niños hacían colas para montarse en ellos - quiero montarme en uno.

Suzume siguió la dirección que apuntaba el pequeño dedo de su hermana y sus ojos brillaron al ver los caballos.

- ¡ Yo también! - exclamó encantada, fijó sus ojos brillosos hacía Kenshin y Kaoru - ¿ vamos?.

- Está bien, está bien - dijo kenshin sin poder resistirse a la mirada implorante de las niñas, ambas sonrieron agradecidas y le coguieron de las manos tirando de él - vamos Kaoru-dono - gritó siguiendo a las niñas.

Kaoru sonrió y comenzó a andar trás él.

- Veo amor en tu mirada - fue tan solo un susurro, una voz que parecía provenir del viento, pero fue lo suficiente para detener sus pasos. Se giró desconcertada y allí, ante ella, una anciana la miraba fijamente, con sus grandes orbes celestes. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y frunció el ceño - ¿ es tu esposo? - preguntó diriguiendo una mirada significativa a Kenshin. Kaoru se sonrojó.

- No...- contestó y sonrió - es solo un amigo.

- Tu mirada dice que es más que un amigo - Kaoru abrió los ojs sorprendida y sus mejillas ardieron furiosamente¿ tan evidente era? - te puedo ayudar a conquistar a ese hombre... es muy guapo - apreció, ladeó la cabeza graciosamente - ¿ vienes?.

Kaoru miró de hito a hito a aquella anciana¿ debía confiar en ella?. No entendía porque aquella mujer quería ayudarla, ni como diablos sabía que estaba enamorada de Kenshin, aquella mujer le producía una sensación muy extraña, como si su mirada mirase más allá del exterior, una de esas miradas, parecidas a las que Kenshin aveces le daba, que parecía traspasar su alma. Bueno, si aquella mujer decía que le podía ayudar a conquistar a Kenshin no veía que había de malo en seguirla y aceptar su ayuda. No iba a perder nada.

- Si.. -susurró y la mujer, después de sonreir y mostrar sus amarillentos dientes se giró y anduvieron hasta un pequeño puesto, casi al final de la feria, rodeado de piedras y amuletos, de velas y libros. Arrugó la naríz, además olía mucho a incienso.

- Este es mi pequeño puesto - dijo la anciana buscando entre unas cajas.

- ¿ Es usted una bruja? - preguntó Kaoru mirando los extraños amuletos de esa tienda.

- Bueno...- sonrió - a las gitanas suelen llamarnos brujas - cogió entre sus manos una pequeña caja de plata llena de polvo, la puso en la mesa y sopló, las partículas de polvo volaron hacía la cara de Kaoru, la cual toció con molestia.

- ¿ Por qué desea ayudarme? - preguntó y en el momento en que la mujer le diriguió una mirada ofendida deseo haberse mordido la lengua.

- Hace muchos años yo había necesitado la ayuda de alguien y no la tuve - su mirada se perdió unos instantes, llena de melancolía y deseos frustrados - bien...- dijo volviendo a la realidad - aquí en esta caja hay una piedra que concede el deseo que quieras.

Kaoru enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

- Es enserio - dijo al ver su expresión dudosa.

- Entonces¿ por qué no lo utilizó cuando deseo ayuda?.

- Por que, simplemente, cuando me dieron el amuleto era demasiado tarde - abrió la caja y sacó una pequeña y redonda piedra blanca, la sostuvo con cuidado entre sus manos - esta piedra tiene un gran poder, muchacha, concede cualquier deseo, por imposible que sea, si éste proviene del corazón.

Kaoru la miró dudosa y consternada, su único deseo era que Kenshin la amase, que correspondiese sus sentimientos, pero...

- No quiero que me quiera por haber pedido el deseo, quiero que me quiera por su propia voluntad - dijo y sus ojos se humedecieron. La anciana se acercó a ella y le agarró una de sus muñecas, colocó la piedra en ella y la cerró con fuerza.

- Te la regalo, es un obsequio de mi parte - dijo, Kaoru abrió la boca para protestar - puedes pedir otro deseo que no sea el de tener a tu amado, pero...- frunció el ceño - ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

Kaoru miró la piedra, brillante y hermosa en su mano. ¿ Era cierto lo qué decía esa anciana?. ¿ O era un cuento inventado?. Había oido que los gitanos eran charlatanes, embusteros y estafadores, pero...

- Anciana..- calló al no verla, miró a ambos lados de la tienda y no estaba. Frunció el ceño irritada, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, y ahora con aquella piedra en su poder no sabía muy bien que hacer. ¿ Qué deseo podía pedir ella?. Un deseo de corazón.

- Kaoru-dono, está aquí - la voz de Kenshin la sacó de sus pensamientos. Enseguida se tensó y escondió la piedra en la manga de su kimono.

- Kenshin...- dijo girándose hacía él y sonriendo. Él, sujetando en sus hombros a la pequeña Ayame le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Kaoru-dono¿ qué hace en este sitio? - preguntó observando el lugar.

- Enn...nada, nada - exclamó haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Sujetó su brazo y lo giró - vamonos - dijo empujándolo mientrás él lanzaba una última mirada hacía aquel puesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh, aquel baño le había sentado muy bien. No había nada mejor que un baño caliente en pleno invierno para relajarte por completo después de un día agotador. Se pasó la toalla entre sus cabellos mojados para secarlos. Estaba exausta, las niñas tenían una energía envidiable y los habái tenido todo el día arriba y abajo, montándose en cada una de las atracciones que les antojara y Kenshin, sin tener miramientos por el dinero, aceptaba con gusto con su hermosa sonrisa y dispuesto a ser feliz a las niñas y a ella...Se sonrojó notoriamente, recordaba como se había parado en uno de los puestos y había sacado su viejo monedero y le había regalado una rosa. Una preciosa rosa roja, que representaba la pasión. La vendedora le había dicho: _Joven¿ por qué no le compras una rosa a tu mujer?._ Y él se la compró. Que detalle tan hermosa había tenido. Sonrió, eso era un paso muy importante en su relación, según Megumi, cuando un hombre te hacía un regalo es que para él eras muy importante, y Megumi, con su gran dominio en el tema de los hombres tenía que tener razón. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas y sonrió como tonta.

Andó pro el pasillo directa a su habitación pero unos murmullos captaron su atención. Que raro..Yahiko se había quedado a dormir con Sanosuke,y Kenshin...él hacía rato que se acostó. Frunció el ceño y fue corriendo a su habitación, agarró su espada de madera y se diriguió hacía donde procedía la voz. Abrió poco a poco la puerta, no quería alarmar al visitante y que éste pudiese reaccionar a tiempo para atacarla. Con asombro y alivio vio una larga melena pelirroja sentada en el porche, mirando las brillantes estrellas del cielo. Suspiró y dio un paso hacía él.

- Tomoe...- el susurró de Kenshin le produjó un escalofrío y un profundo dolor en su pecho, una gran opresión que hizo que le doliese al tragar. Retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared, respiraba con díficultad y colocó su mano en su pecho que latía de una forma dolorosamente lenta. ¿ Tomoe? - ¿ sabes?, aunque han pasado diez años desde que te fuiste de mi lado no te olvido...Fuiste y siempre serás muy importante para mí...

Aquello era suficiente, no podía escuchar más. Las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y se mordió el labio reteniendo un sollozo que luchaba por salir. Corrió, como una cobarde, a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza, con todo el coraje y el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Las lagrimas ya corrían libres por sus mejillas, nublando su vista. Apoyó su espalda en la puerta, deseando tener algún apoyo, las piernas le temblaban y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Dolor y más dolor, eso era lo que sentía ahora. Había sido una tonta al creer que Kenshin llegaría a sentir algo por ella. Una estúpida por creer que él olvidaría a alguien que le enseñó lo que es amar, la que fue capaz de arriesgar su vida por él. Un sollozo desgarrador salió de sus labios desde lo más profundo de su corazón. El corazón le daba pequeños saltos y le costaba respirar. _¿ Por qué?, _pensaba con dolor. Ella también había arriesgado su vida por él en la batalla con Enishi, ella lo amaba más que nada y estaba dispuesta a dar todo por él¿ por qué razón él no la amaba?. Quizás sea por que era fea, demasiado masculina y bruta, no sabía cocinar y siempre andaba regañando¿ quién iba a quererla?.

_¿ Sabes?, aunque han pasado diez años desde que te fuiste de mi lado no te olvido...Fuiste y siempre serás muy importante para mí..._Aquellas palabras se clavaban una a una en su corazón como un puñal. Agarró su cabeza entre sus manos y volvió a sollozar, le dolía, le dolía y mucho. Saber que el dueño de su corazón amaba a otra... un recuerdo, y con los recuerdos no se podía luchar. Tomoe pertenecía al pasado de Kenshin pero él seguía teniéndola en su presente.

- Kenshin...- susurró con la voz entrecortada - ¿ Por qué?...- ¿ por qué no olvidaba su pasado, maldita sea?. Solo tenía ojos para su pasado y no sabía que se estaba consumiendo, a él y a ella, vivía en el dolor, incapaz de olvidarlo, ella...ella..- deseo borrar tu pasado, deseo ser alguien importante en tu vida..

Un brillo intenso iluminó la habitación. Levantó la cabeza asustada, y vió, entre las ropas de su kimono doblado, como el brillo se intensificaba.

- ¿ Qué...?- cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el brillo se intensificó aún más. Se sintió mareada, asustada y desconcertada. Mareada, por las fuertes emociones sufridas y por la extraña sensación de que la habitación daba vueltas; asustada, por el brillo que la cegaba y desconcertada, porque no sabía qué estaba pasando... Clavó las manos al suelo, intentando que la sensación de peligro y de movilidad parase, pero no ocurría, el brillo seguía ahí. Pero, de pronto, toda sensación de mareo y aquel brillo desapareció. Abrió un ojo dudosa,el sitio era oscuro, de noche. Que raro...su habitación no estaba tan oscura. Abrió el otro ojo y parpadeó varias veces intentando acostumbrar sus ojos a aquella oscuridad. Se levantó, con esfuerzo, pero se levantó, y sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Cerró los ojos y se frotó las sienes, cuando el mareo pasó, volvió a abrirlos. Aquel sitio era extraño, nunca había estado, las calles eran muy extrechas, parecidas al lugar donde vivía Sanosuke. Un momento..¿ qué hacía ella ahí?. Sintió un escalofrío. Ella estaba en su habitación, ahora en la calle... No lo entendía. El frío de la noche empezó a calar en sus huesos pero no le dio importancia, estaba demasiado consternada. No entendía... no entendía nada..

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando algunas palabras resonaron dentro de su cabeza..._deseo borrar tu pasado, deseo ser alguien importante en tu vida...Ten cuidado con lo que deseas..._

- Corred, él nos pisa los talones - gritó un hombre regordete seguido de otros tres, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella y un brillo extraño cruzó su mirada. Frunció el ceño, el hombre regordete pasó por su lado y después se colocó trás ella y detuvo su paso. Kaoru frunció el ceño, pero demasiado tarde, sus reflejos estaban muy lentos, aquel hombre se colocó, con una rápidez sorprendente, detrás suya y sujetó con fuerza su brazo retorciéndolo poco a poco, Kaoru se doblegó por el dolor y se mordió el labio. _Maldito desgraciado_, pensó. Reunió fuerzas para atacar a aquel hombre pero...

- Así que aquí os escondéis, cobardes...- aquella voz, fría y calculadora, ronca y llena de rencor la sobresaltó. Ella conocía esa voz, levantó la mirada y allí, a pesar de la oscuridad del luga, podía ver perfectamente la silueta de un hombre, un hombre delgado, con una coleta alta y dos orbes doradas. Aquel hombre tenía apoyada su mano en la empuñadora de su espada y los miraba fríamente. Dio un paso más, acercándose a ellos, y el reflejo de la luna dio en su rostro, un rostro perfecto y hermoso que, aunque no tenía ninguna cicatriz ella reconoció perfectamente. Kenshin...no, Kenshin no... Battousai...Battousai, el carnicero.

Continuará...

Bueno, aquí os traigo un nuevo fics, siento no haber actualizado mis demás historias pero esta semana he estado enferma y retrasé demasiado las actualizaciones y la petición de una chica de hacer un fics en que Kaoru pedía un deseo y viajase por el tiempo, pero ya estoy mejor y volveré ha escribir!. Bueno, no sé si este resultado es el que ella esperaba, pero a mí me gustó, estuve pensando y pensando y siempre volvía a la misma imagen.

Espero que os guste y agradecería vuestros reviews!


	2. Una chica con carácter

**Capítulo I: Una chica con carácter**

Ella miraba de hito a hito al joven parada a pocos metros de ella. No podía creerlo, era increíble que aquel hombre era Kenshin...no, Battousai. La imponente figura seguía sosteniendo la mirada a su agresor. Por un momento le pareció que su mirada dorada se posaba en ella, pero debía ser imaginación suya, él seguía con los ojos puesto es aquel hombre, sin pestañear y por el escozor que empezaba a sentir en los ojos se dio cuenta que ella tampoco pestañeaba. Debía estar soñando, no podía ser cierto todo aquello...pero si estaba soñando¿ por qué le dolía el brazo que aquel hombre se empeñaba en retorcer?.

- Si te acercas más - dijo el hombre - te juro que la mato - esta vez Kenshin si la miró, sus frios ojos se posaron en ella, vio como su mirada se deslizaba por su cuerpo para después volver hacía sus ojos. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta que solo llevaba una pequeña toalla encima...Se sonrojó notoriamente¿ por qué diablos se tendría que haber dado ese baño?, ahora entendía las miradas de aquellos hombres, de él...

- Muy bien, mátala - fue su simple respuesta. Kaoru sintió como el cielo se le venía encima, él...ese hombre no era su Kenshin, no era el Kenshin que la protegía, era un ser frío, sin escrúpulos. ¿ Cómo podía una persona cambiar tanto?, ese hombre era una persona muy alejada de Kenshin, había visto algunas veces salir ese lado tan temido por Kenshin pero siempre la protegía, nunca intentaba hacerle daño...El filo de una daga en su cuello la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tragó con fuerza sintiendo como el hombre que la tenía apresada hacia presión con la daga en su garganta. Miró a Battousai implorante pero él seguía tan inexpresivo como hace unos minutos. Un punzante dolor se clavó en su garganta y sintió como un hilo de sangre salía de la fina raja que le habían hecho. Eso era suficiente, Battousai no la iba a ayudar y ella no era ninguna niña inofensiva para no poder cuidarse sola. Apretó con fuerza el puño del brazo que le retorcía y tenso el brazo lo máximo posible, sintió como aquel hombre se sorprendía. Baja de guardia. Aprovechó su distracción para soltarse y agarrar la mano de aquel hombre, tenía el bíceps agarrotado pero eso no le impidió que utilizase todas sus fuerzas para lanzar a aquel hombre por encima de ella y volcarlo de espaldas. Todos los presentes exclamaron sorprendido, todos menos Battousai que mostró una cínica sonrisa - parece ser que no eres tan fuerte - murmuró con desprecio.

Kaoru aprovechó que el hombre estaba tendido totalmente frustrado y adolorido para agarrarle su espada. Pesaba bastante, al igual que la de Kenshin y eso dificultaría sus movimientos si tenía que luchar. Ella estaba acostumbrada al manejo de su espada de bambú.

- Muchachita estúpida - gruñó el hombre incorporándose - ¿ qué hacéis todos parados observando a la mujer?. Matadla, maldita sea - fue dada esa orden y todos obedecieron, sacaron sus espada y un sudor frío cubrió su cuerpo. ¿ Cuántos eran?, uno, dos, tres...¡ Nueve!. Nueve hombres fuertes con espadas afiladas contra ella, que apenas podía sostener la pesada espada. Sintió como la sangre de su herida salía con fuerza y se deslizaba hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Su mente se tornó nublosa y entrecerró los ojos. Debía concentrarse, tenía que estar pendiente de cuando atacasen, y así fue, uno de ellos fue hacía ella con la espada en una extraña postura. Atacó ella y esquivó a duras penas, aprovechó para atacar al hombre pero éste paró el golpe con su espada. No quería matar al hombre, no quería, un solo movimiento certero con la espada y le cortaría... Aquel hombre dio una magnífica vuelta sobre si mismo para luego atacarla con fuerza, ella lo paró con su espada e hizo una mueca de dolor. Le dolía demasiado los músculos agarrotados por el frío y el cuello. La lucha se prolongo más de lo que ella esperaba, estaba cansada y no había manera de vencer aquel hombre, si al menos tuviese su espada de madera... Aquel hombre seguía golpeando su espada contra ella y ella poco resistía ya, retrocedía por los golpes y sus piernas temblaban, no sabía cuanto más podía seguir en pie. Su espalda se topó contra la pared, los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron con fuerza.

- ¡ Muere! - gritó colérico. Ella solo atinó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe, pero ese golpe nunca llegó. Abrió un ojos dudosa y al ver la cabellera pelirroja abrió otra. Battousai estaba delante suya, sus ojos se humedecieron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, la había protegido...La sonrisa no tardó en borrarse al ver como su abversario caía inerte al suelo y formaba un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

- Ya hemos tenido suficiente espectáculo - su voz no era sino un murmullo ronco, totalmente amenazador. Los demás palidecieron pero estaban dispuestos a luchar. Fue la primera vez en su vida que Kaoru veía una escena tan atroz, la primera vez que veía como Battousai mataba, uno por uno, a todos aquellos hombres, sin piedad, sin miramientos. Su espada estaba llena de sangre y a sus pies, nueve hombres muertos con los ojos muy abiertos y auténticas expresiones de dolor en su rostro, el suelo estaba encharcado de sangre. Las piernas le temblaban, sus ojos le escocía por las lagrimas que intentaba contener. Apartó la mirada de aquellos hombres y la fijó en Battousai, estaba de espalda a ella, él se giró un poco y la observó. Dorado y zafiro. Aquel brillo en su mirada...era el mismo que había dirigido a esos hombres...Tragó con fuerza. Estaba demasiado débil para luchar, demasiado débil para seguir en pie...

- Kenshin... - pronunció en apenas un hilo de voz, el dolor en la garganta era demasiado para ella...Observó como él abría los ojos sorprendido y movía la boca para hablar pero no pudo seguir viendo ni escuchando más, ya todo era oscuridad...

-.-.-.-.-

Battousai miró a la joven que estaba dormida en su futón. Una joven que había demostrado su valor luchando contra los miembros de la organización Annimahani. Volvió su mirada a la ventana y observó los árboles de cerezo ¿ Cómo sabía aquella mujer su nombre?. No abía sido producto de su imaginación, de eso estaba seguro, aquella mujer había pronunciado en un leve y claro susurro su nombre. Kenshin. Eso era lo que le había impedido matarla... Pero él no recordaba a verla visto antes. Sin duda una mujer así no la olvidaría¿ sería una enemiga?. Su forma de luchar le había mostrado que no era una principiante, sabía defenderse y atacar, pero algo le había impedido matar a aquel hombre. Estaba seguro que ella hubiese podido sola, sus movimientos eran maestros, rápidos a pesar de estar herida y casi desnuda...Volvió a mirarla, era bella y tenía buen cuerpo. Había tenido que quitarle la toalla para poder cuidar todas sus heridas, pero solo mostraba un moratón en el brazo derecho y el corte en el cuello, había sido un momento pero el suficiente para que admirase las curvas de su cuerpo, sus senos, su estrecha cintura, sus caderas y sus largas piernas...

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero aún más la garganta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, no tenía ganas de dar clases con Yahiko, ni de regañar a Kenshin ni a Sanosuke, solo deseaba dormir... Unas imágenes asaltaron su cabeza, Battousai, ella casi desnuda, un hombre cortándole el cuello, su lucha, los ojos fríos de Battousai mirándola...Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se incorporó en el futón bruscamente, sin darle importancia a el dolor de su cuerpo. No podía ser, tenía que ser un sueño..Se llevó la mano a su adolorido cuello y notó una pequeña venda en él. Advirtió que había otra presencia en la habitación y giró su cabeza hacía la ventana, allí, sentado con la espada apoyada en su pecho y mirándola de reojo estaba Battousai. Serio, imponente y tremendamente atractivo. Sintió como el frío golpeaba su piel y miró su cuerpo¡ sus senos!, se tapó rápidamente hasta la barbilla y volvió a mirar a Battousai, temerosa y recelosa. Él mostró una media sonrisa, cínica.

- ¿ Por qué no me has matado? - preguntó con cierto temor. Hablar con Battousai era como hablar con un desconocido al que conocías perfectamente, una sensación extraña y contradictoria, pero así se sentía.

- ¿ Cómo sabes mi nombre? - pregunto eludiendo su pregunta. Kaoru lo miró de hito a hito sin saber que decir. No recordaba haber dicho su nombre, pero si lo había dicho qué iba a decir...¿ qué le conocía¿ qué había pedido un deseo estúpido y estaba en el pasado para remediarlo?. Un momento...su deseo..deseo borrar tu pasado, deseo ser alguien importante en tu vida.. Ella no había pedido estar en su pasado, simplemente ser alguien especial en su vida y borrar su pasado, pero ella en lo que se refería de borrar su pasado era el de que olvidase sus asesinatos, su dolor por Tomoe... ¡ En ningún momento pidió estar en el tiempo de Battousai!.

- Pues... - balbuceó sin saber realmente qué decir - Battousai¿ es qué acaso no te llamas así?. Te reconocí por tu cabello pelirrojo - lo dijo tan rápido que casi se muerde la lengua. El frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

- No te hagas la tonta.

Battousai era tan poco elocuente y tan directo a la vez que le sorprendía. No era que Kenshin fuese muy hablador, pero comparado con él... Ni siquiera podía descifrar sus emociones por que, simplemente, no mostraba ninguna. No sabía que contestar por eso prefirió mantenerse en silencio, fijó su mirada en las mantas de aquel futón que la tapaban. Sospechaba que Battousai la había salvado por saber la razón por la que sabía su nombre pero prefería callar que parecer una loca contando esa historia. Sintió como Battousai se levantaba y por un momento tuvo miedo de que le hiciera algo, pero él no se acercó, ni la miró, solo salió de la habitación tras mirarla de soslayo. Kaoru respiró tranquila, si Battousai no la había matado no tenía de que preocuparse a no ser que esperaba a más tarde para hacerlo...Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Las imágenes de aquellos hombres volvieron a su cabeza, verlos ahí, muertos con la cara completamente desencajada le había afectado¿ cómo podía Battousai estar tan tranquilo después de ser él el responsable de sus muertes?. Ahora entendía perfectamente a Kenshin, esas imágenes y la culpa lo perseguían, no quería ni imaginar que más asesinatos había cometidos y a quienes había matado, había dudado en matarla¿ quería decir eso qué también había matado a otras mujeres?,y...¿ había matado a niños?.

Se tumbó en el futón. Debía alejar esos pensamientos. Todavía le parecía un simple sueño lo que le estaba pasando, un sueño del que quería despertar y ver al amable Kenshin que ella conocía. No al asesino Battousai de la era Tokugawa. Oh, la era Tokugawa, el desastre, asesinatos, corrupción...Tenía que tener cuidado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ey, Battousai - llamó Lizuka llegando hasta él - me han dicho que has traído a una mujer prácticamente desnuda y muy hermosa.

Battousai no se detuvo, siguió andando pero le miró de reojo.

- ¿ Quién te ha dicho eso?.

- La señora Hiroe - dijo nombrando a la bella anfitriona - dime..¿ dónde está?. ¿ Está en tu habitación? - preguntó morbosamente.

Battousai miró al frente, cansado de las preguntas de su compañero, entonces vio como la bella chica que había traído pasaba por el pasillo con una espada de bambú en la mano, llevaba un hermoso kimono color verde con bellos bordados amarillos y rosa y su largo cabello colocado sobre el hombro derecho. La nariz sonrojada por el frío y los ojos brillándole con intensidad. Azules. Anoche no pudo apreciarlos por la oscuridad pero ahora podía ver aquel azul zafiro con claridad.

- No, está allí - contestó señalando a Kaoru. Lizuka siguió la dirección del dedo de Battousai y se encontró con una hermosa chica caminando de prisa por el pasillo con una espada de madera en las manos¿ una espada de madera?.

- ¿ Qué hace con una espada de madera? - preguntó enarcando una ceja. Battousai, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Aquella muchacha si que era rara - ¿ sabes cómo se llama?.

- No - contestó. A decir verdad, no sabía nada acerca de aquella muchacha, la había encontrado semidesnuda en la calle¿ qué haría vestida con una simple toalla?. ¿ Sería una prostituta?. Frunció el ceño al pensarlo.

- Battousai, amigo, te has cegado por su físico y no te has preocupado en saber quien es. ¿ Y si es una espía enviada por los Shinsengumi?.

Battousai frunció el ceño. Claro que lo había pensado, su habilidad para con la espada había despertado en él mucha desconfianza. No había mujeres que sabía manejar la espada, de echo él no conocía a ninguna, todas las que conocían se mostraban dulces, delicadas y lo único que sabían utilizar era sus encantos.¿ Sería esa mujer una de sus enemigas¿ tendría que matarla?. Ella paró en seco y se giró, mirándolos con sus inmensos ojos azules.

Kaoru tragó con fuerzas al ver a Battousai y al hombre que lo acompañaba. Debía ser, también, miembro del Ishinshishi. Tragó con fuerza¿ cómo iba a explicar ahora lo de la espada de bambú?, la había cogido de una de las habitación que estaba llena de ellas. Battousai y el otro se acercaron a ella.

- ¿ Qué haces con una espada? - preguntó Battousai. Kaoru miró la espada y luego a Battousai, él enarcó una ceja.

- ¿ Cómo te llamas, preciosura? - preguntó el hombre sujetando una de sus manos entre las suyas y acariciándola con la otra. Kaoru se sonrojó, que situación más incómoda…

- Kaoru…

- Yo Lizuka, para servirle... - dijo guiñándole un ojo. Oh, aquel era el hombre que traicionó a Kenshin. Frunció el ceño y apartó bruscamente su mano de él, volvió a mirar a Battousai quien mantenía su dura mirada fija en ella y los brazos cruzados.

- ¿ Vas a decir qué haces con eso? - volvió a preguntar dirigiendo una mirada a la espada.

- Una chica tiene que estar bien protegida - explicó intentando parecer calmada y segura - hay muchos aprovechados y en estos tiempos de asesinatos y corrupción necesito una arma para defenderme.

- ¿ Una espada de madera? - se rió Lizuka.

- No quiero matar a nadie - contestó con una actitud seria mirándolo fijamente - voy.. Voy a mi habitación a llevar la espada - sonrió - la señora Hiroe es muy amable, me ha dejado una habitación solo para mí - empezó a andar - aunque dijo que lo apuntaría en la cuenta de Kenshin…

- ¿ Kenshin¿ le has dicho a esa chica tu nombre? - preguntó Lizuka.

Battousai miró el movimiento de caderas al andar de Kaoru y luego se giró, reanudando su camino hacía el salón.

- No - contestó sinceramente - ella lo sabía…

Lizuka frunció el ceño y miró receloso el pasillo donde hacía unos momentos Kaoru había estado y ahora solo quedaba aquel embriagante olor a jazmines. Debería investigar a aquella joven, era una mujer bastante extraña..

- Bien, la investigaré - anunció luego se volvió a Battousai con una amplia sonrisa - ya que le pagas su habitación deberías comprarle a esa preciosura un kimono de su talla...

Continuará...

* * *

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, debido a vuestros ansiosos comentarios por una continuación rápida la he subido lo antes posible, pero tengan piedad de mí tengo que escribir otras historias y no doy a basto u.u. Pero me encantan vuestros comentarios me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo :).

Muchas gracias a **Kaorumar, Kagome-Higurashi13, athena, BattousaiKamiya, Mix Himura, Lorena, noelia, gabyhyatt** (son diez años atrás)**, Kaoru-Neko, Mei Fanel y gabriela **( en la traducción latinoamericana, creo que es la que yo ví, se le llamaba Battousai el carnicero, no ha sido invencción mia). Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo también!. Besos a todas!


	3. Mentiras piadosas

**Capítulo II: Mentiras piadosas.**

Guardó la espada de madera en el cajón de la pequeña mesita de noche y suspiró un poco más tranquila. No sabía que personas había allí y que intenciones tenían, había conocido algún que otro enemigo de Kenshin y todos eran muy peligrosos, así que mejor prevenir que curar. Bien, ahora tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas, por lo que había escuchado a las sirvientas de la casa allí se hospedaban algunos miembros de los Ishinshishi y allí hacían las reuniones. ¿ Qué les diría si le hacían preguntas?. Ella en este entonces tendría apenas unos seis o siete años… No podía decirles que se llamaba Kaoru Kamiya ni que su técnica era el Kamiya Kashin. Pero tenía que darles unas respuesta a quienes le preguntasen, sino podrían sospechar de ella y… Se llevó una mano a la garganta sin atreverse a tocar ni siquiera la venda.

Miró su regazo mientras jugaba con sus manos nerviosa. No sabía que hacía allí, ni en donde se estaba metiendo, pero si sabía una cosa…¡ Esto no era lo que ella había deseado!. Estar en un lugar donde su vida corría peligro, un lugar donde ella no pertenecía. Cerró los ojos. No había vuelta atrás, si seguía pensando en sus amigos, en la vida que por un tonto deseo había perdido se volvería loca.

Se levantó y caminó despacio hasta la puerta. Echó una ojeada a la habitación e inconscientemente comparándola con la suya. Agachó la mirada y salió. Bajó las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo donde hacía unos minutos había estado hablando con Battousai y Lizuka. Battousai no sabía ni que su compañero tenía malas intenciones, seguramente confiaba en él, como también Lizuka desconocía su cruel y merecido destino.

Cruzó el pasillo y llegó hasta una de las habitaciones comunes. Allí sentada estaba Hiroe, acompañada de una mujer mucho más mayor que ella.

- Kaoru - exclamó Hiroe al verla - pasa, hija, pasa, no te quedes ahí mirando.

Kaoru asintió y cerró la puerta tras de sí, hizo una breve reverencia a aquellas dos señoras y se sentó en el único comodín libre.

- Te presento a Anara Mishuki - dijo con una amplia sonrisa - es la anterior propietaria.

- Mucho gusto - atinó a decir y la anciana la miró fijamente, sin sonreír ni mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro. Incómoda se volvió hacía Hiroe, que seguía con su amable sonrisa.

- Estábamos hablando de ti - comentó - le decía que Battousai trajo a una joven casi desnuda y herida la anterior noche.

- ¿ De dónde eres, Kaoru? - preguntó Anara. Kaoru la miró y tragó fuertemente, arrepintiéndose en el momento por el fuerte dolor de garganta que la atormentaba,

- De Tokio - contestó. Al menos eso era verdad.

- ¿ Y qué te trae por aquí ? - su voz tenia un matiz receloso que no le pasó desapercibido.

- Pues… mi padre partió a la guerra y yo vine a buscarlo - un nudo se formó en su garganta y se esforzó por deshacerlo.

- ¿ Qué hacías medio desnuda?.

Demasiadas preguntas, pensó.

- Unos hombres me asaltaron y me quitaron la ropa, querían … - no pudo seguir pues no quería decir una mentira tan grande pero las señoras lo entendieron muy bien y cerraron los ojos comprensivas -¿ No le habló la señora Hiroe de los hombres que me atacaron? - jamás había pensado en la enorme capacidad que tenía para mentir.

- Es cierto - contestó horrorizada - Battousai me dijo esa noche que ella había luchado con uno de los miembros de Annimahani y por eso estaba herida . ¿ No crees que es muy valiente?.

- Muy valiente o muy estúpida - murmuró lo suficiente alto para que la escuchasen - podrías a ver muerto.

- Bueno, si me defendía o no podría a ver muerto y si no lo hubiera hecho lo más probable es que no estaría aquí, además soy maestra en el arte… -calló de pronto y se mordió la lengua. Oh, había hablado demasiado.

- ¿ Eres experta en qué? - preguntaron las dos curiosas.

- En el arte Kamiku Kass - contestó. Kaoru Kamiku, no estaba mal ya tenía una identidad y una explicación para con su manejo de la espada - es un estilo que ha pasado de generación en generación en mi familia.

- Nunca lo había escuchado… - mencionó la anciana. Hiroe sonrió.

- Yo tampoco.

- Bueno, no es un estilo de lucha, es un estilo donde la espada se utiliza para proteger a la gente - se encogió de hombros - los conocidos son los que sirven para matar.

- Por desgracia así es - por primera vez vio como la boca de Anara se curvaba en una sonrisa -¿ deseas té? - preguntó cogiendo la tetera entre sus frágiles manos.

- Oh, gracias.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que no has encontrado nada sobre ella - murmuró Battousai mirando a la joven que barría el porche.

- Nada. Una de las criadas me informó de su apellido, no hay ninguna información sobre Kaoru Kamiku, ni sobre el estilo ese de lucha que escucharon hablar Kamiku Kass.

Battousai frunció el ceño aún más. Era muy extraño que una chica apareciese de la nada y siguiese en la nada, pues no había ninguna información de ella, salvo lo que las sirvientas habían escuchado en la conversación con la señora Anara y la señora Hiroe. Aquella mujer era un misterio, un misterio incluso para él.

- Dicen que su padre fue a la guerra y por eso ella está en esta ciudad, en realidad es de Tokio - informó Lizuka - y que aquellos hombres intentaron violarla por eso estaba desnuda.

Un brillo aún más dorado cruzó los ojos de Battousai. Eso era mentira, él había seguido a esos desgraciados toda la noche, primero estaban en un bar acompañados de dos geishas y luego al salir les había atacado y ellos huyeron como viles cobardes, llegaron a un callejón y allí estaba ella, con una pequeña toalla cubriendo su cuerpo y su delgado brazo siendo retorcido por Ginta Chiba. No le extrañaría que en lo demás también mintiese.

- ¿ Crees que debo matarla? - preguntó.

- No, aún no, esperemos a que venga Katsura y él decida.

- Oí una vez - la voz de la señora Hiroe los sorprendió, ambos se volvieron hacía ella y vieron que tenía fija la mirada en Kaoru - que cada mujer tiene un olor especial, un olor a una flor - miró a los muchachos y sonrió - el mío es el clavel¿ lo habéis notado?.

Lizuka sonrió y Battousai enarcó una ceja.

- Claro que sí, señora - mintió Lizuka - como esa chica huele a jazmín¿ no?.

- Sí - contestó con una sonrisa orgullosa - es una joven muy apañada, esta noche probaré sus cualidades como cocinera.

- Nunca había cocinado una mujer tan guapa.. - murmuró morbosamente Lizuka. Battousai frunció el ceño sintiéndose por alguna razón que no lograba entender empezaba a molestar e irritarle la actitud de Lizuka con Kaoru.

- Pobre de ti si te escuchan mis chicas - rió Hiroe - ¡ ah!, Lizuka recordé que hace un rato Shoen me preguntó si te había visto que necesitaba hablar de algo contigo.

- Voy a buscarlo - dijo Lizuka - nos vemos luego - se despidió de Battousai, la señora Hiroe lo imitó y siguió sus pasos con una sonrisita en los labios, Battousai y Kaoru necesitaban tiempo de estar a solas y conocerse …

Battousai volvió su ambarina mirada hacía la joven que había dejado de barrer y observaba absorta el pequeño estanque del jardín. Se acercó a ella y vio como ella se sobresaltaba al sentir su presencia y se giraba apretando el palo del barredor fuertemente.

- Veo que te llevas muy bien con la señora Hiroe - Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida porque Battousai dijera una frase con más de dos palabras y, aún más, que fuese él el que iniciase una conversación.

- Si… es una mujer muy agradable - contestó con una amplia sonrisa pero ésta se borró al observar la actitud inexpresiva de Battousai y como él pasaba su mirada por sus labios y luego la fijaba de nuevo en sus ojos - ¿ qué tal has estado? - preguntó incómoda.

- Bien - dijo sin más luego de eso vino un incómodo silencio. Kaoru cerró los ojos y suspiró, ya le extrañaba que Battousai iniciase una conversación. Miró el palo de su escoba y se mordió el labio. Qué distinto era este Battousai del Kenshin que ella conocía¿ cómo podía una persona ser tan diferente? - le dijiste a la señora Hiroe que los hombres que te atacaron te trataron de violar…

Kaoru se volvió hacía él sorprendida. Frunció el ceño, ella no había dicho eso…

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- Te escucharon - dijo levantando un poco la voz, se acercó a ella y Kaoru, instintivamente, retrocedió - ¿ Por qué diablos mentiste?.

- ¡ Yo no mentí! - gritó frunciendo el ceño furiosa.

- Seguí a esos hombres toda la noche - dijo acercándose aún más, esta vez ella siguió en su sitio, desafiante. Agarró una de sus finas muñecas entre sus dedos y apretó - y tú no estuviste con ellos. ¡ No te intentaron violar!.

- ¡ Argg! - gruñó ella intentando zafarse, al ver que la tenía bien sujeta solo atinó a levantar la vista hasta él y mirarlo furibunda - yo nunca dije que esos hombres intentaron violarme, estúpido - Battousai abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero luego volvió a su actitud fría y enfadada - ni siquiera dije que unos hombres me intentaron violar me callé, ya las señoras sacaron suposiciones.

- Suposiciones que tú alentaste - dijo apretando los puños intentando no soltar el agarre ante los movimientos de Kaoru.

- ¡ Está bien! - dijo al fin cansada - me di un baño y se me perdió el kimono - era la excusa más próxima a la verdad que había encontrado - ¿ estás contento?. Ya sabes la verdad - dijo soltándose al fin de él - mentí porque me daba vergüenza que pensase que soy una tonta por perder mi kimono.

- Te creo - anunció. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- ¿ Enserio? -preguntó extrañada. Pero Battousai no contestó solo se quedo observándola y ella, azorada, apartó la vista con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Puede que Battousai fuese distinto en carácter que el Kenshin que conocía pero seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella que Kenshin..

- ¿ Te duele el cuello? - preguntó extrañándose a él mismo por aquella pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo le importaba el malestar de alguien?.

- Un poco… me molesta al tragar y al hablar - contestó con sinceridad y sonriendo amigablemente.

Battousai asintió y sin mediar palabra se alejó de ahí. Kaoru observó malhumorada el pasillo y la espalda de Battousai. Qué maleducado, ni siquiera se había despedido.

-.-.-.-.-

- Yo digo que tenemos que brindar por Kaoru, la cocinera - exclamó Satoshi levantando su copa de sake, los demás lo siguieron y brindaron, todos excepto Battousai que bebía tranquilamente mientras observaba a la joven que reía y hablaba con los demás.

- No creo que quieran brindar cuando prueben la comida - rió ella y todos la siguieron.

- Oh, no tiene que estar tan mala - dijo Shinsaku cogiendo sus palillos - vamos chicos - animó, los demás cogieron los palillos y Battousai, tras recibir un codazo de Lizuka, también los cogió.

Al ver como todos comían con ganas él también probó. Saboreó la comida con la lengua y un sabor amargo inundó su boca. ¿ Qué diablos era eso?. Tragó con fuerza y sintió una arcada. Vio como los demás se obligaban por tragar aquella cosa y una media sonrisa adornó sus labios. Miró a Kaoru quien comía con gusto la comida. Aquella mujer tendría que tener es estómago a prueba de bombas si conseguía comerse esa comida sin que le entrase ninguna arcada.

- ¿ Y bien? - preguntó después de tomar varios bocados - ¿ os gustó?.

- Mjjjj - fue la única respuesta que dieron.

Kaoru sonrió. Ya había avisado a la señora Hiroe que era un desastre en la cocina y ella había insistido. Miró a cada uno de ellos que se lanzaban miradas y luchaban por tragar el nuevo bocado. Era difícil pensar que aquellos hombres en su tiempo estarían muertos. Ella había pensado que era asesinos sangrientos y fríos, como los locos que había conocido, pero no, casi todos, a excepción de varios, eran muy simpáticos y agradables con ellas. Su mirada se centró en Battousai que la miraba con su inexpresividad y se encogió de hombros para a continuación llevarse un bocado en la boca.

- Os prometo que no volveré a cocinar… - anunció y cerró los ojos al escuchar el suspiró de alivio por parte de todos.

- Battousai - susurró Lizuka, Battousai lo miró de soslayo - ¿ crees qué ha puesto veneno en la comida?.

Battousai fijó su mirada en el plato de fideos. De esa mujer nada le extrañaría..

Continuará...

* * *

Bien, aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y prometo no tardar mucho en actualizar ( hago lo que puedo u.u).

Muchas gracias a: **gris, sol10, Justary, noelia, Kaorumar,Kaoru-pretty,Ghia-Hikari, Kagome-Higurashi13, Lorena, Kaoru-Neko, Mix Himura, CiNtHiA, Michelle, Mei Fanel, Satsuki Haru , **por vuestros reviews. Como he dicho muchas veces, son los que me animan a continuar!.

Muchos besos a todas y hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Extrañas sensaciones

**Capítulo III: extrañas sensaciones.**

Kaoru se abrigó aún más debido a la brisa fresca de la noche. Apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la ventana sin apartar la mirada de la calle. Su corazón latía apresurado, estaba muy preocupada, Battousai, al igual que todos los miembros del Ishinshishi habían salido a llevar a cabo más asesinatos. ¿ Qué tal si le sucedía algo¿si resultase herido o peor aún?. Se frotó las manos nerviosa.

La señora Hiroe le había comentado que siempre solían salir después de cenar y que volvían cuando amanecía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, en una noche se podía asesinar a muchas personas. Ese tonto de Battousai… se creía que de ese modo iba a conseguir que hubiese un futuro mejor pero lo cierto es que en un futuro viviría atormentado por esas muertes. Y que, por desgracia, conseguirían formar un gobierno corrupto y la paz que tanto ansiaban nunca llegaría. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. La cena de esa noche había sido la más incómoda de su vida, hablar y reír con personas que en su tiempo estaban muertas era muy difícil. Por eso no se había atrevido a decirle gritarle, o pegarle, cuando se habían metido con su comida. El saber que morirían le hacía tener cierto respeto hacía ellos. Era duro porque todos eran muy simpáticos.

Frunció el ceño. Excepto ese Lizuka, no podía creer que él traicionará a Battousai, se veían que eran muy buenos amigos. Era el que Battousai estaba más unido, al pensar que él mismo le conduciera a aquella trampa, una trampa que aseguraba la muerte. Menos mal que no fue así.

Poco a poco el sueño fue apoderándose de ella hasta que, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida, esperando a que Battousai llegase sano y salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Subió las escaleras cansado. Sentía que sus piernas le pesaban y su ojo le dolía. Suspiró al llegar al final de la escalera y apoyó su espalda en la pared. Estaba cansado física y emocionalmente. La lucha había sido contra dos organizaciones que se habían reunido clandestinamente para planear contra ellos, había por lo menos doce hombres fornidos y maestros en sus técnicas.

Cruzó el pasillo y llegó hasta su habitación. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero su brazo quedo suspendido en el aire. Frunció el ceño y un destello peligroso brilló en sus ojos. Apoyo su mano en la empuñadora de su espada, alerta. Preparado abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver una figura ya muy conocida por él apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación era su tranquila y regular respiración.

- Se ha quedado esperándote toda la noche - el susurró de la señora Hiroe le sacó de su estado de sorpresa. Parpadeó varias veces y entró en la habitación, la señora Hiroe lo siguió - es una chica muy extraña¿ no crees?. Estaba realmente preocupada, andaba de arriba abajo mirando la puerta cada dos por tres, le dije que ustedes vendrían al amanecer y dijo que te esperaría en tu habitación a que llegases.

Battousai miró ceñudo a la pequeña figura, parecía tan indefensa y vulnerable… pero la verdad era muy distinta. Una casi invisible sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Esa mujer podría, si se lo propusiese, desafiar hasta al mismísimo Katsura..

- Será mejor que te cures ese ojo, voy a por hielo.. - dijo la señora Hiroe y salió de la habitación desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Battousai fue hacía el armario y sacó de ahí un futón que no usaba, él solía dormir sentado y alerta, no conseguía dormir tranquilo nunca. Extendió el futón en el suelo y luego sacó unas mantas, las colocó en el futón y se acercó a Kaoru.

La miró. Qué bonita era, sus espesas y largas pestañas hacían sombras en sus mejillas, su pequeña nariz tenía unas inaprecibles pecas que le daba un aire infantil, su cabello largo era sedoso y de un color negro con reflejos azules muy bonito. Se mirada se deslizó hacía sus labios, carnosos y sonrojados, y fue bajando por su delgado y precioso cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, esos senos tan perfectos y redondos que había podido admirar esta mañana cuando despertó. Sentía como la sangre golpeaba furiosamente el interior de sus venas y olvidó el terrible dolor de su ojo derecho. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron de pronto, mirándolo seria y confusa.

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces confusa¿ qué hacía Battousai ahí?. Se tapó aún más y se sonrojó ante la mirada fría y seria de él, tan intimidadora que la sentía sentir tan indefensa como un bebé y tan excitada a la vez… Sus ojos se abrieron con preocupación al ver el ojo hinchado, casi morado y cerrado de Battousai.

- Kenshin… ¿ qué te ha ocurrido? - preguntó preocupada, extendió el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla pero se detuvo, vaciló un momento y se acercó más - ¡ Eres un estúpido! - gritó enfurecida, Battousai la miró sin entender - ¡ me tenías muy preocupada¡ no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado! - levantó su mano para golpearlo con lágrimas en los ojos pero Battousai fue más rápido y la sujetó por la muñeca - deberías ser más considerado…

- No seas tonta, mujer - murmuró sintiendo una extraña sensación al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos. Su corazón latió dolorosamente al verla tan vulnerable…

- Es que… mira tu ojo¿ te duele? - preguntó mordiéndose el labio. Battousai volvió su rostro a otro lado evadiendo su pregunta. Kaoru frunció el ceño y se limpió las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos con la manga de su kimono. Qué orgulloso era ese Battousai.

La puerta se abrió y ambos volvieron la cabeza a esa dirección. La señora Hiroe estaba en la puerta con un cubo lleno de hielo y una cajita de vendas, sonriendo encantada.

- Veo que te has despertado - miró el futón y sonrió - has tenido buena idea, Battousai, túmbate así Kaoru te podrá curar.

Kaoru sonrió y asintió.

- Tengo una amiga doctora y muchas veces Yahiko y yo hemos tenido que ayudarla a curar las heridas de los enfermos.

Battousai enarcó una ceja.

- ¿ Yahiko? - Kaoru asintió y hizo un gesto a Battousai de que se sentase en el futón, éste resoplando fue hacía el futón.

- Es un niño de 10 años, era mi alumno. Siempre estábamos peleándonos pero nos queríamos mucho.

Battousai vio como ella se sentaba al lado de él y la señora Hiroe le entregó el cubo y la pequeña cajita.

- Gracias - miró a Battousai - su padre eran samuráis - dijo cogiendo una de las vendas - pero murió, así que él no tuvo más remedio que hacerse ladrón - sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño que no pasó desapercibido por Battousai - un amigo lo ayudó y conseguimos conducirle al buen camino. Es un chico muy bueno.

- ¿ Quién?. ¿ Tu amigo o Yahiko? - preguntó. Aunque su tono fue el mismo tono ronco y amenazador que siempre sintió cierta irritación al escuchar el tono de Kaoru al hablar de ese amigo suyo y el brillo que adquirieron sus ojos.

- Ambos - colocó un hielo en la venda y lo envolvió con ella - puede que te duela un poco.. - colocó la venda en su ojo hinchado haciendo un poco de presión, miró a Battousai pero él seguía tan inexpresivo como una roca.

- Mañana le diré a la señora Anara que te preparé un brebaje para ese ojo - dijo la señora Hiroe dirigiéndose a la puerta - buenas noches.

- Buenas noches - dijo sonriendo Kaoru. La señora Hiroe cerró las puertas tras sí. Un silencio incómodo los rodeó, Kaoru curaba aquel ojo intentando que bajase la enorme hinchazón que lo mantenía casi cerrado y Battousai luchaba por controlar el deseo de levantarle el kimono y clavarle su mástil. Aquella mujer producía extrañas sensaciones en él y no le gustaba.

- Mujer¿ por qué te has puesto antes así? - preguntó. Kaoru lo miró a los ojos.

- Me preocupaste - contestó simplemente, Battousai abrió los ojos sorprendido - y deja de llamarme mujer, me llamo Kaoru.

Battousai la miró, fijándose en el adorable sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas. Nunca nadie se había preocupado por él, nunca le habían curado con tanto cuidado…¿ Por qué esa mujer era así con él?.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kaoru - llamó Shinsaku entrando en la sala de entrenamientos. Allí, Kaoru estaba practicando con una espada de madera, siempre el mismo movimiento, arriba y abajo, concentrada - ¿ qué haces?, me dijeron que eras maestra en la espada pero no lo creí…

- ¿ Por qué ? - preguntó parando su entrenamiento y enarcando una ceja - ¿ acaso crees que una mujer no puede valerse igual que un hombre?.

- Creo que las mujeres están hechas para servir al hombre y el hombre para luchar y proteger a la mujer - contestó sinceramente.

- Eso son comentarios muy machistas - replicó y se encogió de hombros - ¿ quieres luchar ?.

- ¿ Contra ti? - rió.

- Vamos, si eres tan valiente - se acercó al tablón de las espadas de madera y cogió una. Miró a Shinsaku y se la lanzó.

- Está bien - aceptó agarrando la espada al vuelo. Empezó a toser y se doblegó por el dolor de su garganta y su estómago. Maldita enfermedad….

- ¿ Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupada acercándose a él.

- No te preocupes - volvió a toser - esto..cof… se ha vuelto bastante normal en mi vida.

Kaoru esperó preocupada que aquel repentino ataque de tos cesase. Aquel pobre hombre estaba muy enfermo, según le habían comentado las criadas, y ninguna mujer se atrevía a acercarse a él por miedo al contagio pero aseguraron que esa enfermedad no era contagiosa, sino todas y todos los que vivían en la posada estarían igual que él.

- Venga, campeona - dijo cuando, al fin, se recuperó - veamos que tan buena eres.

-.-.-.-.-

- ¿ Dices que sabe manejar la espada? - preguntó Katsura extrañado.

- Sí - contestó Lizuka - No he encontrado nada de una tal Kaoru Kamiku ni del estilo Kamiku Kass, es muy extraño.

- ¿ Has investigado bien?.

- Claro que sí, tanto en Tokio como en Edo - aseguró -y no hay nada, señor.

- ¿ Es peligrosa?.

- Con ese carácter y su forma de cocinar yo diría que sí - bromeó Lizuka.

- ¿ Su forma de cocinar?.

- Si, yo estuve todo el día…

- Ja,ja - rió Katsura divertido y miró a Battousai - estás muy callado, Battousai.

Battousai miró a Katsura y se limitó a negar con la cabeza. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos azules de la cabeza, su sonrisa y, sobre todo, aquella mirada llena de lágrimas. Lágrimas por él. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo poniendo todos sus vellos de punta, apretó los puños furiosa por su actitud para con ella. No podía seguir así, si intimaba con alguien surgía la compasión y si Katsura ordenaba que la matase…

- Y decirme¿ es bonita? - preguntó curiosa Katsura buscando alguna explicación por la actitud pensativa de Battousai, él siempre era reservado y frío, pero nunca lo había visto sumergido en sus pensamientos como hasta ahora.

- Es preciosa - contestó Lizuka libidinosamente, Battousai frunció el ceño molesto y sintió el deseo de borrarle aquella expresión perversa de su rostro.

- Entonces eso puede explicar el porque Battousai está tan pensativo - bromeó Katsura y Lizuka rió con él divertido. Las risas se detuvieron cuando Battousai les dirigió una fría mirada.

Un gritó llamó su atención y todos se pusieron alertas, corrieron hasta donde provenía el grito : la sala de entrenamientos. Allí Shinsaku estaba en el suelo frotándose la cabeza y frente a él Kaoru, con una espada de madera apoyada en su hombro izquierdo y con una sonrisa divertida.

- Te dije que no deberías bajar la guardia - le regañó, por un momento le pareció ver en Shinsaku a Yahiko en sus primeras lecciones. Oh, como los extrañaba.

- ¿ Qué está pasando aquí? - la voz de Katsura sonó como un relámpago en la habitación y Shinsaku se puso de pie inmediatamente. Kaoru arqueó ambas cejas mirando a aquel fornido hombre mirándolos seriamente, impotente.

- Señor Katsura… estábamos entrenando - explicó Shinsaku haciendo una reverencia. Kaoru miró a Battousai que le hizo un gesto indicándole que también lo hiciese, y así fue.

- ¿ Esta es la joven de la que me hablabais ? - preguntó sonriendo divertido. Kaoru enarcó una ceja. Así que aquel hombre era el jefe de los Ishinshishi.

- Así es, señor - contestó Lizuka.

- ¿ Se puede saber qué hacíais peleando? - Shinsaku miró a Kaoru y sonrió.

- Dije que las mujeres no estaban hechas para la lucha y Kaoru me enseñó que no era así. Puede que en la cocina sea un desastre pero en la lucha… - se frotó el creciente chichón de su cabeza.

- Señorita Kaoru - llamó Katsura - ¿ qué técnica utiliza?.

- El Kam.. Kamiku Kass - dijo atropelladamente, se mordió el interior de su mejilla, había estado a punto de decir Kamiya Kashin.

- Kamiku Kass… nunca lo había escuchado - mencionó con toda la intensión del mundo.

Kaoru se encogió de hombros.

- No se utiliza para luchar, se utiliza para proteger a las personas no para matarlas - explicó - por eso esta técnica no le sonará, no la utiliza nadie en esta guerra - y tan cierto que no la usaba nadie, el Kamiku Kass era invención suya.

- ¿ Lo veis, chicos? - dijo Katsura sonriendo - todo tiene su explicación. ¿ Quieres acompañarnos a tomar un té, señorita Kaoru?.

Kaoru sonrió y asintió. Qué distintos eran estos hombres de los maleducados de Sanosuke y de Yahiko.

Battousai miró a Katsura y la sonrisa que Kaoru le dirigió. Frunció el ceño, parecía que a todo el mundo adoraba a esa mujer y, sin entender el por qué, empezaba a molestarle la atención de los hombres en ella. Sobre todo, la de Lizuka, conocía perfectamente el trato que él le daba a las mujeres que pensar que podía tratar así a Kaoru hacía que la sangre le hirviese.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí teneis el nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste!

Gracias a **Kaorumar, Ghia-Hikari, serena tsukino chiba,Kaoru-dono18, noelia, Gabyhyatt, aKai iNaZuMa, Teh Mist, Kagome-Higurashi13, BattousaiKamiya, Sol10, Kaoru-pretty, Mix, Justary, Mei Fanel, GHEAP **por vuestros reviews y a todas las que lo leéis!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Acercamientos

**Capítulo IV: Acercamientos.**

Kaoru miró al señor Katsura el cual hablaba amigablemente con Lizuka y Battousai. No podía ocultar que estaba emocionado por conocer a unos de los grandes componente de unas de las organizaciones más famosas de la era Tokugawa. Había escuchado hablar de él desde niña y muchas veces Kenshin lo había mencionado, ahora ver a ese hombre era como conocer más la historia de su país. Se sentía feliz y orgullosa ya que estando con Battousai se sentía más unida a Kenshin de lo que jamás había estado, ahora ella formaba parte de su pasado.

Miró su taza de té y frunció el ceño. Era extraño sentirse así, en parte, echaba de menos al amable y tierno Kenshin, al bruto de Sanosuke y al maleducado de Yahiko, así como a todos sus amigos, pero por otro lado se sentía muy bien en compañía de Battousai, y, o lo negaba, se sentía muy atraída hacía él. Battousai desprendía un aire amenazador, un aire frío que le erizaba la piel. Levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en Battousai, para su sorpresa él tenía su fría mirada en ella. Con Kenshin sentía como si una barrera los separase, que por más unido que estuviesen jamás podrían estar juntos, pero con Battousai era distinto…

- Tengo nuevos candidatos - anunció - sería bueno que le echases un vistazo, Shinsaku, tres de ellos prometen mucho pero necesito un buen entrenador para que termina de instruirlos.

Shinsaku asintió.

- ¿ Cuándo partimos? - preguntó ansioso.

- Mañana mismo - contestó poniéndose en pie, Shinsaku lo imitó - será mejor que le digas a la señora Hiroe que prepare tu equipaje, cuanto antes partamos antes tendremos preparados a esos niños.

- Si, señor - asintió.

- Me ha encantado conocerla, señorita Kaoru, espero verla en la cena - dijo haciendo la debida reverencia.

- Ahí me verá, señor - contestó lo más respetuosa que pudo. El señor Katsura y Shinsaku salieron de la habitación y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Kaoru cogió la tetera y se sirvió, luego miró a Battousai y le quitó la taza de las manos para servirle. Battousai la miró ceñudo - Toma - dijo ofreciéndole la taza.

- No me apetece, gracias - dijo cortante. Kaoru sintió como cada vello de su cuerpo se erizaba, era irritante el tono que empleaba. Su Kenshin se hubiese bebido la taza muy agradecido. Apretó su taza en sus manos y se mordió la lengua, conteniendo el deseo de meterle la taza por la boca y gritarle : Te beberás la taza quieras o no.

- ¿ Te pusiste el brebaje que la señora Anara te preparó?- Battousai la miró y Kaoru sintió como sus pezones se endurecían. La mirada de Battousai pasó de sus ojos a sus labios y se detuvo ahí.

Battousai apretó los puños enfurecido consigo mismo, observando aquellos carnosos labios que lo atormentaban desde el momento en que la vio luchando con esa toalla totalmente mojada. Era la primera vez, la primera vez que sentía esa necesidad por alguien y la detestaba. Siempre había mantenido al margen sus sentimientos para cualquier persona que conocía, los sentimientos te hacían débiles, le habían dicho, y él no quería ser débil, pero ahora esta muchacha estaba produciendo extrañas sensaciones en él, sensaciones que nunca antes había tenido.

- ¿ Esta noche saldrás de nuevo? - preguntó deseando que la respuesta fuese un no, odiaba estar presenciando la etapa de asesino de Kenshin y no poder hacer nada.

- Si - contestó. Sin ánimos para hablar de ese tema se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

- Llegará el día… - su voz se entrecortó y tragó con fuerzas. Vio como él había detenido su avance y la escuchaba, se levantó y caminó indecisa hasta él. Debía ayudarlo pero no sabía como. Apoyó su frente en la espalda de Battousai y sintió como sus músculos se tensaban ante su tacto - llegará el día en que esos asesinatos no te dejen vivir en paz, en que luches por buscar la paz en ti y no la encuentres - buscó su mano y la encontró apoyada en el marco de la puerta, la agarró con fuerza - Llegará el día en que descubras una manera de ayudar sin tener que mancharte las manos de sangre…

Battousai gruñó y se movió bruscamente empujando a Kaoru, abrió la puerta y se volvió para mirarla. Allí, mirándolo con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas. Frunció el ceño, parecía que él no tenía secretos para ella, que conocía sus más profundos pensamientos. Se sentía desnudo frente a ella.

- Kenshin… - murmuró ella intentando acercarse a él.

- No te llames así - dijo amenazante. Kaoru lo miró dolida y por primera vez desde que llegó a esa época se dejó llevar por el impulso de darle uno de sus puñetazos, y así lo hizo, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡ Eres un estúpido! - gritó a todo pulmón- ¿ No ves que me preocupo por ti¿ no ves que lo qué haces a lo largo solo te dará sufrimientos?. Tú eres.. - calló de pronto al sentir como él la empujaba con su cuerpo al interior de la habitación. Levantó la cabeza buscando su mirada y se sorprendió al verla más dorada que nunca. Tal vez se había pasado..

- La única estúpida eres tú - cerró los ojos al sentir como él la agarraba de la nuca y pasaba su otro brazo por su cintura acercándola a él. Su aliento golpeaba contra su rostro y a pesar de tener miedo se sentía excitada - no vuelvas a levantarme la mano si no quieres ver como desenvaino mi espada¿ entendiste? - Battousai hizo más presión en su agarre y el deliciosos aroma a jazmines de su pelo lo embriagó. La soltó con brusquedad y se pasó la mano por el cabello exasperado.

- Kenshin.. No sé a lo que temes - se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Si, sabía a lo que temía, conocía a Kenshin mejor que a ella misma y sabía los verdaderos sentimientos de aquel frío y duro Battousai -¿ sabes?- dijo forzándose a mostrar una de sus mejores sonrisas - pase lo que pase - recogió la tetera y las tazas de té y los colocó encima de la bandeja, luego cogió la bandeja entre sus manos y pasó por al lado de Battousai - yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Antes de que pudiera contestar se marchó, dejando a un anonadado Battousai.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- No me puedo creer lo que dices - rió la señora Anara caminando por los pasillos de la posada - manejada con destreza la espada, cualidad de un hombre y no es capaz de cocinar.

- Si, como le digo, señora Anara - dijo la señora Hiroe - lo malo es que tenía la esperanza de haber encontrado a una cocinera, Momo está a punto de dar a luz y no va a poder quedarse por más tiempo, no creo que haya otra muchacha dispuesta a cocinar día y noche para todo un regimiento y más sabiendo que son los asesinos del Ishinshishi.

- Conozco a una muchacha la que su madre está muy enferma - mencionó la señora Anara - necesita dinero y creo que estaría interesada, no pondrá pegas a nada. Es joven, bonita y además sabe tejer y hace comidas deliciosas, que es lo te interesa.

- Si. Está noche cocinaré yo - dijo con su habitual sonrisa - el señor Katsura ha llegado y me ha pedido que haga uno de mis famosos guisos.

- Así que Kogoro está aquí - dijo la señora Anara - ¿ cuánto tiempo se quedará?.

- Mañana parte junto a Shinsaku para ver a unos nuevos reclutas.

- Muchas veces me he preguntado que será de cada uno de estos chicos cuando la guerra termine, parece que solo sepan pelear - dijo con pesar la señora Anara.

- Lo importante es que esta guerra termine bien. Luego ya nos preocuparemos por lo que será de cada uno de ellos.

- ¡ Eres un estúpido!- el grito de Kaoru les llamó la atención y ambas se miraron preocupadas para luego salir corriendo a su auxilio. Vieron el cabello rojizo de Battousai en la sala del té y como éste la empujaba a su interior y cerraba la puerta tras si. La señora Hiroe ahogó un grito temiendo lo peor.

- Aquella chica tenía demasiado carácter como para sobrevivir en un mundo dominado por hombres - comentó resignada la señora Anara apoyando su arrugada mano en el hombro de la señora Hiroe.

- Pero señora…

- Los hombres duros, las mujeres dóciles, así es la vida.

La señora Hiroe miró a la puerta, esperando ver salir a Battousai, con su espada manchada de sangre. La puerta se abrió y se irguió orgullosa dispuesta a darle un sermón a Battousai, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que hubiese asesinatos en su posada, pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido al ver salir a Kaoru con la bandeja del té y una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola, señora Hiroe, señora Anara - las saludó y se perdió por el pasillo. Luego Battousai salió con su inexpresivilidad característica y les hizo una reverencia para ir por el lado contrario del pasillo por el que había tirado Kaoru. Las señoras se miraron confusas sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto, la señora Anara sonrió, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes.

- Creo que el romance esta naciendo en las paredes de la posada - rió.

- ¿ Usted cree? - preguntó la señora Hiroe. Ella también lo había pensado.

- Querida si una mujer insulta al hombre, éste la acorrala a una habitación cierra la puerta tras sí y luego la mujer sale con esa sonrisa, amiga, deje que su mente fluya porque yo me atrevería a asegurar que sí.

- Pero… Kaoru no parece de esas chicas.. - dijo dudosa.

- La juventud está alocada - aseguró - dentro de unos años les dará igual el matrimonio, pero alégrese, quizás dentro de poco tenga a unos Battousai pequeños correteando por aquí.

- ¡ Eso ni hablar!. Primero hay que casarse, no permitiré que vivan en pecado.

- Estás muy anticuada, Hiroe.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Battousai llegó a su habitación y cerró las puertas con fuerza. ¿ Qué tenía esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco?, su misterio lo hipnotizaba, deseaba saber la verdad que ocultaban aquellos dos ojos zafiros, una verdad sobre ella que ansiaba saber.

Cansado se sentó al lado de la ventana con la espada entre sus brazos, como siempre solía hacer.

No sabía nada acerca de ella y ella parecía saberlo todo de él. ¿ Por qué?. ¿ Por qué deseaba conocerla?. Conocer a una persona implicaba llegar a tener compasión por ella y eso hacía débil. Miró por la ventana y apreció el despejado cielo azul. Si aquella mujer se había propuesto sacarle de sus casillas lo estaba consiguiendo. Averiguaría toda la verdad acerca de ella, todo lo que escondía, todo su pasado y por qué demonios sabía tantas cosas de él. Lo haría por las buenas… o por las malas…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru reunió todas sus fuerzas y tiró de la cuerda que sujetaba el tendedero, las otras cuerdas se tensaron y tiró con más fuerzas para conseguir amarrarla en el pequeño tronco que había. Una vez amarrada se limpió el sudor de la frente y miró el tendedero, los palos estaban doblados pero sujetarían bien las ropas. Se remangó las mangas de su kimono y miró el cesto de ropa mojada.

- Este trabajo solía hacerlo Kenshin - dijo suspirando. Cogió uno de los kimonos del cesto y lo puso en el tendedero. Y pensar que tenían a un excelente ama de casa y no lo sabían… Colocó con cuidado en kimono y vio como los palos cedían un poco, corrió a amarrar con más fuerza la cuerda.

- Veo que tienes problemas para este tipo de cosas - bromeó Lizuka llegando hasta ella, Kaoru frunció el ceño y tensó aún más la cuerda.

- He perdido la practica - se excuso, Lizuka agarró la cuerda con fuerza y ella se apartó, con asombro y decepción vio como tiraba con fuerza y los palos se colocaban perfectamente rectos - gracias…

- No hay de qué - dijo con una sonrisa. Kaoru lo miró recelosa y se acercó de nuevo al cesto y cogió una prenda de ropa, se sonrojó y lanzó la prenda lejos al ver la ropa interior de un hombre - eso debe ser de Satoshi - bromeó - ¿ quieres que te ayude?.

Kaoru miró a Lizuka, aquel hombre no le inspiraba confianza pero no quería estar tendiendo ropa interior de quien sabe quien.

- Está bien, tú te ocupas de la ropa interior - dijo cogiendo una camiseta del cesto.

- Dime..Kaoru - dijo intentando entablar una conversación - ¿ de qué conoces a Battousai?.

Kaoru lo miró con ambas cejas levantadas.

- ¿ Cómo dices?.

- Si… Battousai me mencionó que sabías su nombre, Kenshin, es obvio de que la razón es porque lo conocías¿ o me equivocó?.

Kaoru sonrió y tragó nerviosa. Aquel hombre no podía estar más cerca de la verdad pero no podía contársela pues vendrían más y más preguntas y ella no tenía respuestas para todas ellas sin tener la necesidad de contar la verdad.

- ¿ Estás intentando averiguar algo de mí, Lizuka?.

Él la miró con una expresión inocente.

- Por supuesto que no - exclamó.

- Ya… entonces¿ por qué has venido sino a hacerme preguntas?. No creo que tu única intención fuese ayudarme a colgar la ropa.

Lizuka frunció el ceño. Aquella mujer era más lista de lo que creía.

- Tienes razón¿ sabes?, me resulta muy extraño no encontrar ninguna información acerca de una tal Kaoru Kamiku.

Kaoru intentó parecer tranquila, ocultando su nerviosismo detrás de una máscara seria.

- Oh - exclamó arqueando las cejas - y vienes aquí para que conteste las preguntas que tú no has sido capaz de buscar. Pareces que estuvieses molesto conmigo por tu falta de talento al investigar.

Lizuka la miró molesto pero luego su boca se ensanchó en una gran sonrisa.

- No estoy molesto - contestó - simplemente me gusta descifrar enigmas y tarde o temprano lograré averiguar la verdad que escondes.

Kaoru sonrió y cogió la cesta vacía.

- No vas a averiguar más verdad de la que sale de mis labios - contestó.

- Eso lo veremos.

Ambos siguieron con su intercambio de palabras desafiantes, ninguno quería dejar que fuese el otro el que dijese la última palabra. Concentrados en su discursión ninguno advirtió una peligrosa mirada dorada que los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación.

Battousai apretó con fuerzas la empuñadora de su espada y deseó en ese momento rebanar el pescuezo de alguien…

Continuará..

* * *

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero he estado esta semana algo enferma y aun no me he recuperado del todo pero prometo ponerme al día cuanto antes con mis otras historias. 

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a **Mix, Justary, Kaorumar, Kagome-Higurashi13, Sol10, gabyhyatt, Kaoru-Neko, Mei Fanel, AB, The Mist, Nay, aledith, Mitsuki Himura, Ghia-Hikari, aKai iNaZuMa, KaoruKobayashi, okashira janet**. Y también a las que leen y no dejan review.

Bueno espero que os guste este capítulo.

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	6. Celos

**Capítulo V: Celos**

Kaoru agarró con fuerza la cesta vacía conteniendo a duras penas la ganas de golpear a ese hombre. Debía tener cuidado con sus impulsos, esos hombres, y sobre todo Lizuka, no eran como Sanosuke, Kenshin o Yahiko, si los golpeaba como estaba acostumbrada no sabía como iban a reaccionar y a la hora de pelear ella llevaba las de perder.

Miró a Lizuka de soslayo y comprobó que seguía en la misma posición altanera y provocativa de hacía unos minutos. Aquel hombre no le gustaba, era un traidor y sabía que debía vigilarse las espaldas. Su labio le tembló al recordar la comodidad y la seguridad que tenía en su dojo, cerca de su Kenshin y sus amigos. Apartó la mirada de Lizuka y miró al frente encontrándose con dos orbes doradas que le hacía estremecer.

- Kenshin... - murmuró sorprendida al encontrarlo ahí parado, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Su mirada tenía un brillo extraño, un brillo que nunca antes había visto en ese hombre.

Al verla hablando con Lizuka a solas no había podido evitar bajar a interrumpirlos. No soportaba la idea de que ella estuviese a solas con otro hombre, el tan solo pensarlo hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Aquella mujer había aparecido en su vida para volverlo loco y lo estaba consiguiendo..

- Battousai... he estado hablando con tu amiguita - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica Lizuka acercándose a ellos - le estaba diciendo que me resultaba algo extraño no encontrar información acerca de ella.

Kaoru lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

- Y yo le decía que debía mejorar sus modos de investigación - comentó. Si no podía callarlo de un guantazo lo haría por el diálogo, y al parecer lo había conseguido. La vena de su frente palpitó al ver como volvía a mostrar esa sonrisa. Miró a Battousai deseando que hiciese o dijese algo que la sacase de esa situación tan incómoda pero él parecía molesto por alguna razón que no lograba entender.

Battousai chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a Kaoru agarrando la cesta vacía y quitándosela de las manos. Kaoru lo miró sorprendida, aquel gesto había sido brusco pero muy caballeroso por su parte. Sonrió. Sabía que en su interior, aunque muy escondido, había algo del Kenshin que ella conocía.

- ¿ Te has puesto el ungüento que te preparó la señora Anara hoy? - preguntó. Battousai la miró y tras vacilar unos segundos asintió y entró dentro de la casa. Kaoru miró a Lizuka y él la miró de arriba abajo lascivamente. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida y asqueada y corrió a seguir a Battousai.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿ Te vas a estar quieto? - preguntó Kaoru viendo como Battousai caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación inquieto. Abrió el pequeño recipiente donde estaba el brebaje y un olor repugnante asaltó su nariz y lo apartó de ella rápidamente - qué asco...

Battousai observó la escena divertido y luego su mirada volvió a ser la misma de siempre, seria e impasible. Se sentó al lado de Kaoru mientras ella intentaba acostumbrarse a aquel mal olor.

- La señora Hiroe dijo que este brebaje era muy bueno pero su olor... - opinó con una sonrisa metiendo sus finos dedos en el espeso potingue.

Battousai miró los finos dedos cubiertos del brebaje marrón.

- Antes... - dijo con la voz ronca, se detuvo vacilando si continuar, Kaoru lo miró incitándolo a que continuase - me dijiste que llegaría un día en donde no encontraría la paz... - la miró a los ojos - ¿ por qué lo dijiste?.

Kaoru apartó la mirada de él y se mordió el interior de su mejilla, gateó unos pasos y se colocó frente a él.

- Por que..- dijo juntando con cuidado la crema en su ojo - es la verdad. Crees que de este modo conseguirás un futuro mejor y no es así - se detuvo un poco y volvió a meter la mano en el recipiente para juntar más potingue - te arrepentirás de cada uno de tus asesinatos, quedrás borrar tu pasado y no podrás, quedrás encontrar el perdón y no lo encontrarás y solo encontrarás ansias por poder ayudar y compensar el daño que has hecho - fijó su mirada en sus hermosos ojos - Quedrás redimir tus crímenes... - su mirada se ensombreció- guiado por una sonrisa...

Battousai la miró de hito a hito, sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza y pesar. Frunció el ceño, había algo más detrás de aquellas palabras. Ella se equivocaba en una cosa: no necesitaba esperar al futuro para sentirse como tan bien lo describía ella, él ya se sentía así, la cara de sus victimas lo atormentaba y no lo dejaban dormir en paz. Observó como ella levantaba su mirada y volvía a ponerle la crema en su ojo herido y pudo apreciar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió como su corazón se contraía y se sintió vulnerable ante ella, deseando poder abrazarla, brindarle la protección que necesitaba y que ella... que ella también lo protegiera a él.

- Yo tenía un amigo que asesinó a mucha gente - explicó mirándolo a los ojos - él se sentía así, la única manera de redimir el mal que había hecho era buscando de alguna manera el ayudar a los demás, pero aún así no era feliz... ¿ No puedes encontrar otra manera de ayudar a crear un gobierno mejor?.

Battousai fijó su mirada en sus callosas manos. ¿ Otra forma de crear un gobierno mejor?. Eso era imposible, nadie había encontrado una mejor forma, tenían que matar a los enemigos, eliminar a los corruptos para poder crear un futuro mejor¿ es qué acaso había otra forma?.

- No conozco otra forma... - murmuró. Kaoru lo miró enternecida, aquel hombre aparentemente frío e insensible tenía un gran corazón, estaba sacrificándose por conseguir un bien para los demás, pero lo que él no sabía es que matar a gente nunca era bueno y a lo largo él se arrepentiría. Miró la espada que él tenía puesta a su lado y de la que no se separaba. Parecía que sin esa espada no podía sentirse seguro, incluso lo había visto dormir con la espada entre sus brazos.

- Mi amigo... - dijo limpiándose la crema de sus dedos con un pañuelo - tenía una espada de filo invertido.

Battousai la miró extrañado.

- ¿ De filo invertido?.

- Si, luchaba sin tener que matar a nadie. Dejaba a sus enemigos inconscientes y los entregaba a la policía - sonrió - así conseguía ayudar a la gente sin mancharse las manos.

Battousai sintió su corazón latir con fuerza al ver aquella sonrisa y reprimió el deseo de llevarse esos carnosos labios a los suyos.

- Tu amigo era muy listo - dijo - pero en este tiempo los enemigos no se pueden entregar a la policía.

Kaoru asintió. Tenía razón, si Kenshin pretendía entregar a todos sus enemigos acabaría todos los bandos menos el Ishinshishi en la cárcel.

- Bueno, pero lo de la espada de filo invertido es buena idea - comentó sonriendo - _No voy a permitir que sigas matando, Kenshin. Te convenceré de que ustilices una espada de filo invertido. Estoy aquí por un deseo que pedí y mi deseo es que seas feliz y dejes tu pasado atrás. Cuidaré de ti, mi Kenshin _- prometió deseando poder cumplirlo, deseando hacerlo feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- _Si Kenshin todavía no tiene la cicatriz en su mejilla significa que todavía no se ha encontrado con el prometido de Tomoe_ - pensó caminando de un lado a otro de su habitación peinando con sus dedos un mechón de su cabello - _aún estoy a tiempo de salvar la vida a ese hombre y la de Tomoe... Lo que no sé es como voy a impedir que Kenshin siga matando._

Se acercó a la ventana y apoyó su mano en el marco. Miró al cielo azul y suspiró, esto era demasiado para ella. Ella estaba muy tranquila en su tiempo, en su dojo junto a sus amigos, con su Kenshin... y ahora se sentía muy sola, perdida en un lugar que no conocía, un lugar donde no se podía fiar de nadie, solo en Battousai... ¿ Qué pasaría una vez terminada su misión?. ¿ Volvería a su casa?. Pero ella había cambiado el pasado...¿ qué sucedería, en ese caso, con Kenshin?...

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Esa putita solo hace provocarme - comentó Lizuka a Satoshi y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

- ¿ Y todavía te resistes? - preguntó Satoshi extrañado sirviéndose un poco de sake. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Battousai entró e hizo un gesto a modo de saludo a ambos. Lizuka miró con malicia a Battousai.

- Esta noche hemos no saldré a matar, hemos quedado en que me reuniría en su habitación cuando todos se hallan ido - añadió malintencionadamente.

Un destello peligroso pasó por los ojos de Battousai, sus orbes doradas parecían albergar las llamas del infierno en ese momento, mientras se sentaba al lado de Satoshi y ponía su espada al lado suya. ¿ Con quién iba a reunirse Lizuka?. No... no podía ser...

- Qué suerte tienes - rió Satoshi sin poder evitar sentir envidia.

- ¿ De qué estáis hablando? - preguntó Battousai intentando controlarse, sentía la vena en su frente latir con fuerza y apretó los puños.

Lizuka se llevó la copa de sake a la boca y tomó un sorbo.

- Gracias a ti este cabrón va a pillar esta noche - informó Satoshi dando un codazo a Lizuka.

Battousai apretó los dientes sintiendo como la sangre pasaba dolorosamente por sus venas.

- Kaoru no es tan santa como parece - rió Lizuka - le dije unas palabritas bonitas y la muy zorra cayó rendida a mis pies. Me dijo que estaba deseando que fuese a su alcoba.

No pudo resistirlo más. Los celos empezaban a dominarlo y no podía soportarlo. Se levantó de golpe y caminó hasta Lizuka, Satoshi tuvo que apartarse antes de ser pisado por Battousai. Agarró con fuerza a Lizuka del cuello de su haori y lo levantó hasta su altura. Quería matarlo, quería borrar esa sonrisa de su boca y, sobre todo, quería rebanar el precioso cuello de esa bruja.

- No irás a su habitación - ordenó siseante jalándolo - ¿ me escuchaste? - gruñó. Lizuka miró sus ojos, más dorados que nunca, su sonrisa desapareció y todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron - como vayas te mato - advirtió empujándolo con fuerza. Lizuka tropezó con l cojín y cayó de espaldas al suelo con fuerza. Battousai se alejó de él y cogió su espada, antes de salir volvió a mirarlo amenazadoramente y Lizuka se encogió maldiciendo la idea que había tenido de molestarlo.

Battousai cerró la puerta tras de sí y anduvo por el pasillo rápidamente, llevó hasta las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones y subió. Caminó hasta la habitación de Kaoru y la vio salir de ella.

- Kenshin.. - murmuró al verlo allí parado tan.. tan..¿ enfadado?.

Battousai dio unos pasos hasta ella y ella asustada por su mirada retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared. Battousai apoyó sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, atrapándola contra su cuerpo y la pared.

- No serás de Lizuka - dijo con desprecio. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida, mirando de hito a hito aquel rostro en tensión y transfigurado. Parecía un demonio en pleno estallido de ira.

- ¿De qué hablas? - contuvo la respiración cuando Battousai puso su mano en su cuello e hizo una leve presión.

- Creí que eras diferente pero eres igual que todas - murmuró sintiendo como el corazón le dolía.

- ¡ Suéltame!- gritó empujándolo sin resultado, sintió como las lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos¿ por qué le hablaba así¿ qué le pasaba?. Nunca había visto a Kenshin portarse de ese modo, con esa expresión, en ese estado... - por favor...suéltame... - suplicó con la voz entrecortada - yo no he hecho nada... ¡ Nada!.

Battousai la soltó bruscamente y se alejó un poco pasando su mano por su cabello exasperado. La miró, tan indefensa ahí, mirándolo con esos ojos humedecidos de borrego mientras se frotaba el rojizo cuello. Respiró con fuerza y soltó el aire despacio, intentando tranquilizarse, pero la opresión que tenía en su pecho no desaparecía. Maldecía la hora en que esa mujer había entrado en su vida.

- Dime... dime que te pasa - rogó sin poder entender nada de lo que había pasado. Battousai apartó su mirada de ella y gruñó - no puedes venir así de pronto y asustarme de ese modo.

- Puedo venir como me dé la gana - dijo sin levantar la voz pero utilizando un tono siniestro - y hacer lo que me dé la gana.

En ese momento hizo aún más presión en su cuello y ella sintió como el aire le faltaba y entonces él aflojó el agarre. Abrió la boca para coger una bocanada de aire y en ese preciso instante Battousai se apoderó de sus labios. Él sentía rabia al pensar que ella quisiera estar con Lizuka, rabia injustificada pues aunque le gustaría ella no era de él. Sintió como ella soltaba un suspiró dentro de su beso y vio como ella cerraba los ojos, abandonándose al beso, entonces él también los cerro, bajando por primera vez en muchos años la guardia. Ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello deseando que él quitase de una vez su mano del suyo y dejase de hacerle daño y así lo hizo, él deslizó su mano hasta su cintura y la acercó aún más a él con fuerza, no pudo evitar que un gemido escapase de sus labios al ser tratada con esa brusquedad y pasión. Él movía su boca contra la suya, con movimientos suaves y deliciosos y ella, torpemente, le seguía. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había soñado besarle y ninguna se parecía a esta. En sus sueños Kenshin era tierno y dulce y ahora la devoraba con sus besos como un animal, con una pasión que nunca había imaginado y que la estaba volviendo loca. Él hizo presión contra sus labios y los tuvo que abrir un poco lo suficiente para dejar que su traviesa lengua se adentrase en su boca, explorando cada rincón, saciando la sed de su boca. Kaoru a duras penas podía seguir el frenético ritmo de su lengua, el sentir su calidez íntima la embriaga y mareaba, su corazón latía desenfrenado pidiendo a gritos que ese momento nunca se acabase. Sintió las manos de él rodearle sus nalgas y apretarlas con fuerzas atrayéndola a él y notó su excitación, instintivamente se frotó contra ella, pelvis contra pelvis, y el gruñido que él soltó le produjo un enorme placer.

Battousai se separó de ella jadeante, al verla tan bonita, con los ojos cerrados, los labios hinchados y las mejillas sonrojadas deseó con todas sus fuerzas poderse hundir en ella. Ella abrió los ojos y enfocó su mirada en la suya. Ámbar y zafiro.

- No te quiero ver cerca de Lizuka - ordenó agarrándola del mentón. Kaoru lo miró de hito a hito sorprendida y excitada - ¿ me has escuchado?.

Kaoru frunció el ceño y apartó la mirada de él. Battousai la agarró con fuerza por la nuca y la acercó a su boca volviéndola a besar. No iba a permitir que Lizuka ni ningún otro se acercase a ella. Ella le pertenecía a él… Solo a él.

-_ A partir de ahora eres mía Kaoru Kamiku_ - pensó mientras volvía a introducir su lengua en la boca de ella.

Continuará...

* * *

Hola a todas!. Aquí teneis la continuación de mi historia, como dije no las iba a dejar, aunque tardase en escribir por diversos problemillas pero no las dejaría tiradas. Espero que os haya gustado y para las que dicen que Battousai es algo lento lo que no quería es que nada más conocerla ya la acosase, la verdad es que no veo a Battousai de esa manera primero creo que necesitaba conocerla un poco más, al igual que lo hizo con Tomoe, aunque en mi fic su relación con Kaoru no tiene nada que ver con la que tuvo con Tomoe puesto que son dos carácteres completamente distintos, Tomoe era más pavita y Kaoru es más guerrera (le dara caña a Battousai jaja) 

Muchas gracias a **Kagome-Higurashi13, Ghia-Hikari, BattousaiKamiya, Kaorumar, serena tsukino chiba, Kaoru-Neko, gabyhyatt, Kaoru Kobayashi, Mix, Athena Kaoru Himura **( mi correo es Nadeshikomiko... viene en mi profile :) espero ver tu dibujo), **sol10, Mei Fanel, Justary, okashira janet, lutari.noe87, nayru-san, nittasayuri. **


	7. Te protegeré

**Capítulo VI: Te protegeré**

No entendía la actitud de Battousai, habían transcurrido dos días desde que la asaltó en el pasillo y la besó y desde entonces no ha vuelto a acercarse, solo se limitaba a lanzarle miradas asesinas cuando se encontraba cerca de Lizuka. Battousai era un ser muy posesivo, había dejado bien claro que no quería que se acercase a Lizuka pero él tampoco se acercaba.

Agarró el trapo y lo estrujó con fuerzas imaginando que era el cuello de Battousai. Y pensar que se había echo ilusiones cuando él la besó¿ para qué?. Para ahora ver su indiferencia y sus miradas posesivas. Soltó el trapo y se frotó las sienes. Encima seguir a Battousai era muy difícil, era muy sigiloso y rápido y siempre perdía su rastro o no se daba cuenta que había salido demasiado tarde. El impedir que Battousai siguiese matando no era tan fácil como ella había imaginado, las noches pasaban con patéticos resultados y de mientras él seguía matando. La maldita perla del deseo podía ayudarla un poco pero no, esa perla había desaparecido la misma noche que pidió por accidente ese deseo. Suspiró resignada y cansada, las noches sin dormir por sus escapadas nocturnas y el tener que levantarse temprano para ayudar en la posada estaba haciendo huella en ella. Debía encontrar la forma de seguir a Kenshin porque ya empezaba a desesperarse.

- Kaoru¿ te ocurre algo? - preguntó Izumi, una de las sirvientas. Kaoru la miró y sonrió nerviosa.

- No… ¿ por qué lo preguntas?.

Izumi se encogió de hombros y sonrió divertida.

- Llevabas media hora apretando el trapo con fuerza y mirando con fuera los platos, luego lanzaste el trapo… - rió - ¿ Tanto odias lavar los platos?.

- Oh, no, no - contestó divertida y cogió de nuevo el trapo dispuesta a fregarlos.

- Kaoru… - se mordió el labio dudosa - Mitsuko y las chicas están murmurando cosas..

- ¿ Qué cosas? - preguntó mirándola curiosa mientras limpiaba uno de los trapos.

- Dicen que entre Battousai y tú hay algo - Kaoru paró de fregar ese plato. ¿ Qué algo iba a haber entre Battousai y ella?. Él la besó y ahora se pasaba vigilando que no se acercase a Lizuka. Ahí solo había una actitud posesiva de parte de él - dicen que te mira mucho y que Satoshi contó que Battousai amenazó a Lizuka por unos comentarios que él hizo sobre ti…

- Lo que Battousai o Lizuka hagan es su problema - contestó con llamas en los ojos, sintiendo como toda la rabia que había estado acumulando en sus dos días crecía - Entre Battousai y yo no hay nada, él es un arrogante, frío, un idiota, posesivo, celoso - volvió a tirar el trapo y gruñó.

Izumi parpadeó varias veces confundida, viendo como Kaoru salía de la cocina murmurando un sinfín de palabrotas hacía Battousai.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Battousai tomó un sorbo de su té. Ese día se sentía tranquilo y relajado, se había despertado hace poco y el día estaba como a él le gustaba, despejado, sin una sola nube y con el sol brillando con todo su esplendor.

- Maldito machista¿ qué se cree? - abrió los ojos y miró hacía la puerta, en ese momento Kaoru pasaba con los puños apretados y murmurando cosas.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta y salió. Vio como Kaoru andaba con la cabeza gacha y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que iba a estrecharse contra Eijiro, el cual se apartó de ella para evitar chocarse y la miró extrañado, luego se volvió y lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros siguió por su camino. Battousai caminó siguiendo a Kaoru con los brazos cruzados.

Ella salió de la posada y caminó por las calles. Pudo ver que empezaba a tranquilizarse pues había dejado de apretar los puños y miraba a ambos lados con atención. Paró cuando la vio detenerse ante un restaurante.

Kaoru parpadeó varias veces y sonrió. Ese era el restaurante de la hermana de Tae. Suspiró. La hermana de Tae y Tae deberían ser unas niñas al igual que ella. Se sentía vieja en ese momento. Entró en el restaurante y sonrió, era igual lo recordaba, miró al anciano que atendía a la clientela junto con unas jóvenes.

- Buenas tardes - saludó el anciano al verla.

- Hola - dijo haciendo una reverencia y sonrió.

- ¿ Desea sentarse, señorita? - preguntó amablemente. Kaoru se tensó y miró a ambos lados. No tenía pensado ir a almorzar fuera, no llevaba dinero y ni siquiera había avisado a la señora Hiroe ni a Battousai… Oh, frunció el ceño¿ qué importaba avisar o no a Battousai?.

- Etto… la verdad es que..

- Si, nos sentaremos - en cuanto escuchó esa profunda voz sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda y como los pezones se le endurecían.

- Está bien, acompañadme, por favor - Kaoru asintió y siguió al anciano sin mirar a Battousai. ¡ Encima la seguía!. Kenshin no hacía eso¿ por qué la misma persona era tan diferente?. El anciano se paró frente a la única mesa sola que había por el momento - llamaré a las muchachas a que os atienda.

Kaoru se sentó y se cruzó de brazos enfadada, vio como Battousai se sentaba enfrente de ella y apartó la mirada. Como deseaba golpearle en ese mismo instante.

- Dime que te pasa - dijo. Kaoru sintió como la vena de su frente latía con fuerza. Frunció el ceño - ¿ por qué estás de tan mal humor?.

- ¿ Qué por qué estoy de tal mal humor? - preguntó mirándolo enfadada - No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Battousai parpadeó varias veces confundido.

- ¿ Cómo lo voy a saber?.

Kaoru golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

- Hace dos días me acorralas contra una pared, me adviertes que no me acerque a Lizuka y me besas, y ahora te comportas totalmente indiferente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y te la pasas lanzándome miradas de advertencia cuando estoy cerca de Lizuka. ¿ Qué te has creído?. No eres mi dueño.

Battousai frunció el ceño.

- Te dije que no quería verte cerca de Lizuka.

- Es cierto, me lo dijiste, pero..¿ por qué razón te tengo que obedecer?. ¿ Crees que lanzándome esas miradas que hielan la sangre vas a lograr algo?. Solo haces enfurecerme más y más tratándome como si fuera un objeto que no tiene sentimientos.

Battousai permaneció callado hasta que llegó la muchacha con la carta. Pidió y volvió a mirar a Kaoru que tenía la mirada perdida en uno de los cuadros que había colgado. Sus ojos azules brillaban con furia contenida y lo miró de soslayo haciendo un gesto con la nariz para después apartar la mirada de nuevo. Sonrió. Qué bonita era. Deslizó su mirada hasta sus pechos, que bajaban y subían con rapidez al compás de su respiración. Sintió como su entrepierna palpitaba. Aquella mujer le encantaba, no estaba acostumbrado a que le hablasen así ni mucho menos que le lanzasen esas miradas y ella lo hacía con toda normalidad, como si él no fuese el temido Battousai.

- ¿ Te apetece ir a pasear luego? - preguntó y sonrió cuando Kaoru emitió un bufido. Tomaría eso como un si.

Terminaron de comer y Kaoru caminó junto a Battousai. Kyoto había cambiado mucho al paso de los años, el ver a la gente que parecía tan tranquila en una época de guerras y matanzas le encogió el corazón, parecía que estaban acostumbrados. Vio asombrada como había un corrillo de personas y unos hombres levantaban a otro muerto, totalmente cubierto de sangre.

- Kenshin.. - dijo acercándose a Battousai - ¿ lo has matado tú?.

Battousai siguió la mirada de Kaoru y vio el grupo de personas. Miró al hombre que tenía la cara desencajada.

- No - contestó indiferente. Kaoru lo miró y aceleró el paso para estar a su lado.

- Cuéntame algo sobre ti - dijo animándolo a entablar una conversación.

- ¿ Se te ha pasado el enfado? - preguntó sin mirarla.

Kaoru abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, volvió a cerrarla. ¿ Qué si se le había pasado el enfado?. Seguía sintiendo rabia por su comportamiento pero ahora que estaba a su lado parecía haberse disipado un poco.

- Un poco.. - admitió - bueno¿ no me vas a hablar sobre ti? - al ver que Battousai no contestaba hizo un mohín. Parecía que todavía no confiaba en ella lo suficiente - muy bien, entonces te hablaré de mí.

Battousai la miró interesado. Kaoru era un misterio para él y por fin podría conocer algo más de ella.

- Mi padre era un espadachín fantástico, heredó la técnica… Kamiku - dijo con cuidado de no equivocarse - de su padre y su padre del suyo… La técnica Kamiku trata de proteger la vida de las personas mediante la espada - Battousai abrió aún más los ojos sorprendido pero inmediatamente volvió a su inexpresivilidad - Era una persona estricta y amenazadora. Mi madre era una mujer llena de vida y muy dulce, cada noche me peinaba el cabello y me lo recogía en una trenza, luego me cantaba hasta que me dormía. Pero de un día para otro empezó a debilitarse, apenas sonreía y sus fuerzas la abandonaron. Después de que muriese mi padre yo solo era capaz de llorar y mi padre me forzó a utilizar la espada, no mostraba ningún signo de tristeza por la muerte de mi madre… - su voz se entrecortó y sintió como los ojos le escocían - pero me equivoqué, un día lo encontré llorando desconsoladamente abrazado a uno de los kimonos de mi madre. Luego él se marchó a luchar dejándome sola - su voz se entrecortó - y desde ese momento he tenido miedo a la soledad - un sollozó escapó de sus labios - ya no quiero estar más sola.

Kaoru se limpió las lágrimas que se habían resbalado por su mejilla, sus recuerdos eran muy dolorosos, levantó su mirada del suelo y miró a Battousai, quien la miraba fijamente y serio. No sabía lo que estaba pensando pero sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, con pasión y pudo percibir duda en ellos¿ acaso quería consolarla?. Él suspiró y apretó los puños conteniendo las ganas de abrazarla al verla tan vulnerable. Apartó la mirada de ella.

- Mis padres murieron y fui vendido a unos traficantes de esclavos y prostitutas - Kaoru lo miró sorprendida pero luego su mirada cambió a una enternecida. Se sentó en un pequeño muro que daba hacía una gran casa y lo miró con atención - un día la caravana en la que íbamos fue atacada por unos bandidos. Asesinó a todos, las últimas en morir fueron Katsumi, Akane y Sakura, ellas cuidaban de mí y me protegieron, murieron protegiéndome. Una vez muertas iban a por mí pero en ese momento apareció un hombre, Hiko Seijuro, él mató a los hombres salvándome la vida. Me llevó con él y me enseñó todo lo que sé - dijo llevando inconscientemente su mano a la espada - al final me marché de su lado, dejando mis entrenamientos para acabar matando gente - murmuró con desprecio.

Kaoru lo miró con ternura y extendió su mano para coger la de él, acto que lo desconcertó.

- Abandonaste a tu maestro porque no podías soportar la opresión k estaba sufriendo tu pueblo a manos del Shogun y consideraste que tenias que usar la técnica Hitten Mitsurugi Ryu para poder ayudar a establecer la paz en Japón - acarició su áspera mano - Fue un acto noble y valiente, aunque tengas las manos manchadas de sangre matas a los que son tus enemigos, como los Shisengumi o los Oniwuabanshu, eres fiel a tus amigos, proteges a los inocentes y matas porque crees que así ayudarás a tu pueblo. Yo no quiero que mates Kenshin… - dijo con sinceridad - y mientras esté aquí lucharé por evitarlo… _si me das la oportunidad de poder seguirte, claro está_- pensó con cinismo - pero te puedo asegurar que te admiro muchísimo.

- Tú… ¿ cómo sabes tantas cosas? - preguntó - ¿ cómo sabes el nombre de mi técnica?.

- Las chicas me cuentan muchas cosas - contestó con una sonrisa - y el nombre de tu técnica… la dijiste hace unos minutos - mintió.

Battousai frunció el ceño. No recordaba haber dicho su nombre

- ¿ La dije?.

- Sí, aparte vivo en la misma posada que tú, junto a los demás miembros del Ishinshishi, es normal que sepa algunas cosillas acerca de cada uno. ¿ Sabes? - sonrió - me alegra mucho de que hayas confiado en mí.

Battousai no sabía si alegrarse. Se sentía demasiado cómodo en su presencia y eso podía resultar perjudicial para él, además no sabía si hacía bien en confiar en ella pero no podía evitarlo, ella era dulce y buena, una chica con carácter y apasionada. La única persona que no la miraba con miedo al saber que él era el famoso asesino Battousai, que hablaba con naturalidad con él e incluso lo miraba con ternura.

- Eres una chica muy extraña.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

- ¿ Extraña?.

- Si... Hace una hora me odiabas y ahora estás aquí hablando conmigo...

- ¿ Y yo soy la rara aquí? -preguntó divertida - nunca dices más que dos palabras y mira hoy, hablas y hablas.

Battousai frunció levemente el entrecejo. Kaoru tenía razón, generalmente no le apetecía hablar con nadie, y la presencia de la gente le molestaba, prefería la soledad, pero con Kaoru las cosas era muy distintas.

- Kenshin... - se mordió el labio nerviosa - ¿ qué se siente al matar?.

No pudo esconder el asombro que esa pregunta había ocasionado en él.

- ¿ Para qué quieres saberlo? - su voz sonó cortante pero a ella no le importó, empezaba a acostumbrarse.

- Una vez escuché a un asesino decir a mi amigo, el ex-asesino del que te hablé, que matar producía placer, al principio pensé que estaba loco pero mi amigo no lo negó - dijo refiriéndose a cuando Kenshin luchó contra Jinei - ¿ es eso cierto?.

- Hay a quienes sí a quienes no... - contestó sin querer seguir hablando de ese tema. No quería que ella le preguntase, no quería contestarle..

- ¿ A ti te produce? - tenía la certeza que ella le haría esa pregunta. Fijó su mirada en sus manos y por un momento pudo ver sangre en ellas, una fantasía que venía persiguiéndolo desde que cometió su primer asesinato.

- Sí - contestó con sinceridad. Kaoru lo miró horrorizada - no te lo voy a negar, el sentir como la espada quita la vida a tus enemigos te hace sentir superior... te da placer - frunció el ceño - un placer que debes controlar sino quieres volverte loco - la miró - ¿ aún sigues creyendo que soy noble?.¿ Me sigues admirando?.

Kaoru se llevó una mano a la boca e intentó controlar el temblor de su labio inferior. Desde que Jinei había pronunciado esas palabras no se las había quitado de la cabeza pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a Keshin porque no quería recordarle aún más su pasado, pero oír con tanta sinceridad la respuesta de los labios de Battousai... No había estado preparada para esa declaración.

- Me da igual que te produzca placer o no - dijo con una voz chillona - para mí siempre serás alguien con un buen corazón, bonbadoso y grande que intenta ayudar a los demás - bajó un poco la voz y lo miró intensamente, perdiéndose en esas orbes doradas - por mucho que intentes en ocultarlo trás esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, los asesinatos te han vuelto un ser sin corazón, insensible, pero tú no eres así. Si fueses así podrías dormir tranquilo, no tendrías pesadillas ni dormirías abrazado a tu espada - miró la espada que Kenshin tenía amarrada a su cinturón - si fueses así no te seguirían los rostros de las personas que has asesinado cada noche - levantó el mentón mirándolo seria - podrás engañar a todos con esa actitud pero bajo esa capa se esconde un niño bondadoso que probablemente has olvidado y no quieres que salga, pero un día saldrá y todo cambiará.

Los ojos de Battousai centellearon. Odiaba que Kaoru supiese tantas cosas de él, cosas que ni él mismo se daba cuenta.

- Algún día recordarás los sentimientos que te impulsaron a dejar a tu maestro y venir a Edo, a ayudar a un pueblo que sufre por la guerra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kaoru - llamó la señora Hiroe - ¡ Kaoru!.

- ¿ Qué ocurre? - preguntó Lizuka saliendo de su habitación alertado por los gritos.

- Kaoru no está - explicó la señora Hiroe - no nos ha avisado - se llevó una mano al corazón e intentó serenarse - temo que algo malo le haya pasado. Ay, el carácter de esa niña puede meterla en muchos líos, Lizuka.

Lizuka asintió e hizo un gesto extraño con las cejas. No hacía falta que la señora Hiroe dijiese que el carácter de Kaoru la metería en líos, hasta el hombre más ciego podía saber que en un mundo como aquel, donde las mujeres debían ser calladas y correctas, una mujer con aquel carácter terminaría mal parada.

- No se preocupe señora - dijo Izumi acariciando el delgado brazo de su patrona - Kaoru es muy buena con la espada, no olvides que lucho contra uno de los enemigos del Ishinshishi y lo derrotó. Además es de día, señora, no se atreverían a atacarla de día.

- Los enemigos de los Ishinshishi no - replicó - pero cualquier desgraciado...

- Cualquier hombre será desgraciado al intentar atacarla, señora - comentó Lizuka sonriendo - no solo venció al jefe de los Annimahani, también le dio una paliza a Shinsaku.

- ¿ Quiere que le preparé una infusión? - preguntó Izumi preocupada.

- Señora - gritó Mitsuko corriendo hasta ellas - Battousai tampoco está.

Los ojos de Lizuka ardieron en llamas, su entrecejo se frunció marcando desagradables arrugas. Maldito Battousai...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Battousai tragó con fuerzas y cerró los puños para luego volver a abrirlos. Kaoru estaba tan serena contemplando a cada persona que pasaba... Parecía poner interés en todo y no sabía que demonios estaba pensando que su cara adquiría unas expresiones muy graciosas. Ella era una chica demasiado impetuosa y expresiva, algo que las mujeres podían ver como de mala educación, pero ella era diferente. Si.. muy diferente.

- Lo siento… - murmuró tragándose su orgullo. Kaoru se levantó del muro que había usado como banco quedando muy cerca de él.

- ¿ Por qué? - preguntó sin entender, mirándolo de hito a hito.

- Por haberte dicho que eras igual que todas… No lo eres - admitió - tú eres especial.

Kaoru se sonrojó y la culpabilidad la asaltó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella no era especial, estaba ahí porque había pedido un deseo, que aunque era ayudar a Kenshin, había sido pedido por motivos egoístas, queriendo que Kenshin olvidase a Tomoe y fuera para ella. Estaba mintiendo a todos sobre su identidad y no sabía como esto iba a afectar al futuro. Todo por ser una egoísta y no aceptar el hecho que Kenshin seguía amando a Tomoe.

- No soy especial - musitó con la voz temblorosa. Tragó varias veces intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y bajó la mirada, avergonzada por su comportamiento. La mano de Kenshin rozó su mejilla, levantó la mirada y por primera vez desde que había viajado al pasado pudo ver en Kenshin la mirada de amor de antaño.

- Si lo eres - acarició su mejilla sintiendo la tibieza de su piel.

- No..

Battousai la miró sin entender.

- No tienes que preocuparte - dijo sin comprender verdaderamente lo que le ocurría - yo te protegeré, Kaoru - prometió.

No pudo contener más las lágrimas y sintió como caían por sus mejillas, sonrió y lo abrazó, intentando mostrarle su gratitud… y su amor. Battousai se quedó estático, paralizado y azorado. Era la primera vez que alguien lo abrazaba de ese modo y la primera vez que sentía su corazón latir de ese modo. Ceró y abrió los puños, dudando si corresponder el abrazo. Ya había cometido varios actos de debilidad y tenía que tener cuidado, podía poner en peligro su vida... y la de ella. No la abrazó, pero no pudo evitar acariciar con una mano su espalda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chasqueó la lengua mientras pasaba un yen entre sus dedos. Apoyó la espada en la pared y flexionó un poco la rodilla para apoyar su pie también en ella. Sonrió con cinismo admirando la escena tan tierna que aquellos dos estaban dando. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y con furia. Odiaba a Battousai y odiaba a ese fulana.. Los celos le estaban atormentando y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Había tenido que aguantar las miradas de Battousai amenazándolo si estaba demasiado cerca de Kaoru, no había hablado con ella en esos dos día por miedo de las consecuencias que eso podía tener con Battousai y ahora se encontraba con esto. Ese cerdo se le había adelantado y a Kaoru parecía encantarle él.

- Me vengaré de ti, Battousai - murmuró con desprecio - y también de tu querida Kaoru..

Continuará...

* * *

Ya subí la continuación y no he tardado tanto¿no?. Bueno espero que os guste y no sea decepcionante para aquellas que deseaban lemon ( pervertidillas xD) pretendo hacer el lemon en otra ocasión pero no os preocupéis habrá y os gustará ( al menos eso espero). Quería en este capítulo que Kaoru abriese su corazón a Battousai y él a ella contando un poco de su infancia y de los hechos importantes que habían marcado su vida. También quería que el traidor de Lizuka quisiese hacer una "venganza" a estos dos, hay que hacer la historia más emocionante¿no? jiji.

Muchas gracias por vuestro review a:

**Kagome-Higurashi13: **Hola! con qué Battousaicito no? xD. Estás loca ehn! Mira al final habrá lemon, no pude mantener mi palabra de no volver a hacerlos jaja ( y no soy pervertida eh ¬¬ xD). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y te conectes de una vez para terminar el manual! Que estoy deseando ponerlo en practica jaja. Muchos besos amorcito xD.

**Justary: **Holaa!Como ves ya actualice todos mis fic incluso subí otro jiji, estoy orgullosa, es la primera vez que he escrito tanto y tan rápido, creo que la inspiración me ha vuelto de golpe y eso hay que aprovecharlo . Espero que te guste este capítulo! Muchos besos.

**Nittasayuri: **Holita!bueno intento hacerlo interesantes porque sino lo hiciera la gente perdería interés en mi fic¿no lo crees?. A ver si este capítulo también te ha gustado!.

**BattousaiKamiya: **Bueno es que antes tuve unos problemillas personales y sufrí una decaída emocional, no tenía ánimos para nada, pero como ya ves me he recuperado y vuelvo a la carga con los fic, no me gusta dejarlos tanto tiempo sin actualizar, principalmente porque yo soy la primera a la que le da coraje que me guste un fic y tarde incluso meses en actualizar la autora, que rabia . . Muchas gracias por dejarme un review en cada capítulo!.Espero que te guste la continuación!. Muchos besos.

**Kaorumar: **Hola mi prometida! xD ( qué pensarán las chicas de la página de nuestras inclinaciones sexuales si escriibimos esas cosas ? jaja. Nota importante: ambas tenemos parejas xD). Tía yo no soy hentai es solo... que un poquito de acción nunca viene mal jaja. Si, a los hombres la mejor forma de que espabilen es dándole celos, parecen masoquistas jaja. Oie... cuál era el plan A entonces? ( como sé lo de tu espesedad lee el review que me enviaste jaja) Ya le dicho a Fran que se conecte que tenemos que terminarlo, hay algunas que quieren ponerlo en practica jaja. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo abuelita! jaja.

**Kaoru-dono18: **Si quedo muy feo pero los celos aveces haces que digas improperios o cosas que no piensas, pero en este capítulo pidió disculpas tragándose todo su orgullo jaja. Si, ese es el problema le demostró a Lizuka que le importa y se ha dado cuenta, por eso no la abrazó¿ te imaginas que sus enemigos se enterasen de que Kaoru es su debilidad?, eso le traería muchos problemas, pero en fin, veamos la venganza que va a preparar Lizuka jaja.

**Gabyhyatt: **Bueno el lemon va a tener que esperar, considero que es muy pronto y no me gusta ir tan deprisa en la relación, prefiero profundizar más en los sentimientos de cada uno. Si, yo también detesto a Lizuka pero siempre tiene que haber un malo para hacerlo todo más difícil y emocionante. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!.

**Kaoru-Neko: **Bueno lo de las alteraciones al futuro todavía es pronto para saberlo ( en realidad ni yo lo sé como acabará esto jaja). Hay chicas que me preguntan que ocurre en el futuro mientras Kaoru está ahí y yo les contesto que el futuro se ha deshecho por su viaje, es que pienso si Kenshin está en el futuro entonces sabrá que Kaoru está en su pasado por sus recuerdos¿no?, y eso quedaría un poco absurdo, en mi opinión, prefiero que el futuro se haya deshecho y el viaje de Kaoru haga uno nuevo, sin saber que pasará con ella cuando vuelva a su tiempo ( si es que vuelve) o con Kenshin y los demás. Es que en verdad no sé si vuelve o no xD, no lo he decidido aún. Pero en fin, prometo no decepcionar a nadie jaja. Muchas gracias por tu review, siempre me dejas uno y eso se agradece :). Muchos besos y a ver que te parece la conti!.

**Sol10: **Pues yo creo que Lizuka es un traidor llegase o no Kaoru y bueno... la llegada de Kaoru a hecho de que en ves de traicionarlo como todas sabemos con lo de Tomoe y eso, esta vez sea diferente y bueno he puesto el detonante de los celos para avivar esas ansias de vengarse de Battousai, siempre he creido que le tenía envidia. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y muchas gracias por tu reviews, amiga!.

**Monika-Dono: **Me alegro de que te guste mi historia y hay muy buenos fic en esta sección que tendrías que leer, unos que resultan absurdos pero son divertidísimos y otros que son un poco más realistas. Pero bueno siempre habrá Nadeshiko para rato porque tengo la cabeza llena de ideas jiji. Espero que te guste este capítulo, guapa!.

**Jegarsahaduta: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic, aquí tienes la continuación y espero que también te guste!

**CiNtHiA: **Bueno la pareja de mi fic son siempre Ken/Kao pero lo de si voy a hacer que salga Tomoe aún no lo sé jaja, la verdad es que nunca tengo pensado como hacer el fic siempre me vienen las ideas cuando me pongo a escribir así que no te sabría contestar, pero por el momento puedes estar tranquila, pretendo hacer el fic largo así que por el momento no tengo ni pensamientos de que salga xD. Me estoy dando cuenta que muchas no quieren ni ver a Tomoe...xD. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación!. Muchos besos!.

**Mitsuki Himura: **Si Battousai es muy atrevido pero en fin... es Battousai¿ no?. Bueno no sé si Tomoe aparecerá pero prometo no decepcionarte. Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo!

**kamisKenxKao4ever: **Hola!. Como ya te dije me quedé sorprendida al leer tu review, es muuy largo jaja. Muchas gracias por tus halagos y me alegra de que te guste mi forma de redactar, siempre procuro escribir las cosas tal como las tengo en la cabeza. Pues la verdad es que si vuelve o no a su época no lo sé, aun estoy dudando en que final ponerle pero no será decepcionante, generalmente porque siendo una Ken/Kao fans no voy a poner un fic en que la pareja salga malparada jaja, eso está bien para los OneShot, escribir historias tristes o que algunos de los dos muera y eso pero para un fic largo no creo que sea emocionante matar a uno de los personajes o algo. Como ya te conteste Kenshin debe tener unos 15 años en ese entonces, Kaoru sería mayor que él, pero si has visto el manga notarás que Kenshin apenas ha cambiado, incluso que está más atractivo con esa coleta alta y su mirada fría baba jaja. Bueno como ya dije habrá lemon, no sé en que capítulo, pero habrá y más de uno, no sé si habrás leido un lemon mio, los que he escrito son de mis historias en Inuyasha, pero son algo descriptivos ( si así fue el beso pues imaginate el lemon) yo te aviso porque hay algunas que se escandalizan jaja. Y sobre lo que pusiste de que Kenshin pensase que Kaoru es esa clase de mujer, en verdad no lo pensaba, los celos haces que veas cosas donde no las hay, que digas cosas que no las sientes o que no las pienses y eso le pasó a Kenshin. Y si, Tomoe era muy callada y algo sosa, solo sonrió uno o como mucho dos en lo largo de toda su trama, aunque comprendo que sería por el sufrimiento de haber perdido al hombre que amaba, pero aún así era muy pastosa, muy pavita... Para mí no tenía nada de carácter como lo tiene Kaoru, ella si sabe defenderse, grita, pega, sonríe... Es la llama de todo y Battousai, al igual que Kenshin, se ha dado cuenta. Bueno espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Muchos besos.

**Lorena: **Bueno para tu desagrado aun queda Lizuka para rato jaja, pero no te preocupes por nada. Si, con esa palabra ( "mia") Battousai a demostrado lo posesivo que es y también celoso pero la palabra " posesivo" y "celoso", creo que tiene que ir siempre acompañada de Battousai, porque para mí son cualidades imprencisdibles de su carácter y que me encantan!. Bueno espero que te guste la conti!.

**Mia T.: **Me alegra que te guste mi fic y que te hayas molestado en dejarme un reviews. Muchas gracias por opinar que escribo perfecto, me esfuerzo por escribir las imagenes que pasan por mi cabeza y me meto mucho en la piel de los personajes para describir sus emociones, es que así es como me gustan a mí los fic que sean descriptivos xD. Bueno espero que te guste este capítulo!. Muchos besos.

**viviana: **Gracias por tu review y me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic. Vaya cuatro años jaja.. eso se dice pronto, bueno nunca viene mal leer algo nuevo,¿no?. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado como ves actualice prontito :).

**Mei Fanel: **jaja, yo también quiero a ese hombre! jaja a mi también me gusta que sea violento y posesivo. Que bien que te guste de esa manera mi fic :), prometo no decepcionarte aunque no tengo ni idea de que escribir en el siguiente capítulo jaja, pero igual espero que te guste y este también jaja. Muchos besos y gracias por tu review, amiga!

Hasta el próximo capítulo:)


	8. Los planes de Lizuka

**Capítulo VII: los planes de Lizuka**

Caminaron tranquilamente de regreso a lo más cercano que podían llamar hogar. Sentía una paz que no había sentido desde que pidió el deseo, cerró los ojos y agradeció interiormente a Battousai por haberla seguido, sin quererlo habían tenido un acercamiento y estaba segura que eso iba a servir de mucho a su relación.

Kaoru miró de soslayo a Battousai, que caminaba con lentitud intentando seguir su ritmo. Él se había abierto a ella por primera vez, no recordaba que el Kenshin que ella conocía hubiese hablado con tanta sinceridad, pero Battousai no había mostrado ninguna emoción al hablar de esa parte tan dolorosa de su vida. Parecía como si nada le doliese, como si se hubiese acostumbrado a esa clase de vida, a ser un asesino conocido por sus grandes matanzas, a tener las manos manchadas de sangre. Suspiró. Ahora comprendía el sufrimiento de Kenshin mucho mejor y se estaba dando cuenta de que no conocía a Kenshin tan bien como ella creía. Conocía al Kenshin de las sonrisas amables, de las divertidas charlas y el que sufría por actos que había cometido, pero desconocía al Kenshin que mataba por un futuro mejor, el que sentía placer matando gente, el Kenshin posesivo e intimidador que ahora tenía al lado.

Era extraño conocer a una persona que en sí tenía dos lados tan diferentes, el tierno y protector y el insensible y amenazador, pero que al fin y al cabo era el mismo hombre de buen corazón.

Esa noche, para su sorpresa y beneplácito Battousai no salió. Se quedó toda la noche sentado en el porche, mirando las estrellas. Pareció percibir su mirada pues volteó la cabeza en dirección a su ventana. Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y que el corazón le latiera con fuerza. Le hizo un gesto torpe a modo de despedida y caminó hasta el futón. Hoy había sido un día fantástico.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana estaba radiante, el sol brillaba y el cielo estaba despejado, solo había un pequeña brisa muy refrescante.

- ¿ Por qué haces estos pastelitos? - preguntó Kaoru mirando la bandeja llena de pequeños pasteles en forma de corazón. Izumi se sonrojó.

- Mañana es el día de Tanabata - sonrió - la señora Hiroe le gusta preparar en ese día todo con forma de corazón y, en especial, los pastelitos. Mañana los calentaremos y estarán deliciosos.

El día de Tanabata… La imagen de Kenshin con el ramo de flores apareció en su mente y sintió como los ojos se le humedecían. Ese día había sentido tanta felicidad cuando Kenshin le había dado ese anillo, luego descubrió que fue un malentendido y se sintió desgraciada y enfadada, pero entonces él llegó con ese ramo y esa sonrisa…

- ¿ Te ocurre algo? - preguntó Izumi al verla sonrojada, luego sonrió pícara - dime… ¿ has celebrado el día de Tanabata alguna vez con alguien?.

Kaoru sintió sus mejillas arder y empezó a batir con rapidez la masa que Izumi le había dado.

- Una vez - contestó - aunque fue un desastre.

Izumi rió y la miró curiosa.

- ¿ Quién era?.

Kaoru suspiró y dejó de batir la masa. Sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza.

- Vamos Kaoru… sabes que puedes confiar en mí - insistió - Prometo no decir nada a nadie.

Kaoru la miró recelosa y al final suspiró. No vendría mal confiar en una de esas chicas y entablar una amistad, en ese tiempo no tenía ni una sola amiga y echaba mucho de menos a Misao. Oh, por Kami incluso echaba de menos a Megumi.

- Era un amigo… su nombre es Kenshin. Vivía en mi dojo conmigo y uno de mis alumnos.. Él era un ex-samurai, era tierno, dulce, amable, cariñoso, protector… - su corazón latía alocado - me enamoré de él sin darme cuenta. Desconocía el día de Tanabata hasta que mirando unas sortijas de matrimonio una amiga me lo explicó, empecé a hacerme tontas ilusiones pero entonces él llegó con un anillo.

Izumi sonrió emocionada.

- Pero resultó ser una equivocación - la sonrisa de Izumi desapareció y la miró confundida - se creía que era mi cumpleaños y se había encontrado el anillo… Me sentí tan desilusionada y tonta, a la vez enfadada con él por hacerme sentir así pero él apareció con un enorme ramo de flores y mi corazón se lleno de alegría..

- Oh - exclamó emocionada - ¿ y él te correspondía tus sentimientos?.

Kaoru abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella, la cerró y frunció el ceño. Tomoe… ¿ Sabes?, aunque han pasado diez años desde que te fuiste de mi lado no te olvido...Fuiste y siempre serás muy importante para mí… No, el no correspondía sus sentimientos. Él no conseguía borrar de su mente a su difunta esposa y ella… ella solo era como su hermana pequeña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Golpeó con fuerza la pared de su habitación y apretó los dientes, sentía como la sangre se resbala entre sus dedos pero no le importó. Estaba furioso, fuera de sí. Respiraba agitado y sentía como si en sus pulmones no hubiese el suficiente aire. Sacó su katana y abrió la puerta de su habitación, bajó las escaleras y cruzó el pasillo sin mirar a nadie, mientras que todos los miraban confundidos y asustados. Sus ojos brillaban como si fueran dos antorchas encendidas y su rostro tenía una expresión dura, tensa. Salió al jardín y cruzó el pequeño camino de piedras hasta llegar a la caseta de entrenamientos. Se acercó a una de las barras de madera envueltas en tela y empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez, sin parar. Sintiendo como la furia iba descargándose en ese palo. La mirada brillante de ella no se apartaba de su cabeza y esas palabras seguían frescas en su mente.

El palo cayó al suelo, por más almohadillas que le habían puesto no había podido resistir más a los golpes de Battousai. Caminó hasta un extremo de la sala y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Era la segunda vez que le pasaba eso, que sentía como la furia despertaba en él y quería salir, no había manera de poder controlarse. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, exasperado. Apoyó sus brazos en las rodillas flexionadas y echó la cabeza hacía atrás. Había intentado alejar a Lizuka de ella pero en realidad ella estaba enamorada de otro.. Se sentía un estúpido, había abierto su corazón a esa mujer para nada, ella seguía pensando en ese espadachín. Apretó los puños abriendo la herida. No iba a permitir que Kaoru fuese de otro¡ no!. No podía soportar esa idea, estaba obsesionado con ella y nunca se iba a ir de su lado. Primero muerto a permitir que ella se fuese con otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizuka sonrió satisfecho y feliz. Había conseguido enfurecer a Battousai sin ni siquiera pretenderlo, Kaoru se había encargado de ello. Había llegado a la cocina para ver como iba Izumi con esos pasteles cuando escuchó como Kaoru y ella mantenían una conversación algo personal, se había ocultado y escuchado atento la conversación esperando escuchar algo interesante sobre Kaoru y vaya si lo había hecho. Cuando dijo que había celebrado una vez Tanabata corrió a llamar a Battousai, usó el pretexto de ir a entrenar y consiguió que pasasen por la cocina, al escuchar la voz de Kaoru Battousai paró como un tonto y escuchó la charla tan amena que mantenían. Vio con agrado como él fruncía levemente el ceño y apretaba los puños, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y luego se marchó, empujándolo y subió las escaleras.

Se rascó la barbilla incipiente. ¿ Quién era ese hombre del que Kaoru había hablado?. Era obvio de que estaba muy enamorada de él, solo hacía falta haber visto la cara de boba que se le había puesto para verlo. Había mencionado que vivió con ella en su dojo… ¿ Qué dojo?. No existía en Tokio ningún dojo Kamiku, en realidad, no había nada acerca de algún Kamiku… Se frotó las sienes. La situación, el misterio que rodeaba a esa mujer era demasiado para él, para todos. No había nadie en la posada que no se preguntara algo de esa chica, de un pasado inexistente. El problema es que a él le obsesionaba esa mujer, ese misterio, ese pasado...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La señora Hiroe se llevó el tenedor en la boca, solo se escucha las risas de algunos y sus comentarios grotesco. Miró disimuladamente hacía Kaoru, que miraba el sitio vacío de Battousai. Era extraño que él no hubiese bajado a comer, generalmente tenía un buen apetito. Desde que había llegado Kaoru las cosas habían cambiado, en especial entre Lizuka y Battousai, nunca habían sido buenos amigos, Battousai era así, serio y distante sin querer ninguna relación que implicase cualquier tipo de sentimiento, pero todo parecía mucho más tenso desde su llegada. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Jóvenes…

Dejó el tenedor en la mesa. Si Battousai estaba interesado en ella podría ser muy peligroso, Battousai era tan inexpresivo, tan insensible, que no sabía como iba a actuar y de alguien como él, el asesino más temido de todo Japón, se esperaba cualquier cosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru terminó de limpiar los platos sin decir ni una palabra. ¿ Dónde demonios se había metido Battousai?, lo había buscado por cada rincón de la posada y no había ni rastro de él. Se había ido sin decir nada a nadie y la señora Hiroe parecía no preocuparse, había dicho que de Battousai no había que preocuparse, sino de los que se cruzarán en su camino. Tenía razón, era una tonta al preocuparse por la integridad física del hombre más sangriento y temido de Japón. Pero no podía evitar sentir aquel temor, como si algo malo fuera a suceder. Tenía un mal presentimiento y cuando eso ocurría nunca se equivocaba, la última vez que tuvo uno apareció Enishi¿ qué sucedería ahora?.

- Kaoru… ¿ podrías ayudarme? - preguntó la señora Hiroe llevando una gran cesta llena de ropa.

- Oh, claro - dijo agarrando la cesta con fuerza. La señora Hiroe la miró sorprendida y luego sonrió avergonzada - ¿ para quienes son estas mantas?.

- El señor Katsura y Shinsaku vuelven mañana, el señor Katsura siempre viene a Edo el día de Tanabata junto con Ikumatsu.

- ¿ Su esposa? - preguntó subiendo con dificultad las escaleras. La señora Hiroe parpadeó varias veces.

- Si, tengo entendido que ella era una geisha y él se enamoró. Terminó casándose con ella… Aunque él no la llama esposa - rió.

- ¿ Cómo, entonces?.

- La funda de su espada - contestó - el señor Katsura dice que todo samurai necesita una mujer que ejerza el poder en él como el de una funda en su espada, que se complemente con él y que contenga su furia.

- Es muy metafórico - opinó con una sonrisa. ¿ Podría ser ella la funda de la espada de Kenshin?.

- Si… - la miró de soslayo - pero hay algunas espadas que tienen tanta furia que ninguna funda puede contenerlas - comentó poniendo doble sentidos a sus palabras. Kaoru frunció el ceño y colocó el pie en el último escalón.

- ¿ Qué está queriendo decir?.

- Me preocupa.. Me preocupa la relación que tengas con Himura - admitió - Kaoru es muy peligroso… No sabes…

- Tranquila - dijo sonriendo - nada me va a pasar. Battousai no es tan malo como piensas.

- Debes tener cuidado, Kaoru. Vigila tus espaldas, esta posada está lleno de asesinos y créeme, es mejor andar con pies de plomo.

Las palabras de la señora Hiroe la desconcertaron. El único que ella podía considerar una amenaza era Lizuka y Battousai lo mantenía alejado de ella, aunque no debían confiarse. Pero lo que la desconcertó es que la señora Hiroe parecía hablar de Battousai. Suponía que mucha gente debía pensar así, sabía que hasta el propio Katsura tenía miedo de él y no era de extrañar, pero él había prometido que la iba a proteger y desde ese momento se sintió segura, sabía que Kenshin nunca faltaba a su promesa.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Shinsaku, dejó la cesta y salió de la habitación. Sentía coraje que las personas hablasen así de él, como si lo conocieran cuando en verdad no sabía el infierno que estaba pasando, a pesar de ser tan duro, sufría. Salió afuera y se sentó en el porche, suspiró cansada. El día anterior había sido maravilloso, había experimentado un acercamiento que desconocía, había hablado con total sinceridad con él y su corazón había saltado de alegría al ver que se quedó la noche contemplando las estrellas y no matando gente. Pero hoy no lo había visto en todo el día y tenía unos deseos enormes de verlo, mirar esos hermosos y fríos ojos dorados y escuchar su voz ronca y sensual. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Lo echaba mucho de menos y la incertidumbre la estaba volviendo loca. Había mirado en todas las habitaciones de la posada, en la casa que se utilizaba para los entrenamientos, había preguntado a cada uno de los Ishinshishi y ninguno sabía donde estaba...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru miró el reloj preocupada. La cena estaba servida y el asiento de Battousai vacío. ¿ Y si le había pasado algo?... Oh¿ por qué tendría que haber salido sin decir nada a nadie?. Poco a poco todos se fueron levantando, dejándola sola, metida en sus pensamientos. Estaba tan metida en su ensolación que no notó la presencia de Lizuka hasta que éste se sentó a su lado.

- Parece que Battousai no viene a cenar... - murmuró. Kaoru frunció el ceño incómoda ante su presencia. Fijó su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas - quizás no venga tampoco a dormir.

Kaoru lo miró de soslayo. ¿ Qué pretendía?. ¿ Preocuparla más?.

- Alomejor ha ido a ver a una geisha que le tiene puesto el ojo encima... - Kaoru apretó los puños que estaban sobre sus rodillas doblando la falda de su kimono.

- ¿ Geisha?.

Lizuka sonrió aprovechando que ella no le miraba.

- Sí, Battousai la conoció una noche en que fuimos a una casa de té - recordó la cara que se le quedaron a las hermosas geishas al verlos en la casa de té - él causó estragos ene esa muchacha, no paró de coquetearle en toda la noche e insinuarse.

Kaoru frunció el ceño molesta. Estaba segura de que Battousai no había ido a ver a esa mujer, o al menos eso quería creer, pero Battousai era igual que todos los hombres, tenía sus necesidades y ella.. Al parecer ni en su presente ni en el pasado iba a ser alguien de interés para él. Había sido una tonta al pensar que en ese tiempo podía tener una posibilidad de estar con él. Sintió como sus ojos se empañaban y la opresión en su pecho le impedía respirar bien. Contuvo las lágrimas, parpadeó un par de veces para evitar derramar las lágrimas delante de Lizuka. Se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

- Te debes sentir muy tonta - rió Lizuka - mientrás tú te preocupas,él disfruta.

Kaoru sintió una punzada en su corazón y abrió la puerta con brusquedad, encontrándose con Battousai que pasaba en ese momento e iba dirección a los dormitorios.

- Kenshin... - susurró. Él giró la cabeza, la miró serio, inexpresivo, con los ojos hinchados y cansados, pero fríos. Luego volteó y siguió su camino, sin diriguirle ninguna palabra ni mostrar ninguna emoción. Se quedó paralizada, incapaz de reaccionar ante esa mirada. Volvía a ser el Battousai que vio por primera vez en el callejón.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno aquí el nuevo capítulo. No he tardado tanto como creía pues esta semana la tengo llena de examenes, he encontrado un ratito para escribir. Espero que os haya gustado y gracias a las que me dejaron un reviews: **Mia T., Kaorumar, gabyhyatt, Ghia-Hikari, Mei Fanel, sol10, Kaoru-Neko, BattousaiKamiya, serena tsukino chibo, Mitsuki Himura, lola1655, Athena Kaoru Himura, CiNtHiA, nittasayuri, Monika-Dono, viviana, Mix Himura, Kagome-Higurashi13, kamisKenxKao4ever , okashira janet.**

Hasta el próximo capítulo!.


	9. Proposición

**Capítulo VIII: Proposición**

No había podido dormir esa noche. La cara de Battousai mirándola con esa frialdad no se apartaba de su cabeza, haciendo que su corazón se encogiese. Una lágrima escapó, traviesa, y se deslizó por su mejilla hasta caer en el futón. Le habían dolido mucho las palabras de Lizuka, nunca se había imaginado a un Kenshin así, siempre lo había considerado algo reservado y corto con respecto a las mujeres pero resultaba ser todo lo contrario. ¿ También habría habido otras mujeres en el futuro?.

Suspiró intentando tranquilizar su encogido y adolorido corazón. Kenshin siempre la vería como una hermana, como un niña a la que tenía que proteger. En su presente y en el pasado de él siempre sería igual. Ella la tonta enamorada, él el tonto ciego que no se daba cuenta de nada. El pensar en Kenshin en los brazos de otra hacía que se le formase un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose enferma y mareada.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar su habitación y se volvió, tapándose por completo. Hoy era el día de Tanabata y ella estaba deprimida, triste y dolida. Suponía que los días de Tanabata no eran buenos días para ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Battousai se levantó de golpe, sudando y agitado. Agarró con fuerza su espada y miró a su alrededor. Otra pesadilla, como cada día, lo había despertado. Siempre soñaba que sus víctimas lo atrapaban y que hacían con él lo mismo que él había hecho con ellas. Pero está vez quien lo atacaba no era ninguna de sus víctimas, sino un joven sin rostro, acompañado de Kaoru. Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente. Se estaba obsesionando. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, exasperado.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación, escuchó el ruido de una puerta correrse y se volvió. Allí estaba Kaoru, con aspecto de cansada y al verlo se sonrojo.

- Buenos días… - dijo obligándose a sonreír. Battousai la miró fijamente y Kaoru se sintió pequeña ante esa mirada. Vio como él se marchaba, bajando las escaleras sin saludarla. Sintió una punzada en su pecho y suspiró profundamente. Sentía ganas de vomitar a ver su aspecto de cansancio, seguro que esa geisha se había encargado de dejarlo muy cansado, y él a ella…

Bajó las escaleras desganada. Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a todas las chicas caminando de un lado para otro, con una bandeja de pastelitos ofreciéndoselas a algunos de los muchachos sonrojadas, ellos gustosos los probaban. El olor a dulce inundaba el olor y el ruido de risas y alegría la hacían sentirse aún peor.

- Kaoru - un gritó emocionado la sobresaltó. Volteó y vio a Shinsaku. Sonrió contenta de verlo, y él al llegar hasta ella la agarró las manos delicadamente.

- Me alegro de que verte - exclamó Kaoru - ¿ qué tal te ha ido?.

- Oh, bastante bien. Hemos reclutado a dos muchachos, dos jóvenes promesas con ganas de empezar.

- Yo no lo diría de ese modo. Son dos futuros asesinos - Shinsaku echó la cabeza hacía atrás y lanzó una sonora carcajada.

- Si quieres llamarlo así.. Vamos a salir a dar una vuelta con el señor Katsura y su mujer, me va a acompañar Izumi¿ te vienes?.

- Me sentiría como un estorbo - comentó con una sonrisita nerviosa.

- Podrías venir con Battousai, me han dicho que habéis hecho buenas migas - en ese momento su rostro se ensombreció - etto… bueno sino quieres no hace falta.

- Creo que mejor me quedaré aquí - suspiró resignada.

- Es una pena que en un día así una mujer tan guapa esté sola - la voz de Katsura atrajo la atención de los presentes. Kaoru sonrió al verlo, junto con su esposa, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver que también estaba Battousai.

- Señor Katsura - dijo haciendo la debida reverencia - señora Katsura.

- Kogoro me ha hablado de ti - comentó la señora Katsura- me dijo que venciste a unos hombres de otro bando. Por favor, no me llames señora, me haces sentir vieja - soltó una risita - mi nombre es Ikumatsu.

- Kaoru Kamiku.

- Lo sé - sonrió - ¿ por qué no vienes con nosotros, Kaoru?. Podrías ir con Himura. Nos lo pasaríamos bien - miró a Battousai- ¿ o quizás haya algún inconveniente?.

Battousai miró fijamente a Kaoru, y ella se sonrojó, incómoda.

- No - contestó él. Ikumatsu sonrió y miró a su esposo.

- Perfecto. Podríamos ir cuando las criadas terminen de poner nuestro equipaje. Sabes que me gusta ver que colocan todo en su sitio.

- Si, querida - Ikumatsu hizo una reverencia y fue hacía una de las sirvientas. Kaoru miró a Battousai y vio que esté no había apartado la mirada de ella - Perdonad a mi mujer, es demasiado estricta en el tema del orden… Y bien¿ cómo han estado las cosas desde que me fui?.

- No demasiado bien - estuvo a punto de contestar Kaoru pero se mordió la lengua. Miró a Battousai y su mirada reflejaba reproche.

- Yo deseo hablar un tema con usted, señor - dijo Battousai. Katsura lo miró y arqueó ambas cejas.

- ¿ Y de qué se trata?.

- A solas - añadió mirando significativamente a Kaoru. Ella se sonrojó y sintió como la vena de su frente latía con fuerza.

- Entiendo una indirecta…- dijo- demasiado directa.

- No es necesario que se vaya - dijo Katsura - nosotros nos iremos a una habitación.

Kaoru observó con ojos llameantes a Battousai. Qué hombre más desagradable, pero le encantaba.

Battousai y Katsura llegaron a una de las salas más próximas. Katsura entró seguido por Battousai, luego éste cerró la puerta y se aproximó a uno de los cojines pero no se sentó. Quería ser claro con este tema, un tema que había estado pensando durante todo el día de ayer y toda la noche.

- Dime Himura.

Battousai fijó sus ambarinos ojos en él, lo miró de hito a hito sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

- Quiero tener a Kaoru para mí - anunció. Katsura lo miró sin entender pero luego sonrió divertido.

- Hablas de ella como si fuera un objeto. Me sorprende escuchar a Battousai, el frío y despiadado asesino decir tal cosa¿ sientes algo por esa chica?.

Battousai suspiró. Para su desgracia si sentía algo por esa chica.

- Si. Creí que amenazándola para que no se acerque a algún hombre bastaría pero no.. No soporto la idea de verla con otro, señor, de que pueda ser de otro.. La única manera de atarla a mí es casándome con ella… Como usted hizo con Ikumatsu.

- Si bueno… lo mío es distinto. Nos enamoramos y…

- Usted se enamoró de ella y por eso se convirtió en su danna - dijo Battousai - luego se casaron. Y fue decisión suya..

- Battousai, el matrimonio tiene que basarse en algo más que en desear tener algo, o desear a alguien. Debes querer a tu pareja, desear su bien y protegerla. Si no ni ella ni tu seréis felices.

- Yo la protegeré - aseguró - la cuidaré.

- ¿ Y ella que opina de todo esto?.

Battousai frunció levemente el ceño.

- No lo sabe - contestó.

- Pues deberías pensar en si ella quiere..

- No me importa si ella quiere o no - musitó - prefiero matarla a verla en brazos de otro¿ entiende?.

Katsura suspiró. Imaginaba que algo así iba a pasar, Battousai necesitaba a una mujer sumisa, que estuviese dispuesta a obedecer y no ha rechistar en nada a Battousai, a no despertar su ira. Pero Kaoru era una mujer muy distinta, era viva y apasionada y encendía la pasión de Battousai. Ella había despertado sensaciones nuevas en Battousai y él la deseaba para él. ¿ Serviría ella para ser su funda?.

- Veo que no hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión. Está bien, te doy mi autorización. Ya sabes los riesgos que esto trae, Battousai, tendrás que tener cuidado.

- Lo tendré.

- Y deberías hablar con ella y comunicárselo cuanto antes - sonrió - Hoy podría ser un buen día, hijo. Pero antes... creo que unos consejos y unas buenas instrucciones no te vendría nada mal..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin lugar a dudas Kyoto era precioso. Ikumatsu los había llevado a un pequeño campo a las afueras de la ciudad, rodeado de cerezos y un pequeño riachuelo. Todo estaba tranquilo solo se escuchaba a los pájaros cantar. En una época en guerra un sitio así relajaba los corazones de todos. El pequeño camping que habían montado estaba resultando bastante agradable y, aunque no podía olvidar lo de la noche anterior, se sentía un poco más alegre.

Izumi estaba sonrojadísima ante los comentarios de Shinsaku, que producían la risa de todos, excepto la de Battousai, el parecía estar en otro mundo. Kaoru miró como Ikumatsu le daba a probar a su marido un poco de su plato, lo hizo con tanta delicadeza y tanto amor que hasta ella lo sintió. Cómo le gustaría estar en esa situación con Battousai. Pero no, imposible, cada vez parecían más distanciados.

- Kaoru - dijo Shinsaku con la voz animada. Kaoru lo miró y vio sus mejillas sonrojadas y una enorme sonrisa. Había bebido demasiado - toma un poco.

- No, gracias - contestó, pero Lizuka hizo oídos sordos, vertió una gran cantidad de sake sobre su copa, casi hasta el borde.

- Bébetelo - la animó. Kaoru miró dudosa a Lizuka. Sabía que el alcohol le sentaba bastante mal, la hacía ponerse violenta.. Pero a la vez feliz, y eso era lo que necesitaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces se bebió de un trago todo el contenido de la copa. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su corazón empezó a latir descontrolado - Toma, un poquito más…

- Lizuka.. - dijo Katsura regañándolo. Ikumatsu rió divertida por la situación.

- Déjalos, querido. Hoy es un día especial - cogió su copa y la extendió hasta Lizuka, sonrió - sírveme un poco, por favor.

Lizuka asintió sonriendo tontamente y sirvió a las dos mujeres, luego miró a Izumi y a su copa, se dispuso a servirle pero ella rápidamente apartó su copa y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Ni se te ocurra - dijo. Lizuka rió y luego Kaoru y Ikumatsu lo siguieron. Katsura observaba la escena divertido y resignado, la escena siempre se repetía cada día de Tanabata pero está vez había un nuevo integrante, Kaoru.

- Señor.. ¿ no sería mejor quitarle la botella? - preguntó Izumi al ver que Lizuka volvía a servir.

- Déjalos que se diviertan un poco.. Con suerte Lizuka se quedará dormido y no tendremos que aguantarle por la noche - bromeó.

Battousai observaba absorto a Kaoru. Su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y la sombra de sus largas pestañas en sus mejillas, su nariz respingona, su largo cabello suelto y esos grandes y brillantes ojos azules. Ella era preciosa, simplemente preciosa y lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. Apretó con tanta fuerza la copa de sake que se rompió. Los demás lo miraron preocupado pero afortunadamente no se había hecho daño.

- Himura.. - exclamó Lizuka y parpadeó varias veces - ¡ Has desperdiciado el sake! - hipó varias veces.

- Jo - dijo Kaoru haciendo un mohín - solo te preocupas por el sake - gritó Kaoru y levantó el puño dándole un puñetazo a Lizuka con toda su fuerza - Ups, perdón - susurró mirando a Lizuka, quien se frotaba atónito la mejilla, con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados - creo que el sake..¡ Hip! - sus ojos se humedecieron y empezó a sollozar. Ikumatsu se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro.

- Pobrecita… - murmuró y miró a Battousai - creo que el sake no le sienta muy bien.

- Ya nos dimos cuenta - apuntó Katsura mirando con reproche a su señora, dio un codazo a Battousai - es mejor que te lleves a Kaoru ahora - susurró.

Battousai asintió y se levantó, anduvo hasta Kaoru y ésta levantó la mirada hacía él.

- ¿ Quieres dar un paseo? - preguntó. Katsura le había aconsejado que fuera amable y eso intentaba ser, aunque debía admitir que le costaba mucho. Kaoru asintió mirándolo recelosa y se levantó. Battousai agarró su mano, el contacto fue como si una descarga recorriese el cuerpo de ambos.

Caminaron un buen rato, lo suficiente como para que el grupo no los viesen. Estaban cerca del riachuelo y Kaoru tenía que tirar de Kaoru a veces, para evitar que perdiese el equilibrio. Ella hipaba y se tambaleaba graciosamente, luego se agarraba con fuerza a él para no caerse y reía cuando hacía que él también se tambalease. Pararon justo en la orilla y se sentó, apoyando su brazo en su rodilla flexionada

- Kenshin… - susurró Kaoru sintiendo como el mareo poco a poco se iba disipando - ¿ para qué me has traido..- hipó - aquí?.

Battousai cerró los ojos. Ese era el momento de decírselo. Katsura había dicho que tenía que pedírselo de manera delicada. Suspiró. Eso era muy difícil.

- Pues.. - la miró y dio varias palmaditas al lado suya incitándola a que se sentase. Así lo hizo, pero se tuvo que agarrar a él para poder sentarse sin caerse en el intento - hoy es el día de Tanabata..

Kaoru sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

- Si…

¿ Qué era lo qué Katsura le había dicho que dijese?.

- Pues… quisiera pedirte algo muy importante - si, algo así le había dicho - quisiera pedirte que…

- ¿ El qué?.

Oh, al diablos con tantas tonterías.

- Cásate conmigo - dijo sin más. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida e hizo un sonido extraño, que suponía que era una exclamación. Battousai fijó su mirada en su boca abierta por la sorpresa. Tuvo que reprimir desganado el deseo de besarla y chasqueó la lengua, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella.

Kaoru sentía su corazón latir alocadamente. Las palabras se repetían en su mente, el mareo era más persistente. Se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a Battousai de hito a hito. ¿ Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento?. Sin más, en ese mismo día, en el día de Tanabata, un año antes se había imaginado a Kenshin pedírselo y luego… y luego… Se sonrojó notoriamente. No se podía cree lo que acaba de escuchar, debía estar soñando. Se llevó una mano a la frente¿ tendría fiebre¿ estaba tan borracha que imaginaba cosas?.

- ¿ Hablas en serio? - preguntó desconcertada. Battousai asintió. La sangre parecía haberse acumulado en sus mejillas y de pronto sintió como si todo se nublase, buscó el brazo de Battousai y se agarró con fuerza. Luego todo se volvió oscuridad.

Observó asustado la reacción de Kaoru. Se levantó rápidamente y la agarró con cuidado. Recordaba la última vez que había tenido que llevarla así, fue cuando se conocieron. Corrió desesperado hasta llegar junto a los demás. Katsura e Ikumatsu se levantaron nada más verle, Izumi intentaba mantener alejada la botella de Lizuka pero al girarse y verle hizo todo lo posible por levantarse, a pesar de los esfuerzos que Lizuka hacía por echársele encima.

- ¿ Qué le ha pasado? - preguntó Katsura preocupado.

- No lo sé.. - contestó.

- Vamos, tenemos que llevarla a la posada cuanto antes. Quizás sea del alcohol…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza, sin fuerzas para moverse. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba en su habitación. Las imágenes de su salida al campo acudieron a su mente de golpe y abrió los ojos sorprendida. _Cásate conmigo_… Aquellas palabras azotaron su cabeza produciéndole otro mareo. ¿ Y si hubiese sido un sueño?. Se sentó en la cama y agarró su cabeza con ambas manos intentando que la habitación dejase de dar vueltas. Oh, se había desmayado, que imagen más patética había dado. La sorpresa había hecho que se desmayase¿ o había sido el sake?.

La puerta se abrió e Ikumatsu e Izumi entraron en la habitación. Ambas con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Señora Katsura…

- Te dije que me llamases Ikumatsu - dijo sonriendo, se sentó a su lado y apartó el flequillo de su frente - ¿ estás mejor?.

- Si… siento haberles estropeado el día.

- No te preocupes - dijo Izumi riendo - ya lo estaba haciendo Lizuka, ahora está durmiendo como un bebé.

- Ha sido el día de Tanabata más divertido y ameno de mi vida - dijo Ikumatsu sonriendo - siempre salimos con algunos miembros del grupo y geishas… Con las geishas nunca me siento muy a gusto - admitió - pero hoy ha sido fantástico. Me alegro de haberos convenido para salir a pasear.

- ¿ El señor Katsura está enfadado conmigo? - preguntó Kaoru.

- Oh, no - contestó Ikumatsu - él ve todo el paseo de un lado optimista y divertido, lo que tu desmayo lo preocupó un poco y fue a hablar con Battousai.. ¿ Qué fue lo qué pasó?.

Kaoru suspiró. Bueno decirles que se había desmayado a causa de que el asesino más despiadado de todo Japón, del hombre en el que estaba enamorada tanto en el futuro como en el pasado y lo deseaba con toda su alma le había pedido que se casase con él era algo absurda, pero era la verdad. Su corazón latía desbocado, sintiéndose feliz a la vez que confundida. ¿ Entonces anoche no salió con ninguna geisha?.

- Battousai me pidió matrimonio - dijo en un suspiró. Ikumatsu e Izumi pronunciaron una exclamación.

- Eso es fantástico - dijo Ikumatsu agarrando su mano - Qué emocionante. ¿ Qué opinas al respecto?.

- Bueno… - Kaoru se mordió el interior de su mejilla - a decir verdad estoy… estoy enamorada de él - admitió.

- Oh, maravilloso - sonrió y miró a Izumi - tendremos boda.

- ¡ Genial! - exclamó Izumi.

Kaoru miró a ambas. Si, era maravilloso saber que el hombre al que amas estaba dispuesto a casarse contigo. Se llevó una mano al pecho. Pero ella no estaba feliz. Le dolía saber que el si Kenshin hubiese conocido a Tomoe antes no pasaría esto, le dolía tener que mentir a tantas personas sobre su identidad, sobre todo a él... La culpa la asaltaba y la incertidumbre de no saber que iba a pasar si esto llegase a su final.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Battousai entró y miró a las dos mujeres que estaban sentadas al lado suya. Luego su mirada se fijó en ella.

Kaoru sintió como su corazón se encogía y luego empezaba a latir con fuerza.

- Señora Katsura.. Señorita Izumi¿ nos dejan a solas? - preguntó. Ambas le miraron y sonrieron cómplices, se levantaron y salieron. Ikumatsu antes de cerrar le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó. Miró a Battousai quien no había apartado la mirada de ella, él cruzó los brazos y apoyó su espalda en la pared - creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Kaoru asintió nerviosa. Si, la tenían…

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí tenéis la continuación. Espero que os guste esté capítulo enn!. 

Muchas gracias a **Kaorumar, CiNtHiA, Mitsuki Himura, Kaoru-Neko, gabyhyatt, kaoruluz, sol10, Mei Fanel, lorena, BattousaiKamiya, Mix Himura, Kaoru-dono18, aKai iNaZuMa, Kagome-Higurashi13, Kaerii Ryuka, okashira janet**.

Muchos besos!.


	10. Un sueño

**Capítulo IX: Un sueño**

Kaoru miró a Battousai, nerviosa. Sentía su penetrante mirada en ella, llena de frialdad y pasión. Sintió como sus pezones se endurecían, la mirada de él descendió hasta sus senos y rápidamente se tapó con la manta, sonrojada. Él se acercó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, apoyando uno de sus brazos en la rodilla que tenía flexionada.

- ¿ Te sientes mejor? - preguntó. Kaoru sintió un escalofrío al tenerlo tan cerca y escuchar su ronca voz, esta vez podía distinguir un poco de ternura en ella y eso le encogió el corazón. Asintió tímidamente. Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía desbocado - ¿ has pensado en lo que te dije?.

¿ Qué si había pensado?. Por Kami¡ no se lo había quitado de la cabeza!. Había sido tan sorpresivo que hasta se había desmayado… Bueno quizás las copas de sake que había tomado había ayudado en eso pero no importaba, igualmente se había desmayado como una tonta.

- ¿ Por qué? - preguntó. Battousai frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿ Por qué qué? - preguntó sin entender.

Kaoru se mordió el labio. Siempre había soñado con ese momento, él le había pedido matrimonio y no tenía porque preocuparse ahora… pero se preocupaba. Ahora las cosas eran muy distintas de lo que era en antaño.

- ¿ Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?. Apenas me conoces, yo… - suspiró. Ella le había mentido, no se merecía que él se interesase por ella, su egoísmo la había llevado a pedir un deseo y ahora se sentía perdida..

- Porque te deseo - contestó sin más. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿ Deseo¿ solo era eso?. Esperó a que continuase, a que dijera algo más, pero él se mantuvo en silencio, observándola. Agachó la cabeza decepcionada. Esperaba que sintiese algo más por ella pero no. Apretó los puños y sintió latir con fuerza su vena. ¿ Pero qué se creía¿ qué es deseo era una buena base para el matrimonio?. Eso siempre se acababa¿ creía que iba a dejar que cuando satisficiera sus necesidades lo dejaría ir con esa geisha?. Se levantó bruscamente sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿ Me deseas?. ¿ Solo eso? - gritó sintiéndose mareada - El deseo no es una base sólida para un matrimonio, no dejaré que me dejes cuando todo se acabe y te vayas a ver a esa geisha.. No, Battousai, no.

Battousai la miró de hito a hito sin caber en su asombro. Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba Battousai y no conseguía entender nada de lo que había dicho.

- ¿ De qué hablas? - preguntó levantándose.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo - gritó con voz chillona - ¡ Nunca me casaré contigo!.

Battousai sintió la ira crecer dentro de él se acercó peligrosamente a ella, quien levantó el mentón desafiante.

- Kaoru, no te estoy preguntando… - su voz era un suave susurro salido de las entrañas del infierno. Todos los vellos de su cuerpo se pusieron de punta pero no le importó. Estaba celosa y enfadada por su actitud posesiva.

- Ah¿ no?. ¿ Entonces quien esperas que conteste? - Battousai se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, y ella, instintivamente, retrocedió. Su espalda chocó contra la puerta y enderezó su espalda y se armó de coraje para enfrentarlo. Si creía que podía intimidarla estaba muy equivocado.

- No necesito una contestación. Te casarás conmigo.

- ¡ No lo haré! - gritó. Battousai gruñó y golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

- ¡ Lo harás!. Quieras o no - gritó él también. Kaoru lo miró de hito a hito sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

- ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo por deseo? - preguntó anonadada. El Kenshin que ella conocía no haría eso,¡ ni se le pasaría por la cabeza!.

- Si- contestó cruzándose de brazos. Kaoru sintió una punzada en su corazón y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿ Es qué para ti solo existe el deseo, ninguna otra emoción?.

Dolida, vio como él fijaba su mirada en sus pechos. Ninguna otra emoción había visto en Battousai, solo los celos y el enfado, todo conducido por el deseo.

- ¿ Qué otra cosa hay? - preguntó él. Kaoru abrió los ojos y tragó con fuerza. Eso le había dolido, había despejado todas las dudas sobre si sentía amor por ella. Frunció el ceño y levantó el mentón altanera, parpadeó varias veces intentando alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos. No perdería la compostura delante de él.

- El amor, Battousai… - contestó - El amor es el sentimiento que mueve al mundo. Es el sentimiento más hermoso que existe, que nos da fuerza para vivir y luchar. Es un sentimiento que hace que el corazón te lata con fuerza y con dolor, que un día estés emocionada y otra decaída pero siempre enamorada…

Battousai frunció el ceño. Sus ojos de ella brillaban con intensidad y sentía su corazón latir como ella había expresado.

- ¿ Es eso lo qué tú sientes por ese espadachín?- preguntó. Kaoru abrió los ojos y se quedó estática, sorprendida y desconcertada. Battousai no esperó contestación, ver su reacción le había bastado - te casarás conmigo y punto - sentenció - despídete de ese espadachín porque nunca más lo volverás a ver - la agarró del mentón y la besó con fuerza y brusquedad. Sus labios mordieron y jugaron con su labio inferior luego introdujo en su boca su lengua, que exploró cada rincón de su boca. Exigente y apasionada, un beso que no demostraba nada de amor, solo posesión.

Kaoru se sintió sucia y enfadada con él. No iba a permitir que la tratase como un objeto, el Kenshin de su tiempo no la amaba y este no la respetaba, solo la quería por simple deseo. Intentó morder la lengua de él pero él fue más rápido y se apartó. La miró con el ceño fruncido y luego mostró una sonrisa sarcástica.

- No es así como debes tratar a tu prometido - murmuró con la voz ronca por el deseo. Kaoru pasó su mirada por su cuerpo, moldeado por el ejercicio y su mirada se posó por el bulto de su entrepierna. Se sonrojó y volvió su mirada a sus dorados ojos.

- No es así como debes trata a tu prometida - replicó cruzándose de brazos. No iba a rendirse tan fácilmente a él, aunque lo amase no iba a dejar que jugase con ella. Siempre había soñado que se casaría con Kenshin por amor y así sería.

Battousai se acercó a ella, la agarró con fuerza de la cintura y la volvió a besar, pero está vez el beso era lento y delicado. Sintió como sus rodillas le temblaban y tuvo que agarrarse a él. Quiso empujarlo, patalearle por su arrogancia, mas no pudo. Se dejó llevar correspondiendo con ardor el beso, sintiendo la emoción de tenerlo cerca y se estremeció. Sus sentimientos siempre la traicionaban. Rodeó con sus brazos su cuello. El besó se intensificó, él introdujo su lengua en su boca y ella, tímidamente, se atrevió a rozarla con la suya. La respuesta de él fue un profundo gemido y la abrazó con más fuerza, haciendo del beso algo más salvaje. Una de sus manos dejó de sujetar su cintura y agarró el brazo de ella, apartándolo de su cuello, buscó su mano y agarró su dedo índice, introduciendo un hermoso anillo en él. La falta de aire los obligó a separarse y Battousai apoyó su frente en la de ella, suspiró y Kaoru sintió el suave olor de su aliento sobre su rostro.

- Te haré olvidar al espadachín… - prometió y Kaoru sonrió divertida. No podría olvidar al espadachín, como él lo llamaba, porque él espadachín acababa de besarle en los labios, un beso que le había quitado el aliento. Battousai le dio un corto beso en los labios, solo un roce que logró estremecerla y salió de la habitación. Kaoru miró con ternura su anillo, un anillo plata con pequeños y hermosos diamantes blancos. Apretó con fuerza su mano contra su pecho y sonrió emocionada. Quería que Battousai la amase e iba a luchar porque así fuera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, fue a la cocina y miró a ambos lados, entró en la pequeña despensa que había y tampoco había nadie. Caminó por el pasillo y abrió una de las puertas, allí estaban la señora Hiroe y Ikumatsu tomando té.

- Perdón - dijo y volvió a cerrar la puerta dejando a ambas confundidas. ¿ Dónde podía estar?. Abrió varias puertas más y no estaba. Tal vez podría estar cuidando de Shinsaku…

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Shinsaku. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, pues no quería despertarlo. Pero no estaba preparada para lo que iba a ver.

Izumi se quito de encima de Shinsaku y se arregló el kimono totalmente sonrojada, sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Oh, perdón - exclamó Kaoru cerrando la puerta rápidamente sonrojada. No se lo podía creer, la tímida de Izumi en esa posición y Shinsaku… Intentó aguantar las ganas de reír pero, al final, rompió a carcajadas. La puerta se abrió e Izumi salió, al verla reír volvió a ponerse colorada como la grana.

- No te rías.. - murmuró totalmente avergonzada.

- Si… ahora hazte la tímida - dijo riéndose. Izumi puso sus manos en sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor emanar de ellas.

- ¿ Qué es lo que querías? - preguntó intentando cambiar de tema. Kaoru paró de reír y la miró seriamente, aunque con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

- ¿ Le dijiste algo a Battousai sobre lo que te dije ayer? - Izumi negó con la cabeza confundida.

- No.. ¿ por qué?.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. ¿ Sino había sido ella como diablos se había enterado?. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se apartó el flequillo de ella. A Izumi se le iluminó los ojos y agarró su mano rápidamente.

- ¿ Te ha regalado este anillo? - preguntó. Kaoru sonrió y se sonrojó.

- Si.. - murmuró - ¿ te gusta?.

- Es precioso - exclamó - entonces¿ has aceptado?.

- Bueno… - dijo dudando - no, pero eso no importa.

Izumi la miró sin entender.

- Lo importante es que hay boda - rió - se lo diré a todos - dijo saliendo corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Battousai la hizo sentarse al lado suyo y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. Kaoru observó a Battousai, el cual comía los tallarines con tranquilidad, se sonrojó cuando él la miró de reojo.

- Bueno… - dijo Ikumatsu, que estaba sentada al lado del señor Katsura, miró a una de las sirvientas y le hizo un gesto para que sirviese el sake - vamos a brindar por los novios.

Kaoru se sonrojó y Battousai soltó el plato de tallarines. La sirvienta le sirvió las copas y empezó a servir el sake. Al llegar a Kaoru agarró de la bandeja la pequeña jarra con agua y le sirvió.

- A Kaoru y Shinsaku mejor agua - bromeó Ikumatsu produciendo la carcajada de todos.

- Por que seáis muy felices - todos brindaron por ellos. Y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- Felicidades - exclamó Lizuka balanceándose, con una botella en la mano - Vamos.. ¡ Hip!. Vamos a brindar por los…los novios - levantó la copa y empezó a beber.

- Lizuka - dijo Katsura con tono autoritario y enfadado.

- Los novios - gritó Lizuka y miró a Battousai con odio - en especial por Battousai, que se ha llevado a esta pu - no le dio tiempo a acabar la palabra. Battousai se levantó del asiento, fue hacía él y sacó su katana, poniéndola en su cuello. Lizuka se quedó estático y la botella se cayó de sus manos.

- No te atrevas a insultarla - gruñó haciendo presión. Kaoru miró la escena asustada, mirándolo de hito a hito. Se levantó y sujetó el brazo de Battousai.

- Déjalo...

- Battousai - la voz de Katsura resonó en toda la habitación - déjalo. No merece la pena.

- Por favor… - suplicó Kaoru. Battousai gruñó y le soltó dándole un fuerte empujón. Lizuka perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

- Lleváoslo - ordenó Katsura. Satoshi y Akira se levantaron y agarraron a Lizuka de los brazos, apoyándolo en su hombro y lo levantaron.

- Vamos, amigo - dijo Satoshi llevándolo hacía su habitación.

Ikumatsu, que había permanecido observando la escena boquiabierta bufó.

- Ha sido un comportamiento inaceptable, Kogoro - opinó - deberías propiciarle un castigo. El Ishinshishi es un grupo y en un grupo eso no se debe admitir.

- Tranquila, querida. Tendrá el castigo que se merece.

Kaoru miró a Battousa, que mantenía la mirada fija en el pasillo, por donde se había ido Lizuka. Estaba furioso, lo podía percibir.

Apenas tocaron la comida después, la señora Hiroe, después del enfrentamiento se fue a dormir. Era una persona que se exaltaba mucho en los conflictos, algo absurdo viviendo con los Ishinshishi. Kaoru fue a levantarse, ya que había terminado de comer, pero Battousai colocó una mano en su pierna impidiéndole que se levantase. Poco rato después se quedaron a solas y una de las sirvientas les dejo la bandeja del té.

- ¿ No salen? - preguntó al no escuchar a ninguno de los miembros salir como todas las noches a matar.

- Hoy es día de celebración, el día de Tanabata - contestó Battousai - respetamos ese día.

- Vaya… no sabía que en días de guerra respetasen este día.

-

- Salgamos - dijo levantándose con la bandeja en la mano, Kaoru lo imitó y anduvieron hacía el porche y se sentaron. Un cómodo silencio se formó entre ellos, Kaoru se acomodó y apoyó su espalda en la columna de madera, miró a Battousai, quien servía el té - gracias por lo de antes..

- No tienes porque agradecerlo - dijo dándole la taza - ahora eres mi mujer y te tengo que proteger.

Kaoru sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y sus mejillas adquirieron un adorable color rosado. Sonrió feliz y emocionada. Battousai bebió un sorbo de su té y se acercó a ella. Dejó la taza a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza, aspirando el dulce olor a jazmines que emanaba.

- Me encanta como hueles.. - murmuró con deseo. Se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para poder adueñarse de sus labios, Kaoru suspiró dentro del beso y correspondió con devoción. Todo era tan bonito que parecía un sueño..

Continuación…

* * *

Por fin un poco de tiempo para escribir!. Está semana la tengo repleta de exámenes, parece como si todos los profesores se hubieran puesto deacuerdo con ponernos los examenes la misma semana, ayer tuve tres y mañana dos, en fin ahora me voy a estudiar, menos mal que mañana es viernes!.Ah, algunas de ustedes comentó que Kaoru se emborrachaba demasiado rápido que no tenía aguante y quería decir que yo la comprendía, yo he llegado a sentirme " contentilla" con una sola copa, y ya con dos ni os cuento jaja... Algunas no tenemos aguante contra el alcohol xD.

Muchas gracias a **Mix Himura, Kaorumar, gabyhyatt, Kaoru Hayasaka, CiNtHiA, Kaoru-dono18, Athena Kaoru Himura, lorena, nittasayuri, Mei Fanel, sol10, Maat Sejmet, Kaoru-Neko, stela, kaoruluz, Monika-Dono, BattousaiKamiya, ATHENA, Kagome-Higurashi13, dragossmaster, Kaerii Ryuka y Justary**


	11. Investigación

**Capítulo XX: Investigación**

Se apartaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos. A pesar de no ver ningún sentimiento en ellos brillaban con intensidad. Kaoru se sentía flotar, como si estuviese en una burbuja de la que tenía miedo salir. Apoyó su frente en el hombro de él y él colocó su brazo abrazándola. Un contacto tan íntimo que la hacía estremecer. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, no sabía si era por la dicha que sentía o la culpa.

- ¿ Cómo era la casa en la que vivías? - la pregunta de Battousai la tomó un poco desprevenida. La nostalgia la invadió, recordando su dojo, sus amigos, Sanosuke, Yahiko, el doctor Genzai, Megumi, Misao…Kenshin…

- Pues era un dojo muy grande, con una pequeña casa contigua para los entrenamientos y las clases. Solía tomar el sol en el porche viendo a Ken..- se detuvo y miró inmediatamente a Battousai, él había fruncido el ceño, pero permanecía callado - Sanosuke es otro de mis amigos - añadió - es muy bruto y divertido. También está Yahiko, era mi alumno, es como mi hermano pequeño.. - sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas que amenazaban por salir. Se mordió el labio haciendo un esfuerzo - tengo muchos amigos, el doctor Genzai, Megumi, mi amiga Misao, las niñas Ayame y Zuzume - su voz se quebró en ese momento - desde que ellos llegaron a mi vida no me sentí sola. Era como mi gran familia…

Battousai escuchó cada una de esas palabras. Ahora él sería su familia, ella no necesitaba a nadie más que él. Sentía celos de ellos, ellos habían vivido con ella, compartido momentos que él no, conociéndola mejor que él…

- ¿ Te gustaría que viviéramos en un dojo? - preguntó. Kaoru levantó la mirada hacía él sorprendida.

- ¿ Vivir… vivir en un dojo? - preguntó sin comprender - creí que viviríamos aquí.

- No quiero que mi mujer viva en un sitio así. Quiero privacidad y que mis hijos nazcan alejados de este ambiente.

Hijos. Kaoru se sonrojó. Cuando se casara con Kenshin tendría que compartir muchos más que besos con él. No había sido consciente de eso. Colocó sus manos en sus mejillas. ¿ Dolería mucho?. Oh, muchas veces había soñado con hacer el amor con Kenshin pero..Miró a Battousai de reojo. Por Kami, Battousai tenía que ser tan pasional.. Si con un solo beso lograba producirle tantas emociones no quería pensar como sería cuando estuvieran intimando como marido y mujer.

- ¿ Por qué te sonrojas? - preguntó Battousai. Kaoru dio un pequeño respingón y soltó una sonrisita nerviosa.

- En.. Pues.. Pues por nada, por nada - dijo haciendo aspaviento con las manos. Battousai la miró receloso. ¿ Battousai en la cama?. No era tan tonta como para no saber que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, especialmente si tienes a Megumi como amiga, pero es que Battousai.. Con ese aire tan cautivador y amenazador… - ¿ y qué ocurrirá con los Ishinshishi? - preguntó esperanzada.

Battousai la miró y frunció levemente el ceño.

- Seguiré trabajando en los Ishishishi - contestó secamente. Kaoru bajó la mirada desilusionada. No había manera de encontrar la forma de que Battousai dejara de matar.. Se apartó de él un poco. Se sentía tan inútil a no poder hacer nada por él, había ido hasta allí para impedir que siguiese manchando sus manos de sangre¿ no?. Entonces..¿ por qué razón no lo conseguía?. Ella había pedido borrar su pasado, su dolor.. ¿ es qué había algo que no estaba haciendo bien? - creo que deberías irte a dormir - dijo levantándose.

- Si.. - dijo imitándolo. Se miraron a los ojos y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido.

- Podríamos dormir juntos - sugirió. Kaoru se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Solo pensar en compartir la misma cama con él hacía que se le erizasen todos los vellos de su cuerpo - ¿ o quieres esperar hasta la boda? - preguntó burlón.

Kaoru lo miró y arqueó ambas cejas.

- Una dama debe esperar hasta la boda - dijo, sin estar muy segura si era lo que realmente quería, pero ella debía respetar las creencias y la tradición.

- Si, pero..¿ tú eres una dama? - tuvo que esquivar el golpe de Kaoru y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió..Kaoru se quedó absorta mirando aquella sonrisa que tal como vino desapareció. Battousai agarró su mano fuertemente y la atrajo hacía él besando sus labios con ardiente deseo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Agarró con fuerza su espada y miró a Shinsaku que se miraba las uñas mientras silbaba. Sonrió divertida.

- Espero que no te pasa como la última vez - dijo poniéndose en guardia.

- La otra vez me confié - admitió colocándose él también - pero no volverá a suceder. Supondré que estoy luchando contra un hombre.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

- O con una mujer muy bien entrenada - dijo. Shinsaku sonrió y esperó a que ella la atacase. Kaoru lo miraba preparada para todo, no sabía cual sería su movimiento porque la otra vez parecía haber sido un juego para él. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, esperando, implacables, el momento en que el otro atacase… Y ese momento parecía no llegar nunca - ¿ vas a atacar o qué? - preguntó cansada de estar en esa posición. Shinsaku sonrió cínicamente y atacó.

- Esperaba que tú lo hicieras - dijo esquivando los golpes que Kaoru le daba. Ella sonrió divertida y arremetió un buen golpe en el costado de Shinsaku. Esto le recordaba a sus clases con Yahiko, solo que en este caso no podía mandar a Shinsaku a hacer flexiones o mandarlo a fregar el suelo - te está costando¿ en?.

Kaoru se mordió el interior de la mejilla y arremetió con fuerza, Shinsaku se apartó con una sonrisa y colocó su pierna en medio, Kaoru tropezó y cayó al suelo.

- Eres un tramposo - dijo Kaoru sobándose el codo. Shinsaku intentó reprimir una carcajada pero no lo logró - ¡ Idiota! - gritó poniéndose de pie. Cogió la espada entre sus manos y la levantó - te vas a enterar - Shinsaku la miró y empezó a correr por toda la habitación, huyendo de esa Kaoru enfurecida y la espada que tenía en su mano.

El grito de Shinsaku se escuchó en toda la posada. Battousai y Katsura, quienes hasta hace unos minutos tomaban en té tranquilamente, se levantaron de súbito. Ambos fruncieron el ceño a la vez y agarraron su espada. Corrieron hasta donde procedía los gritos de dolor de Shinsaku, la sala de entrenamientos. Battousai se extrañó de que la puerta estuviera abierta, entraron y se quedaron estupefactos al ver la escena. Kaoru agarrando del cuello a Shinsaku y golpeándolo con la espada de madera en la cabeza.

- ¿ Sigues diciendo que la mujer es el sexo débil? - dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios.

Katsura miró divertido a Battousai.

- Tu novia tiene carácter. No quiero ni imaginar lo que te espera si tenéis alguna discusión.

Battousai suspiró. Si, Kaoru era la chica con más carácter que conocía. Solo hacía falta mirar esa escena, uno de los despiadados miembros del Ishinshishi siendo golpeado por ella.

- Creo que ya le has demostrado que del débil no tienes nada - bromeó Katsura. Kaoru soltó a Shinsaku el cual cayó al suelo y volteó mirando a los dos presentes. Sonrió nerviosa.

- Buenos días.. - dijo - estábamos entrenando y creo que volví a ganar.

Battousai se cruzó de brazos observando a su prometida y a su compañero en el suelo.

- Kaoru ven - ordenó. Kaoru lo miró y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba ese tono tan autoritario.

- Ven tú - dijo cruzándose de brazos al igual que él. Battousai frunció el ceño. Esperó a que ella viniese, pero no fue así simplemente ella arqueó las cejas y sonrió.

- Nosotros mejor nos vamos.. - dijo Katsura ayudando a levantarse a un mareado Shinsaku. Salieron de la caseta de entrenamientos dejando a la pareja a solas.

- Deberías de dejar de luchar - Kaoru frunció el ceño, eso no parecía una sugerencia, todo lo contrario, era una orden.

- ¿ Por qué? - preguntó mirándolo como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

- Puedes hacerte daño.

- No voy dejar de hacer algo que me han inculcado desde pequeña, es mi deber enseñar el arte Kamiya Kasshin - en ese momento se mordió la lengua y abrió los ojos horrorizada por lo que acababa de decir. Su corazón latía con fuerza, había cometido un gran error.

- ¿ Kamiya Kasshin? - preguntó Battousai sin entender. Kaoru dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones, no se había dado cuenta que había estado aguantándolo.

- ¿ Te apetece desayunar? - preguntó acercándose a él y agarrando su poderoso brazo -¿ te parece que salgamos al restaurante tan bueno de la otra vez?. Comimos muy bien¿ verdad?.

Battousai asintió, dejándose llevar por ella. Había notado muy bien el cambio de tema de ella. Kamiya Kasshin…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. Puso su mano en su sudorosa frente y frunció el ceño. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Se incorporó en el futón y apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos. Estaba mareado y sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su cabeza, su penosa entrada en la posada y su pequeño diálogo, luego había sido humillado por Battousai. Apretó los puños lleno de coraje. Se habían prometido. Kaoru y Battousai se habían prometido.

- Maldita sea - gruñó golpeando con fuerza el colchón de su futón. Aquel desgraciado había conseguido arrebatarle a la chica y él no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Ya encontraría el modo de que ellos dos no se casasen… Ya lo encontraría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Kenshin voy a cambiarme - gritó desde el pasillo - no tardo - subió feliz las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones.

Battousai se quedó mirando el pasillo, con la mirada perdida. Su actitud había sido muy extraña, en el momento en que pronunció el nombre de Kamiya Kasshin su expresión había cambiado a una de horror y su tez había palidecido. ¿ Qué sería lo que escondía Kaoru?. Desde que había llegado a su vida sabía que algo estaba escondiendo, que tras su sonrisa se ocultaba un misterio que estaba deseoso de descubrir. Y hoy ella misma había delatado algo, un nombre esencial…

- Himura - la llamada de Shinsaku y dos golpecitos en la puerta hicieron que volviera a la realidad. Su amigo estaba con su habitual sonrisa, y con un chichón en la frente - ¿ qué querías?.

Battousai lo miró e hizo una señal con la cabeza, indicándole que cerrase la puerta. Shinsaku así lo hizo adoptando una postura seria.

- Necesito que averigües algo.. - dijo. Shinsaku ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Creí que de eso se encargaba Lizuka.

- Es sobre Kaoru - fijó su mirada penetrante en él - no quiero que Lizuka se involucre en nada que afecte a ella.

Shinsaku asintió. Después de lo que Lizuka armó la noche anterior no le extrañaba que Battousai quisiera tenerlo lejos.

- Quiero que busques información sobre un arte llamado Kamiya Kasshin. Creo que se da en alguna parte de Edo.

- Kamiya Kasshin.. - murmuró colocando su mano en el mentón - no me suena. Pero investigaré¿ cuándo quieres que viaje a Edo?.

- Lo antes posible.

- Kenshin - la dulce voz de Kaoru sonó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Battousai miró a Shinsaku, esperando su contestación.

- Está bien - dijo sonriendo. Battousai asintió y abrió la puerta. Kaoru iba vestida con un hermoso kimono azul con flores violetas y rosas.

- Vaya, Himura. Espero que sepas aprovechar esto - bromeó Shinsaku dando un codazo a Battousai. La mirada de Battousai hizo que se le borrase la sonrisa de la cara y miró a Kaoru nervioso - bueno que… os lo paséis bien - dijo rápidamente y se marchó, no sin antes volver a dar un codazo a Battousai y guiñarle un ojo.

- ¿ Nos vamos? - preguntó Kaoru. Battousai asintió y la siguió. El camino hasta el restaurante AsagiYaki no era muy largo así que a pesar de que su caminar era rápido, prefirió llevar el ritmo de Kaoru - mi ciudad también tiene un restaurante que hacen comidas buenísimas, todos mis amigos íbamos ahí, mi amiga es la dueña - sonrió - discute muchas veces con Sanosuke porque él nunca paga su cuenta, siempre tenía que invitarlo - se quedó un rato pensativa y luego frunció el ceño - a decir verdad invitaba a todos.

- ¿ Ellos no trabajaban?.

- No..

- ¿ Por qué?.

- Eh…pues porque.. Yahiko es un niño, Sano un vago y Kenshin… él se ocupaba de las tareas de casa.

- ¿ Kenshin? - Kaoru sonrió nerviosa y volteó su mirada hacía él.

- Si… os llamáis igual. Qué casualidad¿ verdad? - Battousai la miró con una ceja enarcada, aquel día Kaoru estaba bastante nerviosa.

- ¿ Y ahora qué hacen? - preguntó. Kaoru fijó su mirada al suelo. ¿ Cómo iba a saber qué hacían si nisiquiera sabía que era de ellos?. Y todo por su culpa.

- No lo sé...- admitió, sonrió e intentó cambiar de tema - ¿ sabes cocinar? - preguntó aun sabiendo la respuesta.

- Si.. - contestó.

- ¿ Y lo haces bien?.

- Eso dicen.. - la miró con una chispa divertida en sus ojos - a ti no hace falta que te pregunte.

Kaoru sintió como la vena de su frente se hinchaba y palpitaba. Odiaba esos comentarios sobre su forma de cocinar, ya tenía bastante con aguantar los de Yahiko y Sanosuke, ahora, en ese tiempo, tenía que aguantar los de Battousai, y pensar que Kenshin era tan callado.. Frunció el ceño. Está bien, no solía meterse con ella ni hacer comentarios malintencionados, pero había veces que hacía una excepción y soltaba algún que otro comentario que la enfurecían.

- Puede que no se me dé bien cocinar - dijo y levantó su brazo decidida - pero la lucha se me da muy bien.

- Si, deberías ser el chico en la relación - bromeó. Kaoru lo miró enfurecida e intentó golpearlo pero él, hábilmente, lo esquivó.

- No sabía que el frío e insensible Battousai tenía sentido del humor - dijo. Battousai la abrazó por detrás apoyando su mentón en el cuello de ella. Besó su cuello y sintió como ella se tensaba.

- ¿ Te gusta? - preguntó con un deje de picardía en la voz. Kaoru lo empujó con una sonrisa nerviosa, miró a ambos lados por si alguien los había visto.

- ¿ No sabes que es de mala educación dar ese tipos de escenas?.

- Lo sé - contestó simplemente - ¿ qué más da la educación? - Kaoru sonrió divertida, Battousai era muy atrevido y descarado… en todo los sentidos posibles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizuka miró a Izumi, quien hacía el equipaje de Shinsaku felizmente.

- ¿ Qué haces? - preguntó entrando en la habitación. Izumi se sobresaltó y se volvió inmediatamente.

- Señor Lizuka - murmuró sonriendo - estoy haciendo el equipaje de Shinsaku.

Lizuka frunció el ceño.

- ¿ Se va de nuevo a ver los nuevos reclutas?.

- No, va a Edo - su sonrisa se ensanchó - y me va a llevar, quiere enseñarme la ciudad.

- ¿ Y para qué va a Edo?.

Izumi arqueó ambas cejas y lo miró, se volteó y continuó haciendo el equipaje.

- No lo sé. Alomejor quiere tomarse un respiro. A su salud le vendrá bien tener un descanso.

- Si…supongo - contestó.

Era muy extraño que Shinsaku nada más volver de su viaje saliese de nuevo. Se rascó la barbilla incipiente. Aunque Izumi tenía razón, Shinsaku estaba enfermo y le vendría bien tener un tiempo de relajación y descanso.

Continuará…

* * *

Bueno aquí está la continuación. Lamento haber tardado!.

Muchas gracias por su review a** Kaorumar, Mitsuki Himura, BattousaiKamiya, CiNtHiA, Kaerii Ryuka, Kagome-Higurashi13, lorena, Kaoruluz, ATHENA, Kaoru-Hino, Monika-Dono, Mei Fanel, KamisKenxKao4ever, KaoruKobayashi **( pues la verdad es que depende, suelo tardar poco 2 días, 3.., a no ser que surga algún problema), **okashira janet, sol10, Athena Kaoru Himura y Mix Himura**.


	12. Sorpresas

**Capítulo XXI: Sorpresas**

Se asomó y lo vio salir de la habitación. Sonrió para sí. Perfecto, está vez no se escaparía. Él se giró en ese momento y ella rápidamente se escondió. Se mordió el labio y agarró con fuerza la espada de madera contra su pecho, rezando porque a Battousai no se le ocurriese ir a su habitación. Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos y suspiró más tranquila. Se volvió a asomar para asegurarse de que no había nadie. Salió intentando mantener las distancias con él pero teniendo cuidado de no perderlo de vista. Bajó las escaleras y salió de la posada. La noche era fría y oscura, y el tiempo no estaba a su favor pues llovía. Sintió un escalofrío y se escondió detrás de un árbol, se asomó y miró a Battousai, quien miraba a ambos lados, como decidiendo que lado coger. De pronto, Battousai empezó a correr hacía la derecha, Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida y frunció el ceño. Corrió, siguiéndolo. Oh, Kami, Battousai corría como el viento, no lo iba a coger. Battousai cruzó la calle y se metió en una pequeña callejuela, lo siguió, viéndolo de lejos, intentando no perderlo de vista. Empezó a jadear por el esfuerzo, corriendo como nunca antes había corrido, la llovía dificultada su visión y hacía que se resbalara. Battousai dobló la esquina, corrió con más fuerza y al doblarla ella, comprobó que la calle no tenía salida.

Su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Miró a ambos lados para ver donde se había podido meter Battousai. La única forma de que Battousai hubiese salido de ese callejón era saltando el gran muro que le obstaculizaba el paso y medía por lo menos dos metros. Suspiró y hundió los hombros. Battousai podía hacer eso y mucho más. Apoyó la espalda en la pared intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de sus latidos.

- Vaya, vaya, qué hace una jovencita como tú por aquí - una voz ronca y burlona sonó a sus espalda. Se volvió sorprendida y miró al hombre robusto que estaba frente a ella, con una espada en sus manos. Ella…ella conocía esa cara, tan afilada y huesuda recordaba a un lobo hambriento. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Lobo..

- Saito.. - murmuró frunciendo el ceño. El hombre la miró sorprendido, y luego frunció el ceño. Unas sombras aparecieron detrás de él, y junto a él, un niño de aproximadamente unos trece años.

- ¿ Quién eres tú?. ¿ Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó Saito.

- Saito, eso no es modo de tratar a una mujer - bromeó el pequeño - me llamo Okita¿ y tú?.

Kaoru lo miró con recelo y se mordió el labio.¿ Y ahora cómo iba a salir de esa?. Miró a ambos lados y luego levantó el mentón.

- Creo que es mejor que vuelva a mi casa - dijo - es tarde y es muy peligroso. Mucho gusto, chicos - los demás asintieron sonriendo como tontos al verla. Ella anduvo entre ellos, intentando mantener la compostura. Caminar entre los Shishengumi era como caminar entre una manada de lobos. No se atrevió a mirar hacía atrás y salió corriendo.

- ¿ Qué debemos hacer con ella, señor? - preguntó Okita, temeroso. Había escuchado perfectamente el nombre de su jefe en boca de esa mujer, eso significaba que lo había reconocido.

- Asustadla - dijo con la voz siniestra - así soltará quién es y de qué me conoce.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru corría mirando hacía atrás. Aquellos hombres la perseguían muy de cerca. Miró su espada de madera. Tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno para poder defenderse. Nisiquiera podía ir a la posada, pues descubrirían el escondite. Tropezó y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, miró hacía atrás y no vio a nadie. ¿ Dónde se habían metido?. Se mordió el labio asustada y paró de correr. No, esos hombres no se habían ido, lo presentía. Agarró con fuerza la espada, a la defensiva. El filo de una espada se colocó frente a su garganta. Tragó con fuerza.

- Creo que esto no te servirá - dijo la profunda voz del hombre. Sintió un escalofrío y como todos los vellos se ponían de punta. El hombre alargó su mano y le arrebató con fuerza la espada. Notó como el hombre la acercaba más a él y como olía su cabello. Sintió repulsión y ganas de golpearlo - me han dicho que te dé un pequeño susto. Pero antes…tienes que decirme de qué conoces a el capitán y quién diablos eres.

Kaoru gruñó cuando el hombre hizo más presión en su cuello. No sería la primera vez que le rajaban el cuello pero no quería repetir la experiencia. Sonrió. Ese hombre se creía que la tenía en su poder.

- Mi nombre es no y mi apellido te importa - dijo, golpeó con fuerza el costado del hombre y éste se doblegó. Aprovechó para dar una patada a la mano que sostenía la espada y ésta salió volando por los aires, luego le golpeó en la cara y cayó de espaldas.

- Maldita… - gruñó, desde el suelo agarró la pierna de Kaoru y tiró de ella, haciendo que se cayera de espaldas. Se puso de pie y cogió su espada - ven aquí, mocosa - dijo agarrando el brazo de Kaoru y levantándola - eres una fiera.

- Suéltame - dijo cansada. Ese día no debería haber salido.

- ¡ Suéltala! - Kaoru se giró, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al reconocer esa voz. El hombre la imitó y su rostro palideció al ver el color de cabello de Battousai.

- Eres… eres tú. El asesino que todos buscan - tembló y luego intentó parecer más calmado. Miró con burla a Kaoru - ¿ quieres esto? - preguntó - pues toma - empujó con fuerza a Kaoru y ella se cayó al suelo. Un brillo peligroso cruzó las orbes de Battousai y apretó los puños.

- Te arrepentirás de esto - gruñó. Desenvainó su espada y corrió hasta su enemigo. No perdonaría que se haya atrevido a tocar a su mujer. Paró en seco cuando Kaoru se colocó en medio de ese hombre y su espada. La miró sorprendido y incrédulo.

- Quítate - ordenó pero ella no se movió.

- Déjalo - suplicó con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas - por favor..

Battousai bajó su espada totalmente desconcertado.

- No le perdonaré que te haya tratado así - dijo señalándolo con desprecio.

- Hazlo por mí.. - pidió acercándose a él, colocó su mano temblorosa en su brazo - no lo mates.. No quiero que mates..

Battousai frunció el ceño y la miró de hito a hito. Apartó su mirada soltando una maldición y metió su espada en su funda. Miró al hombre y éste, incapaz de seguir ante la presencia de él, huyó.

- Gracias… - susurró sonriendo feliz pero Battousai no le contestó, estaba inexpresivo. Sin más comenzó a andar, y ella lo observó e imitó. ¿ Estaba enfadado con ella?.

En el camino de vuelta a la posada Battousai no se volvió ni a mirarla, andaba como si estuviese solo. Su comportamiento despejó las dudas de si estaba enfadado o no con ella. Tembló de frío sintiendo la lluvia caer con fuerza, su ropa mojada, no servía de protección contra el frío. Estornudó, una y otra vez. Sintió como unos brazos la reconfortaban, produciéndole el calor que necesitaba. Battousai frotaba sus brazos, mientras seguían caminando. Al llegar a la posada entraron. Les hacía falta un buen baño pero ella estaba demasiado cansada. Miró a Battousai.

- ¿ Estás enfadado? - preguntó. Battousai la miró de reojo y luego se volvió hacía ella.

- ¿ Qué hacías fuera?. ¿ Me estabas siguiendo? - preguntó con una siniestra y aparente calma. Kaoru mordió el interior de la mejilla - enfureciste a aquel hombre¿ qué hubiera pasado?.

- No me hubiera pasado nada - contestó - los samurai no matáis a mujeres ni a niños.

- ¿ Qué sabes tú si es un samurai o no?.

- Era un miembro del Shishengumi - dijo altiva - solo quería asustarme y al final, resultó el ser el asustado - añadió con una sonrisa. Pero Battousai seguía igual de serio.

- No quiero que salgas más de noche.

- Sé defenderme sola.

- Escúchame, maldita mujer - la agarró del brazo acercándola a él - aún siendo buena en la espada y en el kendo puede haber quien sea mejor. No volverás a salir, sería poner en riesgo tu vida.

- ¿ Y qué mas te da a ti qué la ponga en riesgo? - preguntó chillando.

- ¡ Por qué me importas, maldita sea! - gruñó perdiendo los estribos. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida, se zafó de su agarre y retrocedió unos pasos.

- Tú no sabes porque salí.. - musitó - ¿ sabes por qué lo hice?. Para impedir que sigas matando - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - no quiero que sigas manchando tus manos de sangre.

Battousai la miró sorprendido, mientras ella subía las escaleras hacía las habitaciones corriendo. ¿ Por qué le preocupaba tanto que matase a gente?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru abrió la puerta de su habitación y anduvo por el pasillo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de Battousai. La noche anterior había sido un caos, ella se había esforzado porque él no matase a nadie y había acabado metida en un lío. Había conocido algunos miembros del Shishengumi, aparte de Saito. Era extraño haberlo visto, aparte de ser más joven no había cambiado mucho, seguía poseyendo aquellos rasgos afilados y lobunos. La puerta de Battousai se abrió y se giró rápidamente, dando un pequeño respingón.

- Hola - dijo Battousai al verla, mirándola fijamente. Kaoru lo miró.

- ¿ Has dormido bien? - preguntó. Battousai se pasó la mano por la cara, cansado.

- No - contestó. Se acercó a ella, serio, y la agarró de la cintura posesivamente, y la abrazó. Kaoru intentó mostrarse indiferente, fría, pero no pudo. Lo abrazó con fuerza, soltando un pequeño suspiro salido de su alma - ayer, cuando te vi tirada en el suelo con ese hombre, sentí miedo.. No vuelvas a salir¿ me escuchas?. No quiero sentirme así nunca más.

- Kenshin… - murmuró sorprendida.

- Me haces sentir débil y no me gusta - la separó un poco de él - prométeme que no saldrás de noche sin mí.

Kaoru se mordió el labio. No podía prometer tal cosa…aunque..

- Está bien - sonrió - prometo no ir sin ti…

- Bien - la agarró del mentón y la besó.

Lizuka salió de su habitación y se quedó petrificado al ver esa escena. Se metió en su habitación y apretó los puños, dolido y enfurecido. Él debería ser quien besase sus labios, él debería ser quien tuviese ese derecho sobre ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinsaku miró el papel que tenía en sus manos. Si, los nombres coincidían. Kamiya Kasshin.. Aquel era el Dojo Kamiya¿tenían alguna coincidencia?.

- Qué dojo más bonito - dijo Izumi admirando el gran dojo. Shinsaku asintió y abrió la rejilla.

- Tengo que hablar con el dueño.. Recuerda que somos una pareja de recién casados - Izumi asintió y entró detrás de él. El dojo parecía solitario. El jardín era grande y, por la ropa que había colgada, vivían un hombre y una niña. Unos gritos de lucha se escucharon en la parte contigua al dojo, anduvieron por el jardín haciendo un pequeño rodeo y encontraron una pequeña casita, la puerta estaba abierta, y se podía ver unos niños con unos espadas de madera haciendo unos ejercicios de defensa. Enfrente, un hombre sentado en el suelo, fornido y con un elegante bigote.

Shinsaku frunció el ceño. Aquella forma de mover la espada.. Era la misma que Kaoru hacía en sus ejercicios. Los mismos movimientos, la misma pose…

- Hiruma, sujeta con más fuerza la espada - dijo el hombre - tenéis que tener total control sobre la espada, entonces podréis tenerlo sobre el enemigo.

Shinsaku entró dentro de la casita, dando unos pasos hacía el hombre, que a pesar de haber advertido su presencia, seguía concentrado en sus alumnos con expresión severa.

- Señor… soy Shinsaku Takasugi - el hombre lo miró de reojo y después, se levantó.

- Kojiro Kamiya - hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

- Desearía hablar con usted sobre su técnica.. - el señor Kamiya asintió y se dirigió hacia sus alumnos.

- Practicar el ejercicio, quiero que cuando vuelva lo dominéis bien.

Salieron de la casa y fueron al interior del dojo. Era acogedor y amplio, pero bastante solitario. Llegaron a una habitación y se sentaron en los cojines del suelo. La puerta daba al jardín y dejaba entrar el hermoso y brillante sol.

- ¿ Queréis tomar té? - preguntó el señor Kamiya.

- Si, muchas gracias - dijo Izumi con una sonrisa.

- ¡ Kaoru! - llamó Kamiya. Shinsaku se tensó, sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza. La puerta se abrió y se volvió con lentitud. Una pequeña cabeza se asomó y Shinsaku sintió como si la sangre de sus venas se congelase. Aquella niña era la misma Kaoru en miniatura. Izumi miró a Shinsaku extrañada.

- ¿ Si, papi? - preguntó la pequeña sonrojada, dirigiendo furtivas miradas a los visitantes.

- Trae te a nuestros invitados, por favor - pidió. Kaoru asintió y se marchó corriendo.

Shinsaku miró a Kojiro, sin saber que decir. Todo era muy confuso. Esa niña era una replica exacta de Kaoru, su mismo color de cabello, sus mismos ojos..

- Señor..¿ usted tiene otra hija? - preguntó indeciso. El hombre lo miró sin comprender.

- No, Kaoru es la única hija que tengo. Y bien.. ¿ qué desean?.

- Quisiera que me hablase sobre su técnica… He oído que es usted profesor.

- Así es, enseño la técnica Kamiya Kasshin Ryu - sacó un pipa de su bolsillo y la encendió - no es una técnica para la lucha..

- ¿ Es la técnica que protege la vida? - preguntó Shinsaku frunciendo el ceño.

- Así es. En un mundo donde los débiles son atacados por los fuertes debe haber quien defienda a los débiles.. Enseño a mis alumnos que deben usar la espada para hacer el bien y ayudar, no para matar.

- Suena interesante… - murmuró Shinsaku.

La puerta se volvió a abrir un poco, dejando ver un pie. Izumi sonrió y alargó su mano para abrirla. La pequeña Kaoru llevaba la bandeja con cuidado y esfuerzo. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y sirvió el té.

- Gracias.. - dijo Izumi cuando la pequeña le entregó su taza. La niña se sonrojó y sonrió. La misma sonrisa..

- Dígame.. ¿ existe alguna técnica que se llame Kamiku Kasshin? - preguntó Shinsaku - me refiero aquí, en Edo.

- No, - dijo pasándose los dedos por el bigote en actitud pensante - no que yo conozca. Pero uno tampoco puede conocer todas las técnicas que hay.

- ¿ Vive usted solo con la pequeña? - preguntó Izumi. El señor Kamiya fijó la mirada en su taza de té y asintió.

- Mi esposa, desgraciadamente, falleció - contestó. La mirada de Shinsaku se volvió a posar en la pequeña que soplaba su taza para que no quemase tanto, bebió y sus grandes ojos azules se posaron en él y se sonrojó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Así que Kaoru y Battousai se van a casar - dijo la señora Anara y sonrió - te dije que tendrías a Battoucitos correteando por aquí.

- Según me han dicho creo que Battousai quiere irse a vivir a otro lugar - comentó la señora Hiroe - y también ha pasado algo, creo que Shinsaku e Izumi tienen algo..

Anara sonrió orgullosa.

- ¿ Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó arqueando ambas cejas.

- Pues cuando estaban aquí se dirigían miradas muy, muy sospechosas. Y ahora Shinsaku se ha ido a un viaje de descanso e Izumi ha ido a acompañarlo.. - se acercó a ella y susurró - argumentando que Shinsaku estaba con la salud delicada.

- Creo que la posada se está convirtiendo en un nido de amor. Además Izumi ha sufrido mucho y Shinsaku es un buen hombre, sabrá cuidarla como es debido.

- ¿ Y qué opinas de Battousai?.

La señora Anara cerró los ojos y suspiró.

- De él no sé que pensar.. Es tan callado y distante que no me he podido hacer una idea muy concreta de él, aunque creo que, a pesar de ser el asesino más temido de todo Japón, no es malo.

- No sabría que decirte, querida, no sabría…

Continuará…

* * *

Aquí tenéis la continuación. Espero que os haya gustado y muchísisimas gracias por los 201 review :) estoy muy contenta. OKM! 

Gracias por vuestros review a : **Kaorumar, gabyhyatt, coolis17, Kaoru-Neko, Kagome-Higurashi13, lorena, lola1655, BatoousaiKamiya, dragossmaster, kaoruluz, Athena Kaoru Himura, sol10, Monika-Dono **( no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá este fic, pero creo que son bastantes)**, hitoki-chan, Bake-tsuki, Mix Himura, okashira janet. **


	13. Sentimientos escondidos

**Capítulo XII: Sentimientos escondidos.**

Salió del dojo mareado y con nauseas. No se podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Jamás hubiera sospechado algo así. Su amigo, Battousai, se había enamorado de una farsante.¿ Qué pretendía Kaoru ocultando un secreto así?. ¿ Pensaba que lo podía ocultar durante mucho tiempo?. Un secreto de esa importancia era imposible de guardar. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, exasperado. Lo más difícil sería contárselo a Battousai. ¿ Qué haría él con Kaoru tras saberlo?. Esa pregunta no tenía contestación hasta que llegase a Kyoto. Battousai era tan impredecible que no sabía como iba reaccionar ante la noticia. Una noticia que ni él mismo se había esperado.

Miró a Izumi, la cual se despedía de la pequeña Kaoru dulcemente, y hacía una reverencia al impotente señor Kamiya. Sus grandes y espectaculares ojos esmeraldas se centraron en él, y le sonrió. Una sonrisa que no fue correspondida.

- No debes preocuparte - susurró. Al parecer no era el único que se había dado cuenta del enorme parecido que había entre las dos - quizás solo sea un malentendido y estamos sacando conclusiones erróneas.

- ¿ Conclusiones erróneas?. Izumi, tú la has visto. Es su réplica exacta, podría jurar que son..

- Shinsaku, baja la voz - susurró mirando disimuladamente al padre, que admiraba a su hija correr detrás de una pelota - estás exagerando. Hay muchas personas que se parecen.

- Si fuera por eso solo… ¿ Te has fijado en la técnica?. El movimiento de sus brazos, el de sus piernas, la forma de defender, de atacar.. Es idéntica a la de Kaoru. Por favor, no me pidas que no saque conclusiones porque me es imposible.

Izumi suspiró. Aquel encuentro también la había trastocado un poco, no sabía el motivo de su viaje a Edo, pero ahora lo comprendía perfectamente, el motivo era Kaoru. Desde que ella había aparecido todo había cambiado, la posada era más alegre, ella irradiaba energía y felicidad, y eso había atraído la atención de muchos miembros, en especial, la de Battousai y Lizuka. Ambos eran buenos compañeros, por denominar su relación de algún modo, pero desde que llegó Kaoru su relación había ido de mal en peor, ambos obsesionados por la misma muchacha. El misterio rodeaba a esa mujer, un misterio que todos estaban locos por resolver y ahora.. Parecía estar tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Conocía a Kaoru, divertida, con un fuerte carácter y dulce, no podía siquiera pensar en lo que Shinsaku estaba suponiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru miró el gran cardenal de su brazo, debió hacérselo cuando aquel hombre la tiró al suelo. El golpe había sido muy fuerte pero no le dio mucha importancia. Juntó entre sus dedos espesa pomada que la señora Anara le preparó a Battousai para su ojo y lo esparció en la zona morada.

- Si hubiera sabido que ese canalla te ha hecho eso te aseguro que le habría dado su merecido - la sensual voz de Battousai le produjo un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Se volvió hacía él y subió, apresurada, la manga de su kimono. Battousai estaba parado en marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyada en la puerta. Oh, Kami¿ por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo?.

- No es para tanto.. - murmuró cerrando la tapadera del recipiente, se levantó del suelo - fue un simple golpe. ¿ Qué haces aquí?.

- Te he buscado por todo el dojo - explicó acercándose a ella - quería verte…

- Kenshin… - susurró. Battousai quedó a unos centímetros de ella, pudo sentir su cálido aliento golpear su rostro. Sus ojos azules se perdieron en los dorados de él. Battousai acarició con suavidad su mejilla. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía como un estremecimiento recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Quería sentirlo cerca, muy cerca de ella, fundirse en sus brazos y no abandonarlos nunca - bésame.. - el imploro le sorprendió a ella misma. Sus mejillas, sonrojadas como estaban, se encendieron en el vivo color del fuego, lo miró de hito a hito, esperando que él hiciera una aproximación a ella, mientras le crecía el temor de que la rechazara. Pero no sucedió tal cosa, Battousai la agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él. Fijó su mirada en sus labios y, con una lentitud tortuosa, unió sus labios a los de ella. Sus labios se movían contra los suyos con delicia, exquisita ternura que hacía que sus piernas temblasen. Se sujetó a sus brazos, por miedo a caer. Los brazos del espadachín la agarraba con firmeza y posesión. Sus bocas se fueron abriendo, invitando al otro a explorar. Kaoru tomó la iniciativa esta vez, introdujo su lengua en su boca, buscando la de él, que parecía divertido huyéndola, pero cuando se encontraron, fue como un choque electrizante. Battousai nunca la había besado así, con tanta ternura, con tanta delicadeza y suavidad que hacía que su corazón se encogiese. Se separó de él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Quisiste que te besara.. - dijo él correspondiendo su abrazo. Kaoru lo miró y le sonrió. El la abrazó con más fuerza y fijó su mirada en sus carnosos labios - bésame..

Kaoru soltó una risita, esta vez era él quien podía que le besaran y ella no se hizo de rogar. Nunca había llevado la iniciativa a la hora de iniciar el beso y el contacto fue brusco y torpe, pero Battousai enseguida supo guiarla. Entre el beso, Kaoru pudo notar como el sonreía. Eso la enfado. Besó con desenfreno sus labios, invadiendo en su boca con su lengua, y él no se quedaba atrás, seguía perfectamente sus movimientos. Las manos de Battousai, traviesas, descendieron hasta sus caderas, apretándolas y alzándolas un poco, hasta quedar a la altura de su entrepierna, sintiendo el duro bulto que crecía ahí. Battousai apartó su boca de la de ella, pasando su boca de sus labios hasta su oreja, mordisqueó y lamió el óvulo, produciéndole gemidos de éxtasis.

- Ken.. - gimió. La boca de Battousai no se estaba quieta, descendió hasta su cuello, lamiendo, succionando y mordisqueando cada porción de piel que estaba expuesta ahí. Battousai la alzó, obligándola a envolver con sus piernas su cintura. Anduvo hasta la pared, para apoyarla en ella y seguir devorándola. Volvió a capturar sus besos, besándolos frenéticamente, los mordió y jugó con su lengua, en un baile enloquecedor. Se separó y la miró, sus mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y los ojos entrecerrados, la hacían ver preciosa. Bajó su mirada hasta sus senos, y sin miramientos, abrió con brusquedad el kimono, dejando sus senos libres. Ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran del tamaño perfecto. La miró a los ojos y llevó una de sus manos a uno de ellos, los acarició con delicadeza, notando como se estremecía, atrapó su pezón entre sus dedos y tiró un poco de ellos, viendo como se endurecían. Inclinó la cabeza y besó el nacimiento de sus senos, ella soltó el aire en un profundo suspiro, como si lo hubiera estado aguantando. Lamió su seno hasta llegar a la punta, y atrapó su pezón en la boca. Succionó y mordisqueó esa parte.Los gemidos por parte de Kaoru estaban amenazando con romper el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Kaoru movió sus caderas provocativamente contra él. Rozando la parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Soltó un gruñido animal y se separó de ella bruscamente. Kaoru reaccionó rápidamente, colocó las piernas en el suelo y se apoyó aún más contra la pared para evitar caer. Miró, sorprendida, a Battousai, quien había puesto una distancia prudente entre ellos.

- Ken…

Battousai la miró, y volvió a apartar la mirada de ella, furioso.

- ¡ Tápate, maldita sea! - gruñó. Kaoru miró sus senos al descubierto y los tapó inmediatamente.

- ¿ Qué te ocurre? - preguntó. ¿ Qué había hecho mal?. ¿ Es qué acaso solo había estado jugando con ella? - dime¿ he hecho algo mal?.

Battousai lanzó risa irónica y la miró de soslayo, con una ceja enarcada.

- No, no has hecho nada mal - susurró con la voz más ronca de lo norma - Maldita sea, lo has hecho condenadamente bien.

- ¿ Entonces? - preguntó sin entender - ¿ por qué te apartas?.

Battousai suspiró y se acercó a ella, cogió su hermoso rostro entre sus manos.

- No tienes ni idea de cómo me pones… Me dijiste que querías esperar hasta el matrimonio y respetaré esa decisión - acarició su mejilla - pero por ahora no tientes al demonio.

- Está bien.. - susurró mirándolo recelosa, muy poco convencida, pero algo más aliviada. Battousai mostró una media sonrisa y la abrazó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Contempló el cielo oscuro, repleto de estrellas. La noche parecía mágica, echa para que los enamorados saliesen a pasear. Miró de reojo a Shinsaku, que mantenía la cabeza metida en unos documentos.

- Shinsaku… ¿ te apetece ir a dar una vuelta? - preguntó, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado.

- No, estoy ocupado - dijo sin apartar la vista de esos documentos.

Izumi bajó la mirada decepcionada y lanzó un largo y ruidoso suspiro. Shinsaku levantó la mirada de los papeles y la miró.

- ¿ Ocurre algo? - preguntó, tomando en sus manos su taza de té.

- Estoy aburrida…

Shinsaku dejó los documentos a un lado. Sabía que cuando una mujer decía estoy aburrida significa: deja lo que estás haciendo y ponme atención.

- ¿ Qué quieres hacer? - preguntó y luego sonrió - hoy es nuestro último día en Edo¿ paseamos?.

Se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió deseosa. Edo era precioso, la frontera estaba llena de pequeñas casas y entrando podías observar los preciosos dojos. El centro de la ciudad estaba lleno de puestos y un gran restaurante, llamado Akabeko, en el pequeño río, donde los pescadores se ponían por la mañana a pescar, había un puentecillo, que unía el centro a las urbanizaciones de dojos. También había grandes descampados, llenos de hierba fresca y flores silvestres. Se asomó para ver el precioso lago, limpio y cristalino, reflejado de las preciosas estrellas del cielo.

- Qué bonito - exclamó. Shinsaku la imitó, apoyando sus brazos en el bordillo del pequeño muro que limitaba el puente. Aquella imagen era perfecta, tan hermosa que no había palabras para descifrar las emociones que le hacía sentir. El angelical rostro de Izumi, bañado por el reflejo de la luna..

- Mis padres eran pescadores - confesó rompiendo el encantador silencio que se había formado, miró al lago, recordando las veces que había ido con su padre a pescar. Izumi lo miró con atención y extrañeza - murieron siendo yo muy pequeño y un tío mío me acogió, él no había tenido hijos y me enseñó la técnica que había permanecido en su familia durante generaciones. Decía que debía luchar, proteger lo que creo - la miró - y lo que quiero.

Izumi apartó la mirada avergonzada, e intentó ocultar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

- ¿ Y tú?, solo sé que eres familiar de la señora Anara. Nunca me has hablado de tu familia..

Izumi soltó un suspiro entrecortado. Nunca había hablado de su familia, de su vida antes de llegar a Kyoto, eran recuerdos que tenía muy latentes y que habían formado heridas que aún no sanaban.

- Mi padre era dueño de una floristería. Era ciego - Shinsaku frunció el ceño desconcertado - a pesar de eso, tenía un gran don, podía armonizar las rosas, las petunias, las amapolas.. Creaba un hermoso ramo sin siquiera ver. Mi madre cuidaba de él. Si alguien me preguntase si he visto a dos personas amarse tanto como ellos, diría que no. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Desgraciadamente mi madre cayó enferma, era una enfermedad en los huesos, los días pasaban y ella cada vez estaba peor, mi padre siempre estaba con ella, cuidándola, dándole ánimos para seguir y yo hacía todo lo posible para ayudar - su voz se entrecortó - Cuando me iba a dormir, escuchaba los gritos de dolor de mi madre. Esas noches… me preguntaba porqué no me había pasado a mí eso en vez de a mi madre. Y creo que mi padre se preguntaba lo mismo. Mi madre pasaba todo el día llorando, decía que quería morirse, que si Kami le concedía un deseo sería dejar de sufrir - tragó fuertemente - mi padre le concedió ese deseo. Y luego se suicidó.

No podía contener las lágrimas, caían libres por sus mejillas. Shinsaku estaba muy sorprendido por su declaración.

- Cuando llegué a casa, junto con una de las vecinas, los encontré, cubiertos en un río de sangre. No grité, ni lloré, solo les observaba mientras la vecina gritaba y corría a socorrerlos. La vecina se ocupó de mí, estaba muy preocupada pues yo no hablaba, no podía apartar de mi cabeza la imagen de mis padres. A los tres días de su muerte, volví a mi casa, recorrí cada rincón, mientras los recuerdos me asaltaban. Cuando entré en la habitación en la que mis padres murieron, volví a revivirlo y lloré. Lloré como nunca antes había llorado. Los culpé, y odié por dejarme sola. Me marché de allí, me fui de la ciudad, quería huir de mis recuerdos..- suspiró - mi verdadero nombre es Uno. El día en que me fui, quería empezar una nueva vida y cambiarme el nombre era el primer paso. Ahora creo.. Que fue un medio para olvidarlos - soltó un sollozo - pero no puedo..

Shinsaku no pudo seguir viéndola así. La abrazó con fuerza, queriéndole brindar su amor, decirle sin palabras que él estaba con ella, que nunca la había a dejar.

- Tranquila.. - susurró, acariciando su espalda mientras ella lloraba, desahogando todo el dolor y la frustración que había guardado. Los sollozos de Izumi fueron amenguando, hasta que poco a poco desapareció. Se separó de él, lo suficiente para limpiarse las lágrimas. Shinsaku sacó un arrugado pañuelo de su bolsillo y le secó las lágrimas - ¿ estás mejor?.

- Si, gracias - sonrió y suspiró profundamente - esto me ha servido para desahogarme y para darme cuenta.. Que mi actitud a sido muy inmadura.

Shinsaku sonrió y volvió a guardar el pañuelo.

- Entonces¿ volvemos a casa, Uno?.

Izumi sonrió y asintió. Miró al cielo, y entre las estrellas, pudo imaginar el rostro de sus padres.

_- Perdonarme.. Por no saber comprenderos ._

Continuará..

Espero que os haya gustado esta continuación y me lo hagáis saber.

Gracias por vuestros review: **Kaorumar, tomoeandikr, lacus:vivi, Monika-Dono, lorena, BattousaiKamiya, Mix Himura, Kagome-Higurashi13, gabyhyatt, Athena Kaoru Himura, Bake-tsuki, sol10, Mitsuki Himura, Kaoru-Neko, okashira janet.**


	14. Partimos a Edo

**Capítulo XIII: Partimos a Edo.**

Cerró los ojos y se tapó rápidamente. Volteó el rostro intentando ocultar la sonrisa de diversión que se había formado en sus labios. Esperó hasta que la puerta se volvió a cerrar y se incorporó en el futón. Sabía que Battousai iba a ir a asegurarse que estaba dormida y no salía a perseguirlo. Se levantó y agarró su espada de madera. Se aseguraría de no perder de vista a Battousai y, como había prometido, no saldría sin él. Así que tenía que darse prisa antes de que él saliera de la posada. Abrió la puerta despacio, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Sonrió decidida y salió. Esta vez estaba preparada para lo que sea.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se tensó. Se giró temerosa, y se encontró con dos orbes doradas.

- Kenshin… - murmuró mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa - iba a por un vaso de agua.

Battousai enarcó una ceja y fijó su mirada en su espalda, la agarró y se la arrebató sin esfuerzo de las manos.

- ¿ Con espada? - preguntó con un matiz de sarcasmo - ¿ y así vestida?.

Kaoru miró su vestimenta, la apropiada para cuando iba a entrenar. Fijó su mirada en Battousai y rió nerviosa.

- Me prometiste que no volverías a salir sin mí - le reprochó. Su voz era fría y ronca, conseguía erizarle todos los vellos de su cuerpo.

- Y no iba a salir sin ti - alegó - tú irías delante, yo detrás.

No fue la respuesta que Battousai quería. La miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Su corazón latió desbocado, como cada vez que tenía esa aproximación con él. Battousai se agachó y la cogió por las piernas, elevándola y poniéndola en su hombro, al igual que un saco de patatas. Sorprendida por esa acción tan repentina empezó a patalear, intentando no gritar para no despertar a la señora Hiroe ni a las muchachas. Golpeó con fuerza la espalda de Battousai y notó como los músculos se tensaban.

- Suéltame - dijo intentando que la soltase. Battousai no hizo caso de sus quejas, ni de sus golpes, entró en la habitación y anduvo hasta su futón - ¡ suéltame he dicho, bruto! - y así lo hizo. La soltó sin miramientos y cayó con brusquedad en el futón.

Lo miró enfadada, no podía creer la falta de tacto por su parte.

- Eres un tonto - dijo molesta cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada. Battousai sintió como su corazón se encogía, adoraba verla así, comportándose como una niña pequeña. Se sentó en el futón, y la abrazó, obligándola a apoyar su espalda en su tórax.

Sintió su suave y cálido aliento en su oreja, el latir de su corazón en su espalda y eso hacía que se estremeciera. No podía negar que jamás había sido tan feliz, tenerlo así, tan suyo, era algo que hacía que su corazón se llenase de alegría…y también de tristeza. Ella no se merecía estar así con él, esa intimidad. Fijó su mirada en su alianza. Ni siquiera se merecía llevarla. Había actuado mal, pidiendo un deseo con intenciones propias y egoístas, jugando con la vida de una persona que no se lo merecía, y no solo la vida de Kenshin, sino la de Tomoe, Enishi..Su intromisión había cambiado el hilo de la historia, del destino, y no estaba segura si era para bien o para mal. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, echaba de menos a sus amigos, a su vida de antes.. Pero no había manera de volver atrás. Y además.. Aquí había alguien que la necesitaba, porque aunque Battousai se mostraba frío e insensible, ella sabía que en el fondo, era un niño asustado y atormentado, que necesitaba el cariño y el apoyo de alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz del sol. Se movió entre las sábanas de su futón. Se levantó de golpe, recordando lo ocurrido esa noche. Miró a ambos lados, y no lo vio. Frunció el ceño y sintió la vena de su frente latir. Se había quedado dormida, seguro que ese había sido el propósito de Battousai desde el principio, que se durmiera y él pudiese salir tranquilo a hacer su trabajo.

Apretó con fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos intentando controlar la furia que se estaba apoderando de ella. Había sido una tonta al echarse las culpas durante ese momento tan cálido que habían compartido, mientras él esperaba el momento en que el suelo se adueñase de ella para marcharse. Se levantó y se arregló su vestimenta de kendoka. Battousai se iba a enterar, iba a saber quien era Kaoru Kamiya, o Kamiku, ya le daba igual quien diablos era o decía ser. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el rostro de la señora Hiroe.

- Buenos días, Kaoru - saludó con su habitual sonrisa. Kaoru la miró ceñuda, y luego mostró una simpática sonrisa.

- Buenos días, señora Hiroe¿ cómo ha dormido? - preguntó dejándola pasar.

- Oh, la verdad es que las cervicales me están molestando últimamente mucho - dijo abriendo con la mano que tenía libre el armario y colocando las mantas - ¿ y tú¿ has dormido bien?.

Kaoru entornó los ojos molesta y dirigió una mirada hacía la puerta de la habitación de Battousai.

- Como un angelito - murmuró - ¿ Sabe su Battousai a salido esta noche?.

La señora Hiroe volteó su rostro hacía ella y la miró dudosa.

- Todos los miembros del Ishinshishi salieron. Battousai volvió cuando yo me levanté, y eso que lo hago nada más cantar el gallo - se rascó su mentón - es extraño que volviera tan tarde, normalmente los chicos intentan venir más pronto.

Kaoru volvió a sentir latir la vena de su frente peligrosamente. ¿ Por qué diablos habría confiado en ese hombre?. Apretó con fuerza su puño, conteniendo las ganas de golpear a alguien.

- Kaoru.. ¿ puedes acompañarme después al mercado?. Necesito hacer la compra, la despensa está casi vacía.

Kaoru sonrió y asintió.

Está bien, voy un momento… abajo- dijo marchándose. Caminó apresurada hasta la habitación de Battousai, volteó a ver si la señora Hiroe había salido de su habitación y vio que no. Abrió la puerta y entró. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sus ojos se fijaron en la figura sentada frente a la ventana, con la espalda apoyada en el mueble y la espada entre sus brazos. Una pequeña capa de sudor adornaba su frente y tenía el ceño fruncido. El corazón se le partió en dos al verlo así, tan indefenso. Se acercó a él y se agachó hasta su altura. Sus pestañas hacían sombra en sus mejillas, tenía los labios entreabiertos y el pelo alborotado. Qué guapo era. Acercó su mano a su rostro, para apartarle un mechón de cabello.

Sintió la presencia de alguien y abrió los ojos de pronto, agarró su katana y embistió. El golpe nunca se efectuó pues algo lo había parado. Enfocó su mirada y vio a Kaoru, de cuclillas ante él, con la hoja de su espada entre sus manos, parando el golpe.

- ¿ Estás loco o qué? - preguntó alterada, incorporándose y mirándolo desde esa altura. Menudo susto se había llevado. El corazón se le había subido a la garganta en un santiamén.

La tez de Battousai se puso pálida, guardó su katana y se incorporó. De no haber sido por los reflejos y de que es kendoka ahora mismo hubiera derramado la sangre de su prometida.

- ¡ No vuelvas a acercarte a mí mientras duermo!- gritó. Agarró las manos de Kaoru para cerciorarse de que no se hubiera dañado.

- Solo vine a verte para decirte.. - se detuvo y gruñó, apartó su manos de las suyas - ¡Bah!, da igual. Pero si cuando nos casemos cada vez que te despiertes me vas a dar estos buenos días tenemos un problema.

Battousai se pasó la mano por el cabello, exasperado. Había estado a punto de matarla y a ella se le ocurría pensar en cuando estén casados.

- Cuando estemos casados no te dejaré fuerzas para despertarme, mujer - mencionó malicioso. Kaoru se sonrojó, entendiendo perfectamente el significado de sus palabras. Apartó la mirada azorada, no estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios, de hecho, nunca se había imaginado comentarios así salir de la boca de Kenshin Himura - ¿ Para qué has venido?.

Frunció el ceño y fijó su mirada en él. Ya no tenía sentido reprocharle nada, no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada. Él era Battousai, el destajador, el asesino más temido de todo Japón, y nunca le había prometido que dejaría su trabajo, todo lo contrario, había dejado muy claro que no pensaba hacerlo. Muy bien, esta vez él había sido más inteligente que ella, no volvería a darle la oportunidad de que volviera a jugar con ella de ese modo.

- No tiene importancia - murmuró y sonrió maliciosa. Dos noches malgastadas, sin buenos resultados, pero como se solía decir, a la tercera iba la vencida. Haría todo lo posible por no cometer los mismo errores que las noches anteriores - Me tengo que ir, voy al mercado con la señora Hiroe.

Battousai asintió y tras recibir un casto beso de ella, la observó marcharse. Suspiró. Esta chica no tenía remedio, ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba tramando algo. Al parecer no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

Kaoru caminó por el pasillo, buscando a la señora Hiroe. Esa mujer no paraba quieta. Sintió un jalón en su brazo y fue llevada al interior de una habitación. Cerró los ojos cuando su espalda chocó contra la pared y abrió los ojos confundida.

- Lizuka.. - murmuró. Lizuka estaba enfadado, se le notaba en su expresión.

- ¿ Qué hacías en la habitación de Battousai? - preguntó, apretando duramente el agarre de su brazo. Kaoru frunció el ceño e intentó soltarse.

- Iba a darle los buenos días - dijo y se zafó de su agarre - además¿ a ti qué te importa?. Es mi prometido y hago lo que quiera con él.

- Solo eres una zorra - exclamó. Kaoru levantó la mano rápidamente y golpeó con fuerza en su mejilla, volteando su rostro. Lizuka cerró los ojos, controlando su furia. Giró su cabeza con lentitud hacía ella, mirándola con sus ojos centelleantes.

- No vuelvas a insultarme - dijo apartándose de él. Se dirigió a la puerta y lo miró una última vez. Quería decirle que ella no era ninguna zorra, ni nada de los insultos que se le pasaba por la cabeza, pero ella no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de lo que hacía o no. Se volvió y salió.

Lizuka golpeó la pared con sus puños, sin que le importara si se hacía daño. Odiaba a Battousai por tenerla, la odiaba a ella por dejarle que tuviera ese derecho ante ella. Cuando menos se lo esperase estarían casados y él todavía no sabía qué hacer para impedirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizuka dejó una de las maletas en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta de la posada. Giró el picaporte y dejó pasó a Izumi.

- Gracias…- dijo Izumi sonriendo. Entró en la posada y sonrió a Sakura, una de las criadas que limpiaba el mueble de recepción.

- Veo que habéis llegado pronto - dijo - ¿ qué tal el viaje?.

Izumi suspiró y se limpió el sudor de su frente con un pequeño pañuelo rosado.

- Agotador - admitió - no hemos dormido nada, y Shinsaku quería partir cuanto antes para estar aquí pronto.

Shinsaku entró en la posada y sonrió a Sakura.

- Buenos días, Sakura - exclamó con su siempre tono alegre y optimista. Se agachó un poco para poder permitir a Izumi que le limpiase un poco el sudor que resbalaba por su frente - ¿ Himura está en su habitación?.

- Si, así es - respondió. Shinsaku sonrió y se dirigió hacía las escaleras, subiéndolas con dificultad por el peso de las maletas - ¿ qué habéis hecho en el viaje? - preguntó con diversión. Izumi se sonrojó al percibir el tono de su voz.

- Nada¿ dónde está la señora Hiroe? - mira - enseñó la bolsa que llevaba en su mano - he traído regalo para todos - metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó un pequeño abanico, lo abrió con elegancia y lo miró - no este no es - volvió a buscar en la bolsa y sacó otro abanico. Lo abrió y se lo mostró. De un hermoso color dorado con su nombre grabado en negro.

- Oh, Izumi es precioso - exclamó sujetándolo con cuidado y admirándolo.

- Es obra de unos de los artesanos más famosos en Edo. Me alegra que te guste.

- ¿ Ha los chicos qué le has comprado? - preguntó curiosa.

- Shinsaku les ha comprado cosas para el mantenimiento de sus espadas y esas cosas. Ya sabes, lo que le gustan a los hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shinsaku subió las escaleras con esfuerzo y llegó agotado. Izumi había hecho equipaje para un mes.

- Shinsaku.. - exclamó Lizuka al verle - qué pronto has vuelto - se acercó a él y agarró un par de maletas para ayudarlo - ¿ qué lleváis aquí?. ¿ Un muerto o qué?.

- Izumi se ha comprado kimonos, a ella, a la señora Hiroe, a Ikumatsu y a Kaoru, me ha comprado ropa como para llenar mi armario, que si libros, que si cremas.. - abrió la puerta de su habitación - tuvimos que comprar más maletas para meter todos lo que había comprado.

- Ir con una mujer es muy peligroso - bromeó. Observó como su amigo dejaba las maletas cerca del armario y lo imitó - y..¿ para qué el viaje?.

Shinsaku lo miró de hito a hito sin saber que decir. Sonrió y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su haori.

- Turístico - dijo rápidamente y con normalidad - Izumi me dijo que tenía ganas de viajar y ver Edo, y yo complací ese deseo.

- ¿ Por Izumi?. Ni siquiera es tu esposa y te la llevas de viaje…- dijo receloso. Shinsaku bostezó sin darle importancia y sonrió. Golpeó animadamente el brazo de Lizuka.

- Izumi no pasará sin ser mi esposa por mucho tiempo, amigo - caminó apresurado hacía la puerta y salió. Fue a la habitación de Battousai y golpeó varias veces. La puerta se abrió y se encontró con la mirada fría de Himura.

- ¿ Me echaste de menos? - bromeó. Battousai se echó a un lado para dejarlo pasar y cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿ Qué has averiguado? - preguntó sin más.

Shinsaku arqueó ambas cejas.

- Vaya vas al grano¿ eh?. Efectivamente, el estilo Kamiya existe. Pero creo que sería mejor que fueras y lo vieras tú.

Battousai frunció el ceño. ¿ Qué fuera a ver?. ¿ Por qué no se lo decía sin más?.

- ¿ Qué viste?.

- Te digo que lo mejor es que partamos a Edo y lo veas por ti mismo. No quiero meter la pata - sonrió - así que si lo ves tú y haces algo, el que la metes eres tú. Solo he sacado suposiciones, no estoy seguro de nada - se frotó las sienes - lo que he visto ahí ha sido más desconcertante de lo que esperaba - se encogió de hombros - No sé que pensar.

Battousai suspiró. No sabía para qué había mandado a Shinsaku si ahora él también tendría que ir.

- Está bien. Avisaré a Kaoru de que haga el equipaje.

- Muy bien, le diré a Izumi que volvemos a partir - sonrió - me hizo prometerle que volveríamos no creí que cumpliese la promesa tan pronto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru dejó las bolsas en la cocina y empezó a colocarlas cada uno en su sitio. Esa cocina era muy parecida a la suya, y solía tener la manía de colocar todo tal como en su dojo. Luego las muchachas se volvían loca buscando cada cosa.

Un hermoso sonido llegó hasta sus oídos. ¿ De dónde provenía?. Dejó lo que tenía en sus manos y caminó por el pasillo, buscando el origen de aquella melodiosa música. Llegó hasta una habitación, el pequeño salón donde las señoras se sentaban a relajarse, y vio a Ikumatsu, tocando un instrumento. Se apoyó en la puerta, escuchando atentamente la relajante melodía. De pronto, la música paró e Ikumatsu se volvió, repentinamente, hacía ella.

- Que susto me has dado - exclamó sonriendo. Kaoru se sonrojó y caminó hasta ella.

- Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte - dijo sentándose. Ikumatsu tensó las cuerdas de su instrumento.

- Esto es un shamishen - dijo mostrando su instrumento - es el instrumento típico de las geishas.

- Oh - exclamó observándolo - debió costarte mucho aprender a tocarlo.

Ikumatsu sonrió melancólica.

- Las Maiko, que así se les llaman a las aprendices de geisha, tenemos que estar horas y horas ensayando - tocó un poco las teclas produciendo un agradable sonido - Para que no nos doliesen los dedos, teníamos que introducirlos en hielo.

- ¿ Hielo?.

- Si, - la miró - el hielo nos dormía los dedos y así no sentíamos. No me importaba quemarme los dedos con el hielo, tocaba y tocaba. Es la actividad que más me ha gustado.

- Debe ser muy duro ser geisha - murmuró.

- Yo opino igual de ser kendoka - admitió - pero con la practica se llega a ver todo fácil. Te confieso que a veces siento la tentación de coger una espada y hacer esos extraordinarios movimientos.. Pero Katsura no me lo permitiría.

- ¿ Y qué? - preguntó. Ikumatsu la miró sin entender.

- ¿ Cómo qué y qué?. Es mi marido.

- Por ser tu marido no debes obedecer todo lo que él te diga - dijo - Dime¿ alguna vez has hecho algo por que a tú hayas decidido?.

Ikumatsu se mordió el labio y miró su instrumento.

- Tocar…

- Tocas porque fuiste geisha¿ elegiste serlo?.

- No - admitió - mis padres me vendieron cuando apenas tenía siete años al Okiya. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Nunca he cogido la espada, jamás podría aprender a menearla como lo haces tú..

- Dime¿ serías capaz de defenderte?. No¿ cierto? - dijo sin esperar su respuesta- Ese es el problema, las mujeres como tú os limitáis a atender las necesidades de los demás, así como sus órdenes y deseos. Debes aprender a decidir por ti misma. No te digo que sepas mi arte, o que seas tan buena luchadora como un espadachín, solo tienes que aprender a defenderte. Katsura no va a estar siempre al lado tuya para protegerte.

Kaoru tenía razón. Cuando era geisha había tenido muchos problemas con indeseables, hombres que la acosaban o que la atacaban en su camino hacía la casa de té, por suerte siempre se había librado de sus ataques, aunque una vez uno llegó a hacerle un moratón en el hombro jamás abusaron de ella. Siempre había estado protegida, por su hermana mayor en la casa de geishas, o por su marido. Ella se había acostumbrado a retener sus deseos, a que la protegieran, envueltas en algodones.

- ¿ Es muy difícil? - preguntó temerosa e insegura.

- No tanto como tocar el shashiben.

Ikumatsu rió divertida.

- Shamishen, Kaoru, shamishen. Si quieres te puedo enseñar a tocarlo, así se lo tocarías a Himura cuando estéis casados - sugirió. Kaoru sonrió y asintió gustosa.

- Hola - saludó Izumi entrando por la puerta. Ambas se volvieron y sonrieron al verla.

- Vaya, vaya, la enamorada volvió - bromeó Ikumatsu produciendo el sonrojo de Izumi - ¿ te las pasado bien?. Oh, mira yo que preguntar - rió.

- La verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien - dijo sonrojada - Os he traído unos obsequios.

Sacó los abanicos que tenía escondidos en su obi.

- Oh, son preciosos - exclamó Kaoru cogiendo el suyo y abriéndolo. Se parecía a uno que ella tenía..

- Muchas gracias. Qué maravilla - dijo Ikumatsu - ¿ quién es el artista?.

- Un artesano muy conocido en Edo - explicó.

- ¿ Arashi Ionato? - preguntó Kaoru.

- Si¿ lo conoces?.

Kaoru asintió. Claro que lo conocía, si en ese tiempo era famoso, dentro de diez años era el mejor creador de abanicos de todo Japón.

- ¿ Y ocurrió algo en ese viaje? - preguntó Ikumatsu pícara. Izumi se sonrojó furiosamente.

- No.. Solo le conté un secreto - dijo - gracias a eso me siento.. Más aliviada.

- Si, yo también le conté algunos secretos a Katsura antes de casarnos. En una pareja no debe haber secretos.

- Tienes razón. Si Shinsaku me guardase secretos me molestaría.. La confianza es lo primero.

- Hablas como si ya fuerais pareja de hecho - bromeó Ikumatsu volviendo a avergonzarla.

Kaoru se mordió el labio. Ella tenían la suerte de poder contarle sus secretos a los hombres que amaban, pero ella.. No podía contarle nada a Battousai, era un historia tan irreal que si ella misma no la estuviera viviendo no se lo creería. Además..¿ qué pensaría Battousai si se enterase de que pidió un deseo que cambió su vida?. Ella no había querido eso, solo deseó borrar su dolor, y sin quererlo, había borrado jugado con el destino, cambiando su historia. Pensaría que había sido una estúpida, una egoísta que solo pensaba en sí misma..

- Kaoru...- la llamó Ikumatsu - ¿ quieres tocar?.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Battousai escuchó un horrible ruido y frunció el ceño. ¿ Qué diablos era eso?. Parecía un gato siendo maltratado. Se acercó hacía donde procedía el ruido y vio a Kaoru, sentada frente a Ikumatsu e Izumi, tocando el shamishen. Por Kami, si no lo hubiera visto nunca hubiera imaginado que ese estruendo provenía del shamishen de Ikumatsu.

Ikumatsu lo miró y sonrió.

- Hola, Himura - saludó. Kaoru paró de tocar y lo miró ruborizada - estoy enseñando a tu prometida a tocar el shamishen.

- Ya lo veo - dijo observando a Kaoru - vengo para deciros que esta tarde partimos para Edo.

¿ Edo?. El corazón de Kaoru dio un brinco. ¿ Para qué ir a Edo?. No estaba preparanda para afrontarse a los recuerdos que guardaba de Edo, los recuerdos de su padre y ella..

- Shinsaku también irá - Izumi sonrió. Si Shinsaku iba eso significaba que ella también. Él le había prometido que la volverá a llevar. Su sonrisa se volvió al recordar el por qué de su viaje a Edo. ¿ Qué pretendía Shinsaku llevando a Battousai y a Kaoru allí?. Miró preocupada a Kaoru, notando como su tez había adquirido un tono pálido.¿ Qué escondía?.

- Un momento - dijo Ikumatsu indignada - ¿ vais a Edo y no me habéis invitado?.

- Puede venir, señora Ikumatsu - dijo Battousai secamente.

- Iré a avisar a mi marido inmediatamente - sonrió - ¿ ves, Kaoru?. Estoy decidiendo por mí - dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Continuará…

* * *

Siento el retraso pero ya estoy aquí con la continuación. Antes que nada quería daros en link de una página que creé para postear fic y comentarlos. Si queréis podéis registraros y escribir vuestro fic :) http://todofic.foros.ws/. 

Muchas gracias por los review a **Kagome-Higurashi13, gabyhyatt, Jegar sahaduta, serena tsukino chiba, Monika-Dono, coolis17 **( al perdir el deseo Kaoru borro el futuro de Battousai, jugó con su destino y ahora tiene que "escribirlo"¿ me explico?)**,Kaorumar, CiNtHiA, Lluvia185, Kaoru-dono18, BattousaiKamiya **( Hombre así como asesinar... Battousai no es tan mala como para asesinarla xD)**, Bake-tsuki, Athena Kaoru Himura, KaoruKobayashi, kagomekaoru, Kaoru-Neko**( ha decir verdad es que Kaoru no quería esto, solo borrar el dolor que le causo Tomoe, pero digamos que pidió el deseo o que fue interpretado mal, pero sí, fue un deseo egoísta)**, rosalia, Blankaoru **( Me alegra que te guste la historia).

Continuará...


	15. La pequeña Kaoru

**Capítulo XIV: La pequeña Kaoru.**

Terminó de meter los kimonos que se había comprado en la pequeña maleta. Su corazón latía con incertidumbre y emoción. La idea de viajar a Edo era algo que ni podía imaginar. En ese tiempo ella era apenas una niña y su padre aún vivía. ¿ Podría verlo?. Después de tantos años, después del dolor de su partida.. No sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él, a los recuerdos que eso supondría..

Pero lo que más la desconcertaba era el por qué de su viaje. Battousai no le había explicado nada y era muy extraño que nada más regresar Shinsaku e Izumi tuvieran que partir de nuevo. Quizás hubieran tenido algún problema allí y deberían partir para arreglarlo. Pero no creía que en un viaje por su trabajo llevasen a las mujeres también. Podría ser peligroso en el caso de ser un problema en los Ishinshishi y sabía como protegían esos hombres a las mujeres. ¿ Por qué razón querrían viajar hasta allí?. La curiosidad la estaba matando y tanto Battousai como Shinsaku parecían no estar dispuestos a abrir la boca.

- ¿ Estás lista? - preguntó Battousai entrando en su habitación.

- Si - contestó sonriendo - Creo que llevo todo - Battousai se acercó y frunció el ceño al ver la gran maleta a presión que llevaba. ¿ Qué diablos llevaba ahí?. Shinsaku tenía razón, las mujeres cuando iban de viaje se llevaban todo el armario en la mochila. Y lo más asombroso es que podían ingeniárselas para que le quepa todo.

- Está bien, Shinsaku se ha encargado de ir a por el barco.

Kaoru lo miró sorprendida.

- ¿ Tenéis barco? - preguntó sin creérselo. ¿ Tan poderosa era la organización Ishinshishi que hasta podían disponer de un barco?. Battousai asintió.

Observó como Kaoru se giraba e intentaba cerrar la maleta. Su semblante se ablando al verla con el ceño fruncido, sentándose encima de ella para aplastar la ropa y cerrarla. Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo. Miedo de que hubiera algo que le escondiese. Miedo de que ese algo lo separase de ella.

- Yo creo que no se me olvida nada Además no tengo muchas cosas aquí - dijo con una sonrisa. Battousai agarró la maleta y frunció el ceño al comprobar el peso. Menos mal que no tenía muchas cosas..

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras para reunirse con los demás. La señora Hiroe, se despedía de Izumi, Ikumatsu y el señor Katsura.

- Os voy a extrañar - dijo - no tardéis en regresar. La señora Anara se ha ido ha visitar a una prima y yo me voy a sentir tremendamente sola.

- Oh, vamos - rió Katsura - si tiene a las demás chicas y a mis hombres para que le hagan compañía.

- No es lo mismo. Con ello no tengo la afinidad que tengo con vosotros. No quiero mostrar favoritismo pero.. - su mirada se centró en Battousai y Kaoru, frunció el ceño al verlos juntos. Debía admitir que hacían buena pareja y que en los ojos de Battousai se empezaba a distinguir un brillo especial - Hola, he estado intentando convencerlos de no que se vayan pero no me hacen caso - se lamentó. Kaoru sonrió divertida.

- Pero si no será muchos días. Ya verá como pronto estamos de vuelta.

- Eso espero - susurró resignada la señora Hiroe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Normalmente no solía marearse en barco pero tenía unas ganas de asomar la cabeza a proa.. En ese momento se acordó la vez que estuvo en un barco junto con Kenshin, Sanosuke y Yahiko, esa noche en que apareció Shura y sus piratas…

- Tienes muy mala cara, Kaoru - dijo Ikumatsu acercándose a ella junto con Izumi - ¿ te encuentras bien?.

Sonrió y asintió. No quería que se preocupase por ella. Estaba cansada y fatigada. ¿ Serían los nervios?. No lo sabía, lo único que quería era llegar a Edo y bajarse de ese barco de una vez. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Admiró el barco, la verdad es que era bonito. Suponía que el señor Katsura lo usaba para sus viajes pues no era un barco de guerra, sino al contrario, uno particular, elegante y grande. Demasiado grande para ellos, podían perderse en ese barco y no aparecer hasta al día siguiente, sin exagerar. Izumi había desaparecido esa tarde y hasta la hora de cenar no había aparecido. Se tapó un poco más con la manta que había cogido para protegerse del frío y suspiró. El humo salió de su boca. La noche, aunque fresca, estaba preciosa. Llena de estrellas y la luna llena. Miró a Battousai el cual hablaba con el señor Katsura.

- ¿ Qué es lo primero que piensan hacer al llegar a Edo? - preguntó Izumi.

- Pues yo tengo pensado ir a ese restaurante del que tanto he oído hablar.. Akabeko, si así se llama -dijo Ikumatsu sonriendo ilusionada.

El Akabeko.. Ellas pronunciaban esas palabras con total naturalidad sin ser conscientes de las sensaciones que le hacían sentir. Era como si al decir esas palabras abrieran un baúl lleno de recuerdos inolvidables con sus amigos. Fijó su mirada en Battousai. Y lo observó, serio e inexpresivo. Todos temían a Battousai, tanto en este tiempo como en el suyo, pero nadie se paraba a pensar que él era un hombre con sentimientos escondidos que sufría, que callaba, al cual si le pinchaban sangraban.. ¿ Por qué lo trataban, entonces, como si no tuviera sentimientos?. Se creían que era igual que este barco, hecho de un material resistente e impenetrable, pero lo que no pensaban es que al igual que este barco podían entrar a él y penetrarlo. Al igual que hizo Tomoe en un pasado. En un pasado que ella había alterado. Gruñó molesta consigo misma llamando la atención de Izumi e Ikumatsu, que la miraron confundidas.

Izumi bajó la mirada. Kaoru había cambiado desde que le habían dicho que debían viajar a Edo, recordaba perfectamente la palidez que había adornado su rostro cuando Battousai le comunicó la noticia. ¿ Es qué, acaso, las suposiciones de Shinsaku podrían ser ciertas?. Por Kami, conocía a Kaoru y no podía ni imaginar algo así de ella..

- Ikumatsu - dijo Katsura llegando hasta su mujer - es tarde. Mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Ikumatsu sonrió y asintió gustosa, reconociendo el brillo que había en los ojos de su marido.

- Buenas noches, señoritas.

- Buenas noches, chicas - se despidió agarrando la mano de su marido y arrastrando de él. Izumi sonrió divertida y miró a Kaoru cómplice.

- Creo que Shinsaku también se ha ido a dormir - dijo malintencionadamente Kaoru. Observó divertida el sonrojo de su amiga.

- No seas tonta - dijo avergonzada - Shinsaku y yo no hemos intimado ni nada así.

Kaoru rió. Le encantaba enojar a su amiga.

- ¿ Y tú con Battousai? - preguntó Izumi haciendo que su risa se interrumpiera de golpe. Se sonrojó. Izumi sonrió y miró hacía Battousai, solo mirando hacía las estrellas, con las manos apoyadas en el murillo de proa - creo que deberías ir con él. Yo voy a irme a dormir.

Kaoru asintió.

- Buenas noches - dijo y observó como Izumi se marchaba. Se levantó y caminó hasta Battousai, abrigándose con la manta. Llegó hasta él y se colocó a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

- Hace frío, deberías irte a dormir - dijo. Kaoru sonrió, Kenshin siempre sería igual de protector con ella siempre.

- No tengo sueño - dijo acariciando su brazo con las yemas de los dedos.

Sintió el cosquilleo que le producía el tacto de Kaoru en su brazo. Su acercamiento, su olor y su roce estaba enloqueciéndolo. Bajó la mirada hacía ella y se fijó en sus senos, daba gracias a la magnífica perspectiva en la que estaba ya que podía ver perfectamente el nacimiento de sus senos. Unos senos que deseaba poder besar hasta saciar su hambre por ella. Empezó a notar como su entrepierna palpitaba reclamando ser atendida. Battousai apartó un poco a Kaoru de si y la agarró de la cintura, acercándola hacía él.

Le sorprendió ese acto de Battousai, pero lo que más fue el notar algo duro en su vientre. Se rozó un poco contra él y se sonrojó al escuchar el gruñido de Battousai. ¿ Eso era..? Agachó la mirada comprobando el bulto en su entrepierna y su cara adquirió el color de la grana.

Battousai puso su mano en su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Se perdió en ese mar azul adornado con largas pestañas. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza y un calor abrumador en su pecho. Se acercó despacio a ella, hacía sus labios, observó como ella iba cerrando poco a poco los ojos esperando la unión y decidió no hacerla esperar. Unió sus labios con los de ella y cerró los ojos. La besó lo más tiernamente que pudo, intentando controlar su deseo y transmitirle con ese beso lo que estaba sintiendo. Un sentimiento que ni él mismo se atrevía a definir. Kaoru le correspondiendo, poniendo a igual que él, el corazón en ese beso. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y una traviesa lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

En ese momento, no hicieron falta palabras porque en ese beso estaban puesto todos sus sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru bajo insegura la trampa que unía el barco al muelle cogida de la mano de Battousai. Esa trampa no le parecía segura, crujía demasiado a cada paso que daban. Suspiró aliviada cuando llegó a tierra firme.

- ¿ Dónde esta la posada, Shinsaku? - preguntó Ikumatsu. Shinsaku se rascó la cabeza y miró a un lado y a otro intentando orientarse.

- Por allí - dijo al fin, indicando a la derecha. Kaoru frunció el ceño al ver que esa era la misma dirección por la que se iba a su dojo. Caminó apresurada, intentando seguir el mismo ritmo de Battousai. Observó Edo, muy pocas cosas habían cambiado en diez años..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La posada era la más bonita en la que había estado. Adornada con un estilo rustico le daba un aire acogedor. Sacó las cosas de su mochila, con cuidado observó que no se hubieran arrugado sus kimonos. Abrió el armario y los metió. No sabía cuanto tiempo iban a estar en Edo pero lo mejor era sacarlo todo y ordenarlo.

¿ Qué haría ahora que estaba allí?. Era muy extraña la sensación de saber que en esa misma ciudad estaba una persona que es tan importante para ti y que hace muchos años que la vez. No estaba segura si era bueno ir a verle, en un futuro lo odiaría, lo detestaría por haberla dejado sola y luego pasaría a extrañarle y a querer mantener vivo cada minuto que pasó a su lado. Ahora… al tener la oportunidad de volver a verlo, de volver a despertar sentimientos que habían permanecido dormidos en su alma.

Se puso de puntillas para poner el kimono para dormir arriba y sintió un mareo. Su vista se nubló y sus piernas flaquearon. Apoyó la espalda en la otra puerta del armario intentando recuperarse del mareo.

- Kaoru¿ has terminado de colocar las cosas? - preguntó Izumi entrando. Entonces la vio, apoyada en la puerta del armario pálida - ¿ estás bien?..

- Si… es solo un mareo.

- ¿ Has desayunado?. Kaoru, debes cuidarte, estás muy delgada - le regañó. Kaoru la miró con una ceja enarcada y sonrisa burlona.

- Mira quien habla.. No te preocupes. Ya se me pasó. Debe ser los nervios del viaje.

Izumi frunció el ceño y asintió. ¿ Habría algo más detrás de esos nervios?. Quizás hubiera una razón más poderosa para esos nervios que el viaje.

Kaoru intentó sonreír para no preocupar más a Izumi. Tenía una extraña opresión en el pecho que la agobiaba, como un mal presentimiento...

- Shinsaku y Battousai han salido - le informó - no volverán hasta esta tarde.

- Oh.. ¿ y sabes a dónde han ido? - odiaba que Battousai saliera sin decírselo.

- No lo sé - mintió, despreciándose a sí misma por hacerlo - vamos, Katsura nos va a invitar a almorzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿ Dónde se supone que está ese maldito dojo? - preguntó Battousai viendo como Shinsaku miraba a un lado y a otro por décima vez. Habían pasado por esa calle unas veinte veces y Shinsaku parecía más perdido aún.

- Yo no tengo la culpa que los dojos se parezcan tanto - se quejó - vamos por esa.

¿ Cuántas veces habría escuchado esa frase?. Lo siguió desganado, y miró hacía un perro que ladraba. Shinsaku dio un respingón asustado, y miró al perro.

- ¿ Este perro no lo hemos visto ya? - preguntó rascándose su barbilla.

- Unas cuantas veces - le contestó sin más.

- Esto es una mierda - se pasó la mano por el cabello exasperado - todas las calles son iguales. ¿ Es que el arquitecto no pensó en dejar pistas para torpes desorientados?.

Battousai cerró los ojos y miró hacía un pequeño callejón que daba a otra calle.

- Vamos por ahí - dijo casi como una orden. Caminó dejando a Shinsaku atrás que lanzaba una última mirada amenazadora al perro.

Llegaron a un gran calzada y Shinsaku sonrió. Esa calle si le sonaba.

- Bien, es por allí, estoy seguro.

Por una vez tuvo razón. Parecía que iba seguro orientándose por las calles, pero recordaba haberlo visto así la primera vez que paseaban por esa calle de dojos iguales, y la segunda también..Ahora comprendía porque Katsura no le había asignado el cargo de investigador o espía, Shinsaku tenía bastante con saber llegar hasta la posada de la señora Hiroe.

- Este es - dijo señalando a un enorme dojo. Battousai fijó su mirada en la inscripción de la entrada, efectivamente, en grandes letras ponía : Dojo Kamiya. Y un poco más abajo, en letras más pequeñas: escuela Kamiya Kasshin Ryu - Himura - dijo al ver decidido a entrar - es mejor que te prepares para lo que vas a ver… Puede que esté equivocado pero yo mismo me morí de la impresión al verlo.

Battousai frunció el ceño confuso. Entró dentro del dojo, todo parecía tranquilo excepto los gritos al estilo kendo de unos niños.

- Vamos a avisar a el señor Kamiya que he venido, supuestamente volvería para informarle si apunto a mi hijo aquí o no - dijo.

- ¿ Hijo?.

- Oh, Izumi y yo nos inventamos que teníamos un hijo para que nos hablará del estilo y eso. Además así podrás ver el estilo Kamiya Kasshin - explicó y anduvo hasta la pequeña caseta de entrenamientos. La puerta estaba entreabierta y Shinsaku no tardó en abrirla del todo dejando ver a un grupo de niños practicando acordemente un movimiento de defensa. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Esos movimientos, la forma de atacar verticalmente y de mover el pie de esa manera era la misma que utilizaba Kaoru en sus entrenamientos. ¿ Acaso se había inventado el nombre de su técnica?. ¿ Por qué haría tal cosa?.

- Buenos días, señor Kamiya - saludó amigablemente Shinsaku. El señor Kamiya levantó la mirada de sus alumnos hacía ellos con su misma expresión severa que siempre.

- Me alegra volver a verle, señor Takasugi - dijo el hombre levantándose - no esperaba verlo tan pronto.

- Oh, hábleme de tú, por favor. He traído a un amigo - señaló a Battousai, el cual se acercó hasta ellos, intentando ocultar bajo su máscara inexpresiva la sorpresa y confusión que le había causado ver eso.

- Mucho gusto - dijo el señor Kamiya estrechándole la mano. Battousai como única respuesta, asintió y volvió su mirada hacía los niños. Observando sus movimientos. Sabía que detrás de esto debía haber una razón pero no logró encontrarla - ¿ habéis almorzado?.

- Ha decir verdad no - respondió con sinceridad Shinsaku y se frotó su duro vientre cuando éste gruñó exigiendo comida.

- Sería un honor que os quedarais a comer - Shinsaku sonrió afortunado. Se ahorraría el tener que ir a comer a un restaurante y tendría más dinero para comprarle el anillo de compromiso a Izumi - chicos, esto es todo por hoy - dijo a sus alumnos los cuales suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron.

- Gracias, maestro - dijeron al unísono haciendo la debida reverencia. Luego, uno por uno salían por la puerta en dirección a sus respectivas casas.

- Acompañadme, por favor - Shinsaku asintió y lo siguió. Battousai, tras dirigirle una mirada recelosa lo imitó. ¿ Era eso lo que tanto le sorprendió?. A él le había sorprendido pero la actitud de Shinsaku había hecho que se pensase que era algo más importante. En cuanto viera a Kaoru le pediría explicaciones sobre eso. ¿ Qué tenía ella que ver con el estilo Kamiya Kasshin?.

Entraron al interior del dojo. Era grande y acogedor, y desprendía un ligero olor jazmín. El señor Kamiya abrió una puerta de una de las habitaciones y les dejó pasar, era un pequeño salón con una mesa en el centro y unos cuantos cojines alrededor.

- Poneros cómodos, enseguida vuelvo - dijo y se alejó por el pasillo. Battousai se sentó, al igual que Shinsaku, en uno de los cojines.

- ¿ Viste?. Los movimientos de esos niños son iguales que los de Kaoru.

- Si, pero podrías habérmelo dicho en lugar de traerme hasta aquí. Podría haberlo hablado directamente con ella y sacarle una explicación.

Shinsaku frunció el ceño. Hombre de poca fe. Ya vería con sus propios ojos la cara que se le pondría al ver a la pequeña Kaoru. Por cierto¿ dónde estaba la niña?.

Unos pequeños pasitos se escucharon en el silencio del gran dojo, junto a los pasos, el sonido de lo que podía ser una pelota al botar. La puerta se abrió y la pequeña Kaoru hizo acto de presencia, quedándose con la pelota entre sus manos, sonrojada y los ojos muy abiertos al ver a los visitantes.

Battousai abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Su boca se abrió ligeramente y su tez palideció. Su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir y una sensación de agobio se apoderó de él.No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, simplemente, parecía una ilusión. Sentía la boca seca y un ligero malestar. Esa niña...Esa niña era el reflejo de Kaoru.

- Kaoru, hola - le saludó tiernamente Shinsaku mirando de soslayo a Battousai - esto era lo que quería enseñarte, Himura - declaró serio, viendo , por primera vez, una expresión en el rostro de su amigo.

- Hola - la dulce voz de la niña quedó resonando en sus oídos, y en su sonrisa, pudo ver a su Kaoru.

Continuará…

* * *

Aquí está la continuación. Espero que os haya gustado!. 

Muchas gracias por los review a **:gabyhyatt, kagomekaoru **( no te enfades, el deseo no fue viajar en al pasado para cambiar su vida, ella lo que quería era poder borrar su dolor, pero ella pensaba en ayudarlo a superarlo, el deseo lo pidió sin pensar en la perla, y ésta al escucharla lo interpretó al pie de la letra y la única manera de borrar su dolor era viajando al pasado)**, Mitsuki Himura, Kaorumar, Kaoru-Hino, tomoeandikr, kaoruluz, rosali, Athena Kaoru Himura, coolis17, CiNtHiA, Kaoru-Neko, pali-chan, Kagome-Higurashi13, Mix Himura, BattousaiKamiya, Blankaoru** ( si, eso es algo que quería reflejar claramente, el carácter fuerte y liberal de Kaoru con el de las chicas de la época. Además creo que es una diferencia importante entre Tomoe y ella), **Mireya Humbolt, Monika-Dono, gris, lola1655, sol10, Hitorikis Samurais** ( muchas gracias por el cumplido), **Nani-Haruno, Lluvia185, Tenshi og Light.**


	16. Lágrimas de dolor

**Capítulo XV: Lágrimas de dolor.**

No podía seguir con esa incertidumbre y ese miedo. Kaoru, a pesar de todo, era su amiga y había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que tenía un buen corazón. Aunque Shinsaku creyera esas cosas de Kaoru, ella no. Tenía que hablar con ella, que decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo y exigirle que le explicase lo que pasaba.

Entró en la habitación de Kaoru y ella se giró. Se estaba vistiendo y la había interrumpido. Cerró la puerta y bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. No sabía como empezar y tenía un mal presentimiento. Debía pedirle que se lo explicará.

- Kaoru… - murmuró levantando la mirada hacía ella - he de hablar contigo.

Kaoru la miró sin comprender y asintió. Su amiga parecía preocupada y no entendía el por qué, mas el mal presentimiento que tenía desde que llegó hizo que se pusiera en alerta de cierto modo.

- Dime, Izumi¿ ocurre algo? - preguntó. Izumi asintió y se sentó cerca de la pequeña mesita en la que Kaoru tenía su espejo y cepillo.

- Verás.. En mi anterior viaje a Edo - la miró a los ojos - fui a un Dojo, llamado Kamiya - pudo apreciar como su amiga se tensaba y su rostro adquiría un color pálido - Kaoru… allí había una niña exactamente igual que tú, y también se llamaba Kaoru. ¿ Qué significa eso?. Yo… no logro entender nada…

Sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y no se equivocaba. Izumi la había descubierto y no se le ocurría ninguna excusa para defenderse. Había sido una estúpida al creer que nadie se daría cuenta, y no lo hubieran hecho, si ellos no hubiera viajado. ¿ Qué podía decirle?. Sus ojos empezaron a escocerle. Ella no quería estar ahí, su vida era muy tranquila antes de llegar a la era Tokugawa, ella solo quería borrar el dolor del alma de Kenshin¿ es qué no había otra manera de hacerlo?. Estaba confundida y sentía asco de ella misma. Asco por ser tan egoísta, tanto que había llegado a cambiar la vida del ser a que amaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer, traviesas, por sus mejillas. Ya no aguantaba más tener ese secreto, esa culpa en su pecho.

- Es una historia algo complicada de contar - dijo atropelladamente. No solo era complicada de contar, sino también de creer.

- Kaoru - dijo golpeando varias veces al suelo incitándola a sentarse junto a ella - sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mi. No saldrá ni media palabra de mis labios.

Kaoru suspiró. Confiaba en ella, pero no sabía como empezar a contarle su historia. Se mordió el labio y aspiró hondo.

- Mi nombre es Kaoru Kamiya - dijo, el pronunciar su verdadero nombre le causó nostalgia.

Izumi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿ Eso qué significaba?. ¿ Las sospechas de Shinsaku eran ciertas?.

- Nací en 1862 - dijo y observó como a Izumi parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las orbitas. Sabía que era algo difícil de creer, que tal vez podría pensar que estaba loca pero ya había empezado y bien sabía Kami que su corazón necesitaba que alguien escuchase las palabras que había llevado guardadas en el alma - no llegué a ser consciente de la era Tokugawa, en esta era yo solo nada más una niña.

- Espera…¿ quieres decir que la niña que vi en el Dojo Kamiya eres tú? - preguntó y acto seguido negó frenéticamente con la cabeza - pero eso es imposible.

- Sé que parece una locura, una historia inventada, pero es real, Izumi, es real. Llegué aquí por un deseo que pedí y créeme, no hay más verdad que esa - agarró su mano y la miró suplicante, esperando que la creyera - A mis diecisiete años conocí a un samurai, Kenshin Himura, él es el samurai del que te hablé.

Izumi se apartó de ella y se levantó, empezó a caminar nerviosa por toda la habitación, pasándose la mano por el cabello. No podía ser posible aquello que le contaba. ¿ Ella venía del futuro?. ¿ Acaso estaba entendiendo mal?.

- Si no llegó aparecer Battousai hubiera seguido como siempre, hasta que mate a un hombre llamado Akira Kiyosato. Antes de morir él le haría una cicatriz en la mejilla - dijo dibujando en su propia mejilla la cicatriz - Una noche conocería a una joven llamada Tomoe y la llevaría a la posada. Los Ishinshishi serán descubiertos por un traidor y tendrían que huir, haciéndose pasar por marido y mujer. El hermano de ella intentaría impedirlo, llevarse consigo a Tomoe pero no lo conseguirían. Ellos se enamorarán pero ella lo abandonará. ¿ Sabes por qué?. Akira Kiyosato era su prometido y deseaba vengarse de Battousai, ella era el traidor de los Ishinshishi. Luego se enamoró de Battousai y no quería hacerle daño, fue a pedirle a los de su bando que renunciarán a matar a Battousai pero no aceptaron.

Aquella historia hacía que se le pusieran los vellos de punta y un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. No podía ser pero al mismo tiempo..presentía que era así.

- Lizuka avisaría de que el traidor es Tomoe, Battousai, por medio del diario de Tomoe sabría toda la verdad. Iría en su busca, enfrentándose a los asesinos que se encontraría a su paso, y, malherido, llegaría hasta el líder de ellos. En la lucha él tendría las de perder, y Tomoe saldría en su ayuda. Justo cuando Battousai se dispondría a dar un golpe final, al mismo tiempo lo haría el malo, y Tomoe, para defenderlo, se colocaría enfrente de él. La espada de Battousai se clavaría en su cuerpo, y ella caería en sus brazos. Cogería un pequeño cuchillo y le haría la otra cicatriz - no hizo falta dibujarla en ese momento, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, cruzándose con la línea imaginaria que ella había trazado - murió en sus brazos y él prometería que no volvería a matar cuando todo aquello terminase, ayudaría a Katsura. - un nudo se le formó en su garganta al recordar como Kenshin le contaba esa historia, su rostro lleno de dolor.. - Lizuka también era un traidor.

Izumi sintió que las piernas le temblaban y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared. Se llevó la mano a la boca, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

- Lo matarían y finalmente, después de un tiempo la guerra terminó y se instaló la era Meiji. El vagaría durante diez años y lo peor de todo, es que lo haría con la culpa y el recuerdo de su amada Tomoe. Y no solo eso, destruiría la vida de Enishi, que se consumiría en su odio por él y su sed de venganza - lanzó un sollozo, sin poder evitarlo - Yo no soportaba verlo así. Estaba amargado, ocultaba su dolor detrás de una sonrisa y yo… yo no soportaba verlo cargando con la culpa. Él es tan bueno, Izumi - negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados- no tienes idea. Amable, protector, divertido..Lo amo demasiado como para soportar verlo viviendo en un pasado que no lo dejaba continuar. Pedí un deseo, quise borrar su dolor, y termine viajando por el tiempo, hasta la era en que él era el temido Battousai, el destajador.

Observó como su amiga se deshacía en un mar de lágrimas, los sollozos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Admitía que no estaba preparada para escuchar una historia así. Una historia tan triste. Se mordió el labio y sintió como los ojos le escocían. No podía culparla por haber hecho algo así, si ella pudiese pedir un deseo también sería borrar el dolor de Shinsaku, eliminar de su cuerpo esa enfermedad que día tras día lo consumía. Caminó hasta su amiga y se agachó, quedando frente a ella. La abrazó, intentando transmitirle su apoyo y cariño. Sintió como Kaoru la abrazaba con más fuerza y utilizaba su hombro como paño de lágrimas.

- No llores.. - susurró cerca de su sien, y la besó.

- Yo.. Me siento.. Me siento tan culpable.. Jugué con la vida..de Battousai - pronunció entre sollozos.

- Lo hiciste por amor, Kaoru. Tú querías borrar su dolor en ese momento, no pensaste que esto podría ocurrir. Por favor, no llores más. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…. Además piensa que así evitarás el sufrimiento no solo de una persona, sino de muchas… Guardaré tu secreto.

Escuchar las palabras de consuelo de su amiga solo hizo aumentar su llanto. Por una parte, sentía el alivio de que alguien la comprendiera y de haber compartido con alguien más su secreto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cruzó el pasillo como alma que llevaba el diablo. Shinsaku apresuraba el paso para seguirle, sin atreverse a tocarlo. Parecía que había salido del mismísimo infierno. Izumi se giró, y lo observó. Sus ojos se abrieron de la preocupación y se acercó a Shinsaku.

- ¿ Qué ocurre?. ¿ Qué le pasa a Battousai? - temía que hubiera creído lo peor de ella al ver a la pequeña Kaoru. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos cuando las poderosas manos de Shinsaku agarraron sus brazos y la atrajo hacía él. El coraje se apoderó de ella, intentó zafarse de su agarre, pataleó, pegó, chilló entre el llanto implorando que la salvará, mas Shinsaku solo la abrazaba con más fuerza y resistencia… Kaoru…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantó sobresaltada de su futón cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Frunció el ceño y miró la silueta que había en el umbral de la puerta. Ésta se acercó y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de Battousai y se fijó en sus ojos, parecían que habían llamas en ellos y su expresión era dura y fiera.

- Kenshin.. - pronunció temerosa. Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Battousai y se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Kaoru, instintivamente, retrocedió.

- No me llames así.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. La voz de Battousai era más ronca y fría que de costumbre. ¿ Qué estaba sucediendo?.

- Me mentiste.. - gruñó. Kaoru se quedó estática, incapaz de decir nada. ¿ Izumi le había contado la verdad?. No podía ser, ella le había prometido que su secreto estaría a salvo. ¿ Acaso la había mentido? - ¿ Creíste que podías ocultármelo durante mucho tiempo?. ¿ Qué podías engañarme?. Solo eres una ramera, una puta asquerosa que se ha aprovechado de mí.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en su corazón como dagas. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. No esperaba una reacción tan violenta por parte de él ni esas duras palabras.

- ¿ Te sientes bien?. Dejaste a tu familia y ahora querías formar una conmigo¿ para qué?. ¿ Para dejarla también?.

¿ Qué?. Lo miró de hito a hito y retrocedió, intentando huir de él.

- ¿ De qué hablas? - había algo que se había perdido y no sabía segura de el qué. Pero las palabras de Battousai la habían desconcertado. Creía que se comportaba así por el asunto de el deseo pero no, parecía que había otro asunto que se le escapaba de las manos.

- No te hagas la tonta. Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando - se acercó a ella y ella intentó huir, hábilmente la atrapó y la acercó a él con brusquedad - no me esperaba esto de ti - la besó con fiereza, mordiendo con fuerza sus labios, dejando de ser el chico considerado que había procurado ser hasta ahora, ahora no tendría consideración con ella. No se lo merecía, le había mentido, utilizado y engañado como a un tonto y no se lo iba a permitir. Se apartó de ella - querías esperar al matrimonio - dijo observando sus enormes ojos azules asustados y llenos de lágrimas - yo ya he esperado demasiado - y la empujó.

Kaoru cayó con brusquedad al futón, doblándose el tobillo en la caída. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y las lágrimas, caían libres por su mejilla. No entendía nada, quería marcharse, huir de ahí… Abrió los ojos asustada cuando él se quitó la parte superior de su haori, dejando ver su torso.

- Kenshin…por favor.. - susurró aturdida. Battousai ignoró su ruego y se tumbo encima de ella, intentando no aplastarla con su peso. Besó sus labios, mordiéndolos con fuerza, jugando con su labio inferior, luego con el superior, y luego hizo la presión necesaria para obligarla a abrir los labios e introdujo su lengua, explorando cada parte de su boca. Sintió como Kaoru sollozaba en el beso, e intentaba apartarlo de ella.

Kaoru cerró su boca intentando morderle la boca, pero él se apartó y la miró ceñudo. Dirigió sus labios hacía su cuello, besando cada porción de piel que se encontraba expuesta allí. Kaoru gimió, le dolían los mordiscos que le daba, sin contemplaciones, sin pararse a pensar si le hacían daño o no, pero lo que más le dolía era su manera de tratarle. No escuchaba sus súplicas, ni su llanto, ni sus quejas. Por más que lo empujaba él no se apartaba, era mucho más fuerte que ella y el pánico empezaba a paralizarla. No quería, no quería que esto fuera así..

- Kenshin… por favor.. Detente.. - pidió. Battousai agarró con una mano sus muñecas, impidiendo que siguiera forcejeando y colocó sus piernas de una forma que la inmovilizaron. Ahora la tenía a su entera disposición. La miró con deseo, hacía tiempo que quería tenerla así, bajo él. Pero en este momento lo único que quería era demostrarle que con él no se jugaba.

Se deshizo del nudo de su obi y lo abrió, dejando al descubierto su precioso cuerpo. El deseo empezaba a hacer mella en él, palpitando en su miembro con violencia. Sus senos, ni grandes ni pequeños, solo perfectos, estaban dispuestos para él. Besó con pasión su cuello, mordiendo y succionando hasta dejar una marca ahí, bajó por su clavícula, y besó el nacimiento de sus pechos, sintiendo como bajaban y subían con el ritmo desenfrenado de su respiración. Besó uno de sus senos, y luego, se centró en su pezón endurecido, besándolo y succionándolo.

Sentía sus besos en sus pechos como agua que le quemaba. Se sentía sucia, pues, aunque lo amaba, no quería que esto sucediera así. Había soñado muchas veces con unirse a Kenshin, pero no de esa forma. Ella quería una unión llena de amor y ternura, ésta era como un castigo. Su llanto desesperado ahora ya era un mero sollozo, no podía luchar, solo llorar, y Battousai, parecía no importarle el daño que le estaba causando.

Battousai besaba con esmero su seno mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el otro. Por más que le doliera admitirlo, sus caricias, además de dolor, le causaban un exquisito placer que la confundían. Su boca volvió hacía su cuello, y subió a su lóbulo, mordiéndolo travieso. Su mano descendió por su costado, hasta su cintura, y continuó hasta su muslo, el cual apretó con fuerza y pasión, notando como su unión se hacía más íntima y como su excitación palpitaba en sus pantalones furiosamente. Kaoru se movió nerviosa y se rozó contra su entrepierna, gimió y se centró en sus labios. Su mano subió de nuevo hasta su cintura y fue hacía el centro, perdiéndose entre los vellos de su intimidad. Se adentró en esa zona y abrió sus labios, haciendo que ella se tensase y emitiera un extraño ruido. Acarició su montículo de carne notando como empezaba a suspirar entrecortadamente en el beso, y a intentar zafarse de él nuevamente. La agarró con más fuerza y la miró.

- No te resistas..- murmuró con la voz ronca por el deseo.

- Déjame.. - sollozo de nuevo. Rogándole con la mirada que parase. Pero él, volvió a ignorarla. Sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en su interior, y, se odió a sí misma por sentir tanto placer.

Movió su dedo a un ritmo frenético, queriendo prepararla lo antes posible para penetrarla. Introdujo otro dedo, mientras con el pulgar acariciaba su clítoris, notaba como intentaba reprimir los gemidos mordiéndose los labios. Se arqueaba hacía él, sin saber si era por placer o por querer huir de él, de sus caricias. Besó sus labios, los devoró mientras luchaba por deshacerse de su cinturón y de su hakama. Su miembro erecto quedó libre mientras intentaba apartar su hakama de sus piernas. Por fin, se deshizo de él y la abrazó. La sentía temblar. Carne con carne, piel con piel. Sus pechos aplastados por su tórax, su respiración agitada golpeaba su hombro.

Con cuidado de no soltar sus manos se acomodó entre sus piernas y agarró su miembro, decidido a introducirlo en ella.

- No… - imploró observando su miembro asustada.

Battousai frunció el ceño molesto. ¿ A ese tal Kamiya le permitía entrar en su interior y a él no?. ¿ Acaso le daba asco?. Sintió la sangre de sus venas golpear furiosa, la rabia lo controlaba y lo cegaba. De una sola embestida se introdujo en ella.

Kaoru se arqueó a él y se mordió el labio gimiendo de dolor. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y, sin saber como, se zafó del agarre de Battousai y clavó sus uñas en su brazo. Sentía como si la hubieran partido en dos. El dolor de su intimidad se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Battousai se tensó y se quedó estático. Miró aturdido y asustado a Kaoru. No esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Salió un poco de ella y volvió a entrar con cuidado notando como volvía a quejarse. Bajó la mirada, preocupado, hasta su unión. Sacó un poco su miembro y observó con horror como había sangre en él. Entonces…¿ Kaoru no era la mujer de ese hombre?. La observó sollozar y se sintió el hombre más miserable del mundo. La abrazó y besó su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Cálmate.. - susurró, besándola con delicadeza. Levantó la mirada y la observó. Embistió con cuidado, queriendo que se acostumbrase a su intromisión - ya no puedo detenerme, cariño, ya no puedo - murmuró volviendo a embestir. Ya era demasiado tarde como para detenerse, quería estar con ella, necesitaba estar con ella.

Sentía como el dolor de sus embestidas iba desapareciendo, pero el dolor de su corazón crecía más y más. Se sentía sucia y vacía. Apartó la cara de él, incapaz de seguir mirándolo. Sentía un dolor en su pecho que la ahogaba. ¿ Qué había hecho mal para estar así?. ¿ Por qué Battousai había reaccionado de esa forma?. Era consciente de sus embestida, escuchaba sus gemidos pero era como sino estuviera allí. Ya no sentía el dolor de su tobillo, ni el de sus muñecas, ni el del cuello, pechos… Ya no sentía nada.

Battousai embistió una y otra vez, besándola en el cuello, queriendo transmitirle su amor y arrepentimiento, quería mostrarle que no era el ogro que antes la había atacado. Pero era muy tarde… Lanzó un gemido entrecortado y se derramó en ella. Se dejó caer sobre ella, regulando su respiración y calmando sus nervios. Kaoru no se movía, ni hablaba, y hasta que Battousai no se hizo a un lado no se dio cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración. Se levantó y, en silencio, recogió su kimono y se lo puso. Quería marcharse de esa habitación y llorar.. Desahogar el nudo que tenía en su garganta. No se paró a colocarse bien el kimono, ni a pensar que podían pensar la gente al verla tan desaliñada. Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Battousai, que había estado en silencio todo el rato con el brazo tras su nuca sirviéndole de almohada, mantuvo la mirada perdida en el techo. Recordando el rostro suplicante de su Kaoru. Había sido un tonto al tratarla de ese modo, un ser miserable y ruin.

De sus ojos, dorados como el mismo sol, salió, por primera vez en muchos años, una lágrima que, juguetona, recorrió su mejilla.

Había cometido el peor de los crímenes.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola!. Siento el retraso pero aquí está la continuación. Muchas me querrán matar, lo sé, pero esto es lo que hay jaja. Espero que os haya gustado!.

Me costó mucho escribir este capítulo, más que los anteriores. Quería expresar muchas cosas y no estoy muy contenta con el resultado pero, en fin, este es el resultado.

Aclaración: para las que no lo sepan hakama es el pantalón del haori.

Gracias a :**Monika-Dono, gabyhyatt, CiNtHiA, Kaorumar, pali-chan, sol10, Kagome-Higurashi13, Tenshin of Light, Kaoru-Neko, karin koishi, rosali, lacusvivi, lola1655, lorena, Mei Fanel, okashira janet, Maritza.**


	17. Búsqueda

**Capítulo XVI: Búsqueda.**

Se levantó desganado de su futón, sintiendo aún la piel erizada por el acto que acababa de cometer. ¿ Cómo había podido estar tan ciego?. Él siempre meditaba las cosas, nunca se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Emociones que intentaba ocultar siempre. Lo que hace unos minutos había sucedido en esa misma habitación parecía un sueño que nunca se había llevado a cabo, por lo menos eso quería pensar.

Tenía que ser realista. Con sus propias manos había manchado el cuerpo de su prometida. Estaba harto de cometer crímenes, de sentir como su espada rebanaba los cuerpos que luego caían inertes en la tierra, pero ahora, su corazón lloraba por lo que había hecho. En sus crímenes procuraba no conocer a la víctima pues si así fuese, surgiría la compasión. Pero hoy, esa tarde, había cometido un crimen peor que el de diez asesinatos. Había robado su inocencia a la flor que estaba incrustada en su corazón.

Había jurado protegerla, cuidarla de todo mal y él, su protector, había sido el causante de su mal. ¿ Qué clase de monstruo era?. Kaoru era la única persona a la que quería en este mundo y la había dañado. ¿ Acaso ya no miraba ni por sus sentimientos?.

Bajó la miraba hacía donde antes había estado los kimonos de ella y observó algo brillando en el suelo. Se agachó y lo cogió. Era su alianza.

Parecía que todo lazo que le había unido a ella esa tarde se había roto. Y no podía culparla. ¿ Qué podía hacer?. Tenía que pedirle perdón, decirle lo que sentía y que, por favor, le diera una segunda oportunidad. Sabía que ya era tarde, que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón, que era un ser odioso, un miserable, pero era demasiado egoísta como para dejarla ir. La amaba e iba a luchar por ella.

Se colocó su haori y la buscó. Miró en las habitaciones de la posada que le habían sido asignadas a ellos y no estaba. Preocupado, bajó a bajo y entró en un pequeño salón. Allí, Shinsaku abrazaba a Izumi que sollozaba. Nada más advertir su presencia, ésta se levantó y fue hasta él. Era la primera vez que en el rostro dulce de Izumi se apreciaba una expresión de odio y furia. Vio como Izumi levantaba la mano y le daba una fuerte cachetada en su mejilla. El escozor del golpe no le importó. Él merecía mucho más que eso.

- Kaoru se ha marchado - dijo Izumi con la voz ronca y el ceño fruncido - No sé que le has hecho pero si algo malo le pasa juro que no te lo perdonaré, Battousai.

¿ Qué se había marchado?. Salió corriendo de la posada. Tenía que encontrarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros. Sus ropas pesaban y estaban mojadas, al igual que su cabello, que se pegaba a su espalda. Estaba cansada y el tobillo le impedía andar bien, notaba un fuerte dolor en él, como se iba hinchando poco a poco, a cada paso que daba. Además del tobillo, le dolían sus articulaciones...y su intimidad.

Cualquiera que la viera en esas condiciones, pensaría que era una pordiosera, pero no le importaba ya nada. Quería un lugar donde sentirse segura, donde guarecerse de la lluvia y del frío.

Andaba sin saber donde ir, sus pies recorrían el camino de memoria, sin necesidad de pensar. Era como si ellos la llevasen a donde su corazón dictaba que deseaba estar, sin que su mente interviniera. El andar cada vez se le hacía más cansado y tenía que apoyarse en los muros de los dojos que veía para poder seguir su camino. Estaba débil, tanto física, como emocionalmente. La cara de Battousai al comprobar su virginidad no se le borraba de la cabeza. Había sido una expresión de desconcierto y perturbación. Una de culpa y odio. Había ocurrido tan rápido que sino fuera por el dolor que sentía aún estaría en estado de shock sin creérselo. Miles de preguntas asaltaban su mente en esos momentos, pero no quería buscar respuestas. No quería pensar en nada.

Levantó la mirada del suelo y observó su dojo. Tantos recuerdos le traía esa casa que hacía que se le formase un nudo en la garganta. El rostro de Kenshin, sonriente y saludándola, apareció en las puertas del dojo.

- Kenshin…

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Me voy un rato con mi esposa y ocurre todo esto…¿ Es qué acaso aquí no hay modales?. ¿ Educación? - bramó Katsura totalmente fuera de sí. La noticias que había recibido nada más llegar no habían sido de su agrado, y sobre todo, le habían enfurecido en lo que él consideraba el " respeto" que un hombre y una mujer deben tener - Por Kami, los samuráis no debemos dañar a las mujeres y menos si esas mujeres son nuestras. ¿ Por qué no hiciste nada para detenerlo, Shinsaku?. Te he avisado muchas veces en que Himura es un hombre que guarda una bestia en sí. Debemos controlarlo sino nos destruirá a todos.

- ¿ Cómo iba a ponerme en su camino, señor?. Solo pensé que la dejaría, que romperían su compromiso y ya. ¡ Qué sé yo!. Pero le aseguro que Battousai tenía motivos necesarios para dejarla..

Izumi apretó los puños arrugando la falda de su kimono con el agarre. Se levantó de súbito al escuchar lo último y, con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a Shinsaku.

- Himura no tiene ni idea del por qué la señorita Kamiya es tan parecida a Kaoru. Ninguno la tenéis. Habéis formado vuestras suposiciones sin nisiquiera preguntarle a ella. Suposiciones sin fundamento que muy bien podrían ser falsas. De hecho lo son… Pero ahora no me preocupa el por qué de los hechos, sino que afuera, en la calle, están mi amiga y su prometido. Puede que a ustedes solo les importe que hayan incumplidos la regla de los samuráis o la razón por la que le haya llevado a hacer aquel acto pero a mi me importa su seguridad y salud. No podré dormir hasta que vuelvan sanos y salvos, así que si vais a seguir discutiendo por tonterías mejor me voy a mi habitación a esperarles. Si me disculpáis - tras hacer una leve reverencia salió apresurada de la habitación, dejándolos asombrados a los ahí presentes. Izumi, la serena y callada Izumi, se había enfrentado a ellos con coraje en sus palabras y los había dejado boquiabiertos, sin palabras con las que responder.

- Si me perdonáis a mi también.. - dijo Ikumatsu, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora - voy a esperarlo junto con Izumi y a tratar de tranquilizarla - se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta, colocó la mano en el marco y lo miró - haríais bien en buscarlos, discutir no va a solucionar nada, en cambio, buscarlos puede prevenir muchas cosas. Con permiso.

Shinsaku apretó los puños enfadado. Nunca hubiera imaginado este escándalo, pensaba en que Battousai iba a dejarla, más sin embargo ella había salido corriendo de ahí y, al rato, Battousai. Algo se le escapaba de las manos, le faltaba una pieza en el puzzle, y por alguna razón, sabía que Izumi la tenía.

- Ikumatsu tiene razón, señor. Debemos encontrarles.

-.-.-.-.-.-

La había buscado por todo Edo y aún no se rendía. Debía estar en algún lugar. Deseaba encontrarla y abrazarla, cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Pero, debía admitir que le daba miedo. Lo que había hecho no tenía perdón. Se había dejado llevar por los celos, por el dolor y la traición, y se había cegado. Ahora, solo deseaba era dar con ella y pedirle perdón.

Cuando había visto a la pequeña Kaoru se había sentido morir. Había creído que sus sospechas y sus miedos de que algo pudiera ocurrir que los separase se hicieran realidad y que todo este tiempo que habían compartido fuera un engaño, un vil engaño que le destrozaba el corazón.

Había sido un hombre ciego, un hombre estúpido y celoso que ahora se sentía perdido sin la luz que lo guiaba y lo sacaba de la oscuridad en la que se encontraba.

-_ ¿ Viste?. Los movimientos de esos niños son iguales que los de Kaoru._

_- Si, pero podrías habérmelo dicho en lugar de traerme hasta aquí. Podría haberlo hablado directamente con ella y sacarle una explicación._

_En ese momento escuchó unos golpecitos en el suelo,_

_- Kaoru, hola - la voz de su amigo retumbó en su cabeza - esto era lo que quería enseñarte, Himura._

_- Hola - dulce, así era la vocecita angelical de aquella pequeña y hermosa criatura. Exactamente igual que Kaoru. En ese momento ya no hubo Dios que le detuviera. Imágenes de Kaoru con ese hombre, junto a esa pequeña.. Imágenes junto a la familia que él quería darle.._

_Salió corriendo del dojo, sin pararse antes los llamados de Shinsaku. En ese momento solo tenía un destino. Kaoru._

Si no se hubiera cegado, si se hubiera parado a examinar y pensar con más detenimiento las cosas eso no habría pasado. No quería perderla, pero comprendería si Kaoru no quisiera volver a verlo.

Aún así, no se detendría hasta encontrarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izumi e Ikumatsu bajaron las escaleras corriendo ante la llegada de Shinsaku y Katsura a la mañana siguiente, para su decepción, venían solos.

- ¿ No los habéis encontrado? - preguntó preocupada Ikumatsu.

- Parece como si la tierra se los haya tragado - dijo Shinsaku amargamente - no hay rastro ni de Kaoru ni de Battousai. Estoy preocupado.

- No pueden haber desaparecido así como así. Tienen que estar en algún lugar - exclamó Izumi acercándose a Shinsaku - ¿ los habéis buscado bien?... Era de noche… puede que no los hayáis visto.. Que hayan pasado desapercibidos.. No sé - se giró a Ikumatsu - ¿ vamos a buscarlos nosotras?.

- Por supuesto. Deben aparecer y no me rendiremos hasta encontrarlos - se giró hacía su esposo - descansad y reponed fuerzas.

- Querida.. En cuanto hayamos descansado iremos a vuestro encuentro. En cuanto sea mediodía nos reuniremos en el restaurante Akabeko y continuaremos la búsqueda si no los habéis encontrado antes.

- Está bien. Vamos Izumi, cuanto antes salgamos antes los encontraremos.

Izumi asintió y tras despedirse de los dos hombres salieron de la posada. Katsura y Shinsaku subieron arriba, hacía las habitaciones. Necesitaban un buen baño caliente y descansar. La noche había sido agotadora.

El señor y la señora Oshira se miraron sin entender nada de lo que había ocurrido en la recepción de su posada. Se encogieron de hombros y continuaron con sus quehaceres.

- Como dicen en mi pueblo.. - murmuró el señor Oshira - cada loco con su tema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y los volvió a cerrar. Le molestaba la luz del sol. Se estiró en el futón cómodamente y observó como crujían cada uno de sus huesos, en especial, los del cuello.

Las imágenes del día anterior volvieron a su cabeza y su corazón latió con fuerza. Se movió un poco y sintió el dolor agudo en su tobillo. Entonces era real.. Un momento...¿ Qué hacía ella en tumbada en un futón?.

- Me alegra de que hayas despertado - una vocecilla hizo que se incorporada rápidamente. Volteó su rostro hacía la fuente de esa voz y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver dos orbes de color zafiro frente a ella…

- Oh, Kami - susurró y se desmayó, dejando a una pequeña totalmente perpleja.

- Creo que es mejor decirle a papá que aún no ha despertado.. - murmuró observando a aquella mujer que se había desplomado en su futón al verla.

Continuará…

* * *

En este capítulo no ha habido nuevos acontecimientos y ha sido algo cortito, pero es que quería actualizar pronto y solo he podido escribir esto, quise hacer un capítulo un poco más "ligero", para que no sea todo tan dramático como el anterior. Prometo hacer una pronta actualización y más larga. 

Sé que lo que hizo Battousai estuvo mal pero a la hora de escribir la reacción que podría tener Battousai al ver a Kaoru siempre volvía al mismo tema, y a la misma imagen en mi cabeza, y cuando algo se me viene a la cabeza tengo que escribirlo y, por más que intente cambiarlo, siempre acaba así, porque en el fondo es como me gusta. Y he de confesar que me divirtió mucho leer vuestros múltiples insultos hacía Battousai xD.

Muchas gracias por vuestras felicitaciones, la verdad es que no sabía si ese tema iba a gustar pues es algo delicado, como bien sabemos, y sé hay algunas personas "sensibles" que podría sentarle mal que se abordase ese tema en un fic, pero yo siempre digo, que para la imaginación todo tema está libre, por muy delicado que sea.

Muchas gracias por los review a : **Kaorumar, gabyhyatt, BattousaiKamiya, MARITZA, Blankaoru, Kaoru-Neko, serena tsukino chiba, Shana-chan, tomoeandikr, CiNtHiA, Athena Kaoru Himura, Kagomekaoru, Kaerii Ryuka, Monika-Dono, pali-chan, sol10, KaoruKobayashi, Jegar sahaduta, Barbara-Maki, Nadja-chan, Alchemist Souma, coolis17, lola1655, Bake-tsuki, Mix Himura Uchiha.**

Hasta el próximo capítulo!.


	18. Te amo

**Capítulo XVII: Te amo.**

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo un enorme dolor en su cabeza. ¿ Qué había ocurrido?. No podía creer que se hubiese desmayado de nuevo. Todos los acontecimientos que había vivido en el último mes pasaron por su cabeza como si de diapositivas se tratase en sus sueños.

Su labio inferior tembló sin controlarlo al recordar lo último que vivió con su Kenshin… con su Battousai.. Se sentía tan culpable, ella había incitado esa situación con sus secretos y mentiras. Ella, por pedir un estúpido deseo, había llevado a el hombre al que amaba a hacer algo que él nunca haría en sus cabales, lo había encelado hasta hacerle perder la razón.

¡ Pero qué estás diciendo, Kaoru!, se reprimió a sí misma. No podía echarse las culpas, aunque hubiese actuado mal Battousai debería haberle preguntado antes de actuar. Había sentido tanto miedo al no saber de que trataba todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y ahora todas las piezas parecían encajar a la perfección.

Seguro que Battousai había mandado a Shinsaku a que investigase el estilo Kamiya Kasshin y se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que había una niña idéntica a ella. Shinsaku había venido con el cuento a Battousai y cuando él había visto a la niña también se había pensado que era hija de ella.

¡ Por Kami!. ¿ Por qué no, simplemente, podía ser su hermana o una prima?. No, definitivamente los hombres eran unos mal pensados.

Se sentía mancillada por el hombre al que amaba y aunque, en un rinconcito de su corazón, admitía que el acto que había hecho con Battousai le había hecho experimentar cierto placer nunca le perdonaría haber actuado así.

Con lo bonito que hubiera sido que todo aquello surgiese, con amor, cariño y ternura. Pero había sido todo lo contrario: un acto salvaje y apasionado, sin miramientos y con el único fin de castigarla.

Si Battousai le pedía perdón lo iba a tener muy crudo para que ella pudiera perdonarlo. Aunque se decía que el amor lo perdona todo eso iba a ser muy difícil para ella.

Las cosas no iban a ser las mismas.

Se levantó de su futón con desgano y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación. Cuanto tiempo hacía que no caminaba por su dojo. Parecía un eternidad. Sentía como si después de un largo viaje había vuelto a su hogar. Pero su hogar ya no era el mismo.

- ¡ Despertaste! - escuchó su propia voz de niña chillona y volteó. Allí, junto al porche, estaba ella de pequeña, sosteniendo en sus manos una espada de madera -. No te vayas a desmayar de nuevo. Mi papá está muy preocupado, me dijo que nada más te levantases le avisase - la pequeña Kaoru corrió hasta ella con pasos torpes -. Te encontramos tirada en la puerta de nuestro dojo.. ¿ Te encuentras ya bien?.

Kaoru sintió un vuelco en su corazón al escuchar esas palabras. Su padre. Hacía tantos años que no lo veía.. Tantas cosas que quería reprocharle, tantas preguntas que deseaba hacerle.. Pero eso no podía ser. Ella en ese tiempo era una extraña para él, una chica que había encontrado en la calle.

- Si.. - musitó intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Ahora, el miedo y la inseguridad la asaltaban. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse a esa situación, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su padre -. No… no hace falta que le digas nada a tu papá… Yo.. Yo me encuentro bien.

- Si, pero si papá da una orden hay que cumplirla - dijo ella sonriente.

- No, por favor, ya me encuentro bien… Es hora de que me vaya - dijo atropelladamente.

En el momento en que giro su cuerpo para irse, se quedó paralizada. Frente a ella estaba un hombre robusto y con un característico bigote que reconocería en cualquier parte. Con sus ojos penetrantes y su expresión severa la mirada desde el otro extremo del pasillo. Con pasos firmes y seguros se acercó a ellas y las miró, primero a la pequeña Kaoru y luego, a ella.

- Si no fuera por que sé que sólo he tenido una hija juraría que sois hermanas - bromeó.

Su corazón latía con dolorosa lentitud y sus palabras se resonaban en su cabeza. Tragó con fuerza.

- Mu-Muchas gracias por haberme socorrido - susurró perdida en sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que tan bien recordaba y que, cuando se marchó, aparecían en sus sueños -. Será mejor que me vaya. No quiero ser un estorbo para nadie.

- Oh, no, quédese, he preparado unos tallarines riquísimos. Seguro que le encantarán.

La pequeña Kaoru dio un salto de emoción.

- Mi papá es el mejor cocinero de tallarines de todo Japón - declaró alegremente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabía por qué, pero algo en su interior lo había llevado al dojo Kamiya.

Desmoralizado y deprimido, había estado toda la noche buscándola, desesperado. A cada paso que había dado más crecía el miedo a perderla.

Ella era su luz, y él la había apagado. Ahora, sea como sea debía encontrar la forma de volverla a encender. Encontrar la manera de que lo perdonase no iba a ser fácil, pero debía intentarlo. La amaba, más que a su propia vida. La amaba tan egoístamente que, a pesar de haber cometido ese horrible crimen, la seguía queriendo para él.

Entró al dojo, y allí, junto con la pequeña Kaoru, la encontró, jugando a las palmitas con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Kaoru percibió una mirada y levantó la vista. Battousai…

- Kaoru.. - murmuró Battousai acercándose. La pequeña Kaoru se separó de Kaoru y cogió su espada de madera metiéndose en el interior del dojo para dejarlos a solas -. Perdóname.

Dolor y más dolor. La humillación, la impotencia, la ira… Todos los sentimientos que había sentido durante su violación la golpeó con fuerza. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos y luchó por que ni una sola saliese. Lo miró deseando que sintiese todo lo que ella sentía, deseando expresarle sin palabras sus sentimientos. Deseando decirle.. Que a pesar de lo que había hecho, cuando lo veía su corazón daba un vuelco de alegría y amor..

- No es tan fácil, Battousai - dijo con la voz más segura de lo que verdaderamente estaba -. No es tan fácil venir aquí y pedirme que te perdone después de lo que hiciste. ¿ Sabes?. No es sólo el dolor de lo que me hiciste, si no el que desconfiases de mí. Actuaste sin nisiquiera darme la oportunidad de defenderme. Diste por hecho que te había engañado, que el señor Kamiya era mi esposo y esa niña mi hija. ¿ Por qué no confiaste en mí, Kenshin?.

Battousai se pasó una mano por el cabello. Si pudiera explicarle por qué actuó así, buscar una buena razón que no sea que los celos lo dominaron, una razón para que ella pudiera perdonarlo.. Pero no era así.

- No se me ocurre ninguna razón para que me perdones, ni ninguna para poder perdonarme yo mismo - dijo sinceramente -. Yo era un hombre que tenía todo bajo control, que no sentía nada por nadie y estaba bien así, pero tú llegaste, poniendo mi mundo patas arriba y enseñándome quién era - se acercó a ella y observó como ella retrocedía, instintivamente -. No soy el hombre frío y sin sentimientos que todo el mundo cree, que hasta yo creí ser, soy débil, vulnerable, y poco a poco me hiciste depender de ti. De tu olor, de tu sabor, de tus sonrisas.. Me enamoraste, Kaoru.. - su voz se quebró y Kaoru, la que mantenía la mirada agachada, la levantó, para ver por primera vez el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Ella temblaba, y las lágrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, Battousai fue a agarrar entre sus manos su rostro pero ella lo apartó. No podía soportar su tacto-. Me enseñaste que en el mundo había algo más que sangre y desolación, me enseñaste sentimientos que dolían y a la vez me reconfortaban. Sentimientos que me dan miedo.

Kaoru se mordió el labio, sintiendo como su corazón lloraba al igual que ella, soltó un sollozo.

- Joder, Kaoru, cuando no estoy cerca de ti siento que me ahogo, como mi corazón duele y no tengo ganas de nada excepto de volver a tenerte junto a mí. Cuando estás conmigo mi corazón también me duele, pero quiero que siga doliéndome, me gusta estar contigo, sentirte cerca de mí porque así me siento completo. Y cuando ví a esa niña sentí tanto miedo de perderte que me volví loco, loco de celos. Te imaginé en los brazos de otro, compartiendo las cosas que yo soñaba, y sueño, compartir contigo… No pude soportarlo, Kaoru, no pude.

- Me hiciste mucho daño.. - sollozó débilmente.

- Lo sé, mi amor, lo sé… Juré protegerte y al final terminé dañándote - agarró su mano, dando gracias a que ella no la apartase. Le quitó el anillo de su dedo.

Kaoru lo miró asustada. ¿ Qué significaba eso?. ¿ Qué iba a perderlo?.

- La otra vez te obligué a que te casarás conmigo - dijo mirando el anillo y luego fijó sus ojos en ella -. Te amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida amándote. Lucharé por crear un mundo mejor en el que vivamos los dos, lucharé día a día por ganarme tu perdón.. No te volveré a tocar hasta que estés preparada.. Te lo prometo..Mi pregunta es si tú quieres lo mismo.. - se puso de rodillas ante ella y sujetó el anillo -. ¿ Quieres casarte conmigo?.

Su labio inferior tembló incontrolablemente. No, ella no merecía eso. Quería estar con él pero no así: bajo mentiras y secretos, con la incertidumbre de saber qué pasará luego.

Había pedido un deseo y maldecía el día en que lo hizo. Ahora tenía lo que siempre había deseado: el amor de su Kenshin. Pero lo veía tan lejos al mismo tiempo…

Se sentía una vil traicionera, ocultándole cosas, jugando con su vida y ahora, teniéndolo ahí frente a ella, esperando su contestación. Había escuchado la sinceridad en cada una de sus palabras y todas ellas se habían clavado como estacas en su pecho.

- Kenshin.. Yo también te amo, pero no puedo..

- ¿ Por qué ? - le interrumpió poniéndose de pie -. Sé que hice algo despreciable, que no te merezco, pero te prometo que en cada uno de mis días haré que me perdones, te demostraré mi amor.. Por favor.. Kaoru.. - musitó desesperado -.Te quiero, maldita sea.

- Kenshin.. Hay cosas que no sabes de mí.. Cosas que si las averiguas jamás me perdonarás. Tengo miedo de contártelas por que sé que no me perdonarás… - lo miró a los ojos -. ¿ Sabes?, al igual que tú hay algo que no me perdono y que aún no tengo el valor para contártelo.. No me puedo casar contigo llevando esto aquí conmigo - dijo colocando su mano en su pecho -. Tampoco estoy segura de poder perdonarte lo que hiciste. Aún duele.. Duele y mucho.

- Sólo quiero estar contigo…

- Y yo - confesó entre lágrimas -. Pero no puedo… Necesito pensar..

- Kaoru.. - echó una ojeada al dojo y entrelazó sus dedos entre los suyos-. Piensa el tiempo que necesites, yo te esperaré. Pero, lo único que te pido.. Es que sea cual sea tú decisión sea de corazón.

Kaoru asintió y sintió como él se iba alejando de ella y el agarre de sus manos de deshacía. No estaba segura de nada pero ahora que él había confesado lo que sentía estaba segura de que no lo merecía..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya anochecía y observaba el cielo estrellado desde el porche de su dojo. Había estado todo el día ensimismada, pensado en la conversación con Battousai y en sus dulces y sinceras palabras. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, por que aunque su corazón pedía estar con él su mente decía que no era lo más correcto.

¿ Y si ella no podía superar lo ocurrido?. Su corazón estaba roto, y por primera vez desde que conocía a Kenshin desconfiaba de él. Él nunca se había atrevido a hacerle daño excepto esa noche y no estaba segura que pudiera perdonarlo.

Tal véz con el tiempo lo lograría, su corazón se curaría y podría estar con él.. Pero nunca podría olvidar lo ocurrido. Estaba tan confusa que tenía miedo. Miedo de estar con él y miedo de estar sin él.

- El cielo es precioso¿ verdad? - dijo el señor Kamiya sentándose a su lado. Kaoru lo miró sorprendida pues no había notado su presencia. Sonrió y asintió.

- Si - contestó volviendo su vista a él.

- La visita de ese muchacho te ha afectado mucho - dijo volviéndola a sorprender.

- ¿ Usted nos ha visto?.

- Venía de regreso de la casa de entrenamientos y os ví.. Y escuché parte de la conversación.

Kaoru se sonrojó. Por Kami, aunque ese hombre no lo sabía él era su padre y para ella era muy vergonzoso hablar de ese tema con él.

- ¿ Sabes?. Cuando conocí a mi mujer ella estaba prometida con mi mejor amigo - confesó. Kaoru lo miró extrañada -. Él me la presentó, y estaba muy enamorado.. Lo malo es que, al poco tiempo, cuando empezamos a tratarnos mejor, como amigos, descubrí que yo también estaba enamorado de ella.. Y ella de mí..

Jamás había escuchado la historia de sus padres y ahora, que él le confesaba, parecía que lo hacía de padre a hija. Sabía que sonaba a una estupidez, pero él estaba hablando como solía hacer cuando quería darle un consejo.

- Nos estuvimos viendo a escondidas, ninguno quería hacerle daño a mi amigo, no teníamos valor, pero un día nos armamos de valor y se lo confesamos.. Nunca olvidaría la cara que puso mi amigo, le habíamos partido el corazón. Aún no me perdono el haberlo traicionado de esa forma pero.. Cuando recuerdo lo feliz que fuimos Sakura y yo, y cuando miro a mi niña, sé que mereció la pena haberlo hecho - Kaoru podía ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su padre -. Lo que quiero decir es que puede que en este momento estés confusa, sientas miedo, pero aún así debes hacerle frente, luchar por lo que sientes y cuando llegue el momento indicado armarte de valor y decirle la verdad. Puede doler, puede que te sientas como un miserable que no merece nada, pero luego verás los frutos que eso ha dado.

- Pero… ¿ cómo sabré que llega el momento?. Yo.. Tengo un secreto, he cambiado su vida y él no lo sabe, si se lo confieso no sé cómo va a reaccionar.

- Entonces díselo.. Pero cuando llegue el momento.

- ¿ Y cómo sabré que ha llegado el momento?.

El señor Kamiya sonrió y señaló con un dedo su corazón.

- Él te lo dirá - dijo -. Pero debes procurar que te lo diga antes de que os caséis.

Kaoru se mordió el labio indecisa. Todo aquello era muy fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo. A pesar de su consejo seguía teniendo miedo.

- ¿ Podría... podría quedarme aquí hasta que me decida? - preguntó temerosa. El señor Kamiya se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

- Por supuesto.

Continuará..

* * *

Bueno, a la vista está que muchas de vosotras no os gustó el otro capítulo lo he re-escrito. Está bien, haré sufrir más a Kenshin ¬¬.. Pero cómo luego me digáis que pobrecito Kenshin os enteráis!. xD.

Muchas gracias por los review a: **gabyhyatt, Kaoru-Neko, Kaorumar, Jegar sahaduta, Nadja-chan, BattousaiKamiya, lorena, coolis17, CiNtHiA, Barbara-Maki, Kaerii Ryuka, MARITZA, anime-neko** ( gracias por la observación pero no voy a cambiar pues eres la única a la que distrae y es mi forma de escribir, tampoco me voy a comer la cabeza para decir que salió de un lugar o que bajó las escaleras), **hitoki-chan, Monika-Dono, Sailor Sun Forever, Marip, carmen, okashira janet, rosali **( bueno pero él pensó eso, ya sabes que a los hombres no se les da bien pensar jaja),** Athena Kaoru Himura, Kagome-Higurashi13** ( ya había actualizado cuando la página me dejo ver tu review u.u, pero bueno desde aquí doble agradecimiento amorr xD)**, Tenshi of Light, sol10, Kagomekaoru, mai maxwell, Mitsuki Himura y mercuryakane.** **BAKE-TSUKI** ( ya te conteste por medio de MP pero se me olvidó decirte algo, sobre lo que dijiste de que te era muy difícil que el padre de Kaoru se tome tan a la ligera el parecido de Kaoru. Si yo veo a alguien que se parece a mi hermano mucho no pienso que tal véz sea mi hermano que ha viajado del futuro, lo más lógico es que piense que se parecen y ya).

Muchos besos gordiss!.


	19. Seguir al corazón

**Capítulo XVIII: Seguir al corazón**

Escuchó el chirrido de la vieja puerta al deslizarse y se levantó inmediatamente, tan rápido que casi se tropieza con su kimono. Anduvo hasta el pasillo y miró sorprendida a Battousai.

No era el mismo Battousai frío y sereno, que luchaba por no mostrar sus sentimientos a nadie, ocultándose en una máscara de hierro que nadie podía quitarle. Pero hoy, él mismo se la había quitado para dejar ver unos ojos atormentados y a un hombre que sufría por lo que había hecho.

Sus ojos mostraban culpa, odio y asco, y no hacía falta que nadie le dijera por quien, ella lo sabía muy bien.

Se apartó un mechón de cabello que había caido travieso ante sus ojos y carraspeó, intentando a la realidad. Él levantó la mirada, y al verla endureció su semblante, volviendo a ocultar sus sentimientos.

Sonrió al ver que le era imposible, por mucho autocontrol que tuviera, por muy duro que pudiera ser su corazón, él no era capaz de llevar esa carga de culpa tan grande sobre sus hombros.

- ¿ Dónde... dónde está Kaoru? - preguntó temerosa de que no la hubiera encontrado. Un brillo especial adornó sus ojos dorados para luego, al instante, volver a desaparecer como por arte de magia.

- Está en el Dojo Kamiya - contestó secamente y comenzó a andar desganado, pasó por su lado y pudo oler un ligero aroma a jazmines; el aroma tan característico de Kaoru.

Se mordió el labio y se giro, dispuesta a preguntarle que había pasado, escuchar una explicación de por qué su amiga había salido esa noche como alma que llevaba el diablo de la posada, pero él ya había subido las escaleras perdiéndose de su vista.

Estaba hecha un lío, la cabeza le daba vueltas y maldecía el día en que había dejado a Shinsaku que trajera a Battousai a Edo para que descubriera a una pequeña que era la misma Kaoru. Si Battousai supiera todo lo que ella sabía...

Un deseo había destrozado la vida de su amiga, pero ella tenía la esperanza de que su llegada, las buenas intenciones de Kaoru al pedir el deseo, tuvieran algo bueno. Ella podría salvar la vida de Battousai, impedir que siga cometiendo tantos crímenes y que llegara a matar a su mujer, Tomoe. Podía impedir su sufrimiento pero... ¿ a qué precio?.

Era muy injusto lo que estaba ocurriendo. Dos personas que se amaban estaban siendo separadas por malentendidos y estupideces. Tenía que averiguar que le había hecho Battousai a su amiga para que reaccionara de ese modo y de que habían hablado, de ese modo podría ayudarla... Ayudares...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿ Entonces no tienes padres? - preguntó la pequeña Kaoru mientras hacia unos ejercicios con la espada.

Kaoru no pudo evitar echar un vistazo hacia la casa de entrenamientos y ver, por la puerta medio abierta, a su padre sentado en el suelo y dando órdenes a los muchachos.

- No... - contestó en un murmullo - mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña y mi padre también...

- Oh - la pequeña Kaoru arqueó ambas cejas mirándola tristemente -. Mi madre murió hace un año, la echo mucho de menos pero papá dice que ella está en el cielo cuidando de mí y que por eso no me tengo que poner triste para que ella no se enfade conmigo.

Sonrió al recordar esas palabras. Normalmente los padres solían decir que las madres en el cielo se podían poner tristes al ver a sus hijos en ese estado., pero su padre empleaba el verbo enfadar para todo. Y bien sabía que funcionaba muy bien con ella.

- Si, se enfadará al ver que no estás siendo fuerte¿ sabes?. Si eres fuerte también lo será tu padre y así él tampoco estará triste.

- Pero papá llora por las noches... - abrió los ojos horrorizada y se llevó la mano a la boca -. No debí decirlo.

- No pasa nada - dijo con cariño agarrando con fuerza la espada entre sus manos y se sentó en el porche.

Aún se encontraba muy cansada y adolorida. El hecho de no dormir bien por las noches hacía que durante el día se sintiera agotada, tanto mental como físicamente. Debía decir que a pesar de que Battousai le había hecho tanto daño, lo extrañaba. Pero no debía flaquear, tenía que mantener su orgullo, aunque no quería perder a Battousai no se lo iba a poner nada fácil, lo que había hecho estaba muy mal, el acto más vil que un hombre podía hacerle a una mujer, y dolía aún más cuando el hombre que había hecho tal cosa era el hombre al que amaba.

Necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para aclarar su vida y saber que decisión era la que dictaba su corazón. Antes todo parecía muy fácil, había llegado un momento en que su felicidad era completa, había olvidado el motivo por el que había llegado aquí, y tampoco le importaba nada, sólo estar con él... ¿ Por qué todo se había roto?.

El sueño hecho pedazos.

Pero no iba a dejar que nada destruyera su vida, que nada hiciera trizas su felicidad ni sus sueños...

Estar en su casa le iba a ser bien. Era como tener una segunda infancia pero ahora tenía una hermana pequeña a la que dar consejos y cuidar. Por ahora, era mejor mantenerse alejada de Battousai. Su presencia podía afectarla para su decisión.

Las imagenes de aquella noche , cuando él estaba encima de ella, su rostro al comprobar su virginidad, y luego... esas agridulces palabras que le había dicho por la mañana.. Jamás pensó en que él la amara, en que su Kenshin podía llegar a decirles palabras tan tiernas y que significaban tanto para ella.

¿ Sería sólo palabrerías para conseguir su perdón?.

No. No podía pensar en eso. No podía hechar más leña al fuego.

Escuchó dos golpecitos en la puerta principal y se levantó. En la puerta estaba Izumi mirando la casa esperando a que alguien saliera. Sonrió y caminó hasta ella observando el rostro de alegría de su amiga al verla.

- Me alegro de verte - dijo -. Nos has preocupado mucho.

Kaoru sonrió y agarró las manos de Izumi.

- Siento haberos preocupado..

Izumi se mordió el labio, incapaz de aguantar por mucho tiempo su incertidumbre.

- ¿ Qué pasó, Kaoru? - preguntó seria y preocupada -. Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Miró incómoda a ambos lados escuchando los gritos de los alumnos de su padre.

- Es mejor que salgamos a dar un paseo - susurró y se volvió hacia la pequeña Kaoru -. Ahora vuelvo¿ vale?.

La pequeña Kaoru asintió. Izumi y ella emprendieron el camino, alejándose del dojo.

- Battousai está muy deprimido... Sé que tiene algo que ver con el dojo y la pequeña - dijo Izumi jugando con sus manos -. Debí advertirte antes... ¿ qué ha ocurrido para que estéis así?. ¿ Te pegó¿ te insultó?.

- No.. - dijo en un hilo de voz sintiendo como el nudo en su garganta empezaba a formarse - me violó - no quiso que sonara tan seco, ni tan fuerte, pero no podía disimular la rabia que sentía al recordarlo.

A Izumi el mundo le cayó a los pies. Llevándose la mano a los labios emitió un pequeño gemido llena de horror. No podía creerlo, tenía que ser una broma.. Pero Kaoru no era capaz de bromear con algo así. ¿ Cómo Battousai podía haber hecho algo así?. Podía jurar que él la amaba, en su mirada se notaba mas lo que había hecho era impropio de un hombre enamorado.

Era insólito escuchar esas palabras, las cuales retumbaban en sus oídos repitiéndose una y otra vez. Estaba segura que Battousai era un hombre bueno, un hombre que podía controlarse.. ¿ Tanto había sido el dolor y la rabia que había sentido como para hacer eso?.

- Eso es terrible... - murmuró incapaz de decir nada más. Kaoru apartó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada y apretó los puños.

- Antes me sentía culpable por mi deseo, sólo hacía pensar en que eso me impedía estar con él, pero ahora se suma esto.. y tengo la cabeza hecha un lío... No puedo pensar con claridad - tragó con fuerza -. ¿ Por qué no me lo preguntó?... Puedo entender que el parecido lo confundiera y se llegara a la conclusión de que era mi hija... pero que hiciera tal cosa...

Izumi la miró de hito a hito. ¿ Cómo podría ayudar ahora a Battousai y unirlos si sabía que él le había causado tanto daño a su amiga?. Que su amiga lo perdonara iba a ser muy difícil y sino lo hacía lo entendía..

- ¿ Hablaste con él? - preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

- Si... me dijo que me amaba y que pasaría el resto de sus días buscando mi perdón..

- No te puedo decir nada, no estoy en tu situación para comprender como te sientes completamente, aunque sé que debes sentirte horrible, pero tienes que pensarlo... No quiero qe tomes una decisión equivocada y que luego te arrepientas. Debes seguir a tu corazón.

- Eso haré, Izumi... Eso haré.

Continuara...

* * *

Siento haber tardado y haber escrito poquito pero tengo una buena excusa: mi ordenador está roto y tengo que conectarme desde el de mi hermano, claro, cuando él me deja, y el poco tiempo y la falta de privacidad no me dejan escribir en condiciones. Mi ordenador tardará como un mes en estar listo así que seguiré actualizando cuando pueda. 

Muchas gracias a: **Bake-tsuki, gabyhyatt, Mitsuki Himura, Kagome-Higurashi13, mai maxwell, coolis17, BattousaiKamiya, lorena, Kaoru-Neko, pali-chan, CiNtHiA, hitoki-chan, Tenshi of Light, Kaerii Ryuka, sol10, MARITZA, Kagomekaoru, Athena Kaoru Himura, Kaorumar, Jegar sahaduta, jimena-dono, okashira janet, Nadja-chan, Barbara-Maki, DarkCam, Kata Chan, shidori, kagomenº1**( no me gusta las ovas ni el Kenshin que sale en ellas, así que no tomo ese patrón a seguir en mi fic)**, Rere.**


	20. Zafiro y ámbar

**Capítulo XIX: Zafiro y ámbar.**

No había pasado ni siquiera tres meses de su llegada y su vida había cambiado de una forma descomunal. La última semana había sido como una prueba para él. La prueba más dura de todas.

Siempre había dependido de su espada; sin ella no era un samurai y estaba expuesto a sus enemigos. Vulnerable a sus ataques. Pero ahora se sentía más vulnerable que nunca... y tenía a su espada junto a él.

¿ Por qué tantos años había creido que lo que te daba fuerzas era una simple espada con la que podías descuartizar a tus enemigos?. Tantos años viviendo en un error. Lo que había aprendido esta última semana no habría llegado a comprenderlo nunca sino fuera por ella, incluso estaba seguro que ni el mismo Katsura se había dado cuenta que no era la espada lo que importaba.

La lucha, lo que antes era su vida... ahora no tenía sentido. No era la espada lo que le hacía fuerte, no era la espada lo qu le mantenía seguro de sus enemigos... Eran las ganas de tener una vida mejor, las ganas de encontrar la paz.. Y ya que la había encontrado él mismo la había echado de su lado.

Kaoru.. Ese nombre era lo que le daba paz y lo que, por primera vez en su vida, le hacía ser feliz. El mero hecho de escuchar noticias de ella lo sacaba de ese infierno que estaba viviendo, pero luego... luego volvía la desesperación, las ganas de estar con ella... y el saber que debía respetar su espacio, el deseo que tenía de estar sola para poder decidir que hacer.

Lo mínimo que podía hacer él era respetar eso.

- ¡ Hola! - la voz del hombre ue menos quería ver en ese momento resonó en toda la posada. Izumi y Shinsaku, que tomaban a su lado en té, levantaron la cabeza alarmados al igual que él, y lo vieron: sonriente, soberbio y con las manos en la cintura los miraba - ¿ me habéis echado de menos?.

- Lizuka... - murmuró Shinsaku sorprendido. Battousai frunció el ceño. Maldición, lo que faltaba para poner peor las cosas Lizuka estaba en Edo y estaba seguro de que no tardaría en aprovecharse de las cosas.

- ¿ Cómo estáis?. Joder, Battousai que mala cara tienes - bromeó como si nada entre ellos había pasado. Miró a ambos lados, observando el jardín y luego, miró a los tres - ¿ dónde está Kaoru?. Es raro no verla con ustedes.

Izumi miró nerviosa e incómoda a los dos hombres y luego, bajó la mirada. Entrelazó los dedos esperando a que Shinsaku dijera algo para romper aquella tensión que se había formado.. Pero Shinsaku estaba en la misma situación que ella. Sin saber que decir. Sabían que Lizuka había venido a importunar y que ahora se había producido la situación perfecta para que él se aprovechara de todo.

Battousai no aguantó seguir viendo la cara de ese hombre. Imaginar que él pudiera salirse con la suya y le separase aún más de Kaoru era una idea que ni siquiera quería que le rondase por la cabeza. Pero no podía evitarlo. Se levantó y se marchó de ahí, dejando a un Lizuka desconcertado.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en su rostro cuando logro atar cabos. La reacción de Battousai al preguntar por Kaoru lo había tomado por sorpresa, algo había ocurrido entre ellos dos y él lo iba a descubrir.

Esto era simplemente genial, había venido para volver a intentar separarlos, lograr que Kaoru fuera suya, y algo le decía que las cosas estaban a su favor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

No podía más. Ella siempre intentaba parecer tranquila pero ese hombre conseguía crispar sus nervios. Soló con coraje la bandeja del té y miró furibunda a Lizuka, el cual al percibir su mirada sonrió nervioso, intentando poner cara de niño bueno. ¿ Es qué nunca iba a desistir de preguntarle lo que había ocurrido?. ¿ Cuándo se daría cuenta que de su boca no iba a salir ni una palabra?.

- Venga.. Izumi... tú eres muy buena amiga de Kaoru, seguro que ella te contó...

- Lizuka, aunque Kaoru me hubiera contado algo no te lo contaría a ti - dijo secamente.

- Oh, oh.. la gatita está revuelta.. - bromeó enfureciéndola.

¿ Cuántos asesinatos se había cometido en la cocina de una posada?. Podía apostar a que muchos, y ella estaba a punto de cometer uno ahora mismo si él no cerraba la boca.

- Veamos.. según mis suposiciones puede ser que Battousai se haya liado con alguna Geisha, ya sabes que nuestro Battousai es muy apasionado.. Kaoru los vio y rompió el matrimonio. Ella no es la clase de mujer que aguanta una infidelidad - Izumi soltó una carcajada y se apartó el cabello de la cara. Por Kami, si algo así hubiera pasado Battousai hubiera muerto en las manos de la furiosa Kaoru.

- Qué idiota - murmuró y Lizuka frunció el ceño al escucharla -. No sé cuantas veces más te tengo que decir que no va a salir nada de mis labios.. ¿ Por qué has venido, Lizuka? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la mesa.

Lizuka se pasó la mano por el cabello, exasperado. Sacarla información a Izumi iba a ser más complicado de lo que él había creído. Tenía que parecer bueno para así ganarse la confianza de Izumi.

- Por que estaba aburrido allí - dijo colocando sus manos detrás de su nuca y estirándose un poco -. La señora Hiroe está depresiva, no tiene a nadie con quien hablar y me cogió a mí como pañuelo para sus lágrimas. La verdad que no tenía ganas de quedarme ahí por más tiempo escuchando sus lamentos.

Izumi sintió una punzada en su pecho al escuchar hablar así a Lizuka de su querida señora Hiroe. Se llevó la mano al pecho y suspiró.

- Pobre señora Hiroe.. - musitó -. Debe echarnos mucho de menos. Espero que pronto regresemos.

- ¿ Por qué no habéis regresado ya?. No creo que unas vacaciones duren tanto y menos en una situación tan difícil como la que está viviendo el Ishinshishi últimamente. Necesitamos a nuestro jefe y dos de nuestros mejores asesinos con nosotros.

- ¿ Has venido para meternos buya? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño -. el señor Katsura ya partió hace dos días junto con su mujer, iban a pasar a ver el avance de los nuevos reclutas y Shinsaku está aquí por mí.. En cuanto el señor Katsura requiera de nuestra presencia partiremos de inmediato. No te preocupes.

- No es eso, Izumi - se acercó a ella e Izumi instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos -. Sólo que me extraña que no hayais vuelto si dijistéis que sólo serían unos días y que venga y Kaoru no esté.. - frunció el ceño - ¿ acaso le ha pasado algo?.

- No - contestó tan rápido que las sospechas de Lizuka se incrementaron -. Kaoru se encuentra perfectamente, lo único es que se fue con una familia de su confianza a pasar estos días. Sabes que Kaoru es de aquí y conoce a mucha gente.

- ¿ Enserio¿ y qué familia? - preguntó curioso y ansioso por verla.

- ¿ Y qué te importa? - preguntó enarcando una ceja -. Déjala en paz de una vez, ella no te quiere..

Lizuka gruñó y la miró furioso.

- No seas estúpida. Yo puedo lograr que me quiera.. sólo necesito.. - la pasión con la que hablaba le recordó a su padre. Él estaba loco por su madre, al punto de que a veces no se distinguía la línea entre el amor y la obsesión.

Se acercó a él, y con suavidad colocó una mano en su rostro, obligándolo a mirarla.

- Ten cuidado, Lizuka. No permitas que lo que sientes te envenene.. El amor puede ser hermoso pero al mismo tiempo puede ser el veneno más letal para un hombre.

Esas palabras lo consiguieron confundir. Él quería a Kaoru, y la quería para sí. Desde el primer instante en que la vio, tan fresca y alegre, lo enamoró. Sólo la quería a ella, y lo demás no le importaba, cuando la tuviera sería feliz. Estaría completo.

Escucharón un carraspeó e Izumi se volteó. Apoyado en el quicio de la puerta estaba Shinsaku mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Se separó de Lizuka y se acercó a él.

- ¿ Qué ocurre? - preguntó Shinsaku.

Izumi no contestó, miró a Lizuka el cual parecía atormentado. Se apartó de la puerta cuando Lizuka salió apresurado de la cocina en dirección a las habitaciones.

- Lizuka está muy mal, Shinsaku - dijo preocupada -. Temo por que haga alguna tontería.

- Cariño, Lizuka siempre hace tonterías y nada de lo que hagamos lo impedirá.

Izumi se dejó abrazar por Shinsaku y aspiró su aroma a hombre que tanto le gustaba.

- Quería saber el paradero de Kaoru. No le dije que estaba con los Kamiya... No quiero que haga algo que pudiera perjudicar aún más la relación entre Battousai y Kaoru.

Lizuka escondido detrás de una esquina, sonrió... Con que con los Kamiya..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miró por la ventana y frunció el ceño al ver a Lizuka salir. No se podía fiar de él, ya le había demostrado laclase de hombre que era y él estaba loco porsu Kaoru. Tenía la corazonada de que había ido a buscarla. No iba a permitir que se aprovechara de esto, Kaoru ahora estaba confundida y la presencia de Lizuka no le iba a hacer bien. Debía impedir que se vieran...

Se puso de pie y cogió su espada. Estaba listo para enfrentarse a ese hombre. Sabía que había hecho mal con Kaoru, que le costaría ganarse su perdón y su confianza, que ni siquiera merecía estar con ella, pero...¿ renunciar a ella?. Eso nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde había sido muy larga y el camino hacia el Dojo Kamiya estaba siendo eterno. Había ido a vivistar a Tae, estaba tan pequeña y era tan graciosa que le costaba imaginarla ideando planes para emparejarla con Kenshin.

Se apartó su cabello mojado por la lluvia de la cara y paró en seco al ver a Lizuka sentado en la puerta del Dojo. Frunció el ceño¿ qué hacía ahí?.

Al verla se levantó enseguida y sacudió el polvo de su kimono. La miró y sonrió.

- El reflejo de la luna te hace ver aún más hermosa.

Al contrario de lo que esperaba Lizuka, ella no se sintió halagada por ese cumplido, más bien enfadada.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí, Lizuka? - preguntó. Por Kami, ella quería paz y tranquilidad y con ese hombre cerca no podía tener ninguna de las dos cosas. Con alguien como él no podía dejar de mirar atrás.

- Vine a verte. Izumi me dijo que te encontrabas aquí.

Aguantó la respiración sin arse cuenta. Izumi era incapaz de hacer algo así, ella era muy reservada y sabía que Lizuka y ella no eran muy amigos. ¿ Cuándo iba a dejar de mentirle?.

- Veo que mi visita no te ha gustado - dijo apreciando su expresión. Kaoru soltó con lentitud el aire.

- No me la esperada - admitió -. Si viniste a verme ya lo has hecho, ahora puedes irte.

- ¿ Por qué esa actitud hacia mí? - preguntó fingiendo estar dolido.

Kaoru rió sarcástica, sin poder creer la actitud que había adoptado ese hombre.

- Me amenazas, me insultas... Me haces ver como una maldita mujerzuela y ahora pretendes que te ponga buena cara y que hagamos buenas migas. Eres un cínico.

Lizuka sonrió.

- Gracias, pero he de decirte que esos insultos han sido provocados por mis celos. No soporto verte en los brazos de Battousai - se acercó a ella- Sólo quiero que seas mía.. - la agarro con fuerza del brazo -. Mía¿ me escuchaste?.

- Suéltame, estúpido, me haces daño - gritó intentando zafarse. Intenó sujetar la espada que llevaba en su cinturón agarrada pero el miedo hizo que los nervios le traicionaran y los dedos se les resbalaba. Lo empujó viendo como las imágenes de aquella violación volvían a su cabeza

- Me gustas, me pones mucho, Kaoru.. - la acercó a su cuerpo para que ella notara su excitación.

- ¡ Suéltala, desgraciado! - sintió el frío filo de su espada en su cuello y tragó con fuerza. Soltó a Kaoru y miró de reojo al dueño de la espada.

Battousai.

Kaoru lo miró aliviada, sintió como un calorcito en su pecho lo hinchaba. De nuevo se sentía a salvo.. pero no era como antes, ahora... Ahora a pesar de estar al lado de él seguía sintiendo una especie de desconfianza.

- No te atrevas a tocarla - susurró Battousai con la voz ronca.

Lizuka sonrió y con un rápido movimiento sacó su espada y se apartó de él.

- ¿ Quieres pelear? - preguntó burlón y embistió contra él, Battousai bloqueó su ataque hábilmente -. Venga, demuestra de lo que eres capaz.

Justo en el momento en que Battousai guardaba su espada dispuesto a luchar se escucharon unos pasos y unas voces. Agitadas, y sin darse cuenta unas sombras los rodearon. Instintivamente, se aferró al brazo de Battousai, buscando la protección que él siempre le daba, la protección que en estos días había echado tanto de menos. A pesar de que durante esa semana había estado pensando en lo ocurrido y que creía que sus sentimientos por Battousai habían disminuido, ahora, al tenerlo cerca, al sentir su piel y oler su masculino aroma mezclado por el olor a lluvia... su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza, el estremecimiento que antes sentía al estar a su lado volvía y eso, en parte, l alegraba pero muy dentro de sí una mancha de desconfianza amenazaba la felicidad que en esos momentos sentía.

Battousai la colocó detrás de él, agarrando la empuñadura de su espada dispuesto a defenderla costara lo que le costara. No sabía quienes eran esos hombres pero no le gustaban.

Una risa malvada, como la que un deprerador daba a su presa cuando la había capturado se escuchó. Esa risa hizo que un cosquilleo de incertidumbre la recuperiera. De las sombras salió un hombre, delgado, con aspecto de un lobo hambriento, mostrándose ante ellos altanero y con soberbia.

Kaoru frunció el ceño al reconocerlo.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya... - rió - mira a quien tenemos aquí. Battousai... el asesino más temido de todo Japón y el más poderoso miembro de los Ishinshishi - su mirada se cruzó con la de Kaoru y su semblante se endureció -. Tú eres aquella chica... - masculló al recordar aqulla chica que, asombrada, había pronunciado su nombre, la cual había mandado a uno de sus hombres a por ella y él había vuelto empapado en sudor y asustado, temblando logró decir que aquella muchacha le había salvado la vida, acto seguido se desmayó. ¿ Era de Battousai de quien le había salvado la vida?. Algo le decía que si, y por la manera que Battousai protegía en esos momentos a esa mujer algo le decía que podía ser el talón de Aquiles del sangriento asesino.

- ¿ Lo conoces? - escuchó que le susurraba Battousai, ella no lo miró, seguía con la mirada fija en Saito, y asintió. Una sola mirada en ese instante a Battousai y apreció como sus ojos se volvían de un color dorado más intenso pero luego, su mirada se calmó, miró con la fiereza y la frialdad que lo caracterizaba a Saito,y éste sonrió.

- Fíjate, Lizuka sólo era una presa más para mí, un Ishinshishi que había tenido la mala suerte de ser advertido por mí... Sabía que el seguirlo me iba a traer grandes recompensas... Y mira, ahora tengo a nada más y nada menos que a Battousai frente a mí - desenvainó su espada, acto suficiente para que sus hombres lo siguieran -. Siempre he querido enfrentarme a ti...

Battousai frunció aún más su entreceño. No podía mantener una pelea frente a Kaoru, tantos hombres y tan poderosos suponía un peligro para ella porque, aunque era una buena espadachina no tenía la fuerza ni la capacidad para enfrentarse a tantos hombres.

Siempre había deseado enfrentarse a Saito, había escuchado que era muy bueno con la espada y era un hombre que no tenía piedad a la hora de pelear. Un contrincante así era lo que él quería, pero con Kaoru ahí lo mejor iba a ser retirarse... y no iba a ser fácil. Tenía que mantenerlo lo suficientemente distraido para poder escapar y mantenerla a salvo, por que él hecho de que ella huyera podía implicar que alguno de los shinsen-gumi la siguiera. Y si entraban en el Dojo Kamiya pondrían en peligro también a esa familia y la pequeña podría resultar herida.

¿ Desde cuándo le importaban las consecuencias de sus peleas en los demás?. Maldición, la llegada de Kaoru a su vida le había ablandado notoriamente. Pero Saito no debía saber eso; ninguno de sus enemigos debía saberlo pues sería una puerta abierta para que lo atacaran.

Miró a Kaoru, y con una mirada, ella entendió perfectamente lo que planeaba hacer. Aunque él no lo supiera, habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos, habían vivido tanto juntos que ya, entre ellos, había ocasiones en que las palabras sobraban. Sonrió al comprobar que él seguía siendo igual de protector que siempre, y que no quería poner más vidas en peligro.

Con un rápido movimiento Saito atacó, y Battousai a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque, miró a Lizuka y vio que él también se había puesto a pelear contra los shinsen-gumi. Podían ser que ahora fueran enemigos pero eran del mismo bando y tenían los mismo enemigos.

Se tensó cuando sintió un pinchazo en la espalda, un brazo musculoso la agarró del cuello y, asustada, le dio con codazo en el costado y se giró, propinándole una patada en la cabeza. Sacó su espada y lo miró sonriente. Estaba lista para luchar.

El hombre la atacó, demasiado enfurecido como para calcular sus movimientos, y ella aprovechó esto para atacarla. Golpeó su entrepierna lo más fuerte que pudo y él se doblegó en el suelo agarrándose sus partes.

- Primera lección: no atacar nunca con ira - dijo. Se volvió lista para enfrentarse a otro y vio como su padre salía del Dojo con una espada y, con calma y con el ceño fruncido, observaba la situación - padre... - musitó.

El señor Kamiya se adelantó a uno de ellos que, al verlo, fue a atacarle, y con uno de sus movimientos favoritos del estilo Kamiya Kasshin lo derribó. Podía ver la sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de su padre, él adoraba luchar y apostaba lo que sea a que esa ocasión era gloriosa para él.

Miró de soslayo a Battousai el cual mantenía una endurecida lucha contra Saito, pero en ese momento Battousai arremetió contra Saito produciéndole un profundo corte en el brazo. Él se giró y la buscó con la mirada, y al verla suspiró aliviado. Se acercó con rapidez y le agarró la mano.

- Tenemos que ponernos a salvo, no puedo luchar en condiciones si sé que estás aquí - dijo y echó a correr, sin soltarla, obligándola a ir a su ritmo. Miró hacía atrás, peocupada, a su padre y suplicó porque no le pasara nada.

Lizuka miró a Battousai y se mordió el labio al ver como se llevaba a Kaoru, pero estaba tan ocupado luchando que no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. Lo odiaba... Odiaba a Battousai.

Battousai quería huir pero no sabía donde, él no conocía esos parajes y ella si.. A ver.. Kaoru, piensa, piensa, un sitio donde estar a salvo y escondidos el tiempo necesario, se dijo a sí misma.

¡ Ya lo tenía!. En aquel tiempo ella solía a ir con Tae a un dojo abandonado cerca del río, en esa casa había vivido un neurótico militar que creía que lo iban a atacar. Todo el suelo estaba lleno de trampas, algunas ya inservibles y otras inútiles, puestas para defenderse del fantasma que habitaba en su mente.

Podían tirar por el mercado, allí las calles eran auténticos laberintos y podían despistar, en caso de que los siguieran, a Saito y sus hombres.

- Sígueme - dijo Kaoru soltándose de su agarre -. Sé donde ir.

Battousai asintió echando un vistazo hacía atrás. Podía ver a Lizuka luchar junto al señor Kamiya, los hombres de Saito no iban a aguantar mucho más y menos con su jefe en ese estado. Saito levantó la vista y sus ojos relampagearon de odio al mirarlo. Presionó con su mano su brazo para detener la hemorragia y cogió del suelo su espada. No se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente y menos luchando contra Battousai.

Echó a correr en el momento en que Battousai lo hizo detrás de esa mujer. No se iba a escapar, no después de tanto tiempo buscándolo y queriendo atraparlo.

Maldita sea, Saito los perseguía y era muy rápido. No tardaron mucho en llegar al mercado, pero sí en salir de una de sus calles. Esas calles tenían muchos callejones, y algunos no tenían salida. Dobló una esquina, había dos bocacalles y debía elegir por cual de ellas ir, recordaba esas calles, una de ellas era un callejón sin salida, pero no sabía cual de ellos era. Tenía que elegir bien.

Saito paró en seco al doblar en una esquina. Dos calles¿ por cuál habían tirado?. Vio una sombra en el callejón de la izquierda y sonrió. Ya eran suyos.

- Mierda.. - masculló sintiendo como la vena de su frente latía con furia. Era un callejón sin salida y ni Battousai ni la chica estaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerró la puerta con fuerza, y apoyó su frente en ella. Jadeaba cansada, y escuchar la respiración agitada de Battousai detrás suya le producía tranquilidad y a la vez nerviosismo. Estaban solos, en una casa abandonada...

Solos..

Aquella palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Su corazón latía con fuerza y una extraña emoción. Había estado una semana sin verlo, una semana sin sentirlo cerca.. Una semana que le había parecido una enternidad.

¿ Por qué las personas eran tan débiles y dependientes cuando estaban enamoradas?.

Armándose de valor se giró, y fijó su mirada en él. Su corazón, sin poderlo remediar, dio un vuelco golpeando con violencia su pecho.

Battousai la miró, con los labios semiabiertos y respirando agitadamente, el pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Su cabello, al igual que sus ropas, estaban mojadas por la lluvia.. Parecía tan indefensa y vulnerable que le partía el corazón.

Como tantas veces, se perdieron en los ojos del otro, y sintiendo la pasión como nunca antes golpearlos. Pero el miedo les impedía hacer cualquier cosa, por que aunque la pasión y el calor de sus corazones se percibía en el aire, entre ellos se había abierto una brecha. Una brecha que dolía y que los mantenía separados.

Aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho nada, sus miradas decían todo...

Zafiro y ámbar...

Continuará...

* * *

Quería repetir que por ahora estoy SIN ordenador y, por lo tanto, SIN Internet, me conecto cuando a mi hermano me deja conectarme y escribir un capítulo lleva su tiempo.. Por eso es que tardo en actualizar, comprenderme y no digáis más que tardo en actualizar porque si lo hago no es por gusto ;). Bueno espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!. 

Muchas gracias a **koishi-HIWATARI, Kagome-Higurashi13, gabyhyatt, CiNtHiA, lorena, Kaorumar, Mireya Humbolt, BattousaiKamiya, melissa, pali-chan, MARTIZA, okashira janet, sol10, kagomekaoru, mai maxwel, Mix Himura Uchiha, Kaoru HarunoMegan, cleoclaudia.**


	21. No más secretos

**Capítulo XX: No más secretos..**

Adolorida se frotó sus helados pies mientras intentaba calentarse bajo la manta. Miró de reojo a Battousai el cual estaba apoyado en la pared en la misma postura protectora de siempre, con la espada entre sus piernas y mirando de reojo hacia el esterior. Cuando creía que todo estaba volviendo a la calma y que sus pensamientos y sentimientos volvían a estar en orden resultaba que el destino la ponía en esta situación...

¡ Tan incómoda y excitante!.

Si, debía reconocerlo, era excitante. ¿ Por qué cuándo un hombre no te habla y ni siquiera te mira te sientes tan endemoniadamente atraída por él?. Quizás sea porque durante estas semanas había pensado en que en el momento en que volviera al lado de Battousai éste caería rendido a sus pies, y esa idea de tener hay, comiendo de su mano, la había estado siguiendo durante esos días, pero resultaba que no, que el muchachito volvía a ser el chico indiferente y frío de siempre, el que con sólo una de sus miradas ambarinas la volvía loca.

Y pensar en que ella estos días tan sólo había estado repitiendo en su cabeza la imagen de ellos dos haciendo el amor... Puede que sonara extraño, ella misma se sorprendía, pero ahora que lo pensaba con la cabeza fría la noche en que Battousai la tomó... a ella le gustó, puede ser que lo que le doliera fuese la manera brusca en que la poseyó, pero cuando él introdujo su miembro dentro de ella se mostró tan cálido... Le dolía, pero a la vez sentía un ligero placer, y en estos días sólo había estado pensando en ese placer.

¡ Kaoru, no seas pervertida y deja de pensar en esas cosas!.

Él la tomó a la fuerza, en vez de pedirle una explicación decidió actuar, y eso jamás lo iba a perdonar. Nunca antes le habían hecho tanto daño, y lo peor es que ese daño lo había causado la persona que ella más quería.

Miró de reojo hacía la dirección de Battousai cuando escuchó como éste se movía. Tragó con fuerza al ver como se quitaba la empapada parte de arriba de su kimono y dejaba ver su torso, observó una diminuta que caía en el valle de sus abdominales y se perdía en el interior de sus pantalones..

Le dolía... le dolía tenerlo tan cerca, pero sentirlo tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente limpió una lágrima que recorría su mejilla. Fijó su mirada en sus pies. ¿ Qué debía hacer?. Creía que ya tenía todo solucionado, pero el tenerlo cerca volvía a desatar esa enigmática ola de sensaciones en ella. Lo quería, sí, no podía negarlo, extrañaba estar en sus brazos, el modo en que la protegía, las tontas discursiones que tenían... Pero también se sentía muy dolida por lo que hizo, su acto sólo hizo que su corazón se rajase y que desconfiara de él. Pero si el estar lejos de él dolía tanto... Ella quería estar con él, pero¿ por qué no lograba perdonar lo que hizo?. Para estar con él debía perdonarlo... y perdonase a sí misma, porque no sólo él había hecho mal y ella lo sabía perfectamente.

Miró la desnuda espalda de Kenshin y como sus largos cabellos pelirrojos se pegaban a ella. Deseaba abrazarlo, y besarlo.. Estar con él por toda la eternidad. Si el amar era perdonar¿ ella podría perdonarlo?.

Las palabras que él dijo el día que se declaró, el día que por fin escuchó de sus labios el te amo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado aceptar a él, se repetían una vez y otra vez en su cabeza, y es que era tan profundas, y dichas con tanta pasión y dolor que se habían clavado en su corazón como espinas y la única forma de que esas espinas salieran era estar con él de nuevo.

- Kaoru... - susurró Battousai. Avergonzada al ver que la había pillado mirándolo apartó la vista rápidamente -. ¿ Tienes frío?.

No, frío era lo único que no sentía en esos momentos. Tenía calor, mucha calor, un calor asfixiante que recorría su cuerpo y se centraba en una parte muy sensible. Su cuerpo nunca había reaccionado de esa forma, al menos de una forma tan violenta y abrasadora. Tenía que tranquilizarse, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos estar con él, a su corazón le dolía esa situación, porque a pesar de todo, su amor por Battousai era tan fuerte que era incapaz de estar lejos de él. Tantos días pensando... tantos días pensando en lo que hacer y nada estaba claro. Lo único claro era que se decía que el amor lo perdonaba todo, y si ella lo amaba... ¿ por qué le costaba tanto perdonarlo?.

Él estaba arrepentido, lo podía ver en su rostro, podía oírlo en cada palabra que decía... El pesar que se escuchaba en su voz era de un hombre que vivía en un calvario, y ella sabía que el calvario era el no encontrar su perdón.

Pero ella también debía perdonarse. Su corazón tenía que volver a encontrar la paz de antes. No podía culparle a él de todo esto, ella también tenía parte de culpa por pedir ese deseo, si se hubiera quedado... si se hubiera quedado podría seguir luchando para ganarse su amor... Pero... si ella no hubiera aparecido Battousai estaría más perdido en su oscuro abismo de locura y sangre, si ella no hubiera aparecido ya sabía lo que ocurriría; él mataría al prometido de Tomoe, y luego, tras enamorarse de Tomoe, la mataría accidentalmente, entonces su vida sería dolor, culpa, indignidad... ¡ Ella no quería eso para su Kenshin!.

Ella quería ser la que calmara sus dolores, la que escuchara sus penas, la que curase cada una de sus heridas tanto físicas como las del corazón. Quería apartarlo d ese mundo y mostrarle que había otro muy diferente, uno en el que no había sangre, uno en el que el dolor, el sufrimiento y la decepción no existían... Tampoco Kiyosato y Tomoe merecían ese final, y no sólo ellos, también Enishi. Tal véz... tal véz el destino quiso que ella viajase al futuro, que impidiera que ese sufrimiento se produjese.

Aquella noche todo fue un error, él cometió un error y estaba arrepentido, al igual que ella, no era justo que este inmenso amor se separase por eso, nunca olvidaría lo que le hizo, pero si podía perdonarlo... es más, necesitaba perdonarlo... y perdonarse a sí misma. Lo hecho hecho estaba y era ridículo seguir dando vueltas al asunto, pensar tanto en ello no iba a hacer que cambiase.

¿ No era mejor olvidar todo y disfrutar de lo que tenían?. Disfrutar de la compañía del otro, disfrutar del mero hecho de amarse...

Pero para ello, para poder ser felices necesitaba contarle la verdad, necesitaba contarle lo que tenía guardado, el secreto de por qué estaba ahí. Él tenía derecho a conocer la verdad, él tenía derecho a saber, a conocer cual era su verdadero destino hasta que ella estropeó todo, debía contarle lo de Tomoe, lo de su promesa de no volver a matar, su historia juntos, su amor, y las duras y amargas palabras que había escuchado esa noche...

Contarle eso podría alejarlo de ella para siempre, o unirlo más... Pero para estar con él necesitaba que él la perdonase, no servía de nada perdonarlo si seguía escondiéndole cosas, no podía ir de victima por la vida si él también era una victima más. Sólo esperaba que lograra perdonarla al igual que ella había logrado perdonarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿ Cómo que los Shinshengumi han venido hasta aquí? - preguntó Shinsaku sorprendido.

Lizuka lo miró, dejando que Izumi terminara de vendar sus heridas producidas por la batalla.

- Bueno, han venido Saito y algunos de los Shinshengumi, supongo que habrá dejado en Kioto a Okita al mando del resto de sus hombres - contestó encogiéndose de hombros, inmediatamente un punzante dolor golpeó su hombro. Maldita sea, no se había acordado de esa herida...

- ¿ Y dónde está Battousai?. No da señales de vida, ni Kaoru tampoco. Ese Saito siempre va detrás de nosotros y como haya agarrado a Battousai... - sonrió con desprecio -. Seguro que eso le supondría una gran victoria, atrapar al asesino más sanguinario de todo Japón..

- Quizás por eso me siguió, al ver que Battousai no ha atacado en todos de estos días y al verme partir a Edo quizás supuso que él estaba aquí también y por eso dividió el grupo en dos y vino. Derrotar a los Ishinshishi es el mayor sueño de Saito y no cesará hasta que nos destruya.

Shinsaku chasqueó la lengua. Saito era el mayor enemigo de los Ishinshishi, a pesar de ser samurais ambos tenían ideales muy diferentes. Todos veía a los Ishinshishi como el enemigo tan solo porque, al contrario de los Shinshengumi, actuaban en clandestinidad, pero en un futuro todos recordaran al grupo como uno de los más valientes e imprescindibles para llevar la paz a Japón.

- Debemos volver pronto a Kioto puede que Katsura y los demás necesiten ayuda. Hemos prologado demasiado estas... "vacaciones" - dijo Lizuka -. Saito y el resto no se quedarán mucho tiempo aquí así que debemos encontrar a Battousai y Kaoru lo antes posible y volver antes que ellos.

Shinsaku asintió conforme a lo que decía Lizuka, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba escuchando a su amigo hablar con cordura y lucidez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Battousai la miró, y al verla tan callada, sentada en el suelo con aquella manta cubriéndola su corazón se oprimió. La notaba tan incómoda, sabía que no le gustaba su presencia. Él había prometido que no volvería a tocarla hasta que ella quisiera, y esa promesa era tan dura... Deseaba tenerla entre sus brazos, besarla y demostrarle todo lo que tenía en su pecho, todo el amor que sentía por ella.

¿ Podría llegar a perdonarlo?. Él deseaba que así sea, aunque sabía que no lo merecía su corazón lo pedía a gritos.

Se sentía tan incómodo en esos momentos, el ambiente pesaba y sentía como si una fuerza invisible caía sobre sus hombros. Se sentía cansado, cansado mental y físicamente, tanto había vivido, y nada era bueno excepto desde que conoció a Kaoru, él la necesitaba, necesitaba estar con ella porque sólo así lograba olvidar todas sus culpas, sólo así lograba deshacerse de ese peso que caía sobre él.

- Ken... Kenshin.. - la voz temblorosa de Kaoru lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Su corazón dio un vuelco y algo en él se despertó, un extraño calor. La esperanza.

Ella se mordió el labio indecisa. Su padre le había dicho que su corazón sabría cuando decirle la verdad y algo le decía que era ahora o nunca. Tenía que decírselo, lo necesitaba... Se levantó, con cuidado de que la manta no revelara nada de su cuerpo, y se acercó hasta él, cuando vio las intenciones de Battousai para levantarse ella le hizo un gesto para impedírselo, mirándola confundido se volvió a sentar, y ella, aspirando profundamente soltó el aire, despacio, muy despacio, y armándose de valor se sentó a su lado.

- Hace unos días me preguntaste si deseaba casarme contigo... - los ojos de Battousai brillaron con fuerza y, en su rostro se podía apreciar que tenía toda su atención - no te podía dar la respuesta porque mi corazón no había logrado perdonarte... Tengo claro que nunca, jamás, podré olvidar esa amarga noche... se me ha clavado en el corazón y nunca, nunca podré borrarla... pero - colocó su mano en su corazón - él te ha perdonado... Fue un error, todos somos humanos y no te puedo juzgar duramente pues yo también sé lo que es cometer un error y arrepentirte... arrepentirte tanto que no puedes dormir por las noches y que te duele en el corazón - Kaoru tragó con fuerza y lo miró de hito a hito, no tenía el suficiente valor, pero debía sacarlo de donde fuese, tenía que decírselo...

Battousai se acercó más a ella y agarró con fuerza su mano, abrió la boca deseando decirle todo lo que en estas semanas había comprendido, todo lo que ella significaba, mas ella lo mando callar con un gesto. Sus ojos azules estaban cubiertos de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y recorrer sus hermosas mejillas y eso le preocupaba.

- No digas nada... Ahora me toca hablar a mí... La primera vez que nos vimos, te extrañaste que supiera tu nombre, también os extrañasteis que supiera luchar y que tuviera un carácter tan fuerte, que fuera una total desconocida... Muchas veces te has preguntado quien era mi amigo, el samurai que tanto te hablaba... Quiero hablarte de él...

Por una extraña razón sintió un dolor en su pecho, e intentando ocultar su dolor apartó su mirada de ella y asintiendo con la cabeza la animó a seguir.

- Él era un gran asesino, el asesino más sanguinario de todos, un día tuvo que luchar con unos hombres, y los mató, pero uno de ellos, moribundo, marcó su mejilla con una cicatriz - alargó su mano para, con su dedo índice señalar en la mejilla de él un línea -. Los días pasaron y la herida, extrañamente, no dejaba de sangrar... Una herida hecha con odio jamás se cerraría. Una noche, luchando con nos hombres una mujer apareció, ella le dijo que él lograría formar una lluvia de sangre... y se desmayó. Él la llevó con los suyos, una mujer misteriosa, callada y buena, algo en ella había que le atraía... Olía a cerezo blanco y era muy bonita... Él se la llevó a su posada, y cuando le dijo que se marchara ella le dijo que era un gato perdido sin familia. Él habló con la dueña de la posada para ver si ella podía trabajar allí y la dueña contestó que si. Poco a poco él fue cogiendo confianza con ella, incluso era la única persona con la que podía dormir estando en la misma habitación... Un amigo de su mismo grupo se extrañó pero lo dejó pasar... Al poco tiempo su grupo, clandestino, fue descubierto y tuvieron que huir, el jefe le ordenó que fuera con la muchacha a Otsu y que vivieran con marido y mujer. Él, tan noble, no quería manchar su nombre y le pidió matrimonio, casándose con ella de verdad. En Otsu se hicieron vendedores de medicinas, durante seis meses vivieron juntos y, después de ese tiempo, consumaron el matrimonio, y él le prometió que no volvería a matar. Al día siguiente, al despertar, ella no estaba, y su amigo, el mismo que se extrañó por el comportamiento de él, llegó diciendo que el traidor que había descubierto a su grupo era ella.

Kaoru levantó la mirada para mirar a Battousai, quien la miraba absorto.

- Él se había enamorado de ella, y eso le dolió mucho, sólo quería encontrarla, a pesar de la traición quería estar con ella... Fue en su busca, enfrentándose a sus abversarios, a los del clan de ella quienes, utilizando a la chica, lo habían engañado. Cuando llegó, la vio, junto al jefe.. Se enfrentó a él, pero malherido como estaba, no le resultaba nada fácil. Ella al ver en los problemas que había metido a su amor se interpuso en el camino de sus espadas, justo cuando él atacaba... Su espada la atravesó y ella cayó en su regazo, cogiendo un cuchillo le marcó la misma cicatriz donde él tenía esa herida que no sanaba - cruzó con su dedo otra línea en su mejilla - y las dos cicatrices formaban una cruz. El muchacho que le hizo la primera cicatriz era su prometido y ella tan sólo se había acercado a él para vengarse... Pero con el tiempo se enamoró de él, descubriendo en el sanguinario asesino una persona buena.. Luego descubrió que el verdadero traidor era su amigo y, cuando hubo concluido su trabajo, dejó la espada cumpliendo su promesa de no volver a matar... Vagó durante diez años... hasta que me encontró, me salvó la vida... No puedes imaginar lo que sentí por él la primera vez que lo ví, pero eso me llevó a pedirle que se quedara conmigo en mi Dojo... y él aceptó.

Le dolía, le dolía escuchar esas palabras y notar todo el amor que ponía en ellas. Afortunado sea ese maldito samurai que tenía su amor..

- Al cabo de un tiempo se unieron nuevos amigos y yo nunca más me sentí sola... Me enamoré profundamente de él, vivimos tantas experiencias, tantas emociones... Llegamos a entendernos con tan sólo mirarnos y algo en mí creció, la ilusión de que algún día él pudiera amarme como yo lo hacía.. Un día había feria en Tokio, en ella me encontré a una bruja que me regaló una perla, me dijo que esa perla podía consederme cualquier deseo... Por supuesto que no la creí, pero esa misma noche escuché a Kenshin hablando.. hablaba con ella, con su mujer, y le decía que a pesar del tiempo no la olvidaba... Sentí como mi corazón se rompía, mis ilusiones, mis esperanzas...

Él sabía como era sentirse así, ahora mismo él se sentía así, al escucharla hablar de ese hombre. Él no sabía a quien tenía, la enorme mujer que lo amaba y la que, por tonterías, había perdido.

- Pedí un deseo... en realidad no fui consciente, no recordé la perla... Ni siquiera se puede llamar deseo.. pero pedí borrar su pasado, ser alguien importante para él... Y lo impensable ocurrió, una luz me envolvió - vio como Battousai la miraba extrañado, como si se estuviera volviendo loca -. Y cuando desapareció estaba en un callejón con mi diminuta bata puesta y unos hombres amenazándome... Entonces una voz familiar escuché...

No, no podía creérselo... ¿ De qué demonios estaba hablando?. ¿ Se había vuelto loca o qué?. Era demasiado fantástico para creerlo, tan irreal... ¿ Deseos?. No, imposible. Y lo que más temía, era lo que estaba a punto de decirle, debía dejar de pensar, no era bueno para eso.. Estaba teniendo ideas locas, suposiciones que no podían ser reales..

- Era él, pero más joven, había retrocedido diez años en el tiempo, cuando él era un samurai que luchaba en los Ishinshishi... El nombre del samurai es Kenshin Himura, más conocido como Battousai, el destajador.

Por la cara que tenía Battousai estaba segura que pensaba que era una loca, y no podía culparle, necesitaba algo más convincente que una historia que él todavía no había vivido.

- El señor Kamiya y la pequeña... Él es mi padre, Kenshin, y la pequeña Kaoru... soy yo.. - Battousai se levantó de su sitio y se frotó las sienes, incapaz de procesar esa información. Temerosa, ella también se levantó, ya había llegado muy lejos, tenía que hacer que él la creyera -.Cuando tenías ocho años cogiste los cuerpos de todos los muertos de aquel día en que los bandidos asaltaron la caravana, tu maestro Hiko vertió sake en las tumbas de las tres muchachas que te cuidaban...

Battousai abrió los ojos sorprendido, incapaz de reaccionar, sin saber como sobrellevar que ella supiera eso.

- También sé que al pelearte con tu maestro por querer unirte a los Ishinshishi no conseguiste terminar tus enseñanzas, hubo dos técnicas que no aprendiste... el kuzu ryu sen, el dragón de nueve cabezas, y el amakakeru ryu no hirameki, el dragón volar - al ver la cara de Battousai frunció el ceño -. Si no me crees preguntale a tu maestro.. ¿ Por qué te crees qué sabía el nombre de tu tecnica¿ de verdad te creiste que el señor callado y dos palabras es lo máximo que digo me iba a revelar el nombre de la tecnica?. Sé tanto de ti porque te conozco, te conozco mucho más de lo que crees. Conozco tus miedos, sé como eres y también que no te perdonas las vidas que has arrebatado, que te odias por ello pero crees que así conseguirás que todo el sufrimiento acabe. Te sacrificas, sacrificas tu consciencia por los demás, y eso, Kenshin, es muy valiente y muy noble. Pero¿ sabes?, dentro de diez años seguirá habiendo gente que sufre, políticos corruptos y asesinos.. Una persona no puede cambiar el mundo.

Battousai fijó su mirada en el suelo, él sabía todo eso, pero quería ayudar, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por la gente inocente de este país.

- No te deprimas, tu ayuda será crucial, y serás recordado como una leyenda... - sonrió -. Tu solo nombre traerá respeto... Kenshin, mi presencia aquí ha alterado tu historia, aún no conoces a Tomoe, la que era tu esposa, y no has matado a Kiyosato, por eso, en parte, te seguía por las noches, para asegurarme de que no lo mataras ni siguieras manchando tus manos de sangre.. - se acercó a él -. Perdóname por haber pedido ese deseo... Fue egoísta, lo sé.

Le parecía tan irreal todo lo que había escuchado que era increíble que estuviera planteándose que esa historia podia ser real. Odiaba no creerla, y más cuando sus ojos le suplicaban que lo hiciera. Necesitaba pensar, no era fácil creer en esa historia, no era fácil creer que un deseo había transportado a Kaoru por el tiempo, pero eso explicaba muchas cosas, tantos misterios que no habían comprendido hasta ahora.

- Voy... voy a dar una vuelta... - susurró apenas en un hilo de voz.

Kaoru cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras Battousai pasaba por su lado. Sabía que no le iba a creer, y eso es lo que había temido incluso más que no tener su perdón. Pero ahora, ahora todo estaba hecho y sentía un profundo alivio. Ya no había más secretos...

No más secretos...

- Ay, Kami, espero no haber metido la pata al contarle la verdad - musitó.

* * *

Continuará...

Bueno, ya tengo mi ordenador y ahora sólo espero poder ponerme con los fic y volver a la carga. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo!.

Muchas gracias a **cleoclaudia, lorena, Mai Maxwell, MARITZA, gabyhyatt, Kata Chan rlz, Nadja-Chan, Kaorumar, ShinobuByako, melissa, BattousaiKamiya, okashira janet, Kaoru Himura K, pali-chan, kagomekaoru, kunoichi Himura, Kasumi, Rere.**


	22. Juntos para siempre

**Capítulo XXI: Juntos para siempre.**

Se pasó la mano por el cabello y mantuvo la cabeza agachada. No podía creer lo que Kaoru le había dicho, era todo como una extraña pesadilla, un chiste sin gracia...

Jamás se había imaginado algo así, puede que Kaoru fuera extraña, que supiera más cosas de las que debía, pero era muy difícil creerse una historia así. Pensar que el samurai del que tantos celos había tenido por escuchar a hablar a Kaoru con tanto amor y aprecio, era el mismo...

No, es que su mente no podía aceptar eso, era tan subreal.. Pero, si no era así¿ cómo sabía Kaoru qué Hiko vertió sake en los cuerpos de Sakura, Akane y Katsumi¿ y qué él no había terminado su aprendizaje del Hiten Mitsurugy?. Esos eran datos personales que tan sólo Hiko y él conocían; datos que no había relevado a nadie. Y si esa historia era real, que le costaba mucho pensar eso, debió ser muy duro el perder a la mujer que amaba... A su esposa. No, definitivamente, si él amó a esa mujer como amaba en esos momentos a Kaoru, el perderla debió ser el peor castigo de todos. Llevarse la vida de la persona que quería era pago suficiente por sus crímenes, pero al escuchar la historia de principio a fin, parecía que a su corazón no le bastaba con haber perdido a su esposa, sus culpas no se calmaban.

Qué extraño, no estaba contento con la declaración de Kaoru, siempre había tenido curiosidad por ese samurai, y ahora que ella le había dicho eso su curiosidad había aumentado. Quería saber más... Más de los momentos que pasaron juntos, más de ellos dos, de su relación...

Soltó un suspiro cansado.

No podía creer que estaba empezando a asimilar que la historia era verdad, pero con la sinceridad que había en los ojos de Kaoru no se atrevía a dudarlo. Su mirada era como la de una persona que imploraba clemencia, perdón, y que la creyeran.

Una esfera que concede deseos. Lanzó una risita exasperada, ahogada. Solo había una palabra para describir todo aquello: increíble.

Entonces si ella había llegado antes de que todo lo que le contó ocurriese, todo lo que él debería vivir estaba cambiado. Su historia había sido borrada para ser escrita de nuevo. Podría ahorrarse mucho sufrimiento gracias a Kaoru, porque si matar a la mujer que amaba y sufrir por ello toda su vida era su destino.. Él quería que cambiase.

Pero lo que no entendía era si Kaoru estaba a su lado, si habían compartido tantos momentos juntos... ¿ Cómo no llegó a amarla?. Ella era divertida, bondadosa, fuerte y decidida. Una mujer con la que no te aburrías, y él congeniaba tan bien con ella...

Ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella, y estaba seguro de que en un futuro también era así.

Se levantó del porche y miró a la luna. Debía entrar con Kaoru. Ella le había perdonado por lo que hizo, y eso era lo que a él le importaba. El destino había hecho que Kaoru apareciera en su vida en el momento que más la necesitaba, si el dolor era lo que Kaoru iba a borrar se lo agradecía. Él no quería dolor, él quería la magnífica sensación que sentía cuando estaba al lado de Kaoru, esa paz y tranquilidad que no tenía en ningún otro sitio.

Si ella dice que fue egoísta al pedir ese deseo, porque no soportaba la idea de que el ser que amaba no rehaciera su vida y viviera en el pasado, pensando en otra, entonces, él también lo era, porque así se sentía cuando la escuchaba hablar de el samurai y él también había deseado haber estado primero en su corazón.

¿ Por qué todos cuándo amamos somos egoístas?. Y es que no había excepción, hasta el mismo Shinsaku, el rey de la amabilidad y generosidad, era egoísta cuando se trataba de Izumi. Y él era el más egoísta de todos, la quería sólo para él, quería sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus hermosas palabras... La amaba toda ella, y había estado pasando un calvario, un abismo sin su presencia en estos días.

Era extraño como has llevado tu vida, viviéndola durante años, creyendo que era lo que tú deseabas, y como una persona era capaz de cambiarte por completo. Ahora se preguntaba cómo pudo estar tanto tiempo sin ella.

A él le daba igual que Kaoru viniera del futuro, o que Kaoru estuviera loca o tuviera una imaginación enorme para inventarse esas cosas, lo único que le importaba era estar a su lado, y no iba a desaprovechar ese regalo que Kami le había puesto en su camino.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru se levantó del suelo decaída y se acercó hasta la chimenea. Enfrente había colocado una silla y había puesto su kimono empapado para que se secase.

Maldición, todavía estaba mojado, y ella con esa manta de cuadros rojos y áspera.

Se volvió a sentar en el suelo, bajo la alfombra de terciopelo. Parecía que eso era lo único limpio en esa casa, todos los muebles, lámparas y demás estaban cubiertos por una capa de polvo.

Una duda y un miedo espantoso oprimían su pecho hasta causarle dolor. No sabía de donde diablos había sacado el valor para contarle a Kenshin la verdad. Sonaba una historia tan fantaciosa que estaba segura que no la creería y la tomaría por loca, pero lo hecho hecho estaba y la culpa por guardarle ese secreto había desaparecido. Su corazón le dijo que ese era el momento adecuado, y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Era muy injusto que él no supiera que la que debería ser su vida ahora, por su culpa, todo estaba del revés, patas arriba. Ella, cuando se suponía que en ese tiempo debería ser una cría de unos cuatro años más o menos, había enamorado a Kenshin... pero a pesar de que sus sueños se habían hecho realidad sentía como si lo estuviera tracionando, no había luchado por su amor como debería.

Pero no tenía culpa de que un tonto deseo la hubiera traído aquí. ¿ Quién iba a pensar que una piedra concedía deseos?. Pero la cosa es que así era, y si ella lo hubiera sabido, no lo hubiera pedido.

Cerró los ojos y lanzó un suspiro resignado. Pues claro que lo habría hecho, y mil veces volvería a hacerlo, porque saber que podía ahorrarle tales sufrimientos al ser que más quería en el mundo lo recompensaba todo. Ahora más que nunca estaba convencida a impedir que Kenshin matase al prometido de Tomoe, y a la propia Tomoe. Si esto no ocurria, Kenshin, Kiyosato, Tomoe y Enishi serían felices. Y ella también...

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que se tensara. Se levantó rápidamente y se giró encontrándose con los precioso ojos ambar de Kenshin.

Él la miraba fijamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Por Kami, estaba tan nerviosa... Lo único que quería era que él dijera algo o hiciera algo en lugar de mirarla de ese modo tan turbador.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, él se acercó a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida al percibir unos destellos violáceos en sus ojos. Aquel violeta que recordaba tan bien. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando él la envolvió entre sus brazos, en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo.

Sus ojos empezaron a escocerle, pero ella luchó contra esas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Correspondió el abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

- Me da igual de donde vengas.. - susurró él en su oído con la voz queda -. Lo único que me importa es que estés conmigo.

Kaoru cerró los ojos sintiendo un enorme alivio, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, luego la acompañaron otras. Hacia tanto tiempo que no experimentaba ese desahogo y esa felicidad. Ahora estaba completa, libre para amarlo y para ser amada.

Su corazón le había perdonado lo que le hizo esa noche y había encontrado el consuelo que necesitaba en esas palabras.

Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y miró las lágrimas impregnadas en sus pestañas. Por Kami, qué bonita era. Ella era lo que más quería y lo más apreciado en su vida, la amaba y le dolían partes de su cuerpo que jamás pensaría que pudieran doler. Se sentía vivo y fuerte, y todo gracias a ella. A su Kaoru.

Se inclinó un poco, rozando sus labios con los de ella, temeroso de un posible rechazo. Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, ella sollozó y lo abrazó con fuerza, besándolo hambrienta.

Gimió y jugó con sus labios, mordisqueando su labio inferior, luego el superior. Ella abrió levemente los labios, invitándolo, y él no se lo pensó dos veces, introdujo su lengua en su interior, saboreando el íntimo sabor de su boca. Deslizó sus manos por sus costados, delineando las curvas de su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cintura, la agarró con fuerza, acercando su frágil y pequeño cuerpo a él.

Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acercó más a ella. Lo deseaba, a pesar de sus esfuerzos desde el día en que lo tuvo dentro de ella había soñado con repetir la experiencia, pero esta vez, demostrarle todo su amor. Por que ella lo amaba, y él también a ella, ya no había mentiras ni secretos de por medio. Sería de él al igual que él de ella. Nada ni nadie los separaría.

Su beso era tan delicado, tan amoroso que la estremecía. Sus piernas le temblaban y todos los vellos de su cuerpo estaban erizados. Lo sentía cuidadoso y asustado... Sus manos apretaban su cintura con fuerza y pasión, pero no se atrevía a llegar a más. Esa noche no le importó que ella le dejara o no tocarla, y ahora no se atrevía a dar un paso en falso, no quería hacerla sufrir. Comprendía lo arrepentido que estaba.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero él besó su mejilla y ascendió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, lamiéndolo y mordisqueándolo. Su cuerpo temblaba entre los firmes y duros brazos de él, cada beso era devastador y producía mil sensaciones en ella.

Su sabor era tan adictivo... Pero tenía que parar, lo sabía. Su miembro palpitaba con fuerza en su hakama reclamándola, pero recordaba las veces que ella le dijo que quería esperar hasta casarse, y aunque él la había ultrajado ya, cometiendo el peor de los pecados, intentaría cumplir sus deseos. Jamás volvería a hacerle daño, primero se cortaría las venas antes de volver a arrancarle una lágrima. Él no se las merecía, ni siquiera se merecía estar besándola en esos momentos, pero cada día daba gracias a Kami por ponerla en su camino. Ella era la luz en su mundo de oscuridad. Su frío corazón se había hecho pedazos con su sonrisa, y ella le había sacado todos los sentimientos que durante años se había encargado de guardar en un rincón.

Un hombre perdido en la vida había encontrado el camino gracias a una hermosa mujer de grandes ojos azules. Tantos asesinatos, tanta culpa cayendo en su pecho y ella había borrado todo ese dolor...

Ella besó su cuello, succionándolo, pasando su lengua por él. Lo mosdiqueó levemente, produciéndole escalofríos y gimió cuando ella pasó su lengua por su nuez. Suspiró con fuerza, y capturó de nuevo sus labios. La besó ferozmente, y se separó de ella soltando un gruñido.

Kaoru lo miró desconcertada por su abandono, y cuando vio el fuego del deseo llameando en sus preciosos ojos sonrió enternecida. Deshizo el pequeño e improvisado nudo de la manta, y ésta cayó al suelo, dejándola completamente desnuda y a merced de él.

Los ojos de Battousai brillaron con deseo, recorriendo su cuerpo con su mirada, al igual que un lobo miraba a su cena. Oh, por Kami, cómo deseaba ser ella su cena. Él gruñó con fuerza, apretando los puños y los dientes, intentando controlar sus instintos. Pero todos sus intentos se vinieron a bajo cuando ella se acercó a él, abrió su haori y lo abrazó, aplastando sus senos contra su tórax. Ella le besó en el corazón, y luego levantó su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, se puso de puntillas y susurró en su oído:

- Hazme el amor, Kenshin...

Abrumado por sus palabras, lo único que pudo hacer es besarla con toda su pasión, dejándola sin aliento. Pegó su cuerpo al suyo, atrapándola entre la pared y él. El baile desenfrenado de lenguas lo estaba volviendo loco, y los gemidos que se escapaban de los labios de su mujer ensordecían sus oídos. Bajó sus manos hasta su cintura mientras ella enterraba sus manos en su cabello, desordenándolo. Agarró sus redondas nalgas entre sus manos y la acercó a él.

Kaoru sintió su endurecido miembro en su pelvis, y traviesa, contoneó sus caderas, rozando su miembro contra ella. Battousai gruñó y se estremeció sin poderlo evitar, levantó su rostro buscando la mirada de Kaoru, ella sonreía con una sonrisa de soberbia en el rostro, mientras seguía rozándose contra él.

Era una situación muy excitante. Él estaba completamente vestido. Ella no. Y lo sentía a su entera disposición, temblando y anhelando sus caricias. Se sentía con poder, perversa, quería hacerlo delirar de deseo.

Deseo por ella.

Se inclinó un poco, acariciando con sus pezones su tórax, colocó una mano en el nudo de su hakama y con la otra apretó sus duras nalgas. Aspiró con fuerza el aroma masculino que le encantaba, con agilidad deshizo el nudo, y la hakama cayó al suelo, dejándole ver sus fuertes piernas y su pene erecto. Las manos le temblaban y los nervios la crispaban, pero quería disimularlo, con más seguridad de la que tenía, agarró su miembro entre sus manos y él soltó un suspiro entrecortado.

Lo sentía caliente y latente. Inexperta, apretó con fuerza su miembro, y él, rápidamente, agarró su mano aflojando el agarre, con suavidad guió sus movimientos. Arriba abajo. Lo miró a los ojos, mientras su mano seguía el erótico movimiento que Battousai le había enseñado. Él mantenía los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que los labios de los cuales salían leves gemidos. Se veía tan sexy y vulnerable así.

Battousai contuvo la respiración cuando la vio hincarse de rodillas al suelo, miró su miembro, y pasó su lengua por la puntita. Se tensó, mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos y pasaba su lengua por el glande, y luego bajó la cabeza para tomarlo por completo. La humedad de su boca lo inundó, sus dientes rozaban débilmente su miembro provocándole continuas oleadas de placer. Ella lo estaba atormentando y dejándolo sin aliento con los movimientos de su lengua y de su boca en su verga. Enterró sus dedos en su cabello, animándola a seguir. Sus rodillas temblaban, jamás había experimentado tanto placer como el que le producían los besos y las caricias de Kaoru. Ella lo volvía loco, no había nada de ella que no deseara, y ahora, cuando tocaba de esa forma la parte más vulnerable de su cuerpo, se sentía morir.

Se separó de ella, no queriendo que esto terminase tan pronto. La levantó, y la besó en los labios alzándola de las caderas, y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Con cuidado, se acercó a la alfombra de terciopelo del suelo, y la tumbó en ella.

Su miembro palpitaba furioso por ella. Centró sus labios en su cuello, y separó sus piernas, acomodándose sobre ella. La miró a los ojos, mientras sus dedos se abrían paso entre los rizos de su entrepierna, acarició su clítoris y ella se tensó ante sus caricias. Sonriendo, besó su hombro.

- No te asustes... - murmuró con la voz enronquecida por el deseo. Se quitó la parte superior de su haori, quedando completamente desnudo, la abrazó e introdujo un dedo en su interior, moviéndolo con destreza. Ella se arqueaba, gimiendo de placer, con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones. Introdujo otro dedo y con el pulgar rozaba su clítoris.

Ella se mordió los labios. Jamás se había sentido tan excitada y envuelta en tanto placer como ahora. Los dedos de Battousai se movían tan expertos en su interior que la hacían delirar de placer. Pronunció su nombre en un murmullo entrecortado cuando llegó al extasis, y antes de que las oleadas de placer cesasen Kenshin la penetró.

Su miembro se deslizó por las humedas paredes de su interior. No le dolió, estaba tan mojada que su miembro se deslizó con facilidad, y el placer la envolvía. Lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en su hombro, mientras él penetraba lentamente. Pronto su cuerpo empezaba a pedirle que aumentase el ritmo de sus embestidas, con un rápido movimiento lo giró sobre sí, colocándose ella encima. Sonrió al ver la cara de consternación de Battousai, y besó sus labios mientras ella era la que marcaba el ritmo esta vez. Apoyó sus manos en sus pectorales moviendo sus caderas en un frenético ritmo. Battousai colocó sus manos en sus nalgas, guiando sus movimientos.

Sus caderas seguían su ritmo, acompañándola, llenándola por completo. Subió una de sus manos hasta su seno presionándolo y pellizcando su endurecido pezón, la otra la bajó hasta su intimidad, colocando un dedo en su montículo de carne y moviéndolo con rapidez. Kaoru se sobresaltó y se mordió los labios.

Los gemidos resonaban en toda la habitación, animando a los amantes a continuar. Sus cuerpos estaban bañados en una fina capa de sudor, las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas. Jadeante, abrió sus ojos y vio a Battousai, mirándola con los ojos entrecortados y entonces, mostró una sonrisa en su rostro. Se incorporó, quedando sentado en la alfombra y la abrazó, besándola, devorándola con sus labios.

Kaoru lo abrazó con más fuerza, lanzando un gemido aún más fuerte que los otros, la sintió tensarse y estremecerse en sus brazos. Había llegado al clímax.

Rápidamente la colocó de espaldas en la alfombra y siguió embistiéndola. Una y otra vez, sin parar, sus testículos rozaban su unión a cada acometida y eso lo excitaba. Ella clavó sus uñas en su espalda, arañándolo, y arqueó su espalda rodeando con sus largas piernas su cadera profundizando la unión.

- Eso es, córrete para mí...

Haciendo caso a sus palabras mordió sus labios mientras llegaba a otro profundo orgasmo. Battousai sonrió cuando ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueándose para él, se lamió su labio sintiendo el acerado sabor de la sangre y luego, atrapó el contraído pezón en su boca.

Escuchó a Battousai gruñir y lo vio cerrar los ojos, con un embiste profundo y certero se derramó en su interior, convulsionándose entre sus brazos.

Se dejó caer entre sus brazos y la besó. Salió de ella y se echó a un lado, abrazándola, dejando que descansara en su pecho.

Kaoru apoyó su codo en la alfombra y su cara en su mano, lo miró y aspiró con fuerza, disfrutando de la agradable sensación que tenía en su pecho. Con su dedo índice trazó un círculo alrededor de su pezón.

- ¿ Qué te ha parecido? - preguntó.

Battousai la miró y enarcó una ceja.

- Es la segunda vez que hago el amor.. - la mirada de Kaoru se oscureció y miró hacia otro lado, dolida. Battousai le agarró el mentón y la obligó a mirarle -. La primera vez fui un gilipollas obligando a la mujer que amo a hacer algo que ella no quería y ahora estoy con una brujita que me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Kaoru sonrió.

- Así que para hacerte feliz hay que tener a tu cosita contenta - bromeó y colocó uno de sus dedos en su barbilla, pensativa -. Creo que me va a ser fácil hacerte feliz.

Battousai rió y se colocó encima de ella, agarrándole de las muñecas y colocándolas en sus costados.

- Tú eres lo que me hace feliz y nadie, nadie te va a apartar de mí. Eres mi mujer, Kaoru y eres lo único que quiero en esta vida.

Kaoru asintió felizmente abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Continuará...

* * *

Lamento la tardanza pero he estado entretenida y ocupada con otras cosillas pero bueno aquí tenéis la actualización.

Muchas gracias por sus review a: **gabyhyatt, Kaorumar, Mitsuki Himura, cleoclaudia, Mai Maxwell, lorena, ShinobuByako, Coppelia in Black, dragossmaster, mercuryakane, Verito.S, BattousaiKamiya, Kaoru Rurouni23, Isuzu 13, Athena Kaoru Himura, kenkaoda, Nadja-chan, kagomekaoru, aint afraid to die, sakura03, Haro kzoids, MARITZA, Mix Himura Uchiha, Mitsuki Himura, sakurita88, jessica, star, Amai Kaoru.**


	23. Prometidos

**Capítulo XXII: Prometidos.**

Saito casi explotaba de la furia cuando sus hombres les dieron noticias de que no había rastro de Battousai y la mujer. Aún no era capaz de asimilar lo cerca que estuvo de atrapar al asesino más sanguinario y peligroso de todo Japón. Era como haber degustado una cucharada de miel, pero cuando iba a coger la siguiente le quitaran el bote de las manos. No podía perder más tiempo en aquella ciudad cuando el Kioto se liberaba una guerra de tales dimensiones, si en esta noche no encontraba a Battousai tenía que posponer su encuentro y detención hasta que volvieran a encontrarse en Kioto, y Kami sabía que eso era difícil; Battousai era rápido y lo esquivaba a la perfección. Como un lobo solitario se manejaba en la noche, ocasionando el pánico y la devastación por donde fuese.

Muchos lo creían una leyenda, un ser inventado por estúpidos, pero todos estaban equivocados. Ese hombre se movía como el viento, rápido y veloz, matando a todo aquel que ocasionara algún problema, no conocía piedad ni compasión. Sonrió cínicamente. Él tampoco conocía a ninguna de las dos.

Por lo que ahora sabía, el legendario asesino tenía un punto débil: una mujer de enormes ojos azules y una gran luchadora. No solía atacar a mujeres ni a niños pero podría usar a esa mujer como ceñuelo para acabar de una vez con Battousai.

Él había cometido el peor error.

Enamorarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru frunció levemente el ceño cuando se despertó, abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse a la claridad del nuevo día. Sonrió como una tonta y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas cuando se encontró con dos orbes doradas mirándola con tanta ternura y amor que le derritió el corazón. Con su poderoso brazo sirviéndole de almohada, se acercó más a él.

- Buenos días... - susurró dándole un casto beso en los labios.

Battousai sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su cálido aliento en su pecho. No había dormido en toda la noche, quería memorizar cada segundo, cada instante, que pasaba con ella. Cada movimiento que hacía, cada exalada de aire, cada mohín de su rostro era hermoso. Tenerla entre sus brazos era la sensación más exquisita que podría sentir jamás.

Por fin era suya, eternamente suya.

Pero durante esa larga noche, después de haberle hecho el amor tres veces y que cayera rendida en un profundo sueño, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en sus palabras. En su historia. Era tan fantasiosa, pero a la vez por más que pensaba no lograba encontrar otro motivo por el que ella supiera tantas cosas de él. Aún recordaba a la perfección el desconcierto que había despertado en él al verla por primera vez. Envuenta en una corta y fina toalla, empapada, y temblando, se había enfrentado a sus agresores con valentía demostrando una agilidad y una entereza impropia de una mujer, y a pesar de haber resultado herida, no se había rendido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue cuando ella pronunció su nombre.

Todos lo conocían como Battousai, y no era muy difícil de reconocer, el guerrero del pelo rojo... Pero que una mujer que en su vida había visto pronunciase su nombre en un murmullo antes de desmayarse lo dejó consternado, atónito, sorprendido... No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y la llevó con él. Y daba gracias a Kami por haberlo hecho.

En ese entonces la vida de esa mujer le daba igual, si la banda de los Annimahani la hubiera matado para él era una mujer menos. Pero poco a poco se fue enamorando de ella, de su misterio, de su carácter, de su alegría y sus sonrisas, su deseo por ella aumentó a tal punto que le dolía cualquier simple roce que tuvieran. Ella era la primera y la única persona que de verdad se preocupó por él, por su bienestar y sus sentimientos, y ahora, esa mujer era su vida. Por fin comprendía lo que era el amor, un sentimiento que nunca antes había conocido.

Pero, sin embargo, Kaoru seguía siendo un misterio para él, había demasiadas cosas que desconocía de ella y quería saber...Y sobre todo, quería saber sobre su supuesta futura vida con ella. Una vida que ella supuestamente había alterado.

- Kaoru... Cuéntame de ti¿ cómo era tu vida antes de llegar aquí?.

Kaoru lo miró extrañada y sintió como su corazón le dolía de la nostalgía al pesar en los viejos tiempos, en su vida, en su Dojo, en sus amigos..

- Pues en mi Dojo nunca estaba sola, siempre me acompañaban Yahiko y Kenshin, ósea.. tú, aunque a veces Yahiko se iba al Akabeko a ayudar a Tae, aunque en realidad era por una niña de nombre Tsubame que le encantaba, y tú muchas veces ibas a pescar, siempre te ocupabas de las tareas de la casa, en especial de la cocina, cocinas muy bien, Kenshin... - sonrió -. Sanosuke siempre venía a mi Dojo y se juntaba con nosotros, era muy divertido y un buen amigo, muchas veces exasperante, le gustaba chincharme, siempre lo consideré como un hermano mayor. Yahiko y Sanosuke, al igual que todos, detestan mi comida y siempre se burlaban de mi forma de cocinar, tú eras el único que te atrevías a comerla sin protestar.

Battousai escuchaba cada una de esas palabras intentando imaginar las escenas. Él viviendo en el mismo Dojo que ella y haciendo las tareas del hogar, cocinando para ella, para un niño de diez años y para un amigo... No le costaba imaginarlo y, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaría, a él no le desagradaba nada la idea de tener esa vida.

- Las mañanas solían ser siempre igual, tú limpiabas y yo entrenaba a Yahiko, casi siempre terminábamos peleándonos y tú eras el intermediario, luego llegaba Sanosuke y la pagaba con él - rió -. Me divertía mucho con ellos.

- ¿ Cómo era... mi actitud para contigo? - preguntó. Le resultaba difícil hablar de una vida que para él era desconocida, y mucho más cuando aún la duda que su cordura le imponía sobre esa historia seguía latente en él.

Multitud de imagenes de ellos dos acudieron a su memoria. Tanto tiempo juntos, tantas peleas, tantas sonrisas...

- Pues... más bien me tratabas como si fuera una hermana pequeña - murmuró casi ahogándose en sus palabras.

Battousai frunció el ceño incapaz de dar crédito a eso. ¿ Qué le pasaba¿ estaba loco o qué?. Por Kami, por muchos años y sufrimientos que hubiera pasado Kaoru seguía siendo la misma y estaba seguro de que cada parte de su cuerpo reaccionaría en esta época o en otra como lo hace ahora, estremeciéndose y deseándola a cada momento. A él jamás se lo hubiera ocurrido tratar a Kaoru como una hermana pequeña y descartaba la idea de que con los años sus gustos se hubieran ido hacia... _otra parte. _

- Eras muy amable y considerado, siempre me protegías pero nunca quisiste nada más conmigo. Mucha gente me decía que tú me amabas.. En especial lo creí cuando me lo dijo Megumi - recordó la vez que ambas estaban sentadas en el río y ella le hablaba acerca de Kenshin -. Ella te quería, estaba muy enamorada de ti, y siempre te se insinuaba - apretó los puños - y tú nunca la alejabas ni hacías nada para impedirlo, eso me enfurecía. Una vez tuviste que volver a Kioto porque Japón corría un grave peligro, debías enfrentarte a un ser muy poderoso... Y yo temía de que rompieras tu promesa de no volver a matar a nadie y te convirtieras en el despiadado asesino que todos hablaban - lo sintió tensarse y comprendió que aquellas palabras le dolieron, pero en lugar de parar de hablar decidió continuar -. De la única que te despediste fue de mí... Me abrazaste tan fuerte que sentí que me ahogaba. Era la primera vez que me abrazabas.

Battousai frunció los labios y gruñó interiormente. Vale, era un completo estúpido. Ya no le molestaba solo el hecho de que Kaoru amara a ese espadachín que se suponía que era él dentro de diez años, sino que además era tan imbécil de no corresponder los puros sentimientos de ella.

- Luego me sumí en una depresión, no quería comer ni tenía fuerzas para levantarme de la cama, pero llegó Megumi y me abofeteó, abriendo mis ojos, viajé a Kioto junto a Yahiko y te busqué, te encontré en la cabaña de Hiko - sonrió - es un hombre simpático aunque muy orgulloso y le gusta demasiado el sake.

Una punzada se clavó en el pecho de Battousai... Eso... eso era cierto.

- La verdad es que no te gustó encontrarme ahí porque no querías ponerme en peligro.. Siempre me proteges. Por suerte todo terminó bien - sonrió y lo besó en el pecho - cumpliste tu promesa de regresar a mí. Ahí fue cuando Megumi me dijo que tu cuerpo estaba demasiado herido... que habías luchado valerosamente durante años y tu cuerpo no iba a resistir mucho, me dijo que te cuidará... Que tú me amabas a mí.

Por alguna razón que no lograba entender, él sentía que Megumi tenía razón.

Miró su mano y vio en el dedo pequeño la alianza de Kaoru. La había llevado ahí desde que se la quitó, aguardando el día en que ella lo perdonará. Besó su sien y agarró su mano, poniéndole el anillo. Kaoru lo observó y su corazón latió con fuerza.

- Mi mujer..

Kaoru sonrió. Battousai era realmente posesivo y pronunciaba con tanto placer esas palabras que le producían un agradable cosquilleo. Le gustaba que fuera así, lo sentía tan suyo que parecía que aún estaba sumergida en un apacible sueño del que no quería despertar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

- Uno¿ vas a dejar de dar vueltas a la habitación?. Me estás mareando.. - se quejó Shinsaku mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

Izumi se volvió y sonrió al escuchar su verdadero nombre... Él la llamaba así cuando estaban a solas y sentía que era como si formara una intimidad especial entre ellos, una unión que nadie podía romper.

- ¿ Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? - preguntó nerviosa -. Los Shinshengumi están ahí fuera buscando a Battousai..

Shinsaku se encogió de hombros.

- Battousai sabe cuidarse de sí mismo, y más aún cuando va Kaoru a su lado.. - se llevó la mano al pecho y aflojó la presión de su kimono. Estaba fatigado y le dolía el pecho.

- Si, pero no dejo de preocuparme por ellos - se sentó a su lado -. Lizuka ha partido a Kioto y el señor Katsura no tardará en requerir nuestra presencia, no podemos dejar a Battousai y a Kaoru aquí e irnos sin más.

- No te preocupes, ellos regresarán más pronto de lo que creemos - se llevó una mano a los labios cuando un ataque de tos lo asaltó. Izumi abrió los ojos horrorizada cuando lo vio doblegarse y fue corriendo hasta él, se sentó a su lado y dio leves palmaditas en su espalda. Esta situación cada vez se repetía más a menudo y la preocupación sólo hacía atormentarla.. Si Shinsaku moría ella se iría con él. Cuando la tos cesó, Shinsaku miró su mano.

Estaba llena de sangre.

Con un nudo en la garganta Izumi sacó su pañuelo y le limpió su áspera mano, luego la besó, y la colocó en su mejilla, acariciándola con amor. Shinsaku tragó con fuerzas y la abrazó, abrumado por su ternura.

- Debes de ser fuerte.. - murmuró con la voz ronca. Izumi se estremeció ante sus palabras y lo abrazó aún con más fuerza, queriendo que permaneciera siempre con ella. Ahora comprendía a su padre, la impotencia que debió sentir cuando veía a su madre consumarse en esa enfermedad poco a poco. Como ella estaba viendo a Shinsaku...

- Shinsaku... - musitó incorporándose y acunando su rostro entre sus manos -. Debes resistir, luchar contra tu enfermedad...Házlo por mí - sus voz se entrecortó y su vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas -. No me dejes, por favor..

Shinsaku se mordió el labio y se obligó a sí mismo a sonreír. Buscó entre la manga de su haori y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Agarró la mano de Izumi y se la llevó a los labios depositando un cálido beso.

- Desde que la señora Anara me habló de su sobrina tuve mucho interés en ti, luego me dijo que vendrías como nueva cocinera y eso me ilusionó. Cuando te vi entrar por la puerta mi corazón se paralizó. Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto, la más bondadosa y tierna, la única mujer que quiero y querré para mí. La única mujer de la que quiero ser y quiero que sea mía. Te quiero, Uno. Un día mientras caminaba por Kioto me fije en este anillo - abrió la caja y mostró una preciosa sortija, fina, y con preciosas incrustaciones que formaban la palabra _te amo. _Se llevó la mano a los labios sorprendida, y su corazón latía alocado -. Quise dártelo el día de Tanabata, pero estaba tan nervioso que pensé que sería mejor si tomaba unos cuantos tragos antes... Me pasé al beber y luego Battousai apareció con Kaoru desmayada.. La guardé esperando que llegara el momento idóneo para dártela. Y creo que ha llegado... Uno¿ deseas casarte conmigo?.

No pudo contener más las lágrimas, éstas cayeron por sus mejillas. Asintió con fervor antes de que él formulase la pregunta y lo abrazó con fuerza, llenando su rostro de besos. Shinsaku sonrió y correspondió su abrazo.

- ¿ Debo tomar eso cómo un sí?.

Izumi sonrió entre lágrimas.

- Sí, tonto, sí - se limpió las lágrimas y se separó de él, extendiéndole la mano para que colocara el anillo. Con delicadeza él deslizó el anillo por su largo dedo y sonrió al verlo allí puesto. Miró su anillo, su mayor tesoro, junto con Shinsaku -. Te amo.

Shinsaku sonrió y besó sus labios, mosdiqueándolos juguetonamente. Podía estar toda la vida besando esos labios. Agarró su cintura, acercándola aún más a él, y su mano ascendió por su costado, hasta llegar al contorno de su seno.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Battousai que enarcó una ceja al ver la escena. Shinsaku carraspeó e Izumi se apartó totalmente colorada. ¿ Por qué siempre los pillaban en actitud cariñosa?. Deberían poner en la puerta un cartel de "No molestar".

- Himura, que bueno que estés bien - dijo Shinsaku pasándose una mano por el cabello -. ¿ Dónde está Kaoru?.

Una cabecita se asomó por la puerta. Kaoru los miraba con una radiante sonrisa, que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

Izumi emitió un chillido de felicidad y se levantó corriendo llegando hasta ella. La abrazó con fuerza y casi logró levantarla del suelo. Kaoru soltó una carcajada.

- Veo que te alegras de verme - dijo cuando ella se soltó y agarró las manos. Izumi asintió y miró a Battousai, había un brillo especial en sus ojos al igual que en los de Kaoru. Ambos estaban felices.

- Supongo que esto significa que habéis hecho las paces¿ o estoy equivocada?.

Kaoru sonrió tímidamente y lanzó una mirada a Battousai que la agarró por los hombros y la atrajo a él.

- Supones bien - contestó ella. Izumi la miró feliz y le enseñó la mano queriendo mostrarle su alianza. Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida al verla y agarró la mano de su amiga.

- Pues dejenme decirles que Shinsaku y yo también nos vamos a casar, así que no seréis los únicos tortolitos enamorados sino que aquí tenéis a alguien que va a sonreír como una tonta durante los próximos días.

Shinsaku sonrió y se levantó, acercándose a ellos.

- ¿ Solos los próximos días? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Izumi lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

- Los próximos días durante toda mi vida - contestó ella.

Kaoru sonrió feliz al ver a su amiga tan contenta. Ella se merecía ser feliz, era una de las mujeres más dulces y buenas que había conocido, y ante todo, una buena amiga, que era capaz de darlo todo por una amistad y ahora, tenía al hombre al que amaba junto a ella.

Igual que ella.

Tenían razón cuando decían que cuando dos personas se aman de verdad eran capaces de superar las más duras abversidades. En el caso de Battousai y ella era cierto. Desde que llegó a la era Tokugawa todo habían sido obstáculos para ella. Desde tener que inventarse una identidad y ocultar quien realmente era hasta llevar la relación con Battousai hasta el extremo de que él fue dominado por los celos. Todo lo habían superado.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizuka miró el mar agitándose mientras el barco que lo llevaba de regreso a Kioto rompía sus aguas. Su viaje a Edo no resultó como él esperaba. Todo se le escapó de las manos.

Cuando el señor Katsura le comunicó que debía viajar a Edo para ver como andaban las cosas una lucecita maliciosa en su cabeza se iluminó al saber que por fin volvería a ver a su Kaoru, pero¿ qué había conseguido?. Acabar herido y sin Kaoru, dejándole a Battousai una oportunidad perfecta para estar con ella. Y apostaría lo que fuese a que ese maldito no habría desaprovechado una oportunidad así.

Ya no podía dormir bien, ni comer, su pensamiento estaba siempre en esa mujer de ojos azules. Cuando se acostaba con una mujer no sentía nada, ni siquiera las mejores prostitutas habían conseguido despertar en él la pasión y el deseo que despertaba Kaoru.

Ella era una obsesión para él, y eso no cesaría hasta que fuese suya.

Y lo sería. Aunque se tuviera que aliar con su peor enemigo.

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, el otro día leí entero " El deseo", si, soy la escritora, pero llevo tiempo escribiendo este fic que hasta se me olvidan cosas de él, bueno, a lo que iba, leyendo y leyendo me di cuenta de que aún me faltan muchos cabos por atar y no sólo que es lo que pasará con Tomoe, o si Kaoru regresará o no a su época, sino la obsesión de Lizuka y su plan de separarlos, Saito, que desea atrapar a Battousai, qué pasará con nuestros queridos Izumi y Shinsaku, las nuevas intrigas y manipulaciones que tengo preparadas... En fin, lo que quiero decir es que aún nos queda mucho " deseo" por delante y eso que vamos por 22 capítulos!. 

Bueno, voy a contestar a una duda que últimamente veo que me preguntáis muchos en los review y es sobre el futuro. ¿ Qué pasa en el futuro?. Pues bien, la respuesta es simple, el deseo de Kaoru fue _borrar su pasado, _y al borrar su pasado se tiene que re-escribir el presente y el futuro, es decir, el futuro fue borrado y ella debe encargarse de modificarlo. Cuando empece a hacer el fic no tenía ni idea de que hacer con el futuro, pues sí, normalmente cuando alguien viaja al pasado siempre está el futuro, pero vi siempre ese tema muy lioso. Si, por ejemplo, yo viajo al pasado y me encuentro de pequeña, eso estaría en mis recuerdos¿ no?. Entonces si Kaoru viaja al pasado de Kenshin él lo vería en sus recuerdos, entonces sería un poco absurdo. Así que decidí esa opción y no me tendría que preocupar del Kenshin del futuro. Sé que muchas diréis, si pero Kaoru ya se ha visto de mayor, tengo la ventaja de que Kaoru es demasiado pequeña, aparte, no ha intimado mucho con _la Kaoru grande, _así que para ella será una chica que estuvo en su Dojo y se parecía a ella. Ahora bien, eso no quita que tenga un final inesperado así que no hagáis conjeturas xD.

Pero creo que " El deseo" es un fic del que se puede sacar mucho jugo siempre y cuando no se pierda la esencia del fic, y espero no defraudaros.

Muchas gracias por sus review a: **Kaorumar, Athena Kaoru Himura, Jegar Sahaduta, gabyhyatt, lorena, Esmeraldy, mia, Kaoru layer, Mei Fanel, ShinobuByako, kagomekaoru, BrujitaYuuko, Mai Maxwell, Tenshi of Light, Coppelia in Black, Ariana, cleoclaudia, sakurita88, BattousaiKamiya, yessica.14, chaliza durazo, mercuryakane, Mix Himura Uchiha, pali-chan.**


	24. Aliados

**Capítulo XXIII: Aliados.**

Kaoru observó maravillada la fina capa de sudor que cubría el cuerpo de Battousai. Su pelo alborotado estaba exparcido por todo el futón, sus labios entrecortados dejaban escapar leves suspiros, sus mejillas tenían un tenue color sonrojado que adoraba. Parecía un niño pequeño durmiendo tan placidamente, adoraba observar cada gesto que hacía mientras dormia y le daba tanta pena tener que despertarlo...

Como cada día, desde la última semana donde habían arreglado sus diferencias y vuelto a Kioto, dormían juntos, hacían el amor hasta saciarse y luego dormian abrazados, disfrutando el uno del otro, pero antes del amanecer tenía que despertar a Battousai, y él regresaba a su habitación. Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios, ocultó su rostro en el pecho de él recordando como la última vez la señora Hiroe entró a su habitación y Battousai tuvo que esconderse dentro del armario para que no lo viese, estuvo a punto de abrir el armario, pero gracias a la aparición de Shinsaku no lo hizo. El pobre Battousai tuvo que estar aguantando durante todo el día las bromas de Shinsaku porque había salido del armario.

Deseaba que la boda llegase y dejar de esconderse de los demás. Sería un bochorno lo que la gente podría pensar de ellos al verlos así, la señora Hiroe pondría el canto en el cielo al igual que la señora Anara.

Movió suavemente a Battousai, y él tan sólo se quejó y siguió durmiendo, poniendo su brazo en su frente. Suspirando se incorporó, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, retiró el brazo de su cara, y empezó a darle besos por todo el rostro. Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, y los mordisqueó suavemente, luego descendió hasta su cuello.

- Mmmm...

Sus fuertes brazos la envolvieron, estrechándola en un íntimo abrazo. Se quedó quieta, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de sentir su cuerpo desnudo pegado al suyo. Las manos traviesas de Battousai subieron por sus costados, produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo, y luego volvieron a bajar hasta atrapar sus nalgas en sus manos. Guiándola empezó a rozar su intimidad contra su miembro.

- Kenshin... la señora Hiroe se va a despertar.

Antes que pudiese reaccionar Kenshin se giró, colocándose encima de ella, abrió sus piernas sonriendo de medio lado, y la observó con esos ojos dorados con destellos violetas que la miraban con picardía y diversión.

- Al cuerno con la señora Hiroe - y la penetró de golpe. Arqueó su cuerpo hasta él, mientras él salía y entraba en ella con total fiereza, dejándola sin aliento con cada embestida. La agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, pasando su lengua por su garganta hasta su mentón. Por Kami, amaba la forma tan salvaje en que la tomaba. Los gemidos salían descontrolados de las gargantas de ambos, tuvo que morder el hombro de él para poder controlarlos. Él bajó su mano hasta su unión y acarició su clítoris.

Pasó sus uñas por su espalda, hincándolas, absorvida en tanta pasión que creía que su cuerpo iba a estallar de placer. Las caderas de él chocaban con las suyas a cada acometida, penetrándola, rápido, fuerte y profundo. Llenando cada parte de su órgano, produciéndole mil sensaciones. Se arqueó aún más, dejando a su merced sus senos, que pronto fueron tomados por él, y mordió sus labios gritando de placer cuando llegó al éxtasis. Sin embargo, él no paró, siguió, sin bien aún más alocado que antes, arrastrándola a otro orgasmo arrollador, y ahí fue cuando él se unió a ella, corriéndose en su interior y cayendo exahusto encima de ella.

Con el cuerpo adolorido y fatigado, lo envolvió entre sus brazos, con una sonrisa bobalicona. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró, sonriendo, atrapó sus labios e introdujo su lengua en su boca, jugando con la suya en un baile excitante y dejándola sin aliento, abandonó sus labios para empezar a dar húmedos besos por su cuello.

Los juegos terminaron cuando escucharon el ruido de una puerta al abrirse. Soltando un suspiro resignado, Battousai se separó de ella, y no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió como su miembro abandonaba su centro. Se vistió con rápidez, su pelo suelto y una fina capa de sudor en la frente lo hacia inmensamente atractivo. Una vez cogida su katana se giró hacia ella sonriente.

- Nos vemos en el desayuno, amor - se agachó hasta su altura, dándole un suave beso en los labios, y luego, con cuidado, abrió la puerta, miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie, y salió.

Cada mañana sucedía lo mismo, y aunque ansiaba la hora de que pudiese estar en su propia casa, junto con él, sin necesidad de esconderse de las malas lenguas, debía admitir que le causaba una gran diversión esta situación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después del almuerzo, apareció el doctor Watori en la puerta, con su impecable bata blanca y su maletín, esperó impaciente a que la señora Hiroe apareciera para que lo condujera hasta la habitación del enfermo.

Llevaba meses tratándole, desde que se detectó la enfermedad. Una enfermedad que poco a poco iba consumiendo la vida de su paciente. Entró en la habitación, y el sonido de una tos ronca y quejosa llenó sus oídos. Se acercó hasta él y se sentó a su lado, abrió el maletín y lo miró.

- ¿ Cómo estamos, Shinsaku ?.

Shinsaku se llevó la mano a la boca intentando controlar la tos.

- Jodido.. - murmuró.

Sacó una pequeña jeringa y un bote de color anaranjado. Introdujó la aguja en el bote y presionó el émbolo, el espeso líquido naranja se abrió paso introduciéndose en la jeringa, y una vez llena la medida deseada, coguio el brazo de Shinsaku y buscó la vena. Dio dos pellizquitos y metió la abuja empezando a introducir el líquido.

- ¿ Nuevos malestares?.

Tragó con fuerza.

- Sí... ahí - señaló su entrepierna -. Nunca me había dolido.

El doctor asintió.

- Te haré unas pruebas, es muy probable que la enfermedad haya avanzado en estos últimos días, te dije que vinieras más seguido a que te diese la medicación, pero tú ni caso.

Shinsaku lo miró y sonrió.

- No quería preocupar a Izumi.

- La preocuparás más si sigues dándole estos sustos - sacó la aguja con cuidado y tapó la pequeña herida con un algodoncillo, sacó de su maletín otro pequeño bote -. Toma aquí tienes estas pastillas, te las tomas dos al medio día y dos por la noche, y si vuelves a encontrar mal me llamas inmediatamente - sacó un frasquito y se lo extendió -. Toma, has tus necesidades ahí.

Shinsaku se incorporó y miró al doctor, al tarro, al doctor, al tarro...

- Si hombre¿ cómo voy a hacer mis necesidades ahí ?. No sé usted, pero mi amigo - señala su entrepierna - necesitaría un bote mas grande.

El doctor entornó los ojos.

- Apuntas y disparas.

- ¿ Pero qué dices degenerado ?. Anda, si ya me encuentro mucho mejor...

- He dicho: apuntas y disparas. ¡ Ya !.

Y antes que le diera tiempo a decir nada más, Shinsaku se había levantado y había ido para hacer sus necesidades en el pequeño bote.

Al cabo de media hora, consiguió hacer sus necesidades en el bote y se lo entregó al doctor. Se tumbó en el futón y se tapó hasta la nariz, deseando que se marchara de una vez y no le contase a Izumi la vergonzosa situación. Pero noo, eso era pedir mucho, en cuando salió escuchó la dulce voz de su prometida preguntándole al doctor y él no tuvo tapujos en contarle todo.

Cuando la puerta se corrió, percibió el aroma de Izumi, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba que lo viese enfermo, lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable..

Sintió la suave mano de Izumi acariciarle la mejilla, y destaparle un poco la cara para depositar un tierno beso.

- El doctor me ha dicho que es una crisis, que en tu en tu enfermedad es algo normal, pero la medicación que te ha puesto te ayudará.

- ¿ Ayudarme ?. Ese vejestorio sigue dándome de sus fármacos aún sabiendo que nada de eso me curará, no sé para que se molesta.

Izumi tragó con fuerza, fijó su mirada en su mano intentando controlar las lágrimas.

- Un doctor debe hacer todo lo posible por salvar a su paciente, aunque éste no tenga cura. No me digas que las medicinas no te alivian...

Al ver la aflicción de Izumi se incorporó y la abrazó, lo más fuerte que pudo, y se mordió el labio al sentirse tan impotente por no poder luchar contra la maldita enfermedad y hacerle todo lo feliz que ella se merecía.

- Claro que me alivian tonta, si ya verás que me voy a poner bien - eso era lo que él también quería creer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dio un traspié y se enderezó, miró fijamente a Ikumatsu y asintió.

- Muy bien, ya vas cogiendo la espada con más fuerza.

Ikumatsu sonrió complacida y se limpió la fina capa de sudor que adornaba su mejilla. Kaoru frunció el ceño y aprovechó ese momento de distracción para atacar, no muy llena de reflejos, ella lo único que atinó a hacer fue a cerrar los ojos con fuerza y esperar el golpe. Pero Kaoru paró el ataque a centímetros de su hombro.

- Si hubiese sido un verdadero abversario ahora mismo estarías en el suelo sangrando. No debes bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Soltando un suspiro cansado Ikumatsu agarró con más fuerza el boken. Dar clases a Ikumatsu resultaba una tarea divertida y entretenida, ella era una dama acostumbrada a tareas fáciles y refinadas, a hacerlo todo con una extremada elegancia, y eso se notaba, pues sus movimientos más que parecer los de una luchadora de kendo parecían los de una bailarina profesional.

- ¿ Crees que aprenderé alguna vez a manejar esta cosa ? - preguntó lanzando una mirada al boken.

Kaoru no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió.

- Si aprendí yo tú también puedes hacerlo - se acercó a Ikumatsu y colocó su brazo más recto -. Haz los ejercicios que te enseñe, si practicas más te dará mayor movilidad en el brazo, y también tenemos que mejorar esos reflejos. Si te van a atacar tienes que reaccionar no debes quedarte esperando el golpe - negó con la cabeza.

Ikumatsu enarcó una ceja.

- Esto parece más fácil cuando lo ves que cuando lo estás haciendo.

- No te preocupes, ya aprenderás.

- Eso espero, estoy harta de que Katsura me trate como si fuese una mujer indefensa.

- Sí, pero me temo que aún siendo una experta en kendo seguirán tratándote igual - dio un suspiro resignado -. Voy a traer un poco de te - salió fuera y lo primero que vio fue a su querido Battousai sentado en el porche, con la espada en la misma posición que siempre y el ceño levemente fruncido. Sonrió y se acercó a él, pasó la mano ante sus ojos, y él pestañeó seguidamente y la miró -. ¿ Qué te pasa ?. Estás muy serio...

Battousai no contestó, sino que señaló con la cabeza hacia Lizuka, él cual estaba ayudando a una de las muchachas a tender la ropa. Últimamente lo había notado muy raro, quería mostrarse cortés, como si nada hubiese pasado, pero ella presentía que algo tramaba. Sabía que Lizuka era un hombre al que no había que confiar, y desde que le contó a Battousai que él era un traidor éste iba con pies de plomos. Se sentó al lado de Battousai, y giró su cabeza hacia él, restándole importancia a Lizuka, y agarró sus manos entre las suyas.

- ¿ Qué te preocupa, mi amor ?.

- Nada, son tonterías mías - dijo para tranquilizarla, pero cuando él empleaba ese tono era cuando más se preocupaba. Sin querer comentar nada más, la abrazó, y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, suspirando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tapó aún más su rostro con aquel pañuelo y arrugó la nariz ante el desagradable olor a pescado podrido. En aquella parte de la ciudad todos los desperdicios del mercado y de los barcos se almacenaban. No podía creer que aquel chivato lo hubiera citado en ese lugar, un lugar pestilente y asqueroso, hasta para el mismo, que estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones y lugares más horrorosos e insoportables. Sacó de su bolsillo una nota arrugada, y volvió a leer por enésima vez lo que en letra temblorosa había escrito: _Sé que buscas un tesoro, y yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo. _

No tenía ni idea de que tesoro se refería, ni quien había escrito eso, pero la curiosidad pudo más que él. Por supuesto, podía ser una trampa, pero él siempre iba preparado. Escondido en algún lugar, vigilando su encuentro con el desconocido, estaba Okita.

Apoyó su espalda en el pequeño muro de una pequeña casa medio derrumbada, y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, escrutando aquel lugar con la mirada, atento a cualquier movimiento raro. Pero lo único que vio, fue a un hombre alto y delgado, tapado con una capucha, ocultando su rostro, acercarse a pasos lentos y seguros a él. Se irguió aún más si era posible, y diriguió una mirada a su alrededor y luego al individuo que se había parado frente a él.

- La curiosidad mató al gato¿ sabe, Saito?.

Saito enarcó una ceja y sus labios mostraron una sonrisa sárdica.

- Si, pero en este caso puede ser que sea el gato quien mate a la curiosidad - sacó la nota de su bolsillo y la tiró a los pies del otro. Su fría mirada subió desde sus sucias botas hasta el rostro cubierto del individuo -. ¿ Cuál es el tesoro ?.

A pesar de que tenía el rostro tapado, podía jurar que en sus ojos se había reflejado la satisfacción al oír esa pregunta.

- Battousai - dijo sin más.

Frunció el ceño sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza ante la mención de ese nombre. Se acercó a él, y para su sorpresa, él no retrocedió. Entornó los ojos y ladeó su cara.

- ¿ Quién eres ?.

- Eso no importa.

Pues claro que le importaba. Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar al desconocido, sacó una pequeña daga de su cinturón y rajó la capucha.

El individuo dio un traspié sorprendido, y en lugar de ver el desconcierto, o la sorpresa, en el rostro de Saito, lo que vio fue que su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más, y como jugaba con la daga como todo un experto.

- Tenía un presentimiento de que eras tú, pero no podía creer que fueses tan traidor, Lizuka.

Lizuka gruñó.

- No me juzgues, tengo mis motivos - desató el nudo de la capucha y la tiró al suelo -. No hemos venido a cuestionar el si soy o no un traidor, los dos queremos ver a un hombre muerto, yo te estoy ayudando, quiero facilitarte el trabajo.

Saito se paseó de un lado a otro, pero sin apartar su mirada de él.

- ¿ Por qué ese cambio de actitud ?. Sé que venderías a tu madre por dinero, pero..¿ ayudarme a mí a acabar con uno de los tuyos ?. - se acercó a Lizuka, mirándole en los ojos, indagando en él, y luego sonrió burlón -. Una chica preciosa¿ eh?. No se suele conocer a una mujer tan hermosa y valiente.

Lizuka endureció su expresión, mas se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿ Qué pasa ?. ¿ Es de Battousai y lo quieres quitar de enmedio para quedarte con ella?. Algo me dice que no es de las mujeres que dejen que decidan por ella¿ no has pensado que tal vez ella no te quiera ?. Pero claro.. ¿ qué vas a pensar tú ?. Tienes una cucaracha como cerebro, pero no te preocupes, si me vas a entregar a Battousai yo no te voy a decir que no. Dime dónde, cuándo y cómo, y no tendré que soportar más tu miserable presencia.

Lizuka apretó los puños enfurecido, pero tenía que jugar bien las cartas, no podía desafiar a Saito cuando lo que queria era utilizarlo para librarse de una vez por todas de Battousai.

- Por ahora sólo quería saber que tenía tu ayuda, somos aliados, no me traiciones Saito.

La mirada de Saito se endureció, como si aquel comentario lo hubiese ofendido.

- Si me das a Battousai en bandeja, no tengo por qué traicionarte.

Lizuka asintió complacido.

- Pero has pensado en lo que pensaría Katsura si se enterase de que eres un traidor. Él no dudará en matarte, para él la fidelidad es lo primero - negó con la cabeza -. Pobre chico, creí que tendrías mejores motivos para poner tu cuello en juego, pero veo que resultaste ser tan estúpido como los demás. No sé de que me extraño, los Ishinshishi son una pandilla de ilusos.

- Tal vez lo seamos, pero a mí me enseñaron que si alguien me molesta tengo que quitarlo de en medio, y eso voy a hacer. Con el fuego no se juega, y Battousai ha estado jugando demasiado con él, y ohhh qué mala suerte, se ha quemado.

Saito enarcó una ceja.

- No me digas - murmuró con sarcasmo.

Lizuka sonrió, miró de arriba abajo a Saito, sin confiar del todo en él.

- Tendrás noticias mías informándote. No te desesperes, dentro de poco verás a Battousai siendo atravesado por tu espada - saboreó esas palabras como si la imagen estuviese ante sus ojos, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se dio la vuelta, alejándose.

Saito fijó su mirada en la espalda de él. Un hombre verdaderamente extraño y misterioso, pero demasiado tonto como para saber que era lo que le convenía, y no era el hacer tratos con él.

- Menudo estúpido.

Saito sonrió al escuchar la voz de su compañero. Sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, tomó una calada y expulsó lentamente el humo.

- Sin saberlo me ha ofrecido a dos Ishinshishi - sus ojos brillaron como los de un lobo al encontrar una presa.

Continuará...

* * *

Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que he tenido problemas personales y poca inspiración, espero poder ponerme al día con los fics u.u.

Muchas gracias a : **cleoclaudia, BattousaiKamiya, jessica.14, Kaorumar, Mitsuki Himura, Joy, kaoru-pretty, kaoru layer, Haro kzoids, Athena Kaoru Himura, Jegar Sahaduta, sakurita88, Rere, MARITZA, --Justme--, Mix Himura Uchiha, okashira janet, InUaO35, kiogo, Nadja-chan, Sesshiry, Masha.**


	25. Presentimiento

**Capítulo XXIII: Presentimiento.**

Irreal. Si, eso le parecía. El estar ahí, junto con la señora Hiroe y Amara, Ikumatsu e Izumi, provándose su futuro vestido de novia, parecía tan irreal. Suele suceder cuando llevas mucho tiempo deseando, soñando y anhelando algo que cuando lo tienes no puedes creértelo. Y allí estaba ella, con un hermoso kimono blanco, con flores bordadas de color plateado y un hermoso y gran obi que ceñia a su cintura perfectamente, y formaba un hermoso y gran lazo, que caía con gracia formando pequeñas ondas. Volvió su vista hacia las mujeres, que sonreían y asintieron en señal de aprobación, y otra vez volvió a mirar al espejo... No pudo evitar imaginarse a Battousai, con esa enigmática y escalofriante mirada, el cabello suelto y su sonrisa arrogante, sonreiéndole mientras la esperaba para casarse. ¿ Cuántas veces habría imaginado esa imagen?. La única diferencia, es que ahora, en lugar de imaginarse al caballeroso Kenshin, con una sonrisa tierna y mirada adorable, se imaginaba a otro Kenshin un poco más...salvaje, sí, eso, salvaje.

- Ahora falta comprarte la ropa interior, querida, en la noche de bodas la mujer debe estar igual de elegante que en la ceremonia - dijo la señora Amara, levantándose del suelo dando un suspiro emocionado.

Ikumatsu se encogió de hombros.

- ¿ Para qué comprarle ropa íntima?. Total, para lo que le va a durar puesta...

- ¡ Ikumatsu ! - gritaron al unísono la señora Hiroe y la señora Amara escandalizadas, Ikumatsu agitó las cejas poniendo cara de angelito, y todas no pudieron evitar lanzar una sonora carcajada. Pero Ikumatsu tenía razón, algo le decía que esa noche iba a usar muy poca ropa...

- ¿ Qué estás pensando que te has puesto tan colorada ? - murmuró Izumi sonriendo burlona, se acercó a ella y, con ayuda del señor Sota, el dueño de la tienda, empezó a desanudarle el complicado nudo del obi. Inclinándose con disimulo hacía ella susurró en su oreja:- ¿ Estás contenta porque Battousai ya no tiene que salir de los armarios?.

Las mejillas se le pusieron del color de la grana, y apretó los puños controlando el impulso de golpearla. Ohhh, parecía que hoy todas se empeñaban en avergonzarla.

- Bueno, al menos no soy la que aprovecha la hora de la medicación para darle mi propia cura.

Tuvo que reprimir la carcajada al ver la cara de Izumi, totalmente roja, parpadear varias veces y mirar al suelo. Já.. y querían llamarla a ella pervertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró de nuevo al Dojo, y eso era algo que, por supuesto, Shinsaku no había pasado desapercibido, él, siempre atento, había observado la actitud de Battousai días atrás, vigilando, sospechando y desconfiando del que un día pudo haber llamado amigo, Lizuka. Pero no era nada de extrañar, a el mismo le había sorprendido el comportamiento de Lizuka, el número de asesinatos cometidos durante la noche habían disminuido, y su activez para la lucha... había desaparecido. Era evidente que algo estaba distrayendo su atención, algo que para él era mucho más interesante que la guerra que estaban viviendo pero... ¿ el qué?. Él era un enigma, casi Battousai se había vuelto más predecible que él, y eso lo asustaba. No era que el gran Shinsaku tuviera miedo, no, sino que en estas alturas, cuando no podías fiarte ni de tus amigos, hubiera un traidor.

Soltó una risa ahogada y negó con la cabeza. Qué tonterías estaba pensando¿ cómo iba a haber un traidor entre ellos?. Los Ishinshishi siempre habían estado unidos, era cierto que algunos de sus miembros habían tenido roces, pero seguían siendo un equipo, en el que todos trabajaban unidos y por una causa en común. Pero.. pensándolo fríamente, debía admitir que habían estado ocurriendo sucesos muy extraños; dos de sus miembros habían caído, Satoshi y Yutaru; el señor Katsura se había envuelto en una emboscada, y cada mandato importante que tenían se veían interrumpidos o deshechados por los Shinshengumi... ¿ Casualidad?...¿ o no?.

- No te es... - empezó a decir y carraspeó, mirando a ambos lados, asegurándose de que nadie los escuchase, se acercó a Battousai, sentándose en el porche, a su lado, y se cruzó de brazos - ¿ no te es muy extraño que todos nos hayamos metido en líos con los Shinshengumi esta última semana menos Lizuka? - en ese momento, la atención de Battousai se centró en él -. No estoy suponiendo nada, si es eso lo que esa mirada ansiosa espera, pero piénsalo un momento... ¿ Cuál es el Ishinshishi que más veces ha tenido un encontronazo con Saito?.

Battousai suspiró. Él...

- Es mucha casualidad que todas esas noches Saito haya salido a patrullar sus calles como un lobo buscando su presa, y ¡ oh qué sorpresa!, la liebre resultó ser todas las veces Battousai, el destajador, el cuál tiene tantas ganas de matar como... mmm.. déjame pensar.. - se llevó la mano al mentón en actitud pensante -. ¡ Ah sí!, como nuestro amado y querídisimo Lizuka...

- No creas que no lo he pensado... Pero una alianza entre Lizuka y Saito... ¿ desde cuándo el zorro y la comadreja se unen para atrapar a la liebre ?.

Shinsaku se encogió de hombros.

- Desde que la liebre resulta ser más suculenta para la comadreja que el zorro, y si el zorro ayuda a atrapar a la liebre la comadreja, después de comerse a la liebre, podría comerse al zorro, y no sólo eso, sino también a la zorra, al zorrillo, a la zorrilla, y a una madriguera entera.

- Sí, pero si el zorro sabe que la comadreja es su peor enemigo desde siempre, sabrá que no se puede aliarse con el enemigo, pues en cuanto el zorro se de la vuelta la comadreja se echará sobre él.

- Pero quizás el zorro tiene la estúpida idea de poder con la comadreja.

- Con la comadreja podrá la liebre, no el zorro - sonrió con arrogancia.

Shinsaku enarcó una ceja.

- No te hagas el chulito¿ o es qué no sabes qué la tortuga ganó a la liebre ?. Dime...- se miró a sí mismo -¿ tengo aspecto de tortuga?.

Battousai se rió.

- No querrás saber de que tienes aspecto.

Kaoru e Izumi, que habían llegado de probarse el vestido de novia, habían escuchado la conversación perplejas. Incapaz de comprender, se miraron la una a la otra.

- ¿ Qué tienen estos dos con los animales ? - preguntó Izumi haciendo un mohín con la nariz.

- Ni idea, pero entre tanto zorro, liebre y comadreja, y ahora meten a la tortuga, me he perdido... ¿ Quién gana al final?.

Izumi se encogió de hombros.

- No sé, ya le diremos que nos cuenten el cuento esta noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Conociendo su nefasta habilidad para cocinar, la señora Hiroe le encargó pelar las patatas, una tarea que empezaba a resultarle verdaderamente cansada y aburrida. Si al menos tuviera alguien con quien hablar...

- Vaya, vaya, vaya.. a quien tenemos aquí - dijo una voz en sus espaldas.

Vale, lo retiraba. No necesitaba a nadie con quien hablar.

- ¿ No hablas ?. ¿ Es qué te comió la lengua el gato?.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, y se giró, enfrentando los ojos oscuros de Lizuka. Tan grande, tan fuerte, que a su lado la hacía sentir pequeña. Irguió el mentón, dispuesta a enfrentarlo, como tantas veces ya lo había hecho.

- ¿ Qué quieres?.

Lizuka recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo, y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en la encimera mostró una media sonrisa burlona.

- Me han dicho de que hoy te has probado el vestido de novia... Quizás debas disminuir el ritmo, a este paso te quedarás preñada antes de la boda y sería una auténtica pena que el vestido te quedase pequeño..

- Lo único pequeño que hay aquí es tu cerebro - ladeó el rostro -. ¿ Y sabes qué?. Nada me haría más feliz que tener un hijo de Battousai, ahora o después de la boda.

Para su sorpresa, Lizuka no le contestó, más bien se quedó mirándola, con una mirada abrazante y penetrante que hizo que sus rodillas le temblasen. Era como si quisiera mirar dentro de ella, como si quisiera saber sus pensamientos. Sin más, chasqueó la lengua, y se fue.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había estado apretando la hoja del cuchillo contra su mano. Soltando un siseo de dolor abrió la mano y el cuchillo cayó al suelo, rápidamente cogió un trapó y presionó contra la herida.

- Pero que estúpida eres Kaoru..

- Kaoru, he visto a Lizuka.. - la voz de Battousai se apagó cuando sus ojos se centraron en la mano sangrante. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, ella se adelantó, y le agarró del brazo.

- No ha sido él..

Battousai tensó fuertemente la mandíbula y apretó los puños. La vena de su cuello sobresalía. Kami, cómo se estaba controlando...

- No me dijo nada ni hizo nada, tienes que creerme. Sólo me dijo que había escuchado que me había probado el vestido... Sin darme cuenta me corté.. Te juro que él no ha sido, no busques pelea, por favor.. - le suplicó atrapando su cara entre sus manos, con cuidado de no presionar demasiado la mano herida.

Battousai fijó sus ojos en los suyos. Los segundos que tardó en relajarse, le parecieron eternos. Finalmente, soltó un profundo suspiro y la abrazo.

- Si ese desgraciado te toca yo..

Kaoru sonrió como tonta. Cómo le gustaba que la protegiese así.

- Lo sé, Kenshin, lo sé..

- Este Dojo no es lo demasiado grande para que no te cruces con él, en cuanto nos casemos nos iremos a vivir a otro, y como se acerque, no habrá espacio en Japón en el que no me tenga a sus espaldas.

Se mordió el labio, encantada con esas palabras. Deslizó sus manos desde su cara hasta su tórax, y fijó la vista en su pecho, donde subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración. Aquel olor masculino la embriaga, lo hacía desearlo con fuerzas, con tanta pasión, que hasta le dolía.

- Mmm... pequeña si sigues mirándome así vamos a acabar en una situación comprometedora... - dijo con voz ronca.

Kaoru levantó la mirada hacia él, transmitiéndole todo su deseo.

- ¿ Así cómo ? - murmuró.

Sin contestar, Battousai inclinó la cabeza atrapando sus labios contra los suyos, mordisqueándolos, jugando con ellos y con su lengua. Como a ella le gustaba. Sus manos tarviesas bajaron hasta sus nalgas, y las atraparon con firmeza, atrayéndola hasta su cuerpo para hacerla sentir su erección. Gimió entre el beso, y eso volvió loco a Battousai que se separó de ella para girarla, poniéndose él de espaldas a ella. Besó su cuello, succionando y lamiendo cada porción de carne, metió sus manos entre el kimono, y atrapó entre sus manos sus pechos, dando una ligera presión en ellos y pellizqueó sus pezones.

Excitada, apoyó sus manos en la encimera, dejándolo hacer. Antes de que se diese cuenta, Battousai había levantado el kimono, y quitado el pantalón de su haori, con delicadeza, abrió un poco sus piernas con su rodilla, para penetrarla con exquisita lentitud. Abandonó su cuello para ir a su oreja, mordisqueando el lóbulo y haciendo que se deleitase escuchando los gemidos que se escapaban de su boca en su oído. Las embestidas eran lentas, pero profundas, una mano que tenía en su pecho la llevó hasta su clítoris, moviendo el pulgar en círculos, a la vez que la penetraba con más fuerza. Se apoyó aún más en la encimera, pues las piernas le temblaban, llevó su mano hacia atrás, agarrando a Battousai del pelo, y entonces él empezó a embestir desenfrenadamente, una y otra vez, sin miramientos, pero con la delicadeza y experiencia de un buen amante. Las enloquecedoras penetraciones, y el movimiento de su dedo en su clítoris, la llevó al éxtasis, y tuvo que morderse el labio con fuerza para no gritar su nombre. Battousai penetró un par de veces más y se unió a ella, derramándo su simiente. Con el mentón apoyado en su hombro, sonrió.

- ¿ Te ha gustado ? - preguntó jadeante.

Aspiró con fuerza, buscando el aire que le faltaba, y apartándose de un manotazo el flequillo del rostro, asintió fervormente. Con una sonrisa triunfal y satisfecha, se apartó de ella, volviendo a anudar su pantalón. Ella se colocó bien el kimono, y se soltó el cabello para volverlo a atar en una cola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella noche tenía un mal presentimiento. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Battousai había salido, al igual que los demás miembros, a la cacería nocturna, pero esta vez, su preocupación era mayor. No podía explicar el motivo, pues ni ella misma sabía el por qué, pero si algo había aprendido estos años, era a hacer caso a sus presentimientos, y esta vez no iba a hacer la excepción.

A pesar de que a Battousai no le gustaba que saliese, ella no era una chica de atacar las reglas. Vistiéndose con su ropa de entrenamiento, cogió su bokken. Aspiró con fuerza llenando sus pulmones de aire, intentando calmarse ella misma. Esa noche... Esa noche iba a suceder algo importante, lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Se mordió el labio, y suplicó en silencio que nada le pasará a Battousai. Armándose de valor, salió del Dojo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y caminó por las calles de Kioto, buscando a Battousai.

El sonido metálico que hacían las espadas al chocarse la alertó. Frunció el ceño, y agarró con fuerza su bokken, luego, echó a correr hacia la dirección donde procedía el ruido de la lucha.

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: **Kaorumar, MARITZA, Kaoru23, lorena, kaoru layer, gabyhyatt, kisa-Chan-sohma, -Sesshiry-, KagomeKaoru,--JustMe--, BattousaiKamiya, Nadja-chan, Athena Kaoru Himura, Kunoichi Himura Sohma, Josefita, okashira janet, Taigrin Dido, mercuryakane, Mei Fanel, kiogo, Mai Maxwell, hinaru, sakura dark angel **( Con respecto a lo que me dijiste de que no te menciono en mis notas de autor es porque yo agradezco a los que me dejan reviews tú me mandas MP ( mensajes privados)).

Espero que os haya gustado, os dejo con la intriguilla y que saquéis suposiciones ustedes mismas!.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	26. Salvando vidas

**Capítulo XXIV: Salvando vidas.**

Paró en seco su enloquecida carrera cuando llegó al callejón en el que la lucha se estaba efectuando. Tres hombres, dos jovenes y un anciano, luchaban contra Battousai. Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando observó que uno de los jovenes atacaba a Battousai, y éste, en un rápido movimiento, lo golpeaba con la funda de su espada en un ojo, el hombre dio varios traspiés, y Battousai aprovechó para sacar de su funda a su espada, tan rápido que ni ella misma fue capaz de ver ese movimiento, y atravesaba con ella al hombre, rebanándole todo el estómago. El hombre escupió sangre, y cayó inerte, su espalda se apoyó en la pared, y él se deslizó hasta el suelo. A su alrededor, un charco de sangre se formaba.

Se llevó la mano a la boca reprimiendo una arcada. El joven, colocó al más anciano detrás suya y desenvainó su espada, pero el anciano, valiente, lo empujó.

- ¡ No!. No debes morir ahora - gritó y desenvainó la suya, listo para atacar. Horrorizada, observó como Battousai, inexpresivo, frío y sangriento, se agachaba, apoyándose con una rodilla en el suelo y atravesaba con su espada la garganta del hombre hasta que salió por el otro extremo de la cabeza. Las lágrimas bañaron sus ojos, apartó la vista cuando Battousai retiró la espada y partiendo la cara del anciano en dos. Fijó su vista al suelo, apretando los puños, y observó las flores de cerezo que estaban en el suelo. Flores de cerezo.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _Tomoe olía igual que las flores de cerezo... _La voz de Kenshin resonó en su cabeza. Miró la escena de la pelea, Battousai había arremetido contra ese hombre, y ahora había orientado su espada hacia él, la cual brillo con el reflejo de la luna. De repente, la voz de Kenshin resonó con más fuerza en su cabeza, volviéndole a narrar la horrible historia que desencadenó esa noche.

- Ríndete - no era un sugerencia, más bien era una orden.

- No me rendiré - trás esto se lanzó contra Battousai en un acto alocado arremetió contra la espada de Kenshin que ni se defendía de aquel hombre, simplemente dejaba su espada quieta. Cansado, Battousai asesta dos cortes a Kiyosato, uno en su vientre y otro en su hombro izquierdo, mandando al joven contra el suelo.

Despertando de su trance, Kaoru se acercó al hombre y dejó caer a su lado. Con cuidado, colocó su mano en la nuca del hombre levantándolo un poco, él hombre, tiritaba y un fino hilo de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios.

Battousai abrió los ojos sorprendido, y luego, frunció el entrecejo y apretó los puños.

- ¿ Qué mierda haces aquí?! - gruñó.

Kaoru lo miró de reojo, con la manga de su kimono limpió el hilo de sangre de los labios del hombre y le sonrió, intentando darle fuerzas.

- Te pondrás bien, Kiyosato.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido y desconcertado porque aquella mujer supiera su nombre, luego, todo para el se volvió oscuridad...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Izumi se mordió el labio cuando vio salir a Shinsaku, ni sus palabras, ni sus artimañas, ni sus ruegos, habían impedido que esta noche él saliera. Aspiró con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el marco de la ventana, contuvo con todas sus fuerzas las lágrimas.

Shinsaku había presentado notables mejoras en su detoriada salud en las últimas semanas, pero todavía no estaba preparado para la lucha, sin embargo, tan cabezota y fiel a sus propósitos, poco le había importado su salud. Se apartó de la ventana cuando Shinsaku se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche y salió de la habitación. Con los hombros hundidos y el labio que le temblaba incontrolablemente, recorrió el pasillo, bajó las escaleras, y salió de la posada al jardín. Caminó lentamente hasta una pequeña caseta contigua a la posada, mucho más pequeña que la sala de entrenamientos, donde estaba el santuario que la señora Hiroe tenía en la posada. Tocó con las manos temblorosas las puertas del pequeño mueble que probablemente guardaba los restos de los parientes de la señora Hiroe. Suspiró, y cogió una cerilla, la prendió y encendió las dos velas que había en él. Se hincó de rodillas y rezó. Rezó por Shinsaku.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Colocó una toallita en la frente de Kiyosato, el cual sólo hacía temblar y temblar. El doctor, había dicho que las heridas, aunque profundas, no eran mortales, y que con los cuidados necesarios se pondría bien. Apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro y suspiró. Seguro que si Megumi estuviera ahí, Kiyosato se pondría pronto bien y correría en brazos de su Tomoe. Miró de reojo a Battousai, que estaba sentado frente a la ventana,en su habitual posición. Volvió su vista hacia Kiyosato. Si hubiera llegado unos minutos más tarde, o si no hubiera despertado del trance que se había sumergido, él no estaría vivo, y Battousai tendría la primera línea de la cicatriz en su rostro.

Battousai se levantó lentamente, sin apartar su vista de la ventana. Se mordió el labio nerviosa, pues sabía que él estaba molesto con ella, y en cualquier momento, iba a explotar toda esa tranquilidad que demostraba. Girándose bruscamente a ella, la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No sé cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no salgas de la posada de noche - prefería mil veces que le gritase a que le hablara con ese susurro escalofriante.

- Tenía un mal presentimiento...

- Deja de tonterías, la noche es una amenaza hasta para los más peligrosos asesinos. ¿ Qué pasaría si te hubieras encontrado con uno de los Shinshegumi o alguien peor..? - se llevó dos dedos a la sien - No tienes ni puta idea de los locos que andan sueltos, tendrías suerte si te matan atravesándote el estómago o el corazón, pero no, algunos de ellos les gusta ver tu sufrimiento, y te torturarán minuto a minuto hasta que tú mismo desees tu muerte. ¿ Quieres ese final para ti?.

Cerró un ojo y encogió la nariz. Ella sabía muy bien los locos que andaban por la calle, los asesinos sin escrúpulos y sangrientos que podían haber, había conocido a Jinei, sabía la manitud de la maldad de Shishio y sus hombres... Pero no se arrepentía, como muchas veces anteriores, estaba dispuesta a sacrifricarse, incluso a enfrentarse esos hombres si hiciera falta aunque sabía que tenía las de perder, si su sacrificio sirviese para salvar una vida, como había ocurrido esta noche.

Aspiró y resopló con fuerza. Se levantó y lo encaró.

- Kenshin, como todo el mundo, temo tener un final doloroso, pero¿sabes qué?, no me importa. Arriesgarme esta noche ha salvado la vida de Kiyosato - lo señaló -, ha evitado el sufrimiento de Tomoe y el de su hermano Enishi. Tú harías lo mismo, no.. tú haces lo mismo, cada noche te arriesgas, asesinas, te manchas las manos de sangre, para conseguir un futuro mejor, y no te importa morir por eso. ¿ Acaso tú no haces lo mismo que he hecho yo?.

Le cogió de los hombros y la miró, su corazón se encogió cuando vio sus ojos brillosos.

- Tú eres mi vida. Si algo te pasase eso, sería peor que la más dolorosa de las muertes - se mordió el brazo y la abrazó con fuerza. Kaoru escondió su rostro en el hombro de él y soltó un suspiro entrecortado. Ella lo comprendía, cuando él estaba en peligro, cuando le ocurría algo, su dolor era insoportable. Levantó el rostro en busca de sus labios y él no tardó en besarla. Un beso diferente a los demás, ansioso, deshogando toda la preocupación y la angustia que había sentido.

Un leve gruñido hizo que se separasen. Kaoru se giró hacia Kiyosato que apretaba fuertemente los ojos y tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Battousai suspiró.

- Debemos irnos antes de que se despierte.

Kaoru lo miró.

- No, tengo que quedarme hasta que se recupere.

Frunciendo el ceño, se acercó a ella.

- ¿ Estás loca?. No puede verme mujer. Nadie debe saber que he salvado a uno de nuestros enemigos.

- He dicho que me quedaré yo - dijo poniendo éfasis en el yo.

- No... No, no y no, no te quedarás con él, es peligroso.

- Kiyosato no es malo, y además, está herido, sé defenderme sola - orgullosa, sacó el bokken del cinturón de su kimono y se lo mostró -. Voy armada.

Battousai enarcó una ceja.

- Si, un palo de madera puede ser peligrosísimo, cariño, no me apuntes con él - murmuró con sarcasmo.

- Puede ser peligroso si sabes como usarlo - se acercó a él y le golpeó flojo en la cabeza con él, Battousai frunció el ceño -. ¿ Te recuerdo cuando nos conocimos¿ quién se enfrentó a esos hombres y les ganó?.. Bueno, quizás necesité un poco tU ayuda, pero también he ganado a Shinsaku en los entrenamientos.

- Shinsaku está enfermo.

- Pero es uno de los mejores asesinos del Ishinshishi - se cruzó de brazos -. Prometo que cuando se mejore iré a la posada, de mientras puedes decirles que... que un amigo ha venido del extranjero y quise hacerle una visita.

Frunció los labios mirándola fijamente. Sabía que nada le haría cambiar de opinión, era terca como nadie. Pero esa forma de preocuparse por las personas, y su terquedad, eran una de las cosas que más amaba de ella. Puso su mano en su nuca y la besó, al separarse, mordió suavemente su labio inferior.

- Vendré a verte cuando anochezca - se giró y salió por la puerta, asegurándose de que no era visto por nadie. Miró a Kiyosato y se acercó a él, se arrodilló a su lado y apartó la toallita de su frente, la volvió a mojar en el cuenco, y la estrujó para ponerla en su rostro y limpiar el sudor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Izumi miró a Battousai y frunció el ceño, carraspeó y se levantó de la mesa. Con disimulo, miró a Battousai y señaló la puerta indicándole que saliera. Salió y lo esperó, todos estaban comiendo y no se habían dado cuenta de que Battousai había apartado de mala gana el plato y chasqueando la lengua se había levantado para seguirla. Todos, excepto Lizuka, que había dejado de comer y había echado la cabeza hacia atrás, acercándose a la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

- ¿ Dónde está Kaoru ? - preguntó Izumi cruzándose de brazos.

- No está - contestó simplemente, haciendo que Izumi frunciera aún más el ceño.

- Sé que no está, por eso te estoy preguntando.

Suspiró exasperado.

- Ha ido a visitar a un amigo que ha vuelto de no sé donde - contestó sin más y inclinando la cabeza, se marchó hacia arriba.

Izumi carraspeó. ¿ Visitar a un amigo¿ porqué no le había dicho nada ?. Bufó bajo y fue hacia la sala de entrenamientos donde estaba Shinsaku. Por suerte, sus plegarias de la noche anterior habían servido, y estaba con más fuerza que nunca. Abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y lo observó, sudoroso y agitado, golpeaba con el boken el saco de arena. Ahora volvía a ser el hombre fuerte y vigoroso que ella recordaba cuando vino a trabajar a la posada gracias a la señora Anara. Se acercó a la estantería donde estaban los demás bokken y se acercó a él, tocó con suavidad su hombro con el bokken y él se giró rápidamente y le agarró la muñeca, cerró los ojos cuando vio el bokken que él sujetaba aproximarse a su cara, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y lo observó.

- Debiste avisarme - musitó agitado y se apartó de ella.

Recuperándose de su impresión, movió su bokken e intentó hacer un malabar con él pero se cayó al suelo. Shinsaku sonrió.

- Quería... quería que me enseñarás a usarlo - dijo sonrojada, se agachó y cogió el bokken. Shinsaku ensanchó su sonrisa.

- ¿ Enserio?.

Asintió sonriente, y él se encogió de hombros. Dejó su bokken a un lado y se colocó a sus espaldas. Izumi suspiró entrecortada cuando sintió su hombría en su trasero, y sus manos en su cintura, con suma lentitud y provocación, subió sus manos por sus costados hasta llegar a las axilas, y de ahí, a sus brazos y al llegar a sus manos, que mantenían sujetas el bokken, las cerró encima de las de ella, y miró el saco. Acercó su cabeza a su oido y habló en un susurro:

- Golpea el saco con fuerza - y así lo hizo, pero sólo provocó una carcajada por parte de él que la enfureció -. ¿ Esa es toda la fuerza que puedes utilizar?.

Frunció el ceño y los labios, y le doi un codazo apartándolo. Miró el saco y golpeó con el boken en él con tanta fuerza que lo partió el dos. Se giró y lo miró, él estaba boqueabierto.

- ¿ Qué?. ¿ Sorprendido? - levantó un dedo -. Y no te atrevas a dudar de mi fuerza, porque puede ser que no sea el saco lo que golpee.

Shinsaku pestañeó varias veces sorprendido, y luego sonrió. Se acercó a ella, y le agarró de las nalgas pegándolo a él.

- Mmm... Me has puesto cachondo - musitó rozándose contra él.

Izumi sonrió y dio un leve tortacito en su rostro.

- Pues tienes a tu amiga mano para solucionarlo - se apartó de él y salió a paso ligero de la sala de entrenamientos con una risita divertida.

Él suspiro y miró su mano.

- Amiga, tienes tarea...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Battousai caminó con paso firme hacia el lugar de reunión, un bello jardín enderezado con un bonito estanque, Katsura, estaba dando de comer tranquilamente a los peces, y a su lado, uno de sus hombres favoritos, Katagai. Miró de reojo a Lizuka, que caminaba a su lado. No podía estar tranquilo teniendo al lado, pero si Katsura aún confiaba en él, él no era nadie para decirle nada. Al llegar frente a su líder paró su avance y lo miró.

Katsura dejó de dar de comer a los peces y se irguió, sonrió al verles.

- Ya estamos aquí - dijo Lizuka cruzándose de brazos.

- Me alegra veros, os he citado aquí porque quería un poco de intimidad, he llamado a mis mejores hombres porque tengo una misión importante para ellos.

- Maestro - dijo Battousai cortante, como siempre.

- Esta noche, tendremos una junta confidencial, Toshimaru y Miyabe-San estarán allí. Es una reunión importante para decidir los objetivos de organización.

- ¿ Quiere que esté de guardia?.

- No. Himura¿te interesaría ser parte de la junta?.

Lizuka miró sorprendido a Kenshin y sonrió.

- Oh, eso sería fantástico - dijo en tono amigable.

Pero Battousai se mostró indiferente, inexpresivo.

- Prefiero renunciar

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos, no esperaban esa contestación. Katsura, lo miró esperando una explicación sobre esa respuesta.

- Soy un asesino, y no tengo capacidad para otra cosa maestro, Si no hay nada más me voy.. - sin más, hizo una leve reverencia se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí, sin prisa y sin pausa.

Lizuka abrió la boca sin palabras. Cada vez Battousai lo sorprendía más. Volvía a ser tan impredesible como hacía meses, era incréible que sólo con Kaoru dejara de ser ese hombre frío y amenazador.

- Con su permiso - dijo, hizo una reverencia y se marchó detrás de él.

Battousai caminaba por las calles tranquilamente, observando a los niños jugar y a las mujeres hablar. Todo parecía tan normal que nadie diría que estaban en guerra. Paró en seco cuando vio al grupo de los Shinshengumi, se giró con naturalidad y se ocultó trás la puerta de un local cercano y los miró, vigilante. Andaban seguros, con autoridad, y la gente se apartaba a su paso.

Saito arrugó la nariz y miró de reojo hacia donde Battousai se escondía. Okita, al darse cuenta, lo miró.

- Señor Saito¿ ha pasado algo? - preguntó.

Sin dejar de mirar hacia esa dirección le contestó:

- Me pareció haber olido a sangre Okita..

Okita se rió.

- No, señor Saito¿ no será que últimamente ha matado a demasiada gente?.

- Okita... - dijo a modo de advertencia y cerró los ojos, pero él, inocente, lo miró.

- ¿ Si?.

- La palabra es como algo que se mastica, pero antes hay que degustarla en la boca.

Entendiendo, asintió y sonrió. Continuaron su camino, y la gente sólo hacia mirarlos y murmurar entre sí. Battousai salió de su escondite, sin apartar la vista de ellos.

- Se creen muy importantes siempre andando por en medio de la calle - dijo Lizuka detrás de él, pero Battousai no pareció inmutarse. No sabía que para que le seguía, ni para que le hablaba con ese tono amistoso, sólo hacían que le entraran ganas de partirle la cara. Lizuka se acerca a él, poniendose al lado, y con disimulo, le da un pequeño papel en la mano -. Contamos contigo esta noche.. - susurró en su oído, a lo que Battousai sólo asintió. Lizuka sonrió complacido, cuando le asaltó un agradable olor -. Mmmm.. me gusta como huele..

- Flor de cerezo blanco - contestó él sin apartar la vista de los Shinshengumi. También había percibido ese olor, y por alguna razón, su corazón se había acelerado.

Lizuka lo miró de reojo.

- Conozco ese perfume... es algo embriagador - miró hacia una mujer alta, seria y muy guapa, que estaba al otro extremo de la calle, sonrió -. Debe de ser de aquella mujer - fue entonces cuando Battousai apartó la mirada del grupo y diriguió la vista hacia donde miraba Lizuka, allí, mirando hacia la dirección de esos hombres, estaba una hermosa mujer. Lizuka se puso la mano en el mentón - una mujer guapa.

Battousai entornó los ojos mirándola. Sí, era una mujer muy guapa, cuando ella giró la cara hacia él, él apartó la mirada, al igual que Lizuka, que sin decir nada, se marchó de ahí. Battousai lo miró irse, y luego volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la mujer, pero ésta, ya no estaba...

Continuará...

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, he tenido que volver a ver las Ovas para escribir lo último, la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante.. AH! y deciros que siento mucho la tardanza, sé que me estoy retrasando demasiado, pero lo importante es que sigo con la historia no?. 

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado review, vuestro apoyo me anima mucho. Gracias a: **kagomekaoru, Coppelia in Black, kisa-Chan-sohma, Nadja-chan, gabyhyatt, Kaorumar, Kaoru layer, lorena, Saku-Kag15, Esmeraldy, Mai Maxwell, yessica, BattousaiKamiya, Kaoru23, hitoki-chan, jegar sahaduta, sakura dark angel, -Sesshiry-, okashira janet, Mei Fanel, MARITZA, - Sakura-Star-, KororO, Kaoru Takarai, joy, aniee;, nere, Ryu-Lov.**


	27. Desconfiando

**Capítulo XXV: Desconfiando.**

Se mordió el labio de nuevo indeciso. No sabía porque lo había hecho, ni porque en lugar de matarla la había traido al okiya...Al igual que había hecho con Kaoru. La miró mientras dormía. Era una mujer hermosa, de eso no había duda, pero pensar, que si Kaoru no hubiera venido a este tiempo él se había enamorado de esa mujer y quedar marcado por una cicatriz. Se tocó suavemente la cara, al igual que había hecho Kaoru, se trazó con los dedos dos líneas cruzadas, formando una cruz.

No sabía qué hacer, nunca se había enfrentado a una situación así, tan irreal. Tenía ante sí a una mujer que podría haber sido crucial en su vida, una mujer que quería buscar venganza, pero que al final se terminó enamorando de él, arriesgando su vida para salvarle. Vida que él mismo le quitó. Tiempo atrás, él no habría entendido como alguien podría amar con tanta fuerza, a tal punto, que sería capaz de dar la vida por quienes aman. Pero ahora sí. Él la daría mil veces por Kaoru sin pensar, con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo, se enfrentaría a todos los peligros habidos y por haber, lucharía con la fuerza de un león, con el único deseo de volver a los brazos de ella. También entendía la venganza que deseaba tomar esta mujer, porque él sabía que quien hiciera daño a Kaoru iba a pagarlo con lágrimas de sangre.

Se tensó cuando la mujer murmuró algo, y poco a poco, fue abriendo sus ojos, enfocándolos a él. Callada, y sin moverse, sólo lo miraba.

- Sé quién es.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, y con esfuerzo, se incorporó en la cama mostrando una suma delicadeza. Lo miró confusa, y él se guardó silencio, mirándola penetrantemente, intimidándola. Era un hombre que tenía un aura letal alrededor, guapo y siniestro. Su rostro parecía haber sido pulcramente esculpido, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Cuando él se levantó del suelo, y la miró desde arriba, se sintió tan pequeña y vulnerable ante él. ¿ Cómo podía saber quién era?. La organización se había encargado de ocultar cualquier rastro que pudiesen encontrar de ella, su identidad era un secreto para los Ishinshishi, y para él, el asesino pelirrojo, debía ser aún más.

- Kiyosato está a salvo.

Su corazón paró de latir de golpe, para empezar a hacerlo más rápido. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo mientras las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Kiyosato..¿ vivo?. No, no podía ser, le dijeron que el grupo había sido atacado y no había ningún superviviente.

- Miente...- fue lo único que pudo decir. Pero la mirada de ese hombre, una mirada que no vacilaba, le indicó que lo que decía era cierto.

- Duerma, cuando recupere fuerzas saldremos a buscarle - se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejándola sola. Sola y desconcertada.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru se levantó apresurada cuando vio que Kiyosato abría lentamente y con esfuerzo los ojos. Se arrodilló a su lado, y se puso frente a él cuando vio que buscaba desesperado a alguien con la mirada. Él enfocó su mirada a ella, y frunció el ceño. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Colocó su mano en la de él, y lo miró con una mirada tierna.

- Tranquilo... estás a salvo - murmuró, pero él no pareció creerle. Buscó a tientas entre las sábanas, como buscando algo, frunció el ceño cuando entendió el qué -. No hay espadas, Kiyosato, sólo está - y le mostró la suya - es de madera, pero no la usaré, mira... - la dejó a un lado, apartada - ¿ ves?. Sólo quiero que te cuides, sé que hay alguien esperándote... No la hagas mucho esperar..

Tomoe... Aquella chica estaba hablando de su prometida. ¿ Cómo lo sabía?. Juraría que nunca la había visto, nunca hasta la noche en la que vio la muerte de tan cerca, y ella apareció como un ángel para salvarle la vida. Ahora lo estaba cuidando para que se reuniese con Tomoe. ¿ Quién era ella?. Un ángel... estaba seguro de que sí, nadie se preocuparía de ese modo de alguien que no conocía, ni se arriesgaba a salvarle de manos de un cruel asesino como era el temido Battousai. Levantó la mano, y nunca pensó que le costaría tanto esfuerzo ese simple movimiento, cuando alcanzó su mejilla, la acarició y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel, luego volvió a sentir como las fuerzas le fallaban.

Agarró su mano justo cuando iba a caer al suelo, y la dejó en el futón. Lo abrigó para que no cogiera frío y se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana y observó el exterior.

Kami... cuánto echaba de menos a su Kenshin... Tenía ganas de verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. ¿ Qué estaría haciendo ahora?.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Nada más despertar, bajó las escaleras corriendo, buscando a el asesino pelirrojo que le había asegurado con total convicción que Akira estaba vivo. Pasó por el pasillo, y miró por las habitaciones, sin hacer caso a las miradas de las sirvientas ni de una anciana, siguió su búsqueda. Al doblar una esquina cerró los ojos cuando chocó contra alguien, y los abrió aliviada cuando sintió unos brazos sujetarla con fuerza para que no se callera.

- ¿ Quién eres?.

Miró a un hombre moreno, que la miraba ceñudo.

- Soy... Soy Tomoe, estoy buscando a un hombre pelirrojo, Battousai, ¿ lo ha visto?.

¿ Qué tenía Battousai que todas las mujeres guapas iban detrás de él?. No lo entendía. La miró, y enseguida percibió el aroma a cerezo blanco. Esa era la misma mujer que había visto en la ciudad.

- Usted...- sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño -. Battousai está en la sala de entramientos - la agarró firmemente del brazo - Yo la llevaré.

Como si no tuviera opción, fue arrastrada hacia el jardín. Miró el agarre fuerte de su brazo, y luego a él, tenía el ceño fruncido, y parecía no darse cuenta que le estaba haciendo daño en el brazo, o quizás no le importase. Sinceramente, prefería pensar que era lo primero.

Llegaron a una pequeña casita, no muy apartada, y el hombre abrió la puerta. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento siendo cortado, y allí, en mitad de la habitación, vio al hombre pelirrojo. Sólo vestía el pantalón de su haori, y tenía cada uno de sus músculos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor. Sus ojos dorados brillaban más que nunca, con una intensidad fiera, como la de un deprerador, y sus movimientos eran magestuosos, estudiados hasta el más mínimo detalle, luchando con un adversario invisible, podía ver como se tensaban sus músculos a cada movimiento, y como el pantalón, ligeramente, se pegaba a sus piernas. Algunos mechones se habían escapado de su coleta, pegándose a su rostro. Se mordió el labio, y sus pezonesse endurecieron inesperadamente.

- No deberías ser tan brusco, Lizuka.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba con el hombre a su lado y hacía referecia al agarre. ¿ Cómo se había dado cuenta que estaban ahí si en ningún momento había mirado hacia ellos?.

Lizuka sonrió de medio lado, y soltó a la mujer.

- No deberías traer a las mujeres al Okiya, y menos desconocidas... Pero por lo que veo, tienes fijación por las desconocidas, ¿ no?. Espero que al menos está no sepa luchar.

Fue entonces cuando Battousai dejó de luchar, y se giró a mirarlos.

- Lo que yo haga o no no es asunto tuyo - su voz era tan fría que producía escalofríos.

Lizuka volvió a sonreir aun más.

- Cuidado, puedo usar esta carta en tu contra, ya sabes que me gusta ganar la partida, y en esta, hay un premio que me resulta demasiado tentador - en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Battousai estaba frente a él, con la hoja de su espada pegada a su garganta y con el ceño fruncido. No dijo nada, pero tampoco era necesario, su mirada lo decía todo. Una advertencia, y no estaba jugando. Lizuka, agarró la espada, y un hilillo de sangre corrió por la hoja, pero él ni se inmutó, empujó la espada, apartándose, Battousai seguía sin moverse, sin apartar los ojos de él. Lizuka dio media vuelta, y salió. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración. Miró a Battousai, e instintivamente retrocedió. Battousai la miró de reojo, estaba acostumbrado a ese gesto. Sin más, se apartó a un rincón, y cogió de la mesa un pañuelo para limpiar la sangre de su espada.

- Dijo... dijo que cuando me reponiese me llevaría junto a Kiyosato...- se acercó temerosa - lléveme.

- Aún no ha anochecido - dijo tajante, desesperada, puso las manos en su brazo, mirándolo de hito a hito.

- Te lo suplico.. necesito verlo, saber que esta bien... - las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos - Haré lo que quieras, lo que sea..- su mirada descendió por su cuerpo, y entonces él entendió. Apartándose de ella, negó.

- No me interesa, ya se lo he dicho, él esta bien, en buenas manos - la miró -. Cuando anochezca, no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean.

- La noche es peligrosa.

Él arqueó las cejas.

- ¿ Y lo dice alguien que se emborrachó y se paseaba entre asesinos en mitad de la noche?. Señorita, para un asesino, la noche, es como su casa. Un asesino pelirrojo, todo el mundo habla de mí, si alguno de mis enemigos me ven junto a usted, la pondría en peligro, y quizás también pondría más en peligro a su prometido.

Tomoe negó.

- Está bien, esperaré hasta la noche - lo miró -.. ¿ Está seguro que está bien?.

Asintió.

- Malherido pero bien.

- ¿ Mal...malherido? - se tuvo que apoyar en la mesa para no caer.

Battousai arqueó las cejas.

- Sí, sino fuera así, no lo habría dejado al lado de quien lo he dejado - agarró un bokken, y se acercó a un gran tronco, colocado a un lado, y empezó a atacarlo con fiereza. Salió de la caseta, Kiyosato estaba malherido, pero al menos estaba vivo, se recuperaría y volvería a su lado. Al salir, se encontró con una joven, que la miraba.

- ¿ Eres amante de Battousai? - preguntó la mujer, y enseguida se tapó la boca -. Disculpa, he sido algo bruta, mi nombre es Izumi. Lo siento - hizo una reverencia - la verdad es que no sé donde me he dejado los modales, no quería ser tan brusca.

- No pasa nada... - ahora lo que menos le preocupaba es que alguien la tratará con brusquedad.

- ¿ Tú nombre es...?.

- Tomoe, Tomoe Yukishiro - hizo una leve reverencia.

- Bien, respecto a mi pregunta...

- No, no soy amante de Battousai.

- Ah - sonrió -. Me alegro, él esta comprometido con una amiga mía, pero ahora ella está de viaje, no quería que durante su ausencia él aprovechase... Aunque no es que crea que sea capaz, él está muy enamorado, pero nunca se sabe.

¿ Ese hombre enamorado?. Por Kami, si casi no parecía tener sentimientos.

- Tiene que ser una mujer muy especial para...

- Para enamorar a ese hombre, ¿no? - Izumi rió -. Sí, lo es, si la conoces lo entenderás. ¿ Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo aquí?.

- Hasta que anochezca...creo.

- Bueno, en tal caso, vente conmigo y tomaremos un té, ¿ te apetece?.

Ahora mismo lo que le apetecía era estar sola, encerrarse en la habitación y escribir en su diario. En su mundo. Pero no podía rechazar la invitación de aquella mujer tan simpática, a bien decir, era la única que se había interesado en hablar con ella. Asintió con una forzada y apagada sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de la tina, y cogió la toalla. Despacio, se empezó a secar. Estaba triste y cansada, cómo deseaba que Kiyosato se recuperase y volver con Battousa, también extrañaba a Shinsaku, Izumi, a la señora Hiroe... Era extraño que se hubieran convertido en su nueva familia, pero ellos no llenaban el vacío que habían dejado Yahiko, Sanosuke, Misao, las niñas, incluso a Megumi... Un deseo la habái traído a un pasado del que sólo había oído hablar. A un pasado donde muchas personas habían sufrido, se habían corrumpido, y otras que sufrían al luchar por un futuro mejor. Ella había conocido a los despiadados asesinos del pasado de su Kenshin, y no le extrañaba que la mayoría se hubieran vuelto locos, día tras días asesinando, sin poder confiar de nadie, tan sólo de una espada.

Fue a agarrar su kimono cuando maldijo. Se lo había dejado en la habitación. Bien, ¿ y ahora qué hacía?. Ya había anochecido, los huéspedes estarían en sus habitaciones, las sirvientas acostadas... O eso esperaba ella. Se armó de valor, y abrió un poco la puerta, asómo la cabeza y miró de un lado a otro. No había nadie. Salió apresurada, corriendo por el pasillo, y al llegar a las escaleras, se asomó de nuevo. Despejado. La subió corriendo, y cuando se aseguró que arriba tampoco había nadie, corrió a su habitación, entró, y se giró a cerrar la puerta. Suspiró aliviada. Era la segunda vez que se olvidaba coger su kimono. La primera vez, había aparecido frente a unos asesinos y había tenido que luchar contra ellos, esta vez, había salido bien parada. Nadie la había visto. Se giró, y se tensó cuando vio a Kiyosato frente a ella, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar acostado - y en su habitación por Kami.

- No sé quién eres, ni porqué me ayudas - su voz era ronca, y parecía tenía la cara tensada. Kaoru se acercó a él, cuando vio una mancha roja en la venda de su abdomen.

- Se te ha abierto la herida. Volveré a curarte... Ve a la cama y espérame - cuando levantó la mirada para ver a Kiyosato, lo vio mirando por encima de su hombro. Frunció el ceño confusa, y se giró. En la puerta estaba Battousai, junto con una mujer morena y muy guapa, que miraba dolida a Kiyosato. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza cuando comprendió lo comprometido de su situación. Miró a Battousai, había decepción, y lo peor, un dolor y una tristeza que se le clavó en el corazón - Kenshin... Kenshin puedo explicarlo.

Cuando se acercó, el retrocedió, encogiéndose, y se quedó quieta, sin saber que hacer. Era la primera vez que él hacía eso. Sin decir nada, dio media vuelta y se alejó de la habitación.

- Kenshin... ¡ Kenshin espera! - salió de la habitación, y bajó corriendo la escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Pero no había nadie. Ni rastro - ¡ Kenshin! - gritó, y las lágrimas nublaban su vista. Kami, ella no había hecho nada... El alboroto hizo que los huéspedes saliesen de su habitación y la mirasen. La dueña del Okiya, salió con su bata y la miró.

- Niña, tápese - la regañó, pero Kaoru sólo la miró a través de sus lágrimas. Frunció el ceño, y en un gesto de coraje se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas. Tenía que vestirse e ir a explicarle a Battousai...

Continuará...

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **Mitsuki Himura, Mai Maxwell, gabyhyatt, Segar Sahaduta, yessica, joy, nere, kisa-Chan-sohma, Kaorumar, Hime, lorena, gris, ady, Masha, Nadja-chan, Kaoru himura-kamiya, MARITZA, okashira janet, Mei Fanel, Asaki Himura, dark-kanae, -Sakura-Star-, Kaerii Ryuka Satoru, sakurarika, Patrihimura, satinne, Coppelia in Black, yuntao19, amary-san, Anika-san, dracksakura15, Carmen, saku...**


	28. Huyendo

**Capítulo XXVI: Huyendo.**

Llegó al Okiya dando un portazo y se encerró en su habitación. Corrió la puerta tan rápido y fuerte, que hasta el fino material con que estaban echas retumbó. Golpeó con fuerza la pared, haciendose daño en los nudillos pero eso no le importaba.

Estaba dolido, dolido y decepcionado. Dejándose caer al suelo, sintiendose sin fuerzas, apoyó los puños en sus piernas, cuando una lagrima cayó en su puño izquierdo se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

Nunca en su vida habia sentido tanto dolor, nisiquiera en las multiples peleas que habia tenido, en las que habia salido herido. Prefería mil veces que le arrancarán la piel a tiras lentamente a estar viviendo eso. Sentía como si su corazón se fuera roto.

El amor podía ser lo más hermoso de este mundo, lo que día a día te haga despertarte con la visión de que el mundo es mejor, con desear que el tiempo pasara deprisa para estar cerca de esa persona..

Su labio le tembló controlando un sollozo.

Había sido un tonto al pensar cada minuto del día en ella.

Estaba cansado de que el mundo fuera así. Parecía como si él fuera nacido para sufrir. ¿ Porqué cuando alcanzaba la felicidad el destino se la arrebataba así?.

Alzó la mirada y vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta, y allí estaba la misteriosa mujer con olor a flor de cerezo blanco. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al verse descubierta y salió corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entró en su habitación apoyandose en la pared, respirando agitada.

No sabía porque le había afectado ver a ese criminal tan peligroso derrumbado, tan profundamente herido que hasta sus brazos se habían crispado por la necesidad que tuvo de ir a su lado y abrazarlo, cuando ella misma también necesitaba consuelo.

Habían llegado en completo silencio al Okiya y el habia entrado tan apresurado y enfadado en su habitación que por un momento se olvidó de su propio dolor y lo observó.

En ese momento se derrumbó, procesando todo lo que había visto ante sus ojos. Kiyosato con una mujer desnuda en una habitación. Y ella que estaba tan preocupada por él que temía dormir por las pesadillas que sabía que eso le provocaría. Pero él estaba muy bien atendido..

Soltó un sollozo apretando los puños, notando todo su cuerpo temblar. Todo tenía que tener una explicación, ella lo sabía, Kiyosato la quería, al igual que ella lo quería a él, y confiaba en él a pesar de todo. Podía ser tonta, pero no se iba a quedar lamentándose sin haber hablado antes claramente. Queria saber que habia pasado en esa habitación, porque a pesar de todo, no le pasó desapercibido el detalle de la mancha roja sobre el vendaje del abdomen.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corriendo todo lo que pudo llegó al Okiya casi sin respiración. Pegó varias veces en la puerta y una adormilada criada salió a abrirle. Dejándola con la palabra en la boca salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Battousai, sin importarle el escandalo que eso supondría. Mañana habría miles de rumores sobre Battousai y ella en la misma habitación.

Al entrar, lo vio en la misma postura de siempre. Apoyado contra la pared, con una pierna flexionada y el brazo apoyado en ella, y su espada entre sus piernas. Cuando volteó a mirarla se quedó helada. Era la misma mirada fría y calculadora que le diriguió la primera vez que la vio, ya no estaba la mirada dulce y tierna que ponía cuando la miraba a ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Battousai habia vuelto a levantar la barrera aparentemente inquebrantable que tenía para protegerse de que los demás le hicieran daño. Porque queriendo o no, le había hecho.

- Kenshin… Siento lo que viste, pero no es lo que tú crees.

Él giró la cabeza con aparente indiferencia y eso la desesperó más. Se acercó temerosa.

- Fui a bañarme y se me olvidó el kimono, cuando fui a mi habitación y por Kami doi gracias de que ningún huésped me viera, vi a Kiyosato allí!.

Se acercó más cayendo de rodillas frente a él, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su brazo.

- Kenshin creeme, juro que eso es lo que pasó!.

Battousai la miró.

- Battousai – dijo sin más.

Sin comprender frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿ Cómo?.

- No me llames Kenshin, soy Battousai.

Él se levantó sin soltar su espada, era como si se agarrara a ella para tener fuerzas.

- Pero… Es eso lo que ocurrió.

Sonó tonta hasta para ella, pero no sabía como explicarle una situación tan incomoda y comprometida que habia vivido sin comerlo ni beberlo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Una situación que no iba a llegar a más, pero mirado con otros ojos, con los ojos del dolor y desconfianza de Battousai, podría malinterpretase.

Battousai apretó los dientes sin mirarla. Estaba cansado, cansado de sufrir, cansado de pelear con el mundo, por un mundo justo que parecía que no lo era con él. Cansado de vivir.

Cerró los ojos pasandose la mano por él pelo y la encaró.

- Kaoru, Kami sabe lo que te amo, pero no puedo más. El mundo solo me da puñaladas, y ni teniendo lo más bonito me deja tranquilo… Solo quiero tranquilidad, paz… No sé como conseguirla.

Ella se levantó, cogiendo sus manos entre las de ella, haciendo que soltara la espada.

- En una relación debe haber confianza. Sé que en el mundo de asesinos, de maldad que estás acostumbrado a estar desde que eres un niño, es dificil hacerlo, pues te has criado desconfiando de todos. Pero te pido que confies en mí, que luches por esto. Porque sin ti me muero. Te apoyo si quieres conseguir un mundo por estos metodos, uno tiene que aprender de sus errores, pero yo estaré ahí cada vez que tu tropieces para ayudarte a levantarte. Siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré.

Cogió la cara de Battousai entre sus manos haciendo que la mirase directamente a los ojos.

- El amor tiene sus malos y sus buenos momentos, y cuando hay un bache, tienes que saber llevarlo. Olvidate de la desconfianza con los demás, olvidate de tu barrera contra el mundo, eso te hace más daño.

Mirando esos ojos zafiros que se habia enamorado y escuchando esas palabras que como siempre calentaban su corazón y volvían a hacer latir desbocado de su corazón, notó como una lagrima recorría de su mejilla. Mezcla de felicidad, por tenerla a ella, mezcla de amargura por un mundo así.

_Por más que luches el mundo seguirá corrupto, porque un hombre no puede cambiarlo…_ Era verdad, sus sueños idealistas de un mundo mejor no podía hacerse. Matando a gente, estando en un bando que él creía que era el adecuado no iba a servir de nada, porque como bien le habia dicho Kaoru, el mundo seguirá corrupto. Cogiendo aire se acercó a ella, uniendo sus labios en un beso desolador. Necesitando embriagarse de ella para coger fuerzas, porque no era su espada lo que le hacía fuerte, era el tenerla de su lado. Separándose de ella le cogió de la mano.

- Vamonos… Huyamos de aquí, esta guerra se acabó. Se acabó para mi.

No podía evitar ayudar a la gente, pero lo haría como él creía que era, como estuviera en sus manos, pero no en unas manos manchadas de sangre.

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco al escuchar sus palabras. Mordiendose el labio asintió decidida.

- Donde tu me lleves

-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, nadie en el Okiya sabía de Battousai ni Kaoru, sabían que Battousai había recogido sus cosas. Lizuka gruñó de rabia sentado en una roca a las afueras de la ciudad. ¡ No podía ser que nadie supiera donde estaban!. Ni sus contactos los había visto. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

- Tranquilo, Lizuka – la voz de Saito llegó a sus oidos, tras él, el hombre mostraba una de sus más macabras y confiadas sonrisas -. Nadie escapa de las manos de Saito, los encontraré. Tendrás a la chica… y yo la cabeza de Battousai en la pared de mi casa como trofeo.

Izumi había seguido a Lizuka desde que había salido del Okiya, sospechaba de él y lo había comentado con Shinsaku, pero otra vez estaba débil debido a su enfermedad, había recaido, y no quería preocuparle más por ese tema, suficiente estaba por la inesperada desaparición de Battousai y su amiga. Creyendo poder encontrar alguna pista de su paradero, había seguido a Lizuka, llevándose una sorpresa al encontrarlo con el lider de los Shishengumi. Entornó los ojos detrás de unos matorrales, agachada entre la hierba esperando no ser descubierta. Maldito traidor... Si es que ella sabía que cuando tenía una corazonada tenía que seguirla, porque pocas veces fallaba.

Lizuka era un traidor por naturaleza, no era fiel a nadie, y su obsesión por Kaoru lo estaba volviendo loco. No le extrañaba que llegara a esos extremos.

Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro se puso pálida, giró la cabeza lentamente contemplando delante de ella la cara de Saito.

- Vaya vaya vaya... - levantó la mirada hacia Lizuka -. No sabía que traias a tus amigas.

Lizuka se levantó de la roca, sorprendido al mirarla, pero acto seguido sonrió.

- Una zorra más...La mujer de Shinsaku, creo que nos podría servir.

Izumi asustada, empujó a Saito levantándose y corrió intentando huir. Pero él era más rápido, la agarró en dos zancadas contra su cuerpo, inmovilizándola. Los golpes y las técnicas que Shinsaku le había enseñado en esas semanas no sirvieron de nada contra él, era más fuerte y tenía unos reflejos extraordinarios.

- Siempre viene bien tener una carta escondida. La partida acaba de empezar.

Haciendole una llave, presionando algun punto del cuello de ella, la desplomó, dejándola desmayada en sus brazos.

Continuará...

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza, merezco que me pegueis u.u Pero aqui estaaa! Tardo pero actualizo, prometo que tendreis el final de esta historia! Es cortito lo sé, la verdad no soy de hacer los capítulos muy largos a no ser que me venga la inspiración. Pero a cambio actualizarlo más seguido y no os dejaré tanto con la intriga!. Ah, y tranquilizaros, como sabeis mis historias son K&K!!.

Muchas gracias por los review!, da gusto saber que a pesar del tiempo la gente te siga leyendo, y que les guste tanto el fic, eso anima mucho a seguir!.


	29. Empieza la guerra

**Capítulo XXVII: Empieza la guerra...**

El sonido feroz del cuero rasgando el aire resonó en la habitación en penubras seguido de un grito de dolor.

Eso solo aumentaba las ganas de seguir, de castigar. Volvió a arremeter un latigazo más fuerte sobre la piel cortada y ensangrentada de la espalda de esa muchacha.

Gruñendo, dejó el latigo a un lado, cogiendo un cubo de agua helada se lo echó encima, echandola gemir y quejarse.

Amarrada por las manos a una cuerda que estaba en el techo, Izumi apenas llegaba al suelo sino se ponía de puntillas. Las lagrimas cubrían su rostro y su labio estaba partido y lleno de sangre por la fuerza en que se lo mordía para evitar gritar de dolor, pero sus esfuerzos eran inutiles. Los latigazos dolían demasiado.

Lizuka se limpió el sudor de su frente antes de acercarse a ella y cogerla del pelo, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para pegar la mejilla a la de ella, hablándole en un susurro que conseguía ponerle los vellos de punta.

- Dime donde están...

Esa pregunta se habia repetido una y otra vez desde que hacia unas horas la había sacado de la habitación que Saito le asigno, encerrándola. La estaba torturando para sacarle esa información. Pero ni aunque supiese donde estaban se lo diría.

Lo miró a los ojos, llenos de furia y un valor que hasta ella misma se extrañaba que poseyera en esos momentos y le escupió en la cara.

Eso no hizo más que enfadarle, golpeó con fuerza su mejilla rompiendole un pómulo y se volvió para coger de nuevo el latigo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando...

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Lizuka estaba contra la pared, con un enfurecido Saito apretando su espada contra su garganta.

- ¿ Qué haces? - gruñó.

Lizuka apretó los puños y los dientes, mirandolo a los ojos, sin mostrar lo intimidado que en realidad estaba.

- Lo que ves.

Saito apretó aun más la afilada espada contra él.

- Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a maltratar a una mujer, y menos en mi propia casa!.

Dicho esto, movió la espada haciendole un superficial corte en su cuello, y aprovechó el movimiento para golpear con su mano y tirarlo al suelo. Se giró hacia donde estaba Izumi, temblando, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Cortó las cuerdas, agarrandola antes de que su débil cuerpo cayera al suelo.

La cogió entre sus brazos, echando un ultimo vistazo a Lizuka con una mirada que prometía mil y una clases de torturas, penetrante e intimidadora, extrechamente parecida a la que solía ver en los ojos dorados de Battousai.

La llevó a la misma habitación que antes la tenía encerrada, colocandola boca abajo en el futón. Llamó a una de sus criadas y ordenó que llamaran a un doctor.

Ella se esforzaba por no llorar, apoyada contra el futón y la mejilla pegada a él, estaba dolorida, su espalda ardía y cada vez que respiraba eso se convertía en un suplicio. La imagen amigable y risueña de su Shinsaku apareció ante ella, y fue allí cuando rompió en llanto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La risita sonó en la habitación cuando Kaoru cogió una fresa, acercandola a los labios de Battousai que estaba tumbado en el suelo. Cuando él abrió la boca para morderla la apartó, siguiendo el camino de sus labios carnosos hasta su mentón, y de ahí a su garganta, mirando como se movía su nuez de Adam al tragar, siguió por su clavícula hacia la hendidura de su pecho.

Battousai incapaz de seguir ese juego se volteó, poniendola contra él suelo y él arrebató la fresa de sus manos y con una sonrisa juguetona hizo el mismo recorrido que ella le habia hecho a él. Cuando llegó al canalillo, siguió el camino hacia uno de sus senos, rodeando con la fresa su endurecido pezón. Bajó la cabeza, sacando la lengua y pasandola por él, a la vez que seguía moviendo la fresa, notando el dulce sabor de su piel mezclado con la fruta.

Cogió aire levantando la cabeza para verlo mejor, su flequillo le tapaba los ojos, pero su lengua enloquecedora estaba a su vista, al igual que la dichosa fresa. Cuando él le dio un mordisco a su pezón tuvo que contener el aire dejandolo escapar en un gemido al notar como empezaba a succionarlo. Notaba como su miembro endurecido y caliente presionaba contra su muslo, y como él se hizo paso hábilmente colocándose entre sus piernas. Ahora la punta de su polla presionaba contra su sexo, y no pudo evitar mover las caderas y frotarse descaradamente contra él.

Battousai siseó, cerrando los ojos y la cogió de las caderas deteniendo sus movimientos. Quería jugar, pero si seguía provocándolo de esa forma no dudaría en tomarla. Se incorporó acercando la fresa a los labios de ella, dejando que la mordiese y degustase, y entonces se apoderó de su boca, introduciendo su lengua y jugando con la de ella. Posesivo, arrollador y caliente, así era su beso. Cuando se tuvo que separar por falta de aire, siguió bajando, depositando suaves besos por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su centro. Alargó la mano para coger otra fresa, apretandola en su mano hizo que saliera el jugo, dejándolo caer sobre su sexo, y la tomó por la boca.

Lamió su centro con ansias, dejando la lengua muy recta para acariciar en circulos su clítoris. Kaoru movía las caderas contra él, apretando delicadamente su cabeza contra su sexo para sentirlo más, y eso lo excitaba. Introdujo un dedo en su humedad, moviendolo con rapidez al igual que movía la lengua sin descanso sobre ella.

Su lengua la estaba volviendo loca y su vientre se contraía ritmicamente por el placer que le estaba causando. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás flexionando las rodillas y gimiendo el nombre de él una y otra vez como loca cuando el placer estalló en ella. Fue entonces cuando él se incorporó, cogiendo su endurecido miembro lo llevó hasta la entrada y presionó con una fuerte embestida clavándosela hasta el fondo.

Cogiendole las caderas con sus grandes manos empezó a penetrarla profundamente y con fuerza, moviendose él y haciendo que ella se moviera también. Gritó de puro extasis cuando agarró con fuerza su pecho, apretandolo, y le dio un leve tortazo en él que mezclo el dolor con el placer. Lo miró con picardía, incoporándose en él, haciendo que se sentara en él suelo y ella encima de él. Mordió sus labios con fuerza, escupandolo gruñir.

- Nena…

Abarcó sus nalgas con sus manos, penetrandola desde ahí, sin descanso.

- Oh Kenshin… Dame más…

Y así lo hizo, soltó su trasero, llevando una mano a su pelo le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que le dejara espacio y poder lamerle un pezón, y la otra la bajó a su unión, moviendo los dedos sobre su clitoris. No pudo aguantar más y se corrió de nuevo, fue tan intenso que lo apretó con fuerza contra ella, lloriqueando.

Cuando apretó su polla de esa forma gruñó, mordiendole el pezón con zaña y se derramó dentro de ella, dejandose caer al suelo, con ella encima.

Poco a poco fueron recuperando la respiración, mientras ella pasaba distraidamente la mano por su pezón.

- ¿ Crees que las cosas estarán bien allí? – preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Battousai cerró los ojos. Prefería no pensar en eso, porque aunque quisiera tranquilidad, su alma no lo conseguía sabiendo que sus amigos podrían estar mal.

- No pensemos en ello Kaoru, ahora estamos aquí, los dos.

Después de dos días de duro viaje, habian llegado a un pueblecito, donde nadie los conocía, había pocos habitantes y la tranquilidad que ellos buscaban. Parecía increible que en tiempos de guerra, hubiera un sitio así, que aunque peligraba igualmente, los mantenía lejos de las constantes masacres.

- Tienes razón – murmuró arrimándose aún más contra él, como si fuera una gatita mimosa – ¿ Quieres que te haga de cenar?.

Battousai se mordió el interior de su mejilla para no reir, pero no pudo evitar que su pecho se moviera por la risa.

- No por Kami, ya me ocuparé yo.

Kaoru lo miró haciéndose la ofendida, y le dio un pellizco en su costado.

- Algún día haré un plato cosmestible.

- Eso no lo dudo cariño, pero de mientras no me quiero morir de hambre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apretó la carta que tenía entre sus manos, notando como en su interior su corazón gritaba venganza.

Izumi habia estado desaparecida, y hoy recibía una carta diciendo que la tenían y que intercambiarían información por ella. No era tonto, Lizuka también estaba desaparecido.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, no era un blanco fuerte, sino débil, pero no se rendiría. Pobre de aquel que se atrevía a meterse con lo que le importaba, y quienes la tenían lo habia hecho. Se vistió con rápidez, armándose. El viaje sería duro y dificil, teniendo la salud como la tenía, pero eso no le impidiría nada.

- Escuchame Shinsaku – dijo Kogoro, el líder, que estaba al corriente de todo y tan furioso como él -. Tenemos que pensar las cosas con frialdad. En la guerra y en la lucha, nunca debes dar un golpe lleno de ira..

Cuando Kogoro lo agarró por los hombros intentando tranquilizarlo lo apartó de un empujón. Uno de los nuevos reclutas, un niño de apenas catorce años llamado Jan, estaba con ellos, y abrió los ojos sorprendido ante esa falta de respeto al líder.

- Tienen a Izumi!.

Fue todo lo que dijo, y Kogoro no necesitaba más explicación.

- Lo sé hijo, por eso mismo debemos pensar muy bien las cosas. ¿ Vas a presentarte allí solo?. ¿ Buscar tú solo a Lizuka?. Si tus sospechas son ciertas y se ha unido a Saito tenemos a todo el Shishengumi detrás, y fracamente, dudo que tú seas capaz de vencerlos.

Shinsaku apretó los dientes notando como sus ojos picaban por las lagrimas no derramadas.

- Nosotros nos prepararemos, los venceremos. Pero juntos. Tú deber ahora es buscar a Battousai, lo necesitamos. Mientras no demos donde tienen a Izumi y donde está Lizuka, no podemos hacer nada. No podemos estar perdiendo el tiempo mientras tanto, necesitamos reunir todos los hombres posibles, y tú amigo, debes buscar a el mejor. Busca a Battousai y traelo.

Dando un fuerte golpe a la pared salió de la habitación, decidido. Kogoro tenía razón, cuanto antes diese con Battousai, antes empezaría la lucha. Mientras tanto Kogoro se encargaría de tener sus hombres a punto.

- Ve con él – ordenó a Jan, y le dio un frasco -. Su medicación, dásela cuando la necesite. Como está, no puede ir solo.

Continuará…

* * *

Aqui está la continuación. La verdad es que la inspiración me ha venido hoy de pronto aunque es tarde, y no escribo más porque me caigo de sueño!

Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews!


	30. El deber

**Capítulo XXVIII: El deber**

El cielo estaba negro por las nubes, no paraba de llover y parecía que por momentos se hacía más intensa.

Kaoru tenía un mal presentimiento. Siempre había sido una persona que se preocupaba demasiado por sus amigos, pero siempre que había tenido un mal augurio algo malo había pasado. Y le aterraba la idea de que algo les pasara a sus amigos por que Battousai y ella intentarán ser felices.

_Estás siendo muy egoísta_, dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

¿ Eso estaba siendo? ¿ Una egoísta?. Su deseo había sido borrar el sufrimiento de Kenshin y lo había logrado, no sólo eso, había salvado la vida de Tomoe y de su prometido. Pero, ¿ qué pasaría con los demás?. Estaban en una guerra muy importante en la que se necesitaban hombres, podía ser que el gobierno nunca dejara de ser corrupto y quizás el remedio era peor que la enfermedad pero ahora mismo personas inocentes estaban murieron y otras estaban manchando sus manos de sangre por seguir sus ideales. Así como había hecho Kenshin en su tiempo. No soportaba la idea de que más jóvenes tuvieran la mirada de dolor de Kenshin, cada una de las vidas que había matado cargaba sobre sus hombros, pesaban y dolían. Y ella podía sentir ese dolor como suyo.

Apartó la mirada de la ventana y miró a Battousai, dormido en su futón completamente desnudo, con una fina sábana tapándole de cintura para abajo. Y dormía sin su katana.

Ella había conseguido crear un mundo para él. Para los dos. Donde los dos se amaban y confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro. Pero jamás podrían ser completamente felices sabiendo que fuera la gente moría y ellos no hacía nada. Notaba que Battousai también pensaba igual que ella aunque no hubieran hablado del tema. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Él se alistó para impedir que algo así sucediese, para ayudar y no le importaba arriesgar su vida. Ahora había abandonado todo por lo que había luchado para estar con ella. Pero, ¿ y ella?.

El Kamiya Kassin era un arte en el que se usaba la espada para proteger a la gente. La misma gente que moría en las calles en esos momentos. ¿ Qué clase de maestra era que no practicaba lo que luchaba con inculcar a sus discípulos?. Hablaría con Battousai mañana y le diría lo que pensaba sobre ese tema, el como se sentía ella permaneciendo en su pequeño paraíso mientras los demás sufrían.

Quería ayudar, aunque Battousai se opusiese. Sabía que una espada de madera no serviría de nada y que tendría que aprender a empuñar una de verdad, soportar su peso y que, tal vez, debería matar.

Aquella idea formó un nudo en su garganta y se miró las manos.

Jamás había matado a nadie y no sabía si estaba preparada para manchárselas de sangre. Tampoco sabía si tendría la misma fortaleza que Battousai en soportarlo. Pero, ¿ qué otra cosa iba a ser?. Ella no era un hombre, pero tampoco era una mujer delicada que se quedaba en casa haciendo sus tareas mientras sus esposos salían a luchar. Ella era una luchadora.

_Si mi espada protegerá a la gente, entonces estoy preparada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izumi abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar con fuerza notando un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el dolor en su espalda. Las imágenes del día anterior acudieron a su memoria como un azote atroz. Se mordió el labio controlando las lágrimas.

- Shinsaku...

Murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz. Lo necesitaba, ahora más que nunca. Necesitaba sentir su mano entre las de ella, escuchar su voz diciéndole cuanto la amaba...

Frunció el ceño y apoyó ambas manos en el viejo futón donde estaba tumbada, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para levantarse mordiéndose tan fuerte el labio para no gritar que hasta sangró, pero cuando logró levantarse apenas unos centímetros un gritito de dolor escapó de sus labios y se volvió a tumbar.

Apenas se podía mover.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba. Nadie iría a su rescate. Debía salir de ese lugar por su propio pie, o muerta, pero no permitiría que la tuvieran ahí, como una prisionera, para sacarles información sobre sus amigos. ¡ Antes muerta que decirles algo!. Aunque supiese donde estaban, preferiría mil veces que le arrancaran los dedos de los pies uno a uno antes que decirles algo que los pudiera perjudicar.

Recordó a su amiga Kaoru. Ella le había enseñado a que las mujeres no tenían porque ser débiles, que eran fuertes como cualquier otro hombre, o incluso más.

Su mirada se centró en una bara de hierro que estaba apoyada contra la pared en un rincón de la mugrienta habitación. Entornó los ojos. En cuanto tuviese la suficiente fuerza para levantarse se haría con esa bara y pobre de aquel que se cruzase en su camino.

Tenía un don que los hombres no solían apreciar. Aprendía rápido, y había visto suficientes entrenamientos para aprender algunos ataques que pensaba utilizar. Kaoru también era muy buena maestra y una vez se prestó a enseñarla un par de técnicas para dejar inconsciente a un tipo. Y ella lo hacía con una espada de madera, no quería pensar en lo que podría hacer esa barra de hierro. Pero a pesar de todo el daño físico y mental que sus captures le había hecho ella no quería hacerles daño, sólo quería salir de allí fuese como fuese, volver a reunirse con Shinsaku y no dejarle jamás.

Acarició el anillo de compromiso que tenía en su dedo índice.

- Pronto nos veremos amor mío. Pronto nos veremos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaoru salió de la tina después de un relajante baño. La mañana estaba despejada y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Nadie diría que la noche anterior diluvió.

Miró a Battousai que estaba en la pequeña cocina preparando el desayuno. Lo bueno es que Battousai había nacido con el arte de cocinar y pasaran los años que pasaran, él nunca haría una comida desastroza. No como ella, que fuese el tiempo que fuese sus manos torpes se negaban a cocinar algo decente. Más de una vez había pillado a Battousai, después de sonreírle y alabar su comida, tirarla al patio para " abonar" las plantas. Plantas que extrañamente después aparecían marchitas.

Se sentó en el cojín del suelo y puso sus manos en su regazo, jugando con sus dedos como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

- Kenshin... - susurró.

Él giró la cabeza para mirarla y sonrió, movió con la cucharilla la sopa.

- Ya casi está lista.

Ella negó indicándole que no se refería a eso.

- Quiero hablar sobre un tema delicado.

La sonrisa de los labios de Battousai se borró y su rostro se endureció. Volvió su atención a la sopa de pescado y una vez que estuvo echa la sirvió en dos platos, poniéndolos sobre la mesa. Se sentó frente a ella mirándola fijamente y cruzó los brazos escondiendo las manos en las mangas de su haori.

Kaoru no sabía por dónde empezar, pero quería hablarle con total sinceridad y con el corazón en la mano.

- Desde pequeña me enseñaron que debía proteger a los débiles. Mi padre siempre quiso un niño pero le dio igual que su fuese una niña, él veía fortaleza en mí. Me enseñó a luchar y que la espada debía ser usada para proteger a las personas, no para herirlas. Llevo toda mi vida enseñando eso a mis alumnos y ahora... - tuvo que parar para coger aire y continuar -. Ahora me pregunto, ¿ qué estamos haciendo?. Tú abandonaste a tu maestro para luchar en esta guerra, defender tus ideales y a las personas inocentes. Yo he dedicado mi vida a enseñar eso. Ahora estamos aquí, juntos, amándonos, mientras otras personas mueren.

Levantó la cabeza mira enfrentar su mirada.

- Es como quien cierra los ojos ante una situación que sabe que debe detener y se hace el loco. Es puro egoísmo, cobardía. Y Kenshin, nosotros no somos nada de eso. Sé que en tu interior también sufres porque sientes que debes de estar allí.

Golpeó con el puño la mesa haciendo que los platos dieran un pequeño bote.

- ¡ Tenemos que volver y ayudar a nuestros amigos!.

Y ahí terminaba su discurso, aunque no sabía si seguir cuando vio que Battousai seguía mirándola sin apenas pestañear, serio. Otra vez la máscara de inexpresividad había vuelto a él y no sabía que estaba pensando, aunque muy en su interior algo le decía que se estaba debatiendo. Eran felices ahí, con lo poco que tenían, pero no eran del todo felices sabiendo ignorando su deber. El deber que tenían con su corazón.

- Tienes razón - dijo al fin.

Kaoru lo miró sorprendida. Había esperado otra reacción de él, como que se enfadara o negase que eso era lo que debían de hacer. Al ver que estaba de acuerdo sonrió emocionada.

- Entonces debemos preparar las cosas para volver.

Él negó dejándola desconcertada.

- Yo volveré, tú te quedarás.

Sin más se levantó de la mesa ante la mirada záfiro asombrada, pero ella no tardó en levantarse de súbito y agarrarle del brazo.

- No, no Kenshin. No creo que me hayas entendido bien. Es también mi deber el proteger a la gente. Debo de luchar. Nuestros amigos corren peligro, gente inocente corre peligro y no me pienso quedar aquí para que...

- ¡ No puedo dejar que te marches! - fue interrumpida por el grito de él. Frunció el ceño para gritarle que no le gritase pero se detuvo al ver el dolor en su mirada -. He encontrado un sitio donde lo que más quiero está a salvo. No puedo volver contigo sabiendo que te expones a un peligro mortal. No puedo volver sabiendo que tú, mi vida, podrías morir. Y tampoco quiero que manches tus manos de sangre. No sabes lo que se siente al matar. Pierdes parte de tu humanidad... Te vuelves un monstruo.

Ella negó frenéticamente, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y puso un dedo sobre los labios de él mandándolo callar.

- Tú no has perdido ninguna parte de humanidad. Eres la persona más buena que he conocido. Todo el mundo tiene dentro de él una parte de egoísmo y tú, Kenshin, no. Quieres irte, arriesgar tu vida por gente que no conoces y volver a matar sabiendo lo que hace eso en ti, y sólo te preocupa el protegerme.

Una traviesa lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

- No, no pienso consentir que digas que no eres humano, que eres un monstruo. Un monstruo sólo piensa en él, un monstruo no mira por nadie ni por nada. Yo no puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo.

Battousai agarró su rostro con sus grandes y callosas manos, apartando con total delicadeza las lágrimas de sus mejillas con los pulgares. Agachó la cabeza apoyando su frente en ella mirándola directamente a los ojos.

- Por favor.

Ella abrió la boca escuchando esas palabras que a Battousai tanto trabajo le costaba decir.

- No, Kenshin, no puedes pedirme eso.

- Por favor - volvió a repetir con la voz queda -. Por mí.

Su respiración se volvió agitada y más lágrimas salieron notando como si su mundo se empezaba a desvanecer. No podía estar pidiéndole eso. Ella no podía quedarse allí sabiendo que él corría peligro.

- Dijiste que siempre ibamos a estar juntos - musitó.

Él cerró los ojos y soltó un profundo suspiro.

- No cuando tu vida puede correr peligro. Aquí estás a salvo. Estarás bien.

- Nunca estaré bien si no estás conmigo - Agarró una de sus muñecas y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiese de ello -. Ponte en mi lugar, ¿ qué sentirías si fuera yo la que me tuviese que ir a la guerra y te pidiese que te quedarás aquí?.

- Te haría caso.

A pesar de la situación no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita entre el llanto. Ella sabía que sólo lo decía para que le hiciera caso y se quedase en esa casa.

Él no iba a ceder, ni ella tampoco. Pero no iba a ser la primera mentira piadosa que decía, y dudaba que también fuese la última. Él era un cabezota y cuando se ponía así era difícil dialogar o discutir con él. Le recordaba tanto a cuando Kenshin partió para luchar con Makoto Shishio y la abandonó. Fue la primera vez que Kenshin la abrazaba, tan fuerte que sus cuerpos se podían confundir. Ahí se dio cuenta que sentía algo por ella. Luego lo siguieron y él se enfadó con ella por haber venido, aunque le dijo que se alegraba de verla.

Le daba igual si ahora se volvía a enfadar con ella por ir a luchar con él y por mentirle, él haría lo mismo si estuviese en su lugar.

- Está bien, tú ganas.

Resopló resignada y puso una mano trás su espalda, cruzando los dedos.

Él la miró en un principio desconfiado pero luego la abrazó. La abrazó tal y como había hecho la otra vez. Como si fuese la última que se verían. Ladeó la cabeza dando un beso en su sien y ella se estremeció de puro pánico.

- Te amo.

Su labio tembló y soltó un sollozo aferrándose a él. No era una despedida, pero dolía tanto pensar que algo le pudiera pasar...

- Si algo te pasara no se lo que haría - admitió con el corazón encogido.

Él acarició su espalda sin soltarla y apretó inconscientemente más su agarre. Ella no debía pensar en esas cosas. No quería imaginar que hiciera alguna locura si él no volvía.

- No digas eso, volveré contigo. No hay nada que más desee que vivir en paz, feliz a tu lado y tener un montón de críos correteando por nuestra casa.

Ella también se había imaginado muchas veces esa escena. Y sus pequeños golpeando a Yahiko cuando se metiese con ella o a Sanosuke. Echaba tanto de menos a sus amigos... Si ellos estuviesen ahí Battousai no estaría sólo. Lucharían codo con codo como tantas veces dispuestos a todos por ayudar a su amigo o ayudarla a ella.

- Cuando vuelvas todo se cumplirá. Pero vuelve.

_Aunque yo pienso ir en tu busca en cuanto salgas por esa puerta, _pensó.

Él sonrió y acarició con sumo cuidado la suave mejilla de ella, queriendo memorizar sus rasgos, aunque se los conocía a la perfección. Era la mujer más hermosa que jamás había visto. Se giró hacia su katana, estaba en la otra punta de la habitación. Le había resultado tan fácil dejarla al estar ahí con ella, y ahora resultaba difícil volverla a coger. Significaba volver a su antigua vida y él quería la nueva. La que había descubierto gracias a ella.

Cogió su espada y la miró una última vez.

- Volveré antes de lo que crees.

Le prometió, le dio un beso intenso, saboreando sus labios y se separó a regañadientes de ella. Mirándola una vez más, salió por la puerta.

- Y tú me tendrás a tu lado antes de lo que esperas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía que las fuerzas le fallaban, de un momento a otro iba a caer al suelo. Sus piernas temblaban a cada paso que daba y dolían muchísimo.

Se llevó la mano a la boca cuando la tos volvió a él haciéndolo doblegarse. Miró su mano manchada de sangre.

Había ignorado el mandato de Kogoro, encontrar a Izumi era mucho más importante que dar con el paradero de Battousai que se había ido sin importar dejarles. Cada uno buscaba su felicidad y a él se la habían arrebatado. No descansaría hasta dar con Izumi y tenerla de vuelta con él.

Dio otro paso más y sus piernas fallaron, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Cada vez le costaba más trabajo respirar y la visión empezaba a nublarsele. Parpadeó varias veces intentando aclararla, la cabeza le dolía y pronto los brazos en los que había estado apoyado también le fallaron. Estaba sin fuerza, tumbado en el frío suelo y temblando. No podía morir así, no podía morir dejando a Izumi en manos de esos desgraciados. Cuando muriese quería que fuese cuando ella estuviese a salvo. Quería morir a su lado, mirando sus dulces ojos.

Poco a poco sus ojos fueron cerrándose pero a lo lejos pudo escuchar una voz que conocía muy bien. Era su compañero Jan.

- ¡ Shinsaku!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Battousai había partido. Ella había preparado las cosas para el viaje. Battousai sólo se había ido con la katana, qué despistado. Pero sabía que se había ido así de rápido para no darle tiempo a cambiar de opinión.

¡ Qué tonto! Si ella sabía que hacer: Seguirle y ayudarle a luchar.

Le daba igual si tenía que matar, compartiría esa carga con él, pero para ella él ayudarle y saber que estaba bien era más importante que cualquier cosa en ese mundo. Más importante que ella misma.

Cerró la puerta de la vieja casa de madera y se colgó la pequeña bolsa de tela en el hombro. Su tokken estaba apoyado en el otro hombro. Debía averiguar dónde encontrar una espada de verdad, pero de eso se preocuparía más tarde. Ahora le esperaba un largo viaje.

- ¿ Kaoru?.

Se tensó y se giró con rápidez golpeando a quien fuese con el tokken en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que era el señor Katsura.

Kogoro se frotó adolorido la cabeza. Kaoru había sido muy rápida y lo había pillado tan desprevenido que no había tenido tiempo de esquivar el golpe. Agarró las pequeñas manos de la muchacha sonriendo.

- Me alegra de encontrarte. Tenía la corazonada que Battousai te traería aquí. ¿ Está dentro? - entonces el reparo en su bolsa -. ¿ Ibas a algún lado?.

Ella se sonrojó.

- Si, Battousai ha partido. Iba a volver. Y yo... le prometí que me quedaría aquí, pero cruce los dedos, así que esa promesa no cuenta. No me vaya a decir que debo quedarme aquí, ya ha visto que no pienso hacer caso - se encogió de hombros -. Lo pienso seguir.

Kogoro le iba a reprochar. Quería a Battousai de vuelta pero que ella volviese era poner otra vida más en peligro y eso no estaba dispuesto. Al escucharla mantuvo la boca cerrada con ese tema.

- Por cierto, ¿ qué hace aquí? ¿ Tan mal se han puesto las cosas allí?.

Solo hacia un par de semanas que se habían ido, aunque estaban hablando de una guerra horrible. Claro que en un par de semanas las cosas podían cambiar de estar feas, a estar tremendamente feas.

- Nunca han estado peor. Lizuka nos ha traicionado, Saito y él han secuestrado a Izumi y Shinsaku ha huído en su busca. Envíe a Jan con sus medicinas para que le ayudase, Kami quiera que no sea demasiado tarde.

Kaoru levantó la mano y frunció el ceño. Recopiló toda la información que le había dado tan bien resumida. ¡¿ Habían secuestrado a Izumi?!. Maldito Lizuka y maldito Saito, pero ella tenía una ide de donde podían tenerla. La culpa la invadió. Eso no se iba a quedar así, les haría pagar lo que sea que le hayan hecho a Izumi.

- Creo que sé donde puede estar. Por favor, prométame que mientras yo no esté usted vigilará a Kenshin. Protejalo.

Él asintió un poco extrañado.

- ¿ Piensas ir sola?.

Alzó el mentón orgullosa.

- Y patearles el trasero.

_Continuará..._

Sé que siempre lo digo, pero siento la tardanza. Como os dije puede que tarde y que la espera sea demasiada, pero continuaré con la historia.

Ahora estoy ocupada porque estoy escribiendo otra historia en las que estoy poniendo mis esperanzas en tener un futuro como escritora y quizás, con un poco de suerte, se publique y también trabajo, pero sí, me merezco un tirón de orejas por vuestra parte.

¡ Espero que os guste el capítulo!


End file.
